That Fateful Summer
by StarrySkyAtNight
Summary: Draco, a boy whose always been told what to do is finally coming out of hiding after supposedly killing Dumbledore. Hermione, a girl whose life is turned upside down after the professors death. What happens when fate brings them together? DMHG
1. First Minister

Hey StarrySkyAtNight herr...but you can call me Starry...this is a fic about Hermione and Draco just after sixth year and Dumbledore's...well...who knows. Anyway...read and review cause your feedback means lots...

Disclaimer: I would be dreaming if I really owned Harry Potter...but this is pure reality baby...

That Fateful Summer

First Minister

It was early when a hand roughly shook Draco's shoulder to wake him. At first Draco thought it was only a dream and continued to sleep. In fact he was convinced of the thought when the shaker didn't come back. But soon after he slipped back into a deep sleep the rough hand shook Draco again making him sit up in anger and slight fright.

"What the hell!" Draco screamed pushing his hair out of his eyes where it had fallen to see who was being so rough with him. "Oh it's just you."

"Get up. It's time for us to be making our way home." Said Severus Snape, the ex professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

"Has it been cleared?" Draco asked pulling his legs out from beneath himself. He dangled them over the side of the bed, his bare feet coming in contact with the rough floor boards of the broken down old cottage that they had been staying in since the succeeded in the mission of killing Albus Dumbledore.

"Of course. It's safe for you to return to your home. I however must go as soon as I can to the Dark Lord where I will receive further instructions." Snape said as he gathered his very few belongings. They hadn't had time to properly prepare the cottage. Draco's mother had been once since the mission was completed to give her son a change of clothes and bring some food for them.

"How could it possibly be safe?" Draco wondered aloud.

"You have been cleared of all charges." Snape said quickly. "I however am wanted. I will stand trial and be sentenced to death, if I'm ever caught."

"I got off?" Draco said not thinking clearly still being half-asleep.

"How can you not figure this out on your own Draco. You were my brightest student."

"Other than Granger."

"Yes well." Snape looked away to continue his activity. "Your mother was able to convince them that you were under the Imperius Curse."

'Clever Mum.' Draco thought stretching his arms above his head. After having a good stretch Draco rose from the bed and grabbed the thing he had been wearing the night the old man was killed, his Hogwarts uniform. He had worn it a few times since it happened and each time he did that night seemed to flash through his mind in vivid detail.

He walked to the tiny bathroom that had a sink toilet and shower so close that you were almost occupying them all at the same time. Draco put his clothes on the floor by the door and climbed in the shower. He turned on the water and grinned at the warmth that fell down on to his face. How relaxing a nice shower could be sometimes.

Draco's mind went back again to that starry night on the Astronomy tower. He remembered every word that Dumbledore spoke before Snape appeared and killed him. They had started to make sense to him as Dumbledore spoke them. But now they just seemed so far away. None of them were true now. He wasn't ever going to have that chance again.

'I couldn't have taken it then either.' He thought, as he turned and let the water beat at the tight muscles of his back. 'I would be murdered. No joining Dumbledore is the last thing I could ever do. Besides I would get so much more power with the Dark Lord.'

Draco looked down at his right forearm. There would soon be a mark on that arm. One much like the one that his father has, and his godfather in the next room. It was his destiny. It was his birth right as a Malfoy.

'You're going soft Draco.' He scolded himself as he ran his fingers through his sopping wet head under the water flow. 'What would father say?'

Draco knew his father would be able to see his weakness right away. There was never hiding anything from that man. He was the smartest most cunning person that Draco had ever come across in his life, except of course the Dark Lord. He envied his father in that respect. If only he was half the man that his father was sometimes. Things would be so much easier.

Draco stepped from the shower after cleaning his hair with the last little bit of the cheap wizard shampoo that Severus was able to get before they went into hiding.

He toweled himself off with the filthy thing beside his clothes on the floor. It had once been a fluffy white towel but it was that no longer. When he was fully clothed he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Severus waiting for him.

"There's no more shampoo." Draco said grabbing his bag that his mother had brought to him.

"There's no need for it anymore." Severus said standing from the old broken and quite shabby looking lounge chair.

It really had been the worst two weeks of his life in that cabin. It was a filthy two-room shack with one window and one door. There was no fireplace so if it had been winter they would have frozen. Luckily it was the middle of June so it was quite hot. However the heat could sometimes be unbearable. Draco hadn't been allowed to leave the shack because being a Malfoy and having such wonderful blonde hair he would surely be noticed by any wizard that happen to be in the area. Snape would apparate away leaving Draco alone for hours at a time with nothing to do and no one to talk to. That had been the worst times because his thoughts about Dumbledore's final words to him would eat him alive.

"Come Draco, its time to leave." Severus's husky voice interrupted Draco's thoughts making his head turn toward the man, his eyes lifting from the floor where they had been focused.

Draco didn't say a word but just walked over to where his godfather stood holding a Portkey. When Draco laid a hand upon it Severus counted backward from three and they were off.

Draco could feel his body slamming against that of his godfather's as they soared away toward their destination. It was an abrupt stop that always caught Draco by surprise but he had learned long ago not to fall; Malfoy's never fell.

"Draco darling!" cried his mother when he turned to see that he was in the entrance hall of his home. Draco wished that she would rush forward to embrace him for he had missed her the most. Draco had always loved his mother more than anyone, especially his father. But instead of rushing forward she stood there, stiff as a board beside the man that he resembled so much.

"Son." Lucius said inclining his head slightly.

"Father."

"Go upstairs to your room and get your things unpacked. Change out of those uniforms and put something decent on. You will return when I send Tunic to fetch you."

Draco nodded keeping his head bowed slightly before leaving his father's sight and heading up the stairs to his room. As he passed his mother he could feel her eyes following him but he couldn't say anything to her or that would earn him a beating.

Draco had never liked his father for as long as he could remember. It was true that he envied the man, but he never had liked him. There were traits that his father had that Draco would kill to have, but he detested the way that his father treated his mother, or women in general for that matter. He seemed to act like they were inferior beings, something that Draco disagreed with completely.

He thought of his mother as the most compassionate person he had ever known, especially with the things that she had seen and had to deal with. It amazed him at how she could always think of him before herself. He loved her for that.

But Draco never treated any females like they were inferior to him, except of course the Mudblood Hermione Granger. But she was a different story. She was a Mudblood; he couldn't very well soil his reputation and his name as a pureblood by being civil with her. It was just wrong. But he treated all other girl's fairly.

He would never hit a girl, no matter what, that included the Mudblood. He just thought that it was wrong. Girls were so much smaller than boys were, so much less powerful, physically. He wouldn't have a problem dueling with one if she could handle it. It would actually be a challenge that he would love to accept and win.

As Draco entered his room he began thinking about the Mudblood. She and her little friends must be lost without Dumbledore. By killing him he had crippled their side greatly, but they still had Potter. That guy would never die, no matter what anyone threw at him. He Weasley and Granger all seemed to over come it like it was just a homework assignment in Care of Magical Creatures. He couldn't understand how they could be so resilient.

"I bet Potter's been working all summer so far on a plan." Draco said his smirk coming out for the first time in a while. There had been nothing to smirk about in that shack.

He walked over to his walk in closet throwing the doors open wide. He stepped inside walking all the way to the back and picking out a shirt. As he made his way forward another article of clothing that would go with the outfit would be plucked off the bar and draped over his arm. When the doors were finally closed behind him Draco held an entire outfit and was proceeding to put it on.

Just as he had finished tying his jet black dress shoes did a house elf pop into the room. The elf wore a little tunic, which is where it's name derived. It bowed deeply its ears flopping over its head to slap the ground. Draco had always thought house elves ridiculous creatures. Their eyes were too big and their ears were just hilarious.

"What is it?" he asked not wanting to hear the answer that he knew was coming.

"Master would like yous to joins him in the studys Sir." The elf said as it straightened.

"I'll be down in a moment." Draco said waving his hand at the elf. That was the universal signal that told all house elves to get the hell away, something Tunic did very quickly.

Draco walked to his adjoining bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror. He ran a brush through his hair and turned walking across his room to the door. He opened it up his stomach falling to his toes for he knew what was coming. They were going to discuss his induction.

As he reached the stairs he heard voices coming from the study that he was supposed to be in. It was definitely his father and godfather having a discussion of some sort.

Draco slowed his descending steps trying to listen as carefully as he could. They seemed to be having a pretty in depth discussion and Draco had a sinking feeling that it was about him.

"Our Lord has just told me of his plans for Draco, Severus, and they are marvelous." His father said.

"Can they be revealed? Is that why you called the boy down here?"

"Of course Severus. He will be notified immediately because things must progress quickly. The Dark Lord is eager to make the changes." Draco reached the entrance hall and his footsteps began to echo off the marble.

"Draco don't dawdle." His father called as Draco turned and started toward the room.

When Draco reached the doorway he saw that his father and godfather were the only ones in the room. His mother was no where in sight and Draco wondered if his father hadn't hit her for some reason as he always did.

"Where's mother?" Draco asked as he walked to the chair that waited between his father's and godfathers.

"She's not here. This is between us." Lucius said. Draco knew that meant that he didn't think that woman should hear such talk because it wasn't their place.

"Draco there is some very important news that I'm about to tell you. This will affect you entire future and mine as well. The Dark Lord has created new plans. He wishes for you and I to move up in ranks. I will be promoted to First General but he needs someone to take my place."

"Me." Draco said and his father nodded.

"It's a great honour to serve as the Dark Lord's first minister. You will be his confidant and be privileged to all his plans. You will have great power, and the ability to command."

"When do I get all this?" Draco asked in what must have sounded to his father as an eager voice because Lucius immediately began to smile.

"You must finish your seventh year of school before you get the position. In June you will be marked and will gain the rightful spot beside our Lord. But there is more Draco." Lucius said and Draco's eyes which had been focused on the ground again snapped up and met the icy blue ones exactly like his own.

"More?"

"Much more. You, after becoming the First Minister, will be required to marry. You will have to produce an heir with in a year."

"What! I have to get married and have a kid within the next year. Why father, why does it have to happen so soon?"

"The boy's quite right Lucius. Why must it be so soon?" Severus asked finally joining the conversation.

"It must be soon because you Draco are part of a prophecy. You must have a child and it must be male within the first year of your marriage. If you do not do this than a drastic change will occur that may change the direction of the war. If you don't do this Draco we could lose the war." Lucius said staring at his one and only son.

"So I have to become first Minister, find a wife, get married, and have a son within the next year while trying to get through seventh year." Draco said completely astonished.

"Your bride has already been chosen Draco for it was in the prophecy. You and this girl share the prophecy together." Lucius explained.

"Who is it?" Draco hoped it wasn't Pansy Parkinson.

"That is what we have yet to discover. Only her birth date and a clue was given."

"Then how did you know I was part of the prophecy?"

"The prophecy gave your birthday with the hint of dragon."

'Damn name.' Draco thought to himself.

"What is her hint?" Draco asked wondering if she even went to Hogwarts.

"Hers was much stranger than yours Draco. It was: H. L. Ion."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Draco said unhappily. "Am I going to be the only one searching?"

"All of the Dark Lord's followers will be searching. We have her birth date to narrow it down but there are still millions who have the same birthday." Lucius said frowning. "But we are sure that the girl will be a pureblood which will narrow it down just a bit more."

"This is a lot for you to carry on your shoulders Draco but you'll see the load get easier." Severus said somewhat mysteriously. There was something about that man that always seemed mysterious to Draco.

"I know you must be exhuasted from sleepless nights in that cabin Severus. Why don't you stay here this evening. You can go rest for the afternoon if you wish." Lucius offered. Severus only nodded.

"TUNIC!" Lucius roared loudly making Draco's ears ring.

"Yes m-m-master?" the little elf said as it popped to his father's side in a second.

"Take Severus to the most lavish and relaxing guestroom that we have in this house. Make sure that whatever he needs is given to him." The elf nodded and beckoned Severus to follow him.

"As for you Draco you are dismissed. There will be meetings from now on however that you must attend every Thursday evening. They will be about locating your fiancee and bringing her back where she belongs."

"Yes father." Draco said after bowing his head. He left the room quietly as to not disturb his father's thoughts.

Draco wanted to get away to think about the load that was just dropped on his back. He walked to the rear of the house where he stepped outside and looked about at the bright garden. The sun was shinning warmly upon the grass as Draco walked on it. He headed over the small hill that lay behind his home, straying from the path for where he was going there was no path.

When he reached the top of the steep hill a wonderful sight greeted him. Below it there was a bright shinning blue lake that belonged to his father. It had been there for as long as Draco could remember. He had swum in it as a child with his best mate Blaise Zabini.

'I haven't heard from Blaise all summer.' Draco thought but then remembered that no one knew where he was over the summer. He decided that he would make a call over to see what his friend was up to. Maybe they would be allowed to go out for a day to some muggle town where they could have some fun. 'Just can't be a Thursday evening.'

As he started down the hill toward the lake Draco couldn't help but think of what his summer might have been like had he gone with Dumbledore to the light side.

'I'd see lots of Potter and Weasley and that damn Mudblood.' He thought another smirk appearing on his pale face.

He tilted it toward the sun using his hands to shield his eyes. The rays felt wonderfully warm on his face, almost like they were warming up his cold heart. He shook his head.

'I can't think like that. Father will know. I cant be going soft now, not when all this stuff is being put to me.'

He took a seat on the bank of the lake watching the water ripple from a fish or bird in it. The bright blue sky was reflected in it's surface as were the fluffy white clouds that hung in it.

"Why does it have to be me?" Draco asked the reflection of the sky. He leaned forward hoping some sort of sign would be present in the surface. All that he saw was his reflection. The reflection of the next First Minister to the Dark Lord, the next Mr. Malfoy with the trophy wife on his arm, the next father to his only son and heir.

End chapter one.

Tell me what you thought. Sad about Draco having so much piled on all at once...but that's just the life of a future Death Eater...according to me that is...

Starry


	2. Madam X

Starry here...thanks for the review Ruby Fire Dragon...I'm going to try to post a chapter every night but it depends on school and work.

Well...here it is...hope you like it...

Disclaimer: Don't own it...wish I did!

Madam X

Weeks past and Draco went with his father to the meetings. He hadn't been to enthusiastic at the first one, which earned him a beating upon his arrival home. After that he acted as if he was interested in the girl that was to be his wife. But it was hard for Draco for he stills hadn't accepted it all yet.

He couldn't understand that he was to become a Death Eater soon enough and would be trapped in a life that he wasn't even sure if he wanted anymore. The dying words of the Hogwarts headmaster had left an imprint on his brain. It was hard not to think about them at every moment of the day and they haunted his dreams.

This particular day it was raining. Draco and his father had Flooed over to the Dark Lord's hiding spot which really wasn't all that hidden at all. In fact it was a mansion much like Draco's own that sat in the middle of a wide-open area of land in the countryside. Had it not been the center of such evil Draco was sure that it would have been a beautiful place to live.

He was sitting at a round table beside his father listening to the Death Eater's babble on over tea. Actually he wasn't really listening but really just staring at each set of lips as they moved while thinking about how messed up his thoughts were becoming. He couldn't seem to take in what they said as they spoke and missed entire conversations on the latest theories on the mystery fiancee.

"And you say that you've been able to take twenty names off the list!" said Lucius surprised at one point during the tea. Draco had been zoning out but was woken up at that.

There had been quite a long list but not more than two hundred names. Excluding twenty was a great accomplishment for them when all they had was a birth date and a single cryptic clue. Draco wondered how long it would take them to actually find her and what would happen if they never did.

"But there's bad news Lucius." Said the man. It might have been Macnair; Draco wasn't exactly sure for he hadn't bothered to turn his head to gaze at him.

"And that would be?"

"The Dark Lord says that theirs a chance that the girl might not be a pureblood witch. He says that we shouldn't exclude them for there was no specification on blood."

This statement also caught Draco's attention. This girl didn't necessarily have to be a pureblood. She could be halfblooded or even a Mudblood. The thought of marrying a pureblood he didn't know hadn't seemed that bad but marrying at Mudblood that was unfamiliar was like a torture worse than any he could think of. Then having to produce an heir with her. The child would have tainted blood. Draco would be disgusted to give it his name.

"That cant be father. She can't be a Mudblood." He cried suddenly. "I don't want to reproduce with filth. It will taint the line."

"I know Draco but you must do as the Dark Lord says. Anyway there wont be many Mudbloods with the same birth date as her. It would be truly amazing if there were even one in England."

But it was too late. Draco was already beginning to worry about his reputation. He had spent the last six years of his life verbally abusing every Mudblood that he knew of. To up and marry one would completely undo all the things he had done. Draco couldn't have that. He couldn't have children who weren't pure. He wouldn't.

That evening Draco was given a list of names. He had demanded a list of all the known Mudbloods of England whether young or old. The list consisted of names birth dates and addresses. He wanted to do this personally. He would go through each name crossing out all the unlikely candidates. He would find all the Mudbloods and make sure that it was none of them.

His father stared at him as his son searched through the list. He was dedicated. It was the first real interest that he had seen his son take in finding this girl. Lucius was disappointed that this mystery girl could possibly be halfblood or worse a Mudblood. He had raised his son not to even look at them seeing as they are the filth of the wizard world.

'Why couldn't the seer have been more specific in this prophecy.' Lucius thought remembering back to the night that he had heard the original prophecy. Or as much of it as the blasted woman would allow.

It had been quite dark out and Lucius was traveling in a carriage along a dirt road through a forest. He and Narcissa were expecting a child any day so they were heading to the greatest midwife the wizard world had. She only, however delivered the children of the wealthy. But her specifications went even more detailed. She only delivered children of wealthy pureblooded followers of the Dark Lord. No one knew why but she favored Voldemort and his supporters over any others.

It was well known that the woman was powerful. She had some special sort of magic that no other midwife had which made her the best. She was able to tell the parents of the child about its future of course leaving out a great bit of detail.

When Lucius and Narcissa had arrived at the small little shack that the woman lived in a man leaped down from the back and opened the door. Lucius was out immediately and started for the door leaving Narcissa to get out on her own. She waddled up behind him as he pounded on the door.

No house elf answered but instead the old woman herself. She bowed her head and stepped aside allowing the couple to pass. The door made a click as it closed behind Narcissa.

"You've come early I see." The woman said smiling. Her smile was broken as some of her teeth were missing leaving gaping holes. Lucius grimaced at the sight in disgust.

"We've come to learn of our child's fate Miss…" Narcissa waited for the woman to add her name.

"You may call me Madam X. I will never give out my name to a Death Eater. Sneaky bunch you all are."

"Excuse me!" shouted Lucius. "I happen to be one of the most loyal and trustworthy of all the Dark Lord's followers. Death Eaters have honour."

"You shall see how much honour your kind have soon enough. Now sit down and keep quiet."

The woman was barely half of Lucius's size. He could have killed her with one blow to her brittle and rigid body but she stood there in such a way that commanded his respect and obedience. She was one of the very few women that had ever told Lucius Malfoy to do something, and got her way.

Narcissa still stood before Madam X one hand on her back. She looked tired and ready for a sit down. Madam X led her by the hand to a comfortable looking chase in the center of the room. An armchair sat just behind it, which Narcissa used to help lower herself to the chase.

"Now my child lay back and relax. Let all your fear leave you now. Don't worry about him for he won't move a muscle." She said giving Lucius a side-glance. He was still sitting on the couch across the room a glare fixed on her. He looked impatient and angry but he remained.

"What are you going to do?" Narcissa asked fearfully.

"Nothing that will harm you or the young man inside you."

"It's a boy!" came the cry from across the room as Lucius leapt to his feet.

"Yes, but if you move one more inch you wont be for long. Listen to what I say." She said as Lucius reached for his wand in the top of his staff.

He sat himself back down rage rolling off of him in waves. Madam X turned back to the woman on her chase and gazed at her enlarged midsection. She pushed the shirt up a little and looked at the belly. Narcissa just watched her something that was beginning to annoy her.

"Please my child, close your eyes and rest. I can not stand to be watched this closely as I work."

Narcissa did as the woman asked her bottom lip beginning to tremble in fright. Madam X rested a hand on Narcissa's belly just above her navel. Her hand moved up and down in a calm rhythm. Narcissa was beginning to feel relaxed it was like magic.

Madam X was now sitting in the armchair just beside the chase. Her hand still rested on the pregnant woman's stomach as her eyes rolled in her head. She began to mumble. Lucius watched from across the room closely ready to strike if the slightest bit of harm began to befall his heir.

It was only a moment or two of the incoherent mumbling that was driving Lucius crazy. When that moment passed Madam X opened her piercing grey eyes looking down at the belly. Narcissa continued to sleep not even stirring as the woman pulled down her shirt and put a blanket over her.

"I have seen the boy's future. I know what is to befall him and am pleased with it." Madam X said softly. Lucius disregarding all the warnings walked over to where the two were staring down at the strong willed old woman.

"What is it that you have seen?" he demanded.

"Your son's future is much to important to reveal. But I will reveal one thing to you. On the hottest day of the year, exactly two days after his seventeenth birthday a prophecy will begin."

"What prophecy." Lucius demanded his voice getting more and more vicious.

"Your son must be married and have an male heir before a year is complete. The war of the time will count on it. If he doesn't a great tragedy will befall your army that will cost you dearly. If he has married and produced a son the triangle will be complete. Your son will become…" but Madam X stopped.

"Become what! What will he become!" Lucius shouted.

"I think that would be too much. You'll have to just wait and see for the prophecy to fulfill itself or not. Now you must look for a girl with the birth date of September ninth. There is also a clue to help you. The clue is H. L. Ion. You must discover the meaning."

"But you made the prediction. You should be able to tell me what that means." Lucius said angrily.

"I sir did not make the prediction. It was made long ago, I just happened to recognize your son as one of the two involved." Madam X said passing Lucius by as if he were a hat stand.

"Then how do you know that my son is the one." Lucius demanded as his son would so many years later.

"Dragon." Madam X said. "That is the clue for the male. He is to be born on August twenty second, three days from now. I know for a fact that your son will be born at two thirty in the afternoon in that room just back there," she said pointing to a door that was slightly ajar. Lucius couldn't see what was inside due to the fact that it was so dark. "And I also know that you and your wife have chosen the name Draco. That means dragon in Latin does it not."

Lucius seemed a bit speechless. He stood there glaring at her his blue eyes piercing. She however didn't seem to be affected. She just turned and started on her way toward a different door of the shack.

Three days later at exactly two thirty Draco Anthony Malfoy was born. He was a quiet baby, hardly making a sound after birth. He seemed to accept the fact that he was now in the world and was never going back where he had been. Narcissa smiled as Madam X passed him to her. Draco had just stared at his mother almost examining her before falling to sleep.

"Have you made any progress son?" Lucius asked stepping into the room waking himself from the old memories.

It wasn't hard to believe that Draco had grown to be what he was. His parents had always known that he would have the signature blonde Malfoy hair. He'd had it at birth and it stayed just as bright as he grew. It also wasn't surprising that he had gained his father's magnificently beautiful but piercing blue eyes. All he seemed to have from his mother was the good thoughts that passed into his mind every once in a while. His father had taken over the raising of his heir at a young age therefore Draco was brought up to be aggressive and ambitious. He was ruthless and arrogant not to mention spoiled. But every once in a while something his mother told him would stick in his mind and be useful later on, never to his father's knowledge though.

"Yeah, I've crossed off every name so far."

"Which list is it?" Lucius said as he leaned over Draco's shoulder. That had always annoyed him for it felt like he was trapped.

"Mudbloods."

"Well keep working. We have to get this narrowed down. The year shall start soon enough."

"It hasn't started yet?" Draco asked turning his head and looking up at his father.

"No. It doesn't begin until two days after your birthday on the hottest day of the year."

Lucius turned leaving his son staring after him.

'Must life be this confusing all the time? Can't something just be plain for a change.' Draco thought as he tossed the quill to the table.

Little did he know that the quill was pointing right to his fate.

What could be up next for Draco? Who knows...well i guess i know...

Let me know what you think...it really helps to know what your readers think...or if you really have any at all...so review and let me know you're alive...

Starry


	3. Afternoon Rows

Yo...sup...here's chap three...I'm really happy that I have six reviews...it's the most I've ever had...but you can make me even happier if you keep reviewing...so read and let me know...

Disclaimer: Not mine...though it really should be...

Afternoon Rows

"Mum are you here!" called an impatient voice again after getting no response the first time.

It was close to nine o' clock in the morning, and Hermione Granger was standing at the top of the stairs taping her foot. She was trying to figure out where it was that her mother had gone for she knew that neither her mother nor father had work that day.

Could they be off doing something fun without her? They seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Almost as if they had forgotten that she was home for the summer holiday. Feeling a little left out Hermione turned and went to her room again. She had been in the middle of writing a letter but decided that she couldn't focus on it any longer. She was going to go out for a walk.

So slipping on her Reeboks, Hermione grabbed her key and her wand slipping both in her pocket. She left her room and started down the stairs. She was out the front door in a moment and walking down the street of her cozy and quiet suburban neighborhood.

It was a beautiful day for a walk. The sun was out and the sky was a powder blue with little wisps of clouds here and there. The trees provided cool shade over the sidewalk as she walked. She waved to the muggles that she had known all her life as she passed them washing their cars or watering their gardens. It wasn't too hot of a day but just warm enough to run through a sprinkler.

She just followed the sidewalk to the end of the street where there was a patch of trees. Hermione knew, on the other side of them was a little stream. She had walked there when she was younger, before Hogwarts. She used to go to think. It had been so long since she last visited the place.

She traveled carefully down the wooded path being sure not to trip on tree roots or get snagged on the ugly thorn bushes. When she saw the clearing up ahead she sped up a little.

'This place hasn't changed a bit.' She thought as she sat on the bank of the stream. The water slowly moved past her in what looked to be only a trickle. It wasn't a strong current but it could sail a paper boat as her and her friends used to do when she was about seven.

She remembered all her muggle friends. She saw them every once in a while when she came home from Hogwarts. They had grown and changed just as she had. They had little in common anymore because she was so into the wizard world and all its problems that she wasn't up to date on the muggle worlds. She hadn't talked to any of them this summer though she saw them from her window from time to time.

But the strange thing was that she hadn't heard from her wizard friends lately either. She had been writing a letter to Harry to ask him how he'd been so far this summer. She was planning on writing Ron and Ginny as well. But now that she thought about it none of them had sent her an owl once in the last three weeks. With everything that happened at the end of the year she thought that they would be none stop correspondence.

She picked up a pebble and tossed it into the stream. The splash was tiny and the current carried the ripples away. Hermione felt almost like those ripples, being carried away by some big coming event. She knew that this summer and upcoming school year, were not going to be easy. In fact they would probably be the most difficult years of her life. She really wasn't even sure what made her feel that way. It was just a feeling that she was having. A feeling of dread towards the weeks and months to come had overcome her just a week before Dumbledore died something she hadn't told anyone. Now all it did was intensify.

She spent a good deal of time sitting beside that stream. Every once in a while tossing another rock in to watch any evidence that it sank travel down stream with the rest of the water. It was calming to both her body and mind to be sitting there among the trees hidden from all people and things in both worlds around her.

It wasn't until lunch time that Hermione got up. She started for her home passing few people because they were probably all inside eating as well. It had grow hotter outside, not that she noticed, being in the shade of the trees. She reached her house just as an owl flew through her open window.

Hermione jogged to the door and unlocked it with her key. She jogged up the stairs to her room and saw waiting for her on her desk was Harry's white owl Hedwig. She clutched a letter in her beak that Hermione took. Hedwig received a handful of owl treats before flying to the perch Hermione had set up in her room.

Sitting on the bed Hermione opened the heavy paper envelope that only had her name written on the front. She wondered why Harry would put it in an envelope but then realized that it must not have been Harry sending the letter. When the letter was out of the envelope and unfolded in her hand Hermione began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello dear, I hope your summer is going well. Things have been a little hectic over here because of all that happened at the end of the school year. That is why I'm owling you in fact. _

_You see Hermione, Remus doesn't think that it's safe for you where you are. You are a great asset to our side as I'm sure you know so we would like to have you here with us to keep you safe. But there is one problem. Since Grimauld Place was broken into by Narcissa Malfoy two years ago it can't be used as Headquarters. However, it has been made safe enough to use as a residence. There is a connection using Floo between our house and Grimmauld Place making it easier for any adults to go back and forth as we please. _

_We have already sent Harry Ronald and Ginny there to stay. We would like you to join them. Fred and George are also staying there just to help, almost like a guard. We will be at your home tonight by car to pick you up, at seven sharp. Please be ready for Arthur and I must be back at our home for a meeting at eight. _

_With love,_

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione read through the letter one last time.

Things were getting worse. The tight knot in Hermione's stomach from the dreaded feeling returned and she lay back on her bed hoping that it would go away soon.

She was going to go stay at Grimmauld place because they didn't think that she was safe. Did they think that the Death Eaters were really going to come after her at her home? They wouldn't care enough about her to do that, but deep down inside Hermione knew that was a lie.

Hermione knew that she was just as important to this as anyone else. She had been beside Harry from the beginning as was Ron. The Golden Trio had been the affectionate name given them by the Order. They were inseparable and fought like the three musketeers, all for one and one for all. Voldemort knew this just as much as she, but Hermione just didn't want to believe it.

She hated fighting. She hated the danger and the fear. She didn't like being worried that she would be caught off guard or getting someone that she knew and loved killed. She hated Voldemort for starting all of this and she hated his Death Eaters for following him. But most of all she hated Snape. He killed the one person who would be able to help Harry to defeat Voldemort.

Harry had been right all along. Snape had been fooling everyone but Harry. Even Ron had been fooled once or twice. But Harry never seemed to be wrong about Snape. Hermione just wished that she had believed Harry. Then maybe there would have been a way to stop Snape sooner.

After waiting a few minutes the pain in her stomach began to subside and Hermione got up and went to the stairs. She started down them but stopped in the middle as the doorknob turned and her mother pushed the door open.

Her mother stalked into the house not even noticing her daughter on the stairs. She looked angry, angrier than Hermione had ever seen. She stomped her way down the hall as Hermione backed up the stairs to the landing where she could properly hide herself. She knew that her mother had to be mad at something and wasn't sure if she was the reason.

But a moment after Hermione had ducked down behind a fern sitting in a corner on the landing her father stormed into the house throwing the door closed behind him. The slam seemed louder from where Hermione was crouched as she watched her father follow the lead her mother had set.

Hermione wondered what had both her parents so upset. She wanted to go down the stairs but didn't want to be caught spying. As she sat as close to the wooden bars as she could she heard her mother begin to speak.

"You are so embarrassing sometimes Ted." Her mother said with such malice that Hermione cringed.

"Well you're not exactly the trophy wife!" Ted cried. She knew that her father was pacing before the mantle because that's what he always did when he was angry.

"You bastard!" Nancy Granger screamed. Hermione heard a crash and her eyes opened wide. "Don't you dare insult me like that. I cook your food, wash your clothes, and even work in your office sometimes when you have to many patients. I'm the best damn wife there is."

"If you were such a good wife than why do I have to go to my receptionist to get any kind of pleasure!" At that point Hermione ran to her room. She closed the door as quietly as she could.

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening.' She repeated over and over in her mind hoping that it would make it all better. All that did was make it seem worse. She had read a book on psychology and knew that she was in the denial phase.

She sat on her bed staring at the back of the door. Her eyes welled with tears as she stared hearing the muffled screams and occasional shatters. It had all happened so quickly. She knew it had happened over weeks and months but it all seemed so fast.

She had heard her parents fighting a lot lately. It hadn't been an everyday thing but in between the fights neither was in a very good mood. They hardly spoke to each other much less her; both wrapped up in their own problems. Now that she thought about it her father had been leaving a lot telling them that he had work to do at the office, lots off files to go over. Her mother would always just nod not saying anything though she had to know that it was a lie. Her mother was a shrewd woman and could tell a lie from the truth.

Hermione buried her face in her hand and started to cry. All the while the fight continued. As she cried the tears running down her cheeks to her chin or squeezing between her fingers, she blamed herself for not paying enough attention to her parents needs. A hoot brought her suddenly from her thoughts.

"Hedwig." Hermione said softly. It was at that moment that Hermione felt trapped and the sudden urge to escape.

She hurried to her table and scribble down a note. It was a simple note asking if Mrs. Weasley could come to pick her up immediately instead of waiting. She tied it to Hedwig's leg then handed the owl a treat.

"Take this to Mrs. Weasley as fast as you can please."

Hedwig only hooted before soaring out the window into the high noon sky. Hermione stood at the window for a moment watching the bird fly then turned and began packing for she wanted to be ready to leave as soon as possible.

So that's it for number three...what a sad way to begin a summer...let me know if you like it and I'll try to get my next one up soon...I'm not one for leaving things unfinished...

Starry


	4. H L Ion

Thanks sooo much for the wonderful reviews...sorry this chap took so long but for some reason it wouldn't let me post...but it's up now...booyaa...

Disclaimer: Not my...enough said on that subject...

H. L. Ion

"Go away Tunic." Draco said turning his bare back on the elf. He had had the chance to glance at the clock and it was close to four in the morning.

"But Master wishes yous to go down stairs. He's is wanting yous in the study." Tunic said nervously.

"Father wants me now?" Draco said sitting up.

He looked around at the elf that was standing in the center of his dark room. The curtains were all closed blocking out any moonlight that might have been able to spill in. The elf seemed to tremble under Draco's gaze something Draco thought was ridiculous. He'd never done anything to a house elf in his life for he'd never needed to. They'd all obeyed him without using slaps like his father.

He crawled from his bed and walked to his closet where his bathrobe hung. He threw it on and started out of his room. His hair was disheveled but Draco knew that his father wouldn't really care what he looked like, they weren't having company. It would most likely be just the two of them. He would probably be in a robe as well.

Upon reaching the bottom step his father hurried out of the room and looked at him. Draco stood still waiting for his father to speak. He seemed like he had something important to say but he wasn't saying anything. Draco didn't like the look and was beginning to dread what was about to happen.

"Come in and sit down Draco. It's going to be a long night."

Draco followed his father into the study closing the double oak wood doors with a soft click then turned to the expensive desk where his father sat watching him. Draco walked to the black leather armchair; the one he'd hated since he was younger, and sat.

"We've narrowed the list down considerably and are not able to anymore. This is the final list. One of these girls will be your wife." Lucius said holding up only two sheets of paper.

"How did you accomplish that father." Draco asked for it had been a week ago that he had searched through the Mudblood list alone and couldn't figure out anything but whether the birthday was correct.

"We have discovered the meaning of the clues. The H and L must be in her name or something that has to do with her. Then Macnair had the idea that the L and ion might be added together to make lion to signify a Gryffindor." Draco already didn't like the list. There were plenty of Gryffindors but only so many could have that one birthday.

"Now that doesn't mean she'll only be a Gryffindor, but she must have some connection to a lion. This list is of every girl in the wizard world with that birth date and who are connected to lions somehow." Lucius said handing the first page to his son. "Look through it."

Draco took the page and began to read. His eyes moved swiftly back and forth over the names. He hadn't heard of most of them before and was quite sure that some were French and Italian names. Each name sounded wrong to Draco though. Like deep inside him he already knew who it was and that when he read her name bells would go off in his head.

The names were all in alphabetical order. Draco chuckled at some of the names for they were a little ridiculous. His father looked up a few times wondering if he'd found something but looked down at his papers again when he saw his son still reading the paper.

Draco was beginning to grow bored so he started to just skim the names. As his eyes danced quickly over the letters they stopped on one very particular name. It was a name that he had grown to hate a name that he associated with filth. But at the same time his heartbeat quickened and he felt strange.

'Oh no! No! No! NO! It can't be the Mudblood, no no no, anyone but her.' Draco thought with dread.

"Is something wrong, did you find something?" Lucius asked catching the shocked look on his son's face.

"I think so father." Draco said cautiously.

"Show me."

Lucius stood and walked around the desk to stand over Draco's shoulder. Draco pointed out the name, Hermione Granger. Lucius read it allowed knowing exactly who it was.

"There's an H and ion in her name and she's a Gryffindor. It all fits. This must be the girl." Lucius said taking the paper and slowly starting on his way back around his desk to his chair.

"But Father she's a Mudblood. I can't marry and reproduce with a Mudblood. It would taint the line." Draco said protesting such a thing.

"I know Draco but without this we'll all be dead. Do you think that you'll escape punishment? It will come out that you willing followed the Dark Lord. You won't escape."

Draco's eyes narrowed. His father would tell on him just so that he was punished as well. His father was such a heartless bastard. Draco wanted nothing more than to tell him to go to hell but he couldn't do such a thing. His father wouldn't hesitate to kill him plus he had to be there to help his mother. She needed him.

If marrying the Mudblood was the price he had to pay to keep his mother alive so be it. He loved his mother way too much to let his bastard of a father hurt her. Granger might even be the one to get him out of it anyway. She wasn't number one of his year (though he hated to admit it) for nothing.

"So what do we do now that we've found her?" Draco asked leaning back in his chair as his father paced behind his desk for a moment.

"We alert the Dark Lord. I will personally go over and deliver the news. Then we will have to locate the girl and bring her here. You both will have to be married two days after your birthday. How long is that?" Lucius said looking at his son.

"Six days." Draco said feeling angry and hurt that his own father didn't remember his birthday.

"Do you know anything about this girl?" Lucius asked.

"She's Potter and Weasley's best friend. She usually goes to the Weasley's house over the summer but that's about it." He told his father.

"Even better. We can use her to get close to Potter. Maybe even to kill him." Lucius said as he rose again.

"When are you going to see the Dark Lord?" Draco said.

"Right this minute. He gave me orders to come to him after it is discovered, right after."

Lucius then walked across the room and disappeared up the stairs. Draco knew that he was going up to change his clothes. He couldn't go see the Dark Lord in nothing but a bathrobe and pajamas. When he returned he was dressed in the usual black silk robes but this time he had a black traveling cloak draped over his arm.

"I can't use Floo because the ministry is watching the Floo networks. I'm going to travel by car but only to The Goyles home then I'll Apparate. The Goyles live much closer to our Lord's hiding place than we do." Lucius put on his cloak and straightened himself. "If your mother wakes before I return you will tell her that I had a meeting to attend. Understand?"

"Yes father." Draco said watching his father as he turned his back. He reached the door and turned back to his son.

"Things will be much different for you from now on Draco. You'll see soon enough."

As the door shut behind his father Draco couldn't help but think about his father's warning. Everything was going to be different. Granger was going to become a Malfoy something he never would have expected in all his days. He rose from his chair seeing through the curtains the headlights of his father's limousine speeding down the driveway.

"Bastard." Draco said under his breath as he walked to the stairs. He couldn't understand how so many things had changed over such a short period of time.

He reached the top of the stairs to see his mother peeking out of her bedroom. He stopped and stared for a moment at her almost wondering if she had heard all the things that they had talked about. She seemed surprised and unhappy but said absolutely nothing as she shut the door again.

Draco stared a moment longer before continuing to his room. His father had told him to keep the information of his destination from his mother. Why? Was he trying to shield her from something? He had thought it unimportant that she be there during the initial telling of the plans for his future. Did he not want his mother to have a say in his future?

Upon entering his room Draco couldn't help but think of his friends. What would they think when they found out that he was going to be married to the Mudblood in a few days time? Blaise would probably be disgusted, for his family was just as big on pureblood and pure line as his. Pansy would be jealous and heartbroken but mostly angry. He was sure that he would have to protect his wife from her though he was contemplating just letting Pansy beat her.

And what would Potter and Weasley say when she told them? Potter would be pissed he was sure but it would be nothing to what Weasley would do. His face would turn as red as his flaming hair as it always did. They would both be furious, something that would bring him great enjoyment. They would try to keep Granger from him, try to defend her but they would be up against all types of people and wouldn't be able to stop what was to happen.

He lay back down in his bed and pulled the covers up his mind still going over the things that would be happening in the days to come. He had never pictured himself ever in his life thinking about a wedding with his sworn enemy. He'd never thought he'd be marrying anyone but a beautiful pureblooded witch with just as much power, as he. Instead he got a know-it-all, Mudblood with bushy hair.

As he fell asleep he told himself that once they became husband and wife, things would change. She wouldn't be Hermione Granger anymore but whatever he wanted her to be. He would change her hair and her clothes until he could look at her and not feel sick to his stomach.

"She will be different." He said softly before falling asleep again.

The night continued on slowly. The owls hooted softly from the trees around his home as the stars twinkled silently high up above. The moon was bright and round staring down at the Malfoy house watching over Draco and his mother. It as did all the heavenly bodies showed trouble was brewing. Anyone watching the skies would see it. To be sure Firenze most likely knew all that was about to transpire and had anyone really understood his class they would too. Hermione had she taken it would surely have known.

Night quietly turned into day as the moon and the stars disappeared. The sun woke up and came over the horizon it's rays warming the ground and trees. Draco continued to sleep not stirring when slivers of sunlight broke into his room and fell across his bed. He slept through the mass of people that entered his house and crowded into the back sitting room, the largest of them all. He even slept through the smell of sausages being cooked by house elves below, enough to feed the whole of the inner circle. Nothing woke him up.

It was getting close to eleven thirty when Draco finally opened his eyes and stepped out of bed. He stretched his strong arms above his head closing his eyes from the pleasure of it. When he opened them again he looked at the clock and noted the time. He was sure that had this been a normal day his father would have come in and woken him up then backhanded him for waking up late. But this wasn't a normal day. His father realized just how tired he would be after their early hour meeting.

Turning he grabbed his wand off the table and walked to his closet. He picked out a proper pair of khaki shorts and a green short sleeved T-shirt. He entered his bathroom and turned on the showers and waited for the water to heat up.

He stepped out of the shower a short time later wrapping a towel about his waist. He wiped the mirror off so that he could see himself. He took the toothpaste and his toothbrush in his hand beginning to prepare the one with the other. It was then that Draco heard a door open and close with a snap.

"Yo man where are you!" Called Blaise Zabini. Draco poked his head, still dripping, wet out of the bathroom door to see his friend standing in the center of the room.

"Hey Blaise, long time no see." Draco said his usual smirk stuck in place. Blaise gave him a smile as he sat down on the chair.

"Get dressed then get out here." Draco nodded and closed the door.

He hurriedly brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth. He slipped the shirt over his head being sure to towel his hair dry before hand. He slipped on clean boxers and shorts throwing all the dirty things into the hamper in the small closet. He opened the door and walked out in a cloud of steam.

"So what are you doing here?" Draco asked sitting down across from his best mate.

"Everyone's here mate. Goyle and Crabbe are downstairs and Pansy's down with Marie and Millicent somewhere. We all got here around nine."

"Why?" Draco said already knowing but trying to find out if Blaise knew yet.

"They told us about that goofy ass prophecy that's making you marry the Mudblood. You should have seen Pansy when they said Granger's name. Her eyes nearly popped from her head. She would have stared balling right there if the Dark Lord hadn't still been talking." Blaise said with a chuckle that Draco joined in on.

"It is a bit of a shock huh?" Draco said.

"Bloody brilliant about you becoming first minister, but that's a hell of a price to pay for it." Blaise said.

"I know. I really wish it wasn't me but I have to do it. I have no choice."

"When does she find out the happy news?" Blaise asked.

"Whenever we track her down. She could really be anywhere. Her house, vacation, Weasley's."

"I'd bet anything that she's at Weasley's." Blaise said. "I wonder Draco if your bride to be is still a virgin."

"Of course she is. She wouldn't ever have sex even if it were with Potter or Weasley. She's probably one of those no sex until marriage types." Draco said but he wasn't too sure. Granger had done a lot over the years that no one thought the goody two shoes would ever do.

"But what if her and Weasley…I mean they were awfully close in the corridor on the train. You should have seen it."

"What happened."

"I was walking down the corridor just coming in from another car when I saw her and Weasley snogging. I never would have pegged Granger for the feel type, but she just let Weasley feel her up right there in plain sight. It was nauseating."

Draco pictured it in his mind. It was disgusting that he'd be marrying a girl that had snogged Ron Weasley just a few weeks before. He gave his friend a horror stricken look. Blaise laughed, not able to help it.

"I don't see what's so funny about that mate. That's disgusting. It's filthy in fact." Draco said completely serious.

"But just think about it Draco, you'll be able to deal both Potter and Weasley a blow that neither would have expected. Sure you'll have to marry her and produce a son but it'll be worth it. You'll take away the one thing that Potter and Weasley depend on after taking away Dumbledore. It's brilliant. Then when you've fulfilled the prophecy you can kill her."

"I wouldn't kill her and you know it." Draco said. Blaise nodded.

"You've really got to get over that mate. She's the enemy. She's one woman that you're supposed to kill if you have the chance. If she's not on our side she's a threat."

"There are other ways to destroy her power and make her useless. But I won't kill her."

"That's very noble of you Draco Malfoy." Said a high pitched voice from the doorway. There stood Pansy Parkinson. Her two best friends Millicent Bulstrode and Marie Harrison flanked her.

"Pansy don't you know how to knock?" Draco said sitting up.

"Not on this door." She said strolling in. "How could you spare the life of that Mudblood."

"She'll be the mother of my son for one." Draco said staring at Pansy.

"Not after she's dead. She'll just be another casualty. The Dark Lord won't have you staying with her. If you don't kill her someone will." Pansy said her voice steadily growing angrier.

"Are you implying something Parkinson?" Draco asked his voice stern as his father's got just before he blew up.

"I might be. I frankly could careless if she's the mother of Merlin reincarnated; she's still a filthy Mudblood. She'll die whether by my hand or someone else's, and you know it."

"Of course I know it. But for as long as she's my wife no harm will come to her. And even after she's had my son I wont hurt her. I'm not going to become my father." Draco said in a soft but deadly voice. It was a voice that told Pansy to back off. She however never listened.

"Your father is a great man. He's powerful. You should want to be like him, even if he has a few flaws. His accomplishments out shine his flaws."

"Pansy you have no idea what you're talking about." Blaise said before Draco could open his mouth. "So drop the subject."

"You've changed since you got your mission Draco. It's a change I for one don't like. I'm not the only one to notice either. You'd better be careful." Pansy said walking out of the room. Millicent followed but Marie stayed behind.

Marie Harrison was a small girl, no taller than five foot four. Her hair was a long strawberry blonde shade that complimented her exceptionally pale skin and wonderful blue eyes. She had delicate features, a small nose and mouth with thin pink lips. She seemed close to breaking if you held her hand to tightly. She and Draco had once had a secret relationship, it had all happened over the summer of fifth and sixth years, but that had ended after Pansy found out.

"I don't think wanting to spare the Mudblood is such a bad thing Draco. It shows you're a little more human than the rest of us that's all. She's just angry that she won't get to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. But just do me one favor ok."

"Anything." Draco said staring at the beauty before him. He'd always had a little crush on her so when they got together he was quick to fall for her. But after they were forced to split up he'd been a little more depressed. He'd always love her but now it was in a different way.

"When she becomes your wife, don't treat her like a Mudblood. Though she is one, she doesn't need to be told by her husband. She is human too, same as you or me. You bleed and so does she, it's all the same."

Then Marie turned and left. Her parting words made Draco as confused as he could possibly get. Was she telling him to be nice to Granger? Marie was always different than anyone he'd ever known. Her views had always been contradictory to the things that she was taught but she never voiced them, well only to Draco. She thought things unlike anything he'd ever heard from a Slytherin and the daughter of a Death Eater. If he didn't see her at every meeting he would be sure she was on the light side.

But what should he do. Should he take her advice? He wasn't really sure. Being nice to Granger would go against everything that his father had taught him. In fact it would go against everything that he believed. But he couldn't be rude and nasty to her and expect her to allow him to get her pregnant.

"That girl's so confusing sometimes." Blaise stated turning his head to Draco.

"You have no idea."

That one's a little long huh...better long than short...lol

Starry


	5. Dreaming of Three

Moving right along...here's the next chap...hope ya like it...

Disclaimer: Na na na na...na na na na...hey hey hey...not mine...

Dreaming of Three

It had been about a week and a half now that Hermione had been at Grimmauld Place. She had already done most of her homework and read all the books that she'd borrowed from the muggle library. She was sitting in her room on her giant bed staring at the wall just thinking.

'They probably don't even care.' She thought making tears come to her eyes.

The day that the Weasley's had come to pick her up was a sad one for her. She found out after sitting in her bedroom for an hour, when she went down the stairs, that her parents were getting a divorce. Her father who was the only one there, her mother having left, told her that he had fallen in love with his secretary. He was going to divorce her mother and one day marry Karen.

"Why? Why can't you just stay together? Don't you love mum? Don't you love me?" Hermione had cried tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course I love you darling but no I cant stay. I don't love your mother anymore. We can't be together." He said and Hermione left. She had gone up stairs to her room.

When the Weasley's had arrived an hour later Hermione had composed herself and left without saying a word to her father. She didn't want to speak to either of her parents and was glad to be leaving. Now she sat broken hearted in her room.

No one in Grimmauld place had really noticed her sadness. There was so much sadness in the house already they just assumed it was all for the same reason. Harry was grieving still for Dumbledore and being in Grimmauld Place reminded him of his long dead Godfather Sirius. Ron seemed sad about something but that might just be the fact that Dumbledore died and the war was looming. That fact was what had Mrs. Weasley in a tizzy all the time and kept Mr. Weasley busy. Fred and George were down because their sales were and Ginny wasn't happy because she and Harry broke up and were now living under the same roof.

'They wouldn't care even if they did know. I wish I could just leave and get away from everyone. I want some space.' Hermione thought frustrated. She could never seem to find space anymore. Her mind was so cluttered with things that she always felt cornered and trapped.

She looked out the window seeing the back garden, all over grown and retched. She couldn't help but feel a bit like it. Forgotten left alone. She felt sympathy for the garden though she knew that the garden was just that a garden.

Just at that moment Crookshanks jumped up onto her lap purring like a motor. She smiled at the large orange animal as she scratched its ears. It lay across her lap and began to fall asleep. The weight on her legs was somewhat soothing as she leaned her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and started to drift off. She fell into a deeper and deeper sleep eventually slipping into a dream.

Hermione was standing in the middle of a field. The grass was wonderfully green and soft beneath her feet. There was a blanket beside her and a basket along with it. She sat down on the blanket and looked inside the basket expecting to see a picnic lunch. But that was not what was within the basket.

There were three boxes and a heavy paper envelope. She took each box out separately and set them down softly on the blanket. Each one was a different size and for some reason they made her nervous. The largest one was black and looked quite old. She stared at it cautiously wondering what exactly could be inside. The second box was emerald green and smaller than the first but equally as enchanting. The last box was a small rectangular silver box that shimmer in the sunlight that poured over her head. Feeling like she couldn't stand waiting anymore Hermione began to open the envelope.

Inside the envelope were three keys and a small note. She pulled the note out and unfolded it carefully. The handwriting was loopy and hard to read but Hermione tried anyway.

Three boxes within them hid

Treasure's beneath the sealed lid.

The key so small will unlock

Delivering to you a shock.

Discover now what secrets lie

Three keys three locks to try.

But be warned secret seeker

These few treasures make futures bleaker.

"What could it possible mean 'Make futures bleaker.'" Hermione wondered turning the note over to see if more was written on the back. It was empty.

Hermione pulled each key out of the envelope and examined them. One was a large key that was a bright shinning gold. The second and third however were identical. They were small and silver.

Hermione took the gold key and tried all three boxes. She was surprised when it opened the small silver box. Upon opening it Hermione saw the three most beautiful rings that she'd ever laid eyes on. Two were matching wedding bands and were sterling silver. There was a small intricate carving of a vine going around both rings. They seemed to radiate power as they sat stuck in the black velvet. The third ring was a beautiful engagement ring. There was an emerald in the center with tiny clear diamonds set all around it. The ring was elegant without being obnoxious. She looked down at the ring and saw that inside the emerald was what looked like an M.

There was also a note within written in the same handwriting.

Bands of silver hold great power

For them you must scour.

Search closest to the sky

Above your head oh so high.

Not long after the wait will be short

The other wearer will report.

"How strange." Hermione said not liking the meaning of that at all.

She tried the next key. It opened the largest of the boxes. Inside that box was another note but something a bit more interesting. Before her sat a small sign. The sign read "Everwood Manor". There was a picture within the note that fell out when she opened it. The place was amazing.

The house it self was enormous. It was three stories high with large white pillars at the entrance. The building was made out of brick and ivy was slowly crawling up the side. It looked wonderful as the large oak tree swayed in the breeze beside it. The picture was obviously moving and Hermione saw curtain move in one of the windows but that was all.

She looked down at the note that sat in her lap.

Built to last to stand forever

Find if you're oh so clever.

Waiting for its owners two

Here's a very simple clue.

A lonely road wooded left and right,

Sits alone in the dark, waiting for some light.

"A house. Why am I supposed to find rings and a house?" Hermione said softly. "I don't like this."

But she turned her attention to the middle box. There was but one key left and one box. She picked up the key and put it in the lock turning. She felt the click of the lock releasing but was astonished at what happened next. The lid of the box opened and another note shot out. It closed again and when she tried Hermione couldn't seem to reopen it.

She figured that she had to read the note first and picked it up out of her lap. Slowly she unfolded the paper noticing the same writing as before. She was really beginning to become unhappy for these clues were very confusing.

Icy blue eyes stare

Look away if you dare.

Strength beyond any

Braver and bolder than many.

Find you he will so search not

Wait but three days in your same spot.

"Who in the world…" Hermione said as she unlocked the box again. She had the lid halfway open when she felt someone shake her shoulder. The lid fell out of her fingers and she noticed that the wonderful scenery was beginning to fade.

"Hermione wake up." Ginny said softly shaking her once more.

"What? Where are the boxes?" Hermione asked her eyes barely opened.

"What boxes?" Ginny looked about. "Hermione you must have been dreaming."

"Ginny. Oh yes dreaming." Hermione mumbled as she sat up straight. Her back and neck hurt from falling asleep in such an awkward position. Stretching her arms above her head she began to alleviate the pain.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked when she had finished her stretch.

"It's dinner time. What were you dreaming about?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ginny nodded and Hermione stood and started with her friend out of the room and down the hall.

Hermione found a seat at the long wood table beside Ginny. Crookshanks had long ago left her to come down here having smelled the food. Hermione smiled at him as he moved sneakily around the tables, winding in and out of people's legs waiting for food to fall to the floor. Harry sat across from her his emerald eyes downcast. Ron sat beside him also looking quite unhappy.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked making both boys lift their heads.

"Both their teams lost at Quidditch." Said Fred and George as they both entered the room carrying plates of food. The twins looked cheerful enough, as did many of the people in the room, but everyone knew that there was overwhelming sadness that gripped the bunch.

"Oh it's just Quidditch." Hermione said harshly.

"These were the biggest games of their years." Ron said defensively. "They shouldn't have lost."

"Well try not to mope at the table dear." Mrs. Weasley added upon entering the dining room.

Eventually when all the food was laid out on the table and all those eating had sat down things seemed to get a little better. Harry and Ron had snapped out of their sadness to join in some laughter. It seemed for a time that the group was back to normal.

When dinner was through Hermione and Ginny hurried up the stairs to Hermione's room. They plopped down on the bed Hermione again leaning against the headboard. Ginny stared at Hermione expectantly but when she said nothing Ginny asked.

"So what did you dream Hermione?"

"It was a really strange dream. I don't even know what it means." Hermione said softly thinking back to the field and the boxes.

She remembered it vividly but was afraid to say anything. These things could signify something that was to happen in her life though Hermione didn't really believe that you could predict the future.

"I was in a field and there was this blanket and a picnic basket just sitting there behind me." Hermione then continued to tell Ginny about the note and the boxes and all their notes. She described all the treasures that were inside the boxes. "But then you woke me up."

"So you didn't get to see who it was in the picture and what the poem described?"

"No. I was about to look in the box but you woke me up. I guess that's why I asked where the boxes were." Hermione said laughing. "I just wish I had seen who he was."

"What do you think it means though? Could you be the person that is to use all these things? Do you think maybe that you're going to get married?" Ginny said hopefully.

"I don't think so Gin. Unless Ron's been keeping a secret from me than I don't think I'll be getting married or having a house anytime soon."

'But what if they are all meant for me?' Hermione thought as the topic of conversation changed.

Alrighty then...another chapter done up and ready to be reviewed...let me know how it's going...

Starry


	6. The Search is On

Thanks for all the reviews guys...I also want to thank kentuckygirl4039 for pointing out a few things...this should explain a bit about the whole Lucius Voldie thing...I also want to answer a few of your questions...

First: There really isn't a leader...they're kinda just scrambling about trying to think about who could lead...but they don't know what to do about it yet...yes the burrow is the Headquarters but i can't really tell you who the secret keeper is...yet

Second: This chapter will explain all of your other questions...and yes I agree with you Pansy is a bitter bitch...Marie is a strange character that I didn't really base on Hermione but now that you point it out she is kinda like her...but we'll see what happens with her soon enough...

Now...on with the reading...review...I'll answer questions...unless of course they give something away...

Disclaimer: you should know by now...but for those who have just tuned in...I'm not J.K. Rowling...

The Search is On

Constant scratching or quill on parchment was all that was heard in the large room. No one dared speak, or breathe for they were all in the presence of the most powerful man in the entire world. The room was dark; almost everything shrouded in shadow except the Dark Lord. His lone candle flickered on the table just beside his left hand.

"Macnair." The man said in a hiss.

"Yes my Lord." Said the pudgy man who jumped to his feet at the sound of his name being uttered.

"You will take charge of the first group. Your objective is to find the girl. She's obviously somewhere in the order. Find her and when you have bring her location to me."

"Yes my Lord." Macnair said bowing deeply. He turned and was followed by half a dozen people out of the office.

"Lestrange."

Bellatrix Lestrange stood and moved gracefully over to stand before Voldemort's desk. She bowed low then rose her gaunt Azkaban affected face staring straight at her master's.

"You Bellatrix are to be in charge of the capture of the girl. You will lead the second group in this task. Formulate a plan, one that will work and you will not be seen or captured. When you've done that you will bring it to me."

"Yes my Lord." And Bellatrix bowed again leaving with another half dozen people.

"Malfoy."

This time both Draco and Lucius rose and approached the desk paying their respects to their master by bowing. When they rose Draco looked Voldemort right in the eye. Voldemort's red eyes were glowing like dying embers of a fire and pierced Draco's like knives.

"I want to know everything about this girl. Where she lives over the summer, her parent's names even her grandparents. I want O.W.L.S. scores, test scores from every year of Hogwarts. I want to know her friends, and all her enemies, I want to know everything and anything on this girl that could possibly be learned. I don't care how you do it, just find out everything. I only want you two and a select group of people working on this."

"Yes my Lord." Both father and son said in unison.

"I'm counting on this information. It will be relayed to the other groups making their jobs a bit easier. Bring me everything you find in two days time."

"Absolutely my Lord." Lucius said turning.

Draco followed his father without a word, leaving the office. His mind was working overtime now for he had just received the second biggest mission of his life, learning about his bride to be.

Draco followed his father to another room on the first floor of the mansion that Voldemort was using as his base of operations. The place was a safe house. It was almost as safe as Gringotts with all the incantations and spells placed on it. It was unplottable and owls couldn't find it. To muggles it was a swamp like area and signs were posted all about telling them it was to dangerous to go near. There was no road that led to the mansion from the out side world so you had to Apparate there from the nearest home, the Goyles. It wasn't hooked up to the Floo network so no unexpected guests could arrive.

The room that Draco had entered was a sitting room. It contained expensive rugs that covered the dark hardwood floor and paintings of people that Draco had never seen. The house hadn't belonged to the Dark Lord so obviously they were family members of the wizards who had owned it. They snoozed in their frames at the moment some stirring at the sound of their entrance.

The chairs and sofas that sat all about the room were older in style. They were antiques Draco could tell, and originals at that. They were in perfect condition however which would make them worth a fortune. Sterling silver candles holders and various knickknacks sat on cherry wood tables shinning brilliantly in the sun that came in through the windows. Books sat in no particular order on shelves against one entire wall and Draco was pulled over there to read the titles.

"Get back here boy." His father said at seeing his son moving toward the books.

"Yes father." And Draco walked back to where his father was standing in the center of the room.

"Sit down and don't move." Lucius commanded and Draco followed his directions without question. "The others should be coming soon."

Draco knew that the Dark Lord was in the midst of selecting the small group of people that would help him and his father research Hermione Granger. They would soon be coming to the room where they would begin to delegate tasks. Draco knew that they would mostly be his father's close friends and most likely their sons, which didn't bother him in the least.

Draco watched the back of the whitewashed door to see who the first lucky duo was to join them. When the knob turned and Draco saw the face of his best friend he smiled, having known that the Zabini's would be the first.

"Hey man." Blaise said heading over to where Draco sat on the couch.

"I knew you'd be picked." Draco said smiling.

"So did I. This should be cake. The Mudbloods like an academic goddess at Hogwarts. Ever teachers dream student."

"What's going to be hard is all that stuff about her family. But I've already come up with a few ideas for that."

The door opened again and the Goyle and Crabbes entered. It was hilarious to see the four because they all sort of resembled one another. Both Crabbe and Goyle senior were tall and round men, their heads looking like coconuts sitting atop a boulder. Their sons who were also tall but a little less round followed them and more bulky from the muscle that had accumulated over the years.

"Well if it isn't the muscles." Blaise said and both Crabbe and Goyle smirked.

"What a group." Draco said.

They all sat down around the circle of chairs and couches. The sons all stared at Lucius who was obviously going to be the leader.

"Hermione Granger is our objective. We must learn all about her past. Her family, her studies, even her relationships. We must infiltrate into her life. Now I'm going to separate this into parts. One team will cover each part and report back to me. Understand?" There were nods all around.

Draco was curious what part he would play in this. He knew a lot of information on Granger already, as did Crabbe Goyle and Blaise. The others would all be working with their fathers. But since Draco's own father didn't have a part but be the leader he wasn't sure if he would have a part to play at all.

"Goyle you and your son will find out all about her school life. Get every test score you can find. Learn about her schedule and everything. It will be important to know just what spells she's mastered. We need to know her vulnerabilities."

The Goyles both nodded and took the papers that Lucius handed them. They looked to be places to begin the search. They would probably have to do a lot of breaking into Hogwarts to locate files on Granger, which though both the Goyles were large was easy for them. It always baffled Draco how Goyle could sneak up behind anyone at his size.

"Crabbe you and your son will find out everything you can about her family. Go all the way through her family tree. Search as far back as you can. We must know everything about this girl's family past. Also you will go interrogate her parents. Try to get as much information from them as possible."

That had been Draco's idea. He had been thinking about how to get information from her family. He'd had the idea to talk to them disguised as reporters doing a story for the Daily Prophet or something like that. So it surprised him when his father said it.

'I guess we think alike.' Draco said.

"Zabini you and your son are to find out who it is that she knows. What people does she come in contact everyday with? Who she's friends with besides Potter and Weasley. Learn about her relationships. Also learn about her enemies. Talk to some Slytherins and find out if any of them know anything about her."

"What about me father?" Draco asked after a short pause.

"You Draco will over see your friends. You'll be involved with all the groups. Help them work with them. I will be doing the same with their fathers. We will know this girl inside and out before the time is up."

Draco nodded. He knew that his father was going to hold him responsible for anything going wrong. That was why he put him in the leadership position. Draco hated how his father liked to drag him down whenever he did something wrong. It wasn't father like at all.

Draco stood and started out of the room with his friends at the request of his father. They shut the door behind them and started down the hall. Draco was quit staring at the floor thinking about the things that they all needed to do.

"So does anyone have any ideas about this?" Blaise asked after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

"I don't like this." Draco said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to dig into this Mudbloods life. I don't care enough anyway. I just want to get it all over with. What difference does it make whether we know what she got on a test in Charms back in fourth year?"

"I don't see it either but we have to. Your father will kill us all if we don't. I don't know about you but death sounds pretty bad right now." Blaise said smirking.

"Why would the Dark Lord want to know all about her though?" Draco asked.

"Dunno." Goyle stated.

"He's got his reasons." Blaise said. "I for one don't intend to ask him."

Later that very same day Draco was sitting in his house going over the three papers that his father had handed out to each family. They were resource papers giving the men names of places and people to talk to, to get any information on Granger. He was studying the lists trying to figure out which place he'd like to go.

One of the names on the list of people to talk to about Granger's relationships was Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch star. Draco was surprised to see that name but then fourth year ran through his mind.

'That's right. Granger had that little fling with him. I wonder how that ended?'

"Going over the lists?" Lucius asked casually as he entered the room where Draco sat.

"Yeah. I was thinking about maybe taking a trip to see Viktor Krum."

"That can be arranged. You and Blaise could go together claiming to be friends of the girls. Have you spoken to Blaise about it?"

"Not yet but I can bring it up. If you make the arrangements we'll do it." Lucius gave his son a smile. "Father I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"Why is the Dark Lord so interested in the Mudblood?"

"He wants to study her. There are a lot of things that he doesn't know about her. I myself don't even know much about her. Only what you have spoken about her. Potter's really been the object of importance before now. She was just a nameless face beside him."

"You mean you didn't know anything about her? How is that possible? She's basically the brains behind all that Potter's ever done."

"She may have been the brains but Potter was the strength." Lucius said staring at his son. "She was unimportant. The Dark Lord only wanted to focus on Potter and Dumbledore. He already did away with one of the two. But getting rid of Potter will be a whole different task all together."

"But why so much investigation on Granger."

"The Dark Lord doesn't know how much power she possesses. She could be a threat to him by marrying you. She could be a threat to everything. She already is by being involved with the Order of the Phoenix. We have to be sure that we can keep her under control. We need to know just how much she's learned and whom she could contact. It's essential to know everything about her family so if need be we can use them as incentive to remain." Lucius paused. "I am sure that we can control her. Once we have her she will be lost to the Order. She will be ours."

Draco pondered this. She would be lost to the order. He knew that once she went missing the order would search like mad to find her. She was one of their most brilliant minds and would be needed. But she wouldn't be able to be found. She would be lost to those that she loved those that she cared about. She would be with him. The thought made his blood boil.

'I don't want to marry this Mudblood!' Draco thought enraged. 'I don't want to soil my reputation. I don't want to have a son with only half-good blood. I don't want to touch her. She's a filthy disgusting creature that doesn't deserve even a second glance let alone the Malfoy name.'

Lucius could tell by the look in his son's eye that he was angry. He knew what about as well. Lucius detested the idea of having a Mudblood for a daughter in law, but he had no choice. He had to follow orders and if that meant finding this girl to marry his son, then so be it. He wouldn't argue against it for Lucius knew that it might just be the last thing that he did.

"Keep working Draco. Time's growing short."

Lucius then left the room. As his father's robes whipped out of sight Draco glared down at the paper. More specifically he glared at Hermione's name.

'Couldn't it have been anyone else. Why did it have to be you?'

That was something that Draco would wonder for a long time.

Ok...so I hope that helps to clear things up a little while getting somemore things across...things should be getting better soon...I know you're all eager to see what happens when Hermione finds out...I am too actually...lol

Starry


	7. Finding and Taking

Hey y'all...this chapter is what begins all the good stuff...you get to see what happens to...well...read and find out...

Disclaimer: not mine yo...

Finding and Taking

After waiting for two days Hermione wondered if her dream was just that, a dream.

'It couldn't have been real. That would be ridiculous.' She thought, as she cleaned a room on the third floor like Mrs. Weasley asked her to.

All the kids had been asked to help out cleaning up the third floor. Each person had a room on the floor to clean of their very own. Hermione was thinking about the dream as she wiped down the front of the tall wooden cupboard that stood against the wall.

"Do you need any more rags dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley bringing Hermione from her thoughts.

"No thank you." She said softly.

"Don't forget the closet dear. Things seem to accumulate in there." And she disappeared down the hall to offer rags to other cleaners.

Though Hermione disliked slave labor and house elves working without pay she couldn't forget how much nicer it was when Kreacher would be the one cleaning. But even then he wouldn't clean so well. Kreacher's head now hung on the wall along with all the others for he was too much of a liability to have around.

Hermione walked over to the closet and began to clean the front of the doors. For some reason however her curiosity grew as she wondered what was inside the closet. Carefully she turned the grimy knob and cracked the door. It was dark so Hermione felt that it was fine. She pulled the door open revealing dusty old garments.

She felt however that there was something else within the closet. Something that called to her to find. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled into the closet beneath the clothes. It was dusty and dirty as Hermione made her way to the back. She felt the wall before her and stopped. There was only a small amount of light where she was because she was deep inside the closet.

She looked at her hands with disgust for they were covered in a layer of black dirt. She wiped them together trying to get rid of it but it only made it worse. Fed up Hermione just put them back on the floor deciding that they would only get dirty again if she managed to get them clean.

Feeling the walls for a catch Hermione made her way around the closet. She felt that she was just being stupid and silly believing that there could possibly be a passage in a closet leading to some secret room. She decided to get out of the closet, not wanting to get caught being so stupid and childish.

As she was crawling back to the doorway however Hermione saw something that she hadn't noticed before. Up by the rack where all the clothes hung was what looked like a catch. She crawled over and stood pushing the dusty articles back. She began to fiddle with the catch in the wall, digging with her fingernails at the wall.

After a moment or two the layers of dust and grim crumbled away and Hermione was able to open the little door that was in the wall. Inside the little door was a switch. She stared at it wondering if she should flip it or not. Minutes passed as Hermione weighed her options.

'If I flip the switch something bad could happen. I'd be caught of guard and could possibly get hurt. But then again it could just be a light switch.' She thought her face donning a contemplative expression.

It was then that Hermione decided to take the chance. She wanted desperately to know what the switch did and there was only on way of finding that out. So stepping back slightly Hermione flipped the little switch.

It happened quite slowly. It was a good thing that she pushed the clothes out of the way because if she hadn't she wouldn't have noticed what happened. The back wall slid open revealing a hidden staircase. Hermione approached it carefully wondering where it led.

She looked up into the darkness feeling a little frightened. But there was the same pull that led her to find the switch. She couldn't deny it and slowly made her way up the black as night staircase.

When she reached the top she had to stop and let her eyes adjust. The darkness was overwhelming. She looked about and saw the faint outline of crates and trunks. It was part of the attic. A part that was hidden from the rest by walls. She wondered why it would be hidden like this. Could there be things here that no one wanted found?

Hermione crouched down and brushed the layers of collected dust off the trunk. It was old for the wood was splintered and the paint was coming off. She wondered if it was locked. Pushing the lid she realized that it wasn't and opened the trunk all the way.

Sitting down Hermione began to go through the contents of the trunk. They were most definitely female for there were gowns and fans and all types of costume jewelry falling out. It was what sat at the bottom of the box that caught Hermione's eye.

When she saw it her breath caught in her throat. Her heart beat quickened and she backed off slightly. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the trunk in disbelief.

'How is that possible? No, no it's not possible. Just a coincidence.' She thought wildly but something deep inside her told her that it was no coincidence.

Hermione leaned forward again and peered into the box where the silver rectangular box from her dream sat. It was as shiny as it had been in her dream surprising her. She would have thought after all the years that it had been up here hidden that it would be just as dusty and dirty as all the other things.

She reached in and touched the box, surprised by the feel of the cool metal on her fingers. She pulled it out of the box and sat with it before her. It was the same as it had been in her dream except one thing…

The key.

She looked back into the box and found no key. She looked at the piles of things on the floor but again found no large golden key. She thought hard about where this particular key might be located. Her mind raced as she thought about it.

"Hermione!" came the voice of Ginny from downstairs.

"Coming!" Hermione cried jumping to her feet and grabbing the box. She hurried down the stairs flipping the switch upon reaching the inside of the closet. Immediately the wall slid into place looking like nothing had happened. Hermione quickly shut the door to the switch as Ginny appeared in the doorway of the closet.

"What in the world have you been doing?" Ginny asked in a way that her mother would have.

"Cleaning the closet." Hermione said as innocently as she could hiding the box behind her.

"I can tell you have dirt all over you. There's even a streak across you face." Ginny said smiling. "Go wash up lunches ready."

Hermione nodded and Ginny turned away. When Hermione was sure that Ginny was gone she left the closet and started down the stares. She crossed the hall to her room, putting the box under her pillow. Then she started out of the room again and down the hall to the bathroom where she would wash her hands.

"Did you get in a fight with a dust bunny?" asked Ron when she entered the bathroom where both he and Harry were currently washing their hands.

"I was cleaning the closet. It's quite dusty in there." She said like it was no big deal.

"Must have been. You're completely covered in dirt." Harry said smiling.

"Keep laughing." She said in an annoyed tone.

"We will thanks." Ron said as both boys left the bathroom and Hermione in peace.

She washed her hands thinking about how annoying both Harry and Ron could be sometimes. But their annoying jeers were a welcome change from the moping attitudes of both as of late. Hermione was worried about both of them but she saw now that things were beginning to get better.

When she finished washing she grabbed a towel and dried her hands. Then hurrying along she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen where most of the Weasley gang was seated. Lunch was always served in the kitchen to make things easier for Mrs. Weasley.

"Good now we can get our food." Ron said as Hermione took her seat beside him. It was customary for Mrs. Weasley to wait for all those who were eating to be seated before she served the meal.

"It's not like your starving to death." Hermione said not looking at Ron at all.

"I've been working myself into a hungered frenzy all day. I deserve to eat." He said defensively but she caught the smirk that he shot to Harry.

"Then eat already." Hermione said as the food was placed on the table.

And he did. Both he and Ron dove at the bowl of salad and platter of sandwiches like they were never going to eat again. They took as much as their plates could possibly hold then sat back in their chairs and began to eat. Both Ginny and Hermione, though they had seen the display numerous times in the past, were still surprised by it.

"Will you two slow down." Mrs. Weasley said harshly. "It's not like it's going anywhere."

"But mom we want to get done so that we can go up and finish our rooms. We only have a bit more. Then we're going to go visit Diagon Alley. Fred and George owled us this morning about coming to the shop to see them."

"And you didn't even think to ask me?" she said her stern eyes turning on her youngest son.

"Well we knew it'd be all right." Ron said shrugging.

"I'll have you know Ronald Weasley that I might not have wanted you to go to Diagon Alley today. But seeing as we haven't heard from the twins in a day or so I'll let you go." She said her voice going through a range of emotions in that short time.

"Can I come too?" Ginny asked looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

"No."

"Yes Ronald. You'll take Ginny along. Hermione would you like to go as well?"

"No thank you. I have something's that I want to finish up." She said and everyone nodded thinking it homework that she would be finishing.

The rest of the lunch went by calmly. There were no more outbursts from Mrs. Weasley, who was a little on edge because there had been a series of meetings at her home, which had now become the new headquarters. The Burrow was chosen because of its secluded location not to mention that it already had plenty of protection spells on it.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Ginny asked as Hermione started up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I've finished cleaning. I'm going to work now." She said softly.

"Oh. I was hoping that we could spend some time together. Just for a bit while the guys get ready to go."

"Sure if you have a minute."

Hermione and Ginny entered Hermione's room. Hermione walked over sitting on her bed blocking her pillow from sight. Ginny didn't notice the suspicious movement as Hermione sat however and just began her talking.

Ginny however didn't get far into the conversation because a call from the hall outside told her that it was time for her to be going. Hermione walked down to the foyer to say goodbye to the others.

"I'll grab you something at the twin's shop." Ginny said smiling and waving as she started off the porch and onto the walk.

Hermione only nodded and waved until the door was closed. Then she started up the stairs to her room. She closed and locked the door then hurried to her pillow where the box waited. She pulled out and it still shone in the light of her room as it moved.

"Where is there a big gold key in this house?" Hermione thought remembering the key from her dream.

It was then that Hermione remembered the ring of keys that Mrs. Weasley kept with her. All the keys to everything in the house hung on that ring. The key to the box must have been on it. All she had to do was get the keys from her.

"Think Hermione think." Hermione said to herself as she paced the floor at the foot of her bed.

She finally came up with a plan. She would tell Mrs. Weasley that she needed to borrow the key ring for a moment to unlock the next bedroom that she wanted to clean. She knew for sure that Mrs. Weasley would let her borrow it because Mrs. Weasley trusted her.

So leaving her room Hermione hurried down the stairs to find Mrs. Weasley. She found her in the kitchen cleaning up after their meal. She had her back turned as she washed dishes in the sink.

"Mrs. Weasley I've finished working on my homework and was wondering if I could clean another room upstairs."

Mrs. Weasley turned off the water and turned about placing the dish on the table. She smiled softly and took the ring of keys out of her apron. She reached out her hand and handed the keys over to Hermione.

"The first key should open any door." She said softly. "And thank you dear. It's so nice of you to clean more for me."

"Anything I can do to help."

Hermione then turned about and started up the stairs again. She walked quickly taking the stairs two at a time. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she reached her door.

"All right now which key is it?" she asked herself after she was in her room with the door closed and locked behind her.

She looked through the ring at all the keys seeing quite a few big gold ones. But which one was the right one? She tried each one, one at a time until she felt one click into place. She slowly started to turn it and was surprised when the lid sprang open revealing the three rings from her dream.

She stared at them her breath catching in her throat. They looked even more elegant and wonderful in person. She sat the ring of keys down beside the box on the bed and stared at the rings.

They were still as shiny as they were in the box in the dream. She couldn't help but gaze into their reflective bands wondering just what was happening. How was it that she found them when they had been in her dream? What did this mean?

Hermione then remembered that Mrs. Weasley would be expecting her to bring her keys back and clean another room. So Hermione went up the stairs and opened another room deciding that she would do it to help out the woman in the kitchen who seemed to be working so hard all the time. She unlocked the next room in the line of rooms to be cleaned and turned to head back down the stairs. She remembered the rings that were sitting in a drawer of her dresser, the lid unable to close because Hermione jammed the lock with a small piece of parchment.

"I'll figure it out tonight." Hermione said as she reached the foot of the stairs. But she wouldn't get the chance.

Two hands reached out of no where. One wrapped about Hermione's waist and the other clasped down over her mouth as quick as lightning. She heard someone mumble something as she struggled to get free. She tried to scream but she wasn't able to. Her voice was gone.

She tried again to fight but found herself not in control of her body. It was moving back up the stairs her captors keeping her from looking in their directions. She reached the top of the stairs and turned to head to the third floor. She had long ago dropped the keys and her arms wouldn't move so she had no way to alert Mrs. Weasley that anything was wrong. But then again who was to say that Mrs. Weasley wasn't already incapacitated.

Suddenly she heard voices. They were a bit muffled but she was sure that was because they had hoods on or something obstructing their mouths. She wanted to reach for her wand but she couldn't fight the spell. She had never been good at that.

"Should we take them as well?" one voice asked. It sounded deep and male.

"Why not it wouldn't hurt." Said another male voice.

She heard their footsteps heading away. She was standing there alone in the middle of the hall but try as hard as she might she wasn't able to break the spell and get help. She just stood there and allowed herself to be taken away once they returned. But she never got to see how it was that they were going to take her away because as soon as they reached the third floor Hermione was knocked unconscious.

All righty so that's another chap finished...let me know how it was and if this stories heading how it should or if it's getting boring...i know theres alot of junk but you gotta lead up to the good stuff...thanks for all the reviews it makes me happy to know that someones reading my story...not just me...

Starry


	8. Objective Obtained

Sooo...another chapter is here and I hope that you all like the story so far...things are about to get good...in this chapter and the next...read and find out though...please...

Disclaimer: Not mine...JK's

Objective Obtained

They were all sitting in the large extravagant dinning room in the base. Draco his father and their entire team not to mention groups one and two. Draco knew exactly what was happening. They were going to do it. They'd found her, formulated a plan and were ready to take her. He could see it in the faces of the trusted Death Eaters around him.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here so there's no need for me to explain it. Actions will be taken this afternoon. We have located the girl and have already begun the task of riding the house of occupants. She is ours for the taking." Voldemort's slimy voice hissed with obvious pleasure. Draco looked over into his eyes again unable to look away.

"She is as of present staying in the old Headquarters of the Order. Since Narcissa Malfoy infiltrated it a few years ago they have ceased to use it as their headquarters. Now they are using it as a place to stay. We can use the front entrance since it's no longer under the enchantments it was before."

"Three will go in. At the right moment two of you will grab the girl and go to the attic where the third will wait with a Portkey right back to here. You must not be seen. You will go now while the rest of us stay here. Apparate back here if there are any troubles. Go now."

With that three Death Eaters stood and pulled on their traveling cloaks. They left the room making their way from the house. Draco sat there watching the door that they just went through. They were going to retrieve the Mudblood so that he could marry her. How could this be happening?

"Now we will need a room for our guest to stay in. This room must be secured in every way possible. The strongest locks the strongest spells. Lucius I will place you in charge of this room. Go now to the second floor in the west wing and pick a room." Lucius stood and bowed and started from the room.

Draco wondered how long the whole ordeal would actually take. The Mudblood would probably put up a fight. She was a strong person when she wanted to be as he clearly remembered from that punch in third year. But how would she react when they caught her off guard. Would she have the chance to fight them?

Draco barely heard the sound of the Dark Lord's voice saying that they were dismissed. It was actually Blaise that brought him out of his thoughts. He was poking him in the arm trying to get him on his feet as the Dark Lord rose.

"Where were you just a second ago man? It's like you couldn't hear a thing." Blaise said pushing back his chair and starting around the table.

"I've just been thinking about this whole plan. She's pretty tough, you know it, and I know it. How can we be sure it'll work."

"That's why they had us research her work in school. To find out which spells she was good at and which she wasn't. It seemed like a lost cause at first because she was great at everything. It wasn't until we came across her fourth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class that we found something that would work."

"What?"

"Remember when the Moody look alike was showing us all the Unforgivable Curses. Well it turns out that when he performed the Imperius Curse on the students the only one in the room who could fight it off was Potter. Not even Granger could do it. In fact she did the worst of everyone. She was controlled so easily it really amazed me when I read it." Blaise smiled evilly as they entered the sitting room that they had spent the last two days in learning the ins and outs of Granger's life.

"So they're going to use it on her then."

"Yeah. And she'll hate herself for not mastering it I'm sure." Blaise replied sitting down on a chair.

Draco thought about what could possibly be happening at that moment. She could be under the control of those two Death Eaters that Voldemort sent to capture her. That was what was supposed to happen, but Draco secretly wished she would fight. He wanted her to fight and make it harder for them to catch her. He didn't want to go through with it. He didn't want to marry her.

As they always did the final words Dumbledore uttered floated across his mind. He was helpless against them for though he tried to drown them out they seemed to ring louder and louder. He couldn't get them to go away. Nothing would help.

"Draco, mate, you're spacing out again." Blaise said snapping his fingers before Draco's face.

His attention immediately snapped to Blaise again and he noticed that his friend was frowning.

"What's wrong with you? Is it still the Mudblood?"

"If you had to marry one how would you feel?" Draco said harshly.

"Good point."

"My life's going to be a living hell after this you know that right. Not only is she going to be around me all the time but she's probably going to pick a fight with me every five seconds." Draco said miserably.

"But just think. Until school starts she won't have a wand."

"That doesn't mean she won't find other ways to torture me." Draco said.

"Yeah but at least you'll have the upper hand." Blaise said always trying to look on the bright side.

Time passed slowly as everyone in the house waited for some sign. They waited to see if the plan went as it was supposed to or if it fell through and they were caught. Draco was the most nervous because his entire future depended on what happened that afternoon.

It was getting to be late afternoon when the Death Eaters returned. One carried Hermione in his arms her head bobbing up and down her hair spread like a curtain over his arm. They had appeared in the foyer of the house and at first no one noticed. They were all around the house in rooms having tea and discussing what was happening currently, none walking the halls. It was then that they sounded the alarm, which was just a siren sound that blasted out of the end of the wand that people came running. Draco was one of the first on the scene.

Her small for was draped over the man's arms almost like a rag doll. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Her feet were bare as they dangled feet above the floor. Draco could see a flat stomach as the tank top began to move up as the Death Eater started to walk toward the stairs.

"Follow me. We need to put her in the room immediately." Said Draco's father from the middle of the staircase.

The Death Eater made his way through the crowd, which parted like a man with the plague, was approaching them. Draco's eyes followed that lifeless looking body as it was carried up and out of view. Blaise was standing beside him and he was just as speechless as he was.

"Draco come up here." Came his father's command. The crowd parted for him as well but for a different reason all together. He was powerful and respected. He moved up the stairs not wanting to get there fast. He didn't want to face his future.

His father waited at the top of the stairs for him. When he finally reached where his father stood he looked up and saw the unhappiness in his father's eyes. He knew that his father detested the idea of him marrying the Mudblood. He wanted more than anything to have a pureblooded grandson, but it was impossible now.

"Come. We must go see the Dark Lord." And Lucius turned away starting down the hall toward the west wing.

The Dark Lord was waiting for Lucius and his son in a room beside the Mudbloods. He was sitting in an armchair patiently thinking about how things were going to continue now that he had obtained the girl.

He looked up from his parchments that held a few ideas as Lucius and Draco entered. He watched Draco more than Lucius. He was interested in Draco. He knew how much he and this Mudblood hated one another and how hard it would be to get them to cooperate but he was sure that things would go smoothly once he figured out what to do.

The boy fascinated him. He had tried many a time to get inside Draco's head but it seemed that it was impossible. The boy had more power than he knew which intrigued Voldemort as well as made him feel a bit threatened. Draco could very well grow to be more powerful than Voldemort at some time, something that would be very bad if either he realized it or if the Light side realized it.

It was a great chance that he was taking by making Draco marry a member of the light side. This girl could change everything. She was a danger because though she was a Mudblood she was more powerful than just about anyone her age. She could perform spells that normal sixteen year olds shouldn't even know about. If Draco was any less strong minded she would easily be able to change him.

"Sit." Voldemort commanded and both the men sat before him. Lucius kept his head down and eyes averted, well versed in Death Eater behavior. But Draco seemed lost. He didn't appear to notice his surroundings as he sat in the chair before him. He was staring straight ahead but his eyes were glazed and unfocused. He was clearly thinking about something and Voldemort hated the fact that he couldn't break into Draco's mind to discover what it was.

"We now have the girl. Tomorrow is Draco's seventeenth birthday. He will be of age. The girl is still only sixteen but that is no matter. She will become his wife on the twenty-fourth. I will have Narcissa see to wedding arrangements and attire. Though this is a forced marriage it will be treated as any other." Voldemort said in his harsh voice. But still Draco didn't snap out of his reverie.

"After they have been married Draco and the girl will be sent to their home. I have made absolutely sure that she will not be found and that she will not be able to escape from there. The house doesn't connect to the Floo network and Apparation is impossible. The only way in or out is through Portkey and she will not have her wand."

"Yes my Lord. As you wish." Lucius said bowing his head.

"She is strong. I was told that when she was being captured she tried to fight off the Imperius curse." Voldemort said looking at Draco. Lucius looked out the corner of his eye to see his son sitting before his master with blank eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry my Lord. Draco is just-"

"He is just dreading marrying the Mudblood as I'm sure anyone would. But he must fulfill the prophecy."

Draco snapped out of his thoughts blinking his eyes a few times. He looked at his father and master who were discussing his life. They were discussing how things were to be from then on. Draco couldn't take it. He wanted to get away but at that moment Voldemort stood.

"You shall go to your fiancee now Draco."

"Why my Lord?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I wish you to be the one to explain the situation to her. I wish to see how you two act around each other." Voldemort said walking ahead of them with his hands behind his back.

Draco stood and followed his father out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked the few feet to the door of the room where Hermione Granger was lying. He opened the door and saw the girl lying on the bed her hair sprawled out around her head. Her chest rose and fell evenly as her eyes moved behind the lids.

"I'll wake her now and close the door. When I'm ready for you to come out I will put her back to sleep." Draco nodded looking at his master.

He stepped into the room and listened for the snap to signify that the door was closed. It came after a moment and Draco saw that Hermione's eyes were starting to open.

When she woke Hermione saw white ceiling. At first she thought that she was still in Grimmauld Place and had only dreamed the attack for it wouldn't be the first time that she had had such a vivid dream. But as her eyes moved and scanned the room she noticed immediately that she was not in Grimmauld Place.

She sat up rubbing her eyes softly for there was still a bit of a blur to them. She looked down at the bed that she sat on and the carpet on the floor confused as to where she was and how she got there. She turned her eyes to the rest of the room. They slowly made their way around and when they reached the door she stared in horror at the one person that she never wanted to see again.

"Oh Merlin no." she breathed.

"Hello to you too Mudblood."

What kind of a way is that to greet your fiancee huh? Oh well guys never change...I hope you liked it...the next one has lots of fighting in it...review and let me know what you think please...

Starry


	9. Rows Between Fiancees

Aight...so...ummm...yeah this is the part where you ignore me and read because your so excited to see whats up next...thanks by the way for all the reviews...the more you give me the faster I write ( cause i cant wait to see what you say next-lol)...

Disclaimer: what's the point of repeating this?...oh well...not mine...

Rows Between Fiancees

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "And where is here anyway."

"Shut up Mudblood." Draco said sitting down in a chair.

Hermione stared at him. Her eyes were narrowed and had grown dark. Her hands balled into fists with all the anger that pumped through her.

"Where am I." She demanded.

"If you would just let me speak I could tell you." Draco said angrily.

"Well then get on with it!" Hermione cried slamming a fist down onto the mattress with a thump.

"You're at the Death Eater base. You were captured and brought here."

"Why?"

"There's a prophecy that I'm sorry to say you're apart of. You and I have to get married."

"What!" she screamed. She jumped to her feet and ran to the nearest window. She pulled the curtains aside so hard that she ripped them down. Her fingers fumbled with the locks but she couldn't get them open.

"It won't work. They're sealed." Draco said calmly.

Hermione instinctively reached for her wand but knew it wouldn't be there. They wouldn't be dumb enough to let her keep her wand. She turned around her back pressing to the cool glass of the window.

"I'm not doing it." She said softly.

"You have to. You have no choice."

"I have a choice. I won't do it if I don't want to." She said a little louder.

"Oh and what are you gonna do talk them out of it. Just walk up to the Dark Lord and bargain with him. I don't think so Granger." Draco said angrily. "Do you think I want to marry you. Do you think I want to even look at you?"

"I'm the best thing you'll ever see in your life Draco Malfoy. I'm the only good thing in this entire place. I don't kill I don't hurt I don't torture, I've done nothing bad. So don't talk about how you don't even want to look at me. I'm the best thing you'll ever see in your life." She screamed at him sinking slowly to the floor.

"You think just because you're a goody good that you can escape this. Well Mudblood I hate to tell you this but you cant. You will become my wife, and we will have a son and heir together before our first anniversary."

Hermione's head snapped up. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates as their watery chocolate color stared unblinkingly at him. She began to tremble there in a heap on the floor like a small child.

"I have to have a son with you." She said softly looking him right in the eye.

"Yes. It's part of the prophecy." Draco said softly. He hated being in here but he wasn't going to be able to escape unless Voldemort saw fit to let him leave.

"Why me? Why does this have to happen to me?" she cried putting her head back in her hands.

"Stop your complaining. You don't have to soil your bloodline just for a stupid prophecy." Draco said.

"You have no idea how this will effect me." She said sending him a glare. Then she began to mumble under her breath.

"What was that I didn't quite hear you." Draco said a smirk on his face for the first time since she woke up.

"None of your business." She said her voice dripping with hatred.

"Speak or I will make sure you don't eat until the day of the wedding."

"Get out of here!" she cried.

"SPEAK!" he roared striding across the room to stand before her.

Draco could feel the rage building up inside him as she stared at him defiantly. He felt like he could beat her to death but when he realized that he tried to calm down.

'No I will not become my father.' Draco said in his mind.

"I was just saying that there's already enough happening in my life now before this." She said still glaring at him.

"Like what? What could possibly be hard for you, the brain of the trio?" Draco asked sarcastically turning to head back to the chair.

"Well for one the fact that you killed Dumbledore." She said and that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Slowly he turned to face her. His eyes were very narrow slits and what color that was left that you could see was the iciest blue ever. He looked like a formidable foe standing with his back perfectly straight in his all black outfit before her.

Hermione swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat at uttering the words. It had formed out of sadness of that finalizing statement about Dumbledore, not fear of Draco. She rose to her feet defiantly.

He was much taller than she at a healthy six foot two. She was only five and a half feet tall so she didn't seem like much of a threat but the way she stood just emanated power. She was less than four inches from his face her eyes just as narrowed as his as they faced off. Her bushy brown hair was thrown haphazardly over her shoulders and flew wildly behind her. Her skin was pale and milky white and there was quite a lot of it showing. Her lips were rosy pink, as her cheeks burned red with fury.

Draco was equally as pale. His hair was neatly combed and pushed to the side out of his eyes. His hands were balled into fists like he was ready to swing. He stood there stock still for a moment before he spoke.

"What Mudblood, lost without the old man? Are you really that dependent on him and Potter for everything?" he said in a whisper watching her reaction.

"Your nothing but a coward." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded not backing down.

"I'm talking about that night. The night that you supposedly killed Dumbledore. I know what happened. What really happened." She said softly. This time she got to watch him squirm. "I know that you weren't even the one to do it. It was Snape. That's why you got off. You got off because Harry told the Minister that it wasn't you but it was Snape. You owe Harry your life."

That was a blow that Draco wasn't expecting. His head was reeling. How could it be that she knew? She hadn't been there. It had only been Draco and Dumbledore. He knew that they were alone. He had made sure of it.

And Draco couldn't owe Harry his life. That was impossible. How would Potter even know? This was a mystery that Draco needed to solve but he knew that this room with Voldemort watching was not how he would do it.

Draco turned away and started for the chair again. He sat down in it not even looking at her. She still stood in the same spot waiting for something to happen. Her eyes were still fixed in their deadly glare right directly at him.

"So what are you just going to walk away?" she said angrily.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Mudblood." He said turning his head toward her his eyes looking bored.

"You just don't want to admit I'm right." She said.

"Shut up Mudblood."

Hermione was fed up. She marched across the room her face screwed up in anger. She stopped right before his chair Draco's eyes watching her closely. He sat there, with perfect posture just studying her. He knew she was angry by her stance but had he not known by that he would have figured it out by the fact that she was trembling.

"Don't call me that again." She said in a deadly whisper.

"What Mudblood? Why should I listen to you?"

"Don't do it Malfoy. I can't stand that name. I cant stand to hear it come from your mouth." She said in the same tone. Something in Draco signaled to him to stop but he didn't listen. Her voice was issuing a challenge. Just begging him to say it again so she could lash out.

"Mudblood."

Hermione lost control. She flew at Draco her arms flying wildly making contact wherever she could. Her nails scratched, her hands slapped. She was moving so fast Draco had a hard time stopping her but he eventually got her.

He had grabbed her by the wrists slamming her arms down to her sides. She tumbled down into his lap where he crossed her arms across her body and held them tightly. It looked like she was in a straight jacket without the jacket. She struggled but it hurt too much to do it for long.

Both were heaving as they sat together in the chair. Draco leaned back trying to catch his breath but Hermione leaned with him. Her bushy hair had flattened slightly and was now sticking to the side of her sweaty face.

It was then that Draco felt her shudder against him. She was crying. He couldn't hear a sob but he knew just by the way that she shook in his arms that she was crying her heart out. He knew because his mother would do the same thing after his father beat her.

"What are you crying about." He said it coming out as more of a demand than he intended.

"What do you care you insensitive bastard." She said softly sniffing.

"I don't really but since we're here you might as well get it off your chest." He said letting go of her wrists.

"I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to look at you. And I certainly don't want to touch you." She said standing. She walked to the other side of the room and slumped against the wall. Her mind was reeling and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Fine Granger then just stay over there. I didn't want your filthy Mudblood germs on me anyway."

Hermione stood again and grabbed the thing closest to her. It was a candleholder made of sterling silver with a long slender red candle in it. She hurled it across the room at him just narrowly missing the chair by inches. The candle snapped in two as she holder clattered on the floor.

Draco was up in a flash dashing across the room to constrain her. He had to hold her in the straight jacket position and drag her to the floor to calm her. He knew that he'd taken it too far for he'd never seen anyone act this way. Had it been a normal girl he would have been worried but he wasn't since it was Granger. She could take care of herself he just had to make sure she was calm enough to do so.

"Get off me! Get off me!" she screamed as she sat between his legs on the floor. His strong arms were wrapped about her making her unable to scratch and claw at him. She kicked her feet but it did nothing but make her heels hurt.

"Stop fighting." Draco said his voice more comforting than he wanted it to be.

Hermione was temporarily startled by his voice. It was soothing; the deep note that it took getting through all her jumbled thoughts and loud sounds right into her brain. She heard every word that he said clearly. Her nerves, which had been about to snap, were relaxing, as were the muscles that were tight from struggling. She felt relaxed but only for a moment before she realized whom it was that was doing it to her.

She struggled harder after that but it didn't last long. From all the struggling she was exhausted. She tried to keep fighting but her attempts were nothing more than pushing on his arms. Eventually she had to stop and catch her breath leaning against him for support. Her head hurt badly and she felt dizzy.

"What the hells wrong with you Granger?" Draco asked his mouth right beside her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her ear tickling it.

"Don't talk me." She said in a dull tone. She was so tired she didn't want to argue anymore.

"What Granger? Tired?" he said smirking though she couldn't see it.

"Yes Malfoy. I'm tired and don't feel well anymore. So please just let me relax. I don't care if you have orders to drive me to insanity and back. I'm not fighting anymore."

"I never wanted to fight Granger. It's you that started hitting and throwing things." He said still smirking.

His grip loosened on her wrists so she could take them away and stand but she didn't move. Hermione just stayed there leaning against the one person besides Voldemort that she hated. Sitting in between his legs, her head on his shoulder. She could feel his chest rise and fall because she went with it.

Both of them were hot from all the activity that fighting caused. Hermione was sweating the heat coming off her in waves. Draco could feel her heat. It was strange being so close to Granger. He didn't like it but he couldn't just throw her off him, it might cause another fight.

It was then that he realized she was asleep. He pulled her bushy hair aside and looked at her face. Her cheeks were red and he could see that she had accidentally scratched herself when she was trying to her him. Her arms had tiny scratches that were bleeding a drop or two of blood. He stared at it and a few words that seemed to have been spoken years ago entered is mind.

"She is human too, same as you or me. You bleed and so does she, it's all the same."

He stared at the Mudblood wondering if there was any truth to those words. She looked just like any other girl. But she was different somehow or so he was told. She was filthy and beneath him, but she looked just like Pansy or Marie would if they were in this position.

"Well that was an interesting meeting." The Dark Lord said as he entered the room. "Put her in the bed and tuck her in tight. She'll be here for a little while."

Draco laid her on the floor than bent and picked her up cradling her motionless form in his arms. He took her to the bed and laid her down in it pulling the soft covers down then back up over her body. She still looked flushed and warm. He could see that she was sick. She had worked herself ill.

"My Lord the girl looks ill." Lucius said catching what his son was looking at. Voldemort looked over and nodded.

"I shall make her room a bit cooler and send a house elf in to take care of her. But for now let us adjourn to the next room."

The father and son followed the Dark Lord to the room they had been in before. Draco had been able to take one final look at Granger before the door was closed. He was angry with her for not using some of that self control that she used so much in school when he would bother her. What could have caused her to react that way to a name that she had been called hundreds of times in the past few years.

"What happened in there, Draco?" asked Voldemort when they were finally seated.

"My Lord I've never ever seen the Mudblood act that way. She exploded. Normally she just ignores me but it seems that something triggered and she blew up."

"She attacked you Draco. You have a scratch on your cheek."

Draco had felt her do it but it didn't hurt anymore. He lifted his hand and ran a finger down the cut. It was funny but he didn't really mind. It didn't bother him because he knew that he deserved to be hurt like that.

"There are things going on with that girl that seem to be hurting her right now. Things that happened before we even knew it was her. She's in pain already I can sense it. I want to know what's wrong with her. I'm curious."

"My Lord may I ask why?" Lucius said carefully.

"Because though she's a Mudblood she's still going to become apart of us. One of our own. She will be the wife my First Minister and the mother of another future Death Eater. I'm concerned."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius replied.

"I don't know what it could be my Lord." Draco said thoughtfully. "I asked her to tell me but we got into an argument."

"You must refrain from annoying her. We need things to go smoothly until you are married. You might fight to no ends when your married but until then things must remain quiet." Voldemort said. "There are other ways to find her than conventional ways."

"There are my Lord?"

"Of course. That girl's mind is very powerful. I can sense things from her, like her feelings for instance. Anyone with any amount of power would be able to pick up on the waves and aura that she's emitting. Keep her calm, when she's calm the waves are small and untraceable."

Draco nodded his head understanding. There were so many things that he had to remember when it came to Granger now. He wished that things would just go back the way they were when all he had to do was hate her. Now he had to hate her but not make her mad while trying to find out what was wrong with her. He also had to marry her and have a son with her. Could life get any harder?

Later that night Draco was shone to a room that was down the hall from Hermione's. He was going to stay there until the day of their wedding. Then they would be moved to their new home. Draco was sitting in his room, which was green, as he liked it to be, when a thought occurred to him.

'Granger absolutely hates me. How in the hell am I ever going to have sex with her to get her pregnant.'

ohhhh...what will happen next? will Hermione be the one to fall for him first or will Draco fall for her? review so i'll write more and you can find out...

Starry


	10. Pain of Body and Mind

Hey...so I'm so excited that I've gotten so many reviews...thank you all of my wonderful reviewers...you're all so great...please read on and tell me how your feeling about the story...thoughts comments criticisms...i want it all...thanks...

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah...we all know the deal...sheesh...

Pain of Body and Mind

Hermione woke the next day to the sun shinning in through the large windows of the cursed manor. She sat up and looked about the room seeing it's beauty in the rays of light. Had this room been in any other house any place else she would have been content waking up to it, but she was trapped in that room, it's beauty mocking her. She was trapped in that house, trapped and surrounded by the worst of the worst. She was unprotected and defenseless completely incapable of getting out.

"What a mess." She said softly her eyes beginning to fill with tears. It was then that she noticed the tiny elf cowering by the night table beside her bed. It seemed to jump to attention at her glance something that made her frown.

"Can Cecil do something for miss?" the elf squeaked out in its elfish voice.

"No I'm fine thank you." She said swinging her legs off the bed. Hermione made to stand but her head started to spin and she had to sit back down.

"Miss Cecil help you." The elf cried rushing to Hermione's side.

"No I'm fine." Hermione said firmly.

She stood up again slowly this time. She wondered what exactly was wrong with her. She started across the room to the door that she assumed led to the bathroom. Upon turning and opening the door she was surprised to see the most elegant bathroom that ever existed.

There were two sinks set in marble counter tops. The fixtures were gold and shone like the sun. The toilet was hidden from immediate view by a small half wall. There was a stall shower; the door made of frosted glass. There was against a wall sitting on gold clawed feet with gold fixtures a wonderful ivory white bathtub. Fluffy white towels hung about the tub and shower waiting to be used. An equally fluffy white robe hung on the back of the door. A shelf just above the tub on the wall held at least twenty different soaps salts and scrubs. Another just below that held every scented shampoo and conditioner that the wizard world made.

"For an evil Dark Lord, he treats his captives nicely." Said a deep voice softly from behind Hermione.

She turned about and her suspicions and fears were confirmed. Draco Malfoy stood leaning against the door frame to the bathroom staring at her. She felt like she was naked before him. Upon a quick glance she knew she wasn't, but wondered why he looked at her so closely.

"Get out." Hermione said turning, her voice breaking slightly. It hurt from all the shouting done the day before.

"Now, now, Granger is that any way to treat a guest in your suite?" He asked calmly a hint of teasing to his voice.

'Why is he playing with me like this?' Hermione asked herself wishing she didn't have to deal with it.

"We need to talk." He said his voice back to its serious tone.

"There's nothing to talk about. I hate you and you hate me. You're in my suite, as you called it and I want you out. How's that so hard for you to understand?"

Her back was still to him, something that he didn't like. When he was talking to someone he wanted to look in their eye. He wanted to see what they were feeling. You couldn't tell half as well by body language what someone was feeling as you could by their eyes. He reached out putting his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Don't touch me please." She said unhappily looking right into his eyes. He could see her anger and fear pulsing through her eyes. He could even feel it in the air all around them, when he touched her.

"There are other things that we need to talk about Mud-Granger." He said recovering.

"What no Mudblood?" she said her eyes narrowing. "Don't try to be nice now. It's not going to make things go in your favour." Hermione said pushing past him into her room. She glanced at the door that he had come through wondering if it was unlocked.

"I don't like this either Granger. I don't want-"

"Don't use my name!" she screamed turning around to face him. Her eyes were dark and he saw the fury within them. "You don't deserve to use it."

"You get pissed at me for calling you a Mudblood but when I try to use your name you get pissed. What the hell do I have to do to get you to stay calm, eh? Would you like me to leave? Is that it? Well guess what Granger I cant. I'm not allowed to leave the room until I've gotten some answers. The doors locked from the outside and the only one able to open it is the Dark Lord."

"So you're a prisoner just like me?" Hermione asked surprised.

"You could say that. You wouldn't be stuck in here if you just started to go along with things. It's inevitable."

"You're wrong. Nothings inevitable." She said sitting on her bed.

"This is. You don't seem to understand the situation."

"I understand." Hermione screamed defensively.

"No you don't. You think that you can just sit and wait for Potter to come and rescue you. Well you cant. He's not coming. He's never going to come. This is one situation you can't be rescued from." Draco said his voice oddly calm showing that he'd come to understand this as a fact of life already. "No one can save either one of us from our fates. Only we can and the last time I checked you have no way to escape."

"I may be forced to marry you Malfoy, but I will always know in my head that I fought. I gave you that scratch. I fought to escape the fate. But from the way you talk you didn't. You just gave in and gave up."

Her words effected him. They struck a nerve deep within him. But he couldn't think about that at the moment. He had more pressing things on his mind like what was bothering her.

"What's wrong with you Granger?" Draco asked changing the subject smoothly.

"What do you mean Malfoy? There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just peachy stuck here in Voldemort's house."

Draco winced at the name.

"How can you say that?"

"What his name?" she smirked this time. "It's not hard. It's just a name. I don't fear him so why should I fear his name."

"That's a lie. You know full well that you fear him."

"No that's where you're wrong Malfoy. I don't and never have feared him. I've feared his power and what he might do to my friends but never him. The worst he can do is kill me." Her eyes locked with his and he saw the pain etched within them. "And I no longer fear death."

"No longer?"

"No longer. I've realized quite recently that in some instances death is a much better option." Hermione then turned away lying down on the bed. Her body faced away from him. She looked down at the faint, very faint, silver line that ran up her forearm.

"What's that?" Draco asked grabbing her wrist and lifting it up before she could hide it away.

"Nothing." She said as she felt the bed move and felt herself sliding backward. She stopped when her back collided with Draco's body, which was sitting on the edge of her bed. "Go away."

"What did you do Granger?" he asked turning her around so she was lying on her back looking up at him. Her brown eyes were watery and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Go away." She said again, trying to turn away but he wouldn't let her.

"Not until you tell me what happened. You're going to be my wife and I'm trying to learn more about you to make this work." He said trying to make her see.

"It's nothing all right Malfoy."

"Then why do you have two scars at least four inches long running up your arms?" he said still staring at her his eyes studying hers. She seemed pained at his mention of them. "Did you cut yourself Granger?"

Hermione's eyes could no longer hold back the tears. They spilled over the lids and ran down the side of her face to get mixed in her unruly hair. She lifted her hands to cover her face so he wouldn't see her cry. Why was he doing this?

"Why Granger? Tell me why and I'll leave." He said in for some unknown reason a soothing voice.

"I've had so many things go wrong all right. Just after Dumbledore was killed and I went home for the summer, my parent began to fight. Now they're getting a divorce."

"Divorce?"

"They're splitting up. They won't be married anymore. The day I left for the Weasley's my father moved out. He went to live with his girlfriend. I don't know where he is and he doesn't have a way to contact me. My own father left me alone." A sob escaped her lips and she felt ashamed that she was crying in front of him.

"What else. I know there's more."

"I went home one day to visit my mum to see how she was doing. But when I got there everything was gone. All the furniture all our things. I looked out front and saw all of my belongings being loaded up into the garbage truck. My bed my clothes my possessions. There was a For Sale sign on the lawn. My mother sold the house and threw everything that was mine out. Then she left not telling me where she was headed. I don't know where either of my parents are."

"I was so distraught that I went up to the bathroom. Everything was gone from there to. Everything except a single razor blade sitting on the sink. I grabbed it and cut. I was trying to kill myself. I would have too."

"Except?" Draco said urging her on.

"Except for Harry. I had been gone for so long that Mrs. Weasley had gotten worried. I was there for about three hours. Harry came and called my name sensing that something was wrong. He ran up the stairs and saw me from the hall in the bathroom. I was lying on the floor. I blacked out." Hermione didn't tell him anymore about how Harry found her. It was so disgusting and hurt to think about. "He woke me up and fixed me. He did a great job. He wasn't supposed to but being who he is he's allowed to use magic over the summer."

Draco sat back staring at Granger. He never thought that she would be able to do something like attempt suicide. But the girl sitting before him no longer seemed like the Granger that he'd hated for all those years. She seemed like a whole different person.

He had once noticed, though he wouldn't admit it at the time, that he saw a spark in her eye. A spark that appeared when she was learning a new spell, laughing at a joke Weasley told, smiling at Potter when he said something nice to her. A spark that blazed in her eyes whenever she was truly alive. But since she had arrived there he hadn't seen that spark. And now he was quite sure that no one else had either.

"Are you happy now?" she asked bitterly. "Now you can call me a suicidal Mudblood."

She turned away crying again. He couldn't take it. He hated crying, especially a girls. But the worst thing was that he kept remembering all the things that Marie had told him. He felt guilty that he hadn't kept his promise to her. She was the only person in the world that could make Draco Malfoy guilty.

From behind him he heard a click and knew that meant that the door was unlocked and ready for him to leave. He stood still staring at Granger whose face was buried in the pillow. Then he turned and walked to the door. He shut it with a snap behind him and followed the Dark Lord down the hall.

Hermione lifted her head seeing that Draco was gone. She felt so stupid now. She had told her enemy about her suicide attempt. He would surely use it against her somehow. But what made her fell even stupider was the fact that she had fallen for the soothing sound of his voice. She had believed that he really cared about her and what had happened.

"Suicide." The Dark Lord said when Draco was seated in the chair across from him.

"Yes my Lord. She tried." Draco said softly.

"You sound surprised Draco."

"I am my Lord. I would have never expected it from her."

"And why is that?" the Dark Lord looked at Draco with interest.

"She was the top in our year for the last six years. She's likely to be again this year I suppose. She's got friends and people that care about her not to mention she's strong. I just never thought she would get so low."

"She's a Mudblood Draco. She's just as good as a muggle. She doesn't deserve your pity or anything else from you. You are better than she is. The only thing that you must do is respect her, for she will bare your child. After she has served her purpose she will be disposed of."

"She will be killed my Lord?" Draco asked feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Yes. Unless she decides to join our cause. If she abandons Potter and joins us then I will let her live to raise her son." Voldemort said softly.

Draco was then told to leave the room. As he walked through the door he saw the group of Death Eaters waiting patiently for him to pass. It was then that he noticed that they all inclined their heads slightly to him. It was a sign of respect, of power. He kept his head up as he passed them by but when he was sure that they were all in the room with Voldemort his head lowered.

Thoughts began battering their way around his mind confusing him more than he already was. He walked to his room opening the door and looking about. His room was gloomy compared to Hermione's.

'Granger. Her name is Granger. I can't go around calling her Hermi-" he stopped not wanting to finish the thought.

How is it that she got to him so easily? Things hadn't been like this before. It's all because of the conditions. Had they been in school right now he would be able to hate her freely and easily. Now he was beginning to learn about her, listen to her feelings. He was beginning to realize that there was a person in that shell that he'd teased so much.

She was no longer just the face that he put to the name Mudblood. She had feelings and fears. She had thoughts and ambitions and a life. She was more than he'd ever wanted to know and was angry that he had learned about it all. This would complicate things tremendously he knew.

He wanted to just get away. Go find somewhere to sit alone and think. Someplace that wasn't influence by the dark or the light, just in between. He thought hard for such a place, hoping that when he figured out where it was that he would be able to get there. But as he pondered there was a pop from behind him.

Draco turned to see a very frightened looking house elf cowering before him on the rug. It was wearing what resembled part of a towel but it was so dirty and matted that Draco feared he'd get sick just being in the same room with it.

"What is it?" he demanded a little more forcefully than he'd wanted. But that was another effect that Granger was having on him. He couldn't seem to keep his emotions in check.

"Master sent Cecil to you Sir. He's says that you must follow Cecil to misses room. She's ills." The elf squeaked in a hurry. He seemed anxious something that made Draco a little concerned. Elves only sought the help of wizards when their own powers couldn't successfully do the task they were told to, which wasn't often at all. Voldemort had told this elf to keep a watch on Granger and cure her when ill, but it seems that something's gone wrong.

Draco followed the elf from the room and down the hall. The door was unlocked when Draco reached it and he hurried inside to find a most dreadful sight. Hermione was lying in the bed crying out in pain. She had vomited off the side so the floor and side of the bed was covered in her sickness. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she was soaked from head to toe. Draco saw that she was clutching her stomach as she let out a scream.

Draco had to cover his ears for he'd never heard something so loud before. If what the elf had told Voldemort didn't make him understand just how bad things were than that scream did. He was in the room a moment later as Draco was waving his wand to clean up the vomit.

"What in the bloody hell is happening?" said one of the Death Eaters that followed their master from his quarters.

"She's sick. Something's definitely not right my Lord."

That's when another screamed issued from the girl in the bed but this time Draco understood why she was screamed. Her left arm suddenly started to gush blood. Draco upon looking closer saw a deep wound had been torn into her milky white flesh. It looked as if she had been stabbed with a broad sword.

He looked up and saw Hermione's face was pale, nothing like it had been moments before. Her eyes were shut tight as she tried to get through the excruciating pain. Everyone looked on to see what would happen next. What happened next however brought everyone to their feet and sent them scrambling about to solve the problem.

ohhh...what could it be? what could possibly make the situation worse?...well you'll have to wait and find out...review please and i'll give you a cookie...lol

Starry


	11. Close to the End

Oh no...what could be wrong with Hermione...read and find out...

Disclaimer: not mine...

Close to the End

"My Lord her stomach!" shouted one of the Death Eaters pointing at Hermione's stomach.

Right where her hands pressed to ease the pain was from where the blood began to pour. It soaked through her tank top and onto the pristine white sheets of the bed beneath her. Her whole body had gone white as she let out yet another deafening scream.

Draco turned around and saw Voldemort looking as angry as ever. His face was as white as Granger's but his eyes were like fire. They shimmered the deepest red color that anyone had ever seen before. He seemed to be thinking on the possible things that could be doing this to the Mudblood.

Draco heard something then that came from Granger, a sound that he had never heard come from her before. He turned and saw that she was blue. Her face was pale and bluish and her lips were purple. Her arms were no longer tight against her stomach that still spilled her blood out onto the bed but instead were lying limply beside her.

Draco reached out and found that she wasn't breathing and that to his horror, her heart had stopped. She was dead.

"My Lord she's…dead." Draco said watching Voldemort's eyes.

Draco had never seen such a sight. Voldemort's eyes were tiny slits and were no longer red but a pure onyx black. There was an aura about him that Draco could clearly see. It consisted of pure fury. Everyone in the room stopped moving to watch their master. He looked like he would literally explode.

"Do everything and anything that you can to save her. If she dies we all die." Voldemort said then he turned and started from the room. His movements were swift his black cloak billowed behind him like he was walking into a torrential wind.

After Voldemort left the room Lucius arrived. He was beside Draco in a moment asking what had happened. Draco was still staring down at Granger with confusion in his eyes wondering what he could possibly do to bring her back. But he realized that every moment that they stalled it became less possible to save her.

"She's dead Lucius. We have to figure out how to bring her back." Said a voice from behind Draco somewhere.

"Move aside Draco." Lucius said quickly. Draco looked up at his father and did as he asked quietly.

Lucius took his wand out of his cane and began trying to save her. He performed the revival spell first but that didn't work to the astonishment of everyone. He tried a spell that would restore her breathing but that didn't work either. Others tried their own spells but everything failed much to their distress.

Draco realized that no magic would work. He knew that whoever was doing this to her was smart and had thought about this. They truly wanted her dead so they made sure that no spells would be able to bring her back, but there was something that would.

Draco had taken a muggles studies class in his fifth year just because he couldn't take divination anymore. He never told his parents because he was sure that his father would be furious. During that class however he had learned a method that muggles use to revive other muggles. It was called CPR.

Draco moved his father out of the way as quickly as he could not saying anything. He was trying to remember exactly what to do to save Granger's life. He had to lower her down to the floor because the bed was too soft to do the chest compression's on. When she was on the floor her blood was soaking the carpet but Draco couldn't worry about that.

"What is he doing?" asked a man somewhere by the door.

"Shh." Cried another. "Be quiet he needs to concentrate."

Draco couldn't hear any of it however as he tilted her head back and pinched her nose. Opening her mouth he blew in two deep breaths. After that he immediately started to manually pump her heart. Thirty pumps two breaths thirty pumps two breaths. He continued this for a few minutes. He was beginning to feel that he'd started to late.

He checked her pulse before starting another set of breaths and pumps and found a very weak beat. He checked to see if she was breathing and found that she was taking shallow breaths. She still wasn't moving and the blood was seeping from her stomach as quick as before. He had to stop it or she would die from blood loss.

"I need supplies. Gauze and bandages, something to clean it with and warm water and lots of cloths." Draco called to no one in particular.

"Get him what he needs." Lucius shouted and people began to conjure things all around him.

Draco took the hem of her shirt between the forefinger and thumb of each hand and gently pulled it upward. The shirt was absolutely covered in blood. He had to pull the shirt up pretty far exposing her entire stomach. Her skin was white and the blood splattered on it looked obscene.

The bowl of warm water was sitting beside her with a cloth in it already. He wrung it out and began to pat at the wound getting rid of the blood. Lucius lowered himself to the floor taking up a towel and drying the spots that Draco cleaned. Draco was surprised by this but said nothing.

They worked carefully and soundlessly. When her wound was completely visible Draco grabbed a clean cloth and the bottle of antibacterial potion that was sitting near him. He knew this would hurt and if Granger was awake she was liable to scream. He dabbed the cloth with it so only a little was on it. He would only be able to do the outside because you couldn't very well pour a bottle of antibacterial into a hole in someone's stomach.

The wound that Granger suffered from resembled the one in her arm except the fact that it was much larger and deeper. Her breaths were still not to his liking and he was sure that he would have to continue the CPR soon if someone didn't figure out how to get rid of this curse. Blood still spilled from her but Draco's father wiped it up as Draco worked.

He couldn't close the wound because there was much inside her that needed to be fixed. They would have to get a surgeon for her because if they didn't she would die. But Draco did dress it as best he could. He put the pieces of gauze over the wound watching them become soaked with her blood. He put more and more on until they stopped soaking through. Then he tapped them to her skin with medical tape.

Soon it was finished but Draco was still uneasy. She was far from out of the woods yet. There was still a great chance that she would die if her breathing didn't improve or if her heartbeat didn't grow stronger. Lucius could tell that things were looking grim.

"How did you know all of this Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I took a muggle studies class in fifth year. I couldn't stand Divination any longer the teacher was a nutter. So I dropped it a few weeks in but all that was left open was muggle studies."

"Do you still take the class?" Lucius asked his eyes stern and unhappy.

"No I dropped it last year and took Arithmancy." Draco said looking at Hermione's throat where his two fingers lingered.

"My Lord." Said a voice from behind Draco. Draco turned around so fast he almost fell on top of Hermione. There he was standing in the doorway looking satisfied.

"How is the girl?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord her breathing is shallow and her heart beat is weak. The wound was too large to fix so it's only covered. She'll need to see a surgeon or she will die." Draco said standing as he spoke. He didn't want to because she could stop breathing again at any second.

"Who saved her?" Voldemort asked.

"It was Draco my Lord." Lucius said a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really and how was it that you did this Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"I used muggle resuscitation and muggle first aid. It was the only way my Lord. Whoever did this made sure that no magic could revive her or fix her wounds."

"Yes well that has been taken care of. She was being cursed by one of the oldest forms of the process. A voodoo doll was used to do the damage. A powerful one as well. It took me a few minutes to realize for they are hardly ever used anymore unless as a stupid trick for muggles." He paused for a moment. He looked down at Hermione before continuing. "What is perhaps the strangest part of the whole ordeal is who was performing the curse."

"I found the woman who was performing the spell. Her location was a tiny hut hidden in the center of a thick black wood not far from here. When I walked into her hut I found her in the process of strangling the doll with a rope which was causing the girl to stop breathing."

"I confronted her threatening to kill her unless she answered my questions. I asked her why she was doing this and she told me that she had been paid to do it. When I asked by who however she replied Draco Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. How was this possible? He hadn't even been out of the house. Plus why would he do this if it were only going to end in him being caught and killed? He wasn't that stupid.

"My Lord I…it wasn't…it's couldn't have been-"

"I know that it wasn't you Draco. Someone impersonating you paid this voodoo witch to kill the Mudblood. It was someone who knew that she was here and someone who would be able to give the witch the information she needed to do the deed." Voldemort paused and looked at Hermione again. "We haven't got time now to ponder. We must get the girl to a surgeon."

"We shouldn't move her. I was stupid to do so in the first place. The wound could tear more or something could happen inside her, there's a hole in her stomach about four inches across." Draco said leaning down and checking her again. Her breathing was beginning to grow slower if that was possible.

"Lucius Apparate to St. Mungo's and bring me a surgeon. We will erase their memory if we have to just bring them and anything that they'd need."

Lucius was gone in a moment. The other Death Eaters were cleared from the room as Draco sat down beside Hermione again. He was starring at her while trying to figure out who could have possibly done this. There had to be a good explanation.

Voldemort was pacing the floor which looked a mess now for their were stains of vomit and blood all around. Draco looked down at himself. His hands were caked with dried blood and his white T-shirt was stained beyond fixing. His shorts were destroyed as were the bed sheets and blankets. The mattress could probably be cleaned and the little bit of the wall that had been sprayed with blood could be painted.

"When I discover who has done this they will pay dearly. They could have ruined everything. Luckily Draco you were able to save her life. I'm pleased."

'I did save her life. That's twice her life's needed saving this summer.' Draco thought his eyes shifting from his blood soaked sneakers to her face. It was still pale and soaked with sweat. Flecks of blood were on her neck and chin a few on her forehead as well. She looked as if she could be dead already having passed before anyone noticed but he checked again reassuring himself that his patient was alive.

Voldemort saw the constant checking of her pulse. Draco was worried. Maybe he didn't realize that he was but he was. His hands moved over her skin with the gentlest touch almost afraid that he'd hurt her further.

"What are you thinking Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"Nothing my Lord. Just checking to see if she's living."

"Don't attempt to hide things from me Draco."

"I was just trying to figure out who would hate both Granger and I enough to try to get us both killed. If you had believed that I was the one to do this you surely would have killed me and she would die." Draco kept his eyes ahead. That was not all he was thinking but the other thoughts in his head were too ridiculous to tell to the Dark Lord.

The time seemed to be going backwards. It was like an eternity had passed before two pops broke the still silence of the room and his father and another man appeared.

The man immediately saw Voldemort standing in the center of the room and became very still. He seemed to be scared out of his mind his eyes wide his mouth gaping.

"Fix her." Voldemort said in a calm but forceful voice.

The man scurried over to where Draco was seated and looked at Hermione. He recognized her from her picture in the Daily Prophet where the story of her disappearance was splattered across the front page. He looked her up and down trying to figure out just who had done what was done to her.

"I've never seen bandaging like this." He stated more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"I'll remove it for you doctor." Draco said gently removing the tape and pulling back the bandages. The doctor gasped at the wound.

"That's horrible. What happened to this girl?" he asked Draco the only one he seemed comfortable looking at.

"She was cursed. Someone made a Voodoo doll of her." Draco said sitting the blood soaked bandage on the floor.

"It looks like she's had a pole shoved into her. This will take a while to repair. How long has she been unconscious?"

"I'm not sure. I had to use muggle CPR to revive her."

"Really. That's amazing. You did well boy, this girl's pulse is stronger than it might have been had you tried magic."

Draco didn't bother explaining about the inability to use magic to revive her. He was exhausted and just wanted the doctor to fix Granger. Things were becoming quite hectic and he was sure if they stayed in this direction both he and Granger would be dead by the end of the week.

The doctor had brought as much as he could with him. He had Draco force a potion down Hermione's throat that would numb her entire body to the pain she would feel while the doctor repaired her. He would have to administer this potion every half-hour because it wore off quickly. Normally it was taken before the surgery and the cutting took place so that it would spread and settle but in Hermione it couldn't do that because her blood would seep out the wound.

The doctor used his wand to remove the blood from the areas that he was fixing. Then he would apply creams while clamping the areas together with magic clamps. The flesh would mend and the clamps would move on. The process had it been done on a smaller scale would have been quick but it was being done on such a large scale that it took a long time.

After close to three hours of mending all her insides were back as they were supposed to be. The doctor used his wand to bring the skin together mending it much like you mended a cut. There was a scar where the wound had been silver and marring against her skin. The doctor than repaired her arm, something that took fifteen minutes for there was much less damage.

When he was finished he waved his wand conjuring pajamas. He waved his wand again and the striped pajamas were on Hermione and her bloodstained clothes were gone.

"She should be fine now. Her breathing is normal, as is her heartbeat. All I suggest is that she rest and stay in bed a few days. Her abdomen may hurt. If that happens just give her some pain potion and send her to bed." The doctor said to Lucius trying to keep from looking over at Voldemort who now stood over by Hermione.

"Thank you doctor. If you'll just accompany me we can send you back to St. Mungo's." Lucius led the man away. When he returned he joined Draco and the Dark Lord by Hermione who still lay on the floor.

"Did you change his memory Lucius?" Voldemort asked not turning his head to look the man.

"Yes my Lord. He thinks that he was visiting a sick child who was unable to go to Mungo's." Lucius replied.

"What should we do with her my Lord?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"For right now we shall take her to your room. She will rest there while the house elves clean this room. It should only be a few hours. I want you to watch over her. If anything happens at all I want to know."

"Yes my Lord."

Draco bent down and picked Hermione up carefully walking with her out of the room. Voldemort and his father followed right behind. They reached the bedroom and Draco waited for his father to open the door so that he could go in. He sat her down on the bed pulling the covers down then back up over her much like he had the day before. She however looked a lot different to him now. She looked vulnerable and weak.

"She will sleep for a time Draco so you may relax. Your father and I will look for the culprit who will be brought to justice." Draco nodded his head feeling heavy on his shoulders. It was close to four o' clock now. It seemed like forever ago that he had actually seen her walking and talking.

The Dark Lord and Lucius left the room closing the door softly behind them. It was so quiet in the room as Draco sat there on the other side of the bed looking down at Granger who was still pale. He still knew that he hated her. That would never change but now he felt sorry for her.

She had lost both her parents in the beginning of the summer and now she was trapped in a mansion being forced into a marriage she didn't want while someone tried to kill her. She was lost and alone sad frightened and helpless. She was weak in spirit though she kept up a good act fighting with him. But even they were beginning to grow a little one sided. She seemed to tire quickly and mope about even when she was alone.

He knew that nothing he could say or do would ever make her feel better but he did promise himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would protect her. She needed that right now because he was right when he said that Potter wouldn't be there. But he realized also that she did need someone at that moment to be there. She needed someone to protect her from everything. If it couldn't be Potter…

Than it would have to be him.

Phew...ok so she's all right...ok...

Anyway...so keep reviewing...I know the chaps are coming up a little quick at times and slow at others but sometimes I fall into the worse cases of writer's block...I just happened to be having a good day...-...lol...

Starry


	12. Rest and Relaxation

This chap is sorta short but it's an in between as I like to call it...I'll be posting the other half of what the in between is in between as soon as I'm done writing it...but I also wanted to let you all know that I've started a new story...yes I know shameless plug...it's called Could This Be It?...and it's gonna be great...first chap of that's up so go and read and let me know what you think...lol

Disclaimer: N-O-T mine...lol

Rest and Relaxation

The rest of the day was a blur to Draco. He slept most of the time on the other side of the bed on top of the blankets. He remembered bits and pieces of dreams but nothing solid. It wasn't until close to ten o' clock that he awoke and didn't fall right back to sleep.

He was lying on his right side one arm shoved up under the pillow beneath his head his other one lying across the bed. When he opened his eyes he saw through the darkness the outline of Granger's face. She was facing him her eyes half open half closed like she was in the process of waking up.

Her hair was spread out on the pillow behind her head and Draco could see most of her upper body, for the blankets were pushed down. She looked like she was in pain for he saw her hand resting on her stomach. Draco sat up and leaned over her pushing her onto her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice barely a whisper. Her eyes were open fully this time as he moved her hand.

"I need to check it." He said starting to lift her shirt.

"Stop!" she cried pushing his hand away and pulling her shirt down.

"Granger I need to check it. I'm not going to take your shirt off or anything I'm just going to look right there." He said pointing to just above her navel.

"Why what did you do?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Someone was casting a spell on you. They were using a Voodoo doll to try to kill you. You had a hole in your stomach but it's fixed now. I'm just checking to make sure it's still fixed and the spell hasn't been recast." Draco said calmly. He was still really tired.

"Fine but make it quick. I don't like this."

"Believe me I don't really enjoy having to lift your shirt Granger. I'm doing it because if you're hurt I have to go get the Dark Lord."

He lifted her shirt and examined the cut. He touched it with an index finger, something that made her shiver. He smirked at that looking up at her face. She was watching him like a hawk, her eyes much like Professor McGonigall's.

"You have cold hands Malfoy." She said softly.

He just looked at her for a moment. She seemed to be trying to convince herself not to start anything with him. She didn't like him touching her skin something that made him want to do it more…only because it would annoy her.

"Where does it hurt Granger?" he asked touching his index and middle fingers to the silvery scar. He watched her shiver again and noticed the little goose bumps that spread like a wave across her stomach.

"Here." She said guiding his fingers over to the left just a bit. Her eyes closed as he touched it making him lessen the pressure.

"I have to get the Dark Lord. He told me to tell him whenever something happens with you." Draco said lifting his fingers from her skin and replacing her shirt. She nodded her eyes still closed. Draco assumed that she was still in pain so he quickened his pace across the room.

He opened the door and walked down the hall being sure to shut the door after him. He walked up the hall stopping when he reached the Dark Lord's quarters. He knocked softly on the door trying to stifle a yawn.

The door opened and it was Lucius who greeted Draco. He stepped aside, allowing Draco to pass him. Draco heard the door close behind him as the Dark Lord looked up.

"Has something new developed Draco?"

"She's awake my Lord. But she's in pain. It hurts right at the scar she showed me. What would you like me to do." Draco asked trying again to stifle a yawn.

"I will go and tend to it. I wish to ask her a question or two. Have you slept at all boy?"

"I was sleeping for a bit my Lord." Draco replied.

"The girl's room has been finished. After we've relieved her pain we will move her back so that you may get a full night's rest. I will have a Death Eater watch over her through out the night. But right now let's go and visit the girl." Voldemort then stood silently and passed Draco and Lucius on his way to the door.

Hermione waited patiently in the room where Draco had left her. Had her abdomen not hurt so badly she would have made an attempt to get through the door and maybe to freedom. But all that she could do was lay there like a log wincing every once in a while when a sharp pain shot throughout her entire midsection.

The darkness that surrounded her could have been cut with a knife. She wondered why she had been moved from the bright cheery room to this dreary dark place. She didn't like it and wanted to be in the old room much more.

Thoughts, however, chased themselves about her mind. Thoughts about Malfoy and his personality. He had seemed worried about her this evening. Maybe it was only her imagination getting the better of her, but he definitely seemed concerned.

She could still remember the feel of his single finger on her skin. It was so cold like ice. She shivered at the memory wondering why his hands were so cold. But what made her shiver the most was that she wasn't as bothered as she thought she'd be at the feel of his skin on hers. It had felt nice, except for the coolness.

Her eyes were closed again when she heard the door open. She figured it was only Draco with something to ease her pain so she didn't bother to open them. It wasn't until she heard more than one set of feet shuffling over the carpet that she bothered to open them.

"Miss Granger my honoured guest." Said Voldemort with a smile.

Hermione's heart stopped. Forgetting her pain she immediately tried to run away but cried out in pain at her movements. Draco hurried forward at Voldemort's wave and helped Hermione lay back down. He then handed her a vial uncorking it for her.

"Drink it. It'll help with the pain." He said stiffly then took his place beside his father.

Hermione did as he instructed only because Voldemort was watching her and the aching of her stomach was becoming unbearable. When the liquid was all swallowed Voldemort held out his hand for the vial. With a shaky hand Hermione gave it to him.

"Just lay back and relax Mudblood I will not harm you." Voldemort said in a calm voice. This sent fearful trembles through her but no one saw for Hermione had pulled the blankets up around her.

Hermione stared at Voldemort worry and fear the most obvious things in her eyes. Draco could tell that she wanted nothing more than to get very far from him.

Voldemort waved a hand and a chair flew across the room sitting itself behind him. He sat down gracefully keeping his eyes locked on Hermione. Both Draco and Lucius seated themselves behind Voldemort Draco looking tired.

"Do you remember if you felt anything strange before the pain started earlier this morning, Mudblood?" Voldemort asked.

"No. I felt just as I always have." She said softly her voice weak.

"Would you have any idea of anyone that would want to kill you both?" Voldemort asked casually as if people tried to kill her all the time.

"No. I don't have any enemies but you and Malfoy." Hermione said bravely. Draco's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

'She's stupid she is. He's not going to take that from her.'

"I see. Very well. You will be moved back to your room now. I suggest that you get some rest Mudblood. You should recover in a day or so."

Hermione merely nodded at the villain before her. He inclined his head slightly before standing and starting for the door. Before he crossed the threshold however he called back to Draco.

"She may be moved now Draco. After that I wish you to get sleep. You'll need your rest." Then he was gone.

"Carry her to the next room. Don't use magic it might make the potion go through a reaction. Macnair will be waiting." Lucius then followed Voldemort.

"What did he mean by Macnair will be waiting?" she asked her eyes still wide as she gazed at him.

"He'll be standing watch over you for the night. Since the Dark Lord wants me to get rest someone else will have to watch you." Draco said approaching the bed.

"Wait a minute. I can walk." She said starting to move. That's when she realized that most of her body was numb. She couldn't feel her feet or her hands. It felt as if she had no legs at all.

"No you can't Granger. That potion I gave you makes sure you're in no pain, anywhere. You won't be walking anywhere tonight."

"Well I don't want you carrying me. Why can't I just stay here?"

"Because Granger this is my room. This is my bed." He said softly the now lit candles making the dim light flicker off his pale face. "Your rooms only down the hall."

Hermione couldn't stop him even if she tried. She was too tired and her arms felt like jelly as they slowly went numb. She couldn't feel his hands as they slid beneath her body and gently lifted her. She couldn't feel her arms that encircled his neck. All that she could feel was her head bouncing a little as he shifted her in his arms and his breath against her face.

She kept her eyes averted though she knew that Malfoy's face was dangerously close to her own. She didn't want to think about being that close to him, her mind fighting to think of something else.

Her eyes were beginning to droop almost as if someone was putting her under a sleeping spell. She truly didn't want to sleep but she knew that to recover from almost being skewed she needed to.

She felt the direction change and forced her eyes open to see that she was in the other room again. There was a tall burly man sitting in a chair with a Daily Prophet in his hands who was looking at her. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable with him there but could do nothing about it.

Draco started to set her down something that made Hermione's head turn toward his face. Their noses were mere centimeters apart as Draco stopped at her movement. Both were stuck almost as if in a dream that way. Draco peering into her half-glazed eyes, as Hermione tried to look in to his.

The fire was blazing making the room much warmer than it needed to be but it seemed that neither Hermione nor Draco noticed. Draco's warm breath blew on Hermione's face driving a few stray hairs back out of her eyes. If Macnair hadn't rustled his paper the two might have stared all night long. But at the sound Draco blinked and retracted his head a bit.

Gently he lowered her to the mattress. Her head rested on the now light blue pillowcases to go with the light blue sheets. He pulled the blankets up feeling more like a baby-sitter than a groom to be. He pulled the comforter that had blue flowers printed on it up to her chest folding it down and smoothing it out. Her arms rested atop it motionless. She was asleep again.

"Get going Draco. She'll be fine." Macnair said from behind him.

Draco turned and looked at the man. He was sitting in the chair relaxed as if he knew nothing had happened. He must not have been here that afternoon when everything began. Had he been he would know there was something to be alert about. Very alert.

kk...so things are progressing nicely...I know that you all want Draco and Hermione to get together and that will happen...eventually...but somethings have to happen first...like...oh wait and find out...

remember review and you get cyber cookies...lol...

Starry


	13. Linking to Death

hey so thanks for the reviews...here's the next chapter...my commentary will be short and sweet...plus i want to give out the cookies...(begins to hand out huge chocolate chip cookies to all those who reviewed) they're really good yum...

Disclaimer- Thibles ibles noblet minble...translation...This is not mine...

* * *

Linking to Death

Harry sat in his bed leaning against the headboard his mind racing. Although it was just before noon he was unable to sleep for it had been a number of days since he or anyone else had seen Hermione.

It was all over the papers. Her picture along with a story about who she was and why it was important that she be found were plastered across the front page. In the picture Hermione was standing with Harry and Ron and she was frowning. Sometimes she would walk in and out of the frame almost as if pacing.

Harry stared at the picture sometimes for minutes trying to figure out why Voldemort would possibly want to kidnap Hermione. She was only a girl about to go into her seventh year of Hogwarts. What use could she possibly be?

'She was a great help to us though.' Harry thought as he sat there his legs crossed over his pillow.

She was discovered to be missing the day that he Ron and Ginny went to Diagon Alley to meet Fred and George like they asked. Harry Ron and Ginny had arrived in Diagon Alley, not a scratch on them and proceeded down the street to where the Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's store was located.

They walked in and were greeted by a very surprised Fred and George.

"What are you all doing here?" Fred asked as he stopped stocking the shelves for a moment and turned to greet them.

"We got your letter asking us to come today." Ron said his face donning a confused look.

"Letter? We've sent no letter." Called George from the back where he was helping customers. "We've been to busy to write letters."

"You mean you didn't write us a letter asking us to be at the shop at one o'clock?" Harry said softly realizing that something was wrong.

"No of course not. We're at our busiest at one. If we were going to ask you over we'd have done it at night." Fred said shaking his head.

"Something's not right Ron. It's a trap." Harry said taking out his wand.

"A trap. But who would trap us here with all these people?"

"Not us. Maybe the traps meant for someone at Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

"Mum and Hermione are there right now!" Ginny cried.

After that it had been a mad scramble for Harry Ron and Ginny to get to the house as the Weasley brothers attempted to close the store. They had no time to contact anyone as they ran to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo back.

When they reached the house they immediately all started to call out to Molly and Hermione. That caused the portrait in the entrance hall to begin her screaming which immediately led to footsteps rushing about upstairs.

"What in the world are you all doing!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the top of the stairs.

"Mum where's Hermione?" Ron said urgently seeing that his mother was fine.

"She's up on the third floor cleaning another room for me." Molly said her voice still filled with anger. "Now what is happening?"

"Everything's fine Harry." Ginny said as she closed the curtain shutting up the screaming portrait of Sirius' mother.

"Here mum you dropped these." Ron said picking up the keys on the floor by the bottom of the stairs.

"I was just going to get those upstairs. I gave them to Hermione to unlock a door."

"What!" Harry said quickly his head snapping back to Mrs. Weasley.

He dashed up the stairs not bothering to hear and explanation. He rounded the corner and took the next set of stairs. Eventually he reached the third floor and called out to Hermione. He got no answer.

"Hermione!" he screamed again. By then the others had joined them. "We need to search."

But Harry already knew that she was gone. He could tell just by the feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach. He knew the filthy followers of Voldemort took his best friend, probably back to the bastard Voldemort himself. Who knew what he was planning to do with her but Harry knew that when he figured out where she was there would be hell to pay.

The next day or so was spent trying to locate both Hermione and her parents who Mrs. Weasley thought should be notified. Neither search turned up anything. Ron was worried sick for it was well known that they liked each other and Ginny looked on the verge of tears constantly. Harry wasn't doing to good himself. He had started waking up in the middle of the night loosing an hour or so of sleep. But now he just couldn't sleep.

His mind was trying to retrace all the clues that he knew of when suddenly a searing pain erupted in his lightning blot scar. He knocked his glasses askew as he reached up to press his hand to his forehead to dull the pain. It didn't work however and the pain just seemed to escalate. Harry realized just before his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness what was happening.

When he opened his eyes again he was looking out at an unfamiliar place. He'd never been in this room before. It would have been a cheerful looking room, had their not been mass panic within it. He saw people rushing about moving in all directions as Harry stood in the center of it. But he wasn't himself he was within Voldemort. He was seeing things out of Voldemort's eyes.

What caught his attention really quick however was the still form lying in the center of a bed that was beginning to be covered in blood. It was Hermione. She was soaked in her own blood still wearing the clothes he had seen her in last. She was pale and looked horrible.

As he watched he saw standing before her a tall blond head. It was Draco Malfoy for Harry would know that hair anywhere. He was crouching over Hermione's body and Harry had the suspicion that he had something to do with her disappearance.

"My Lord," Harry heard Malfoy utter. "She's…dead."

"Harry! Harry! Wake up mate!" screamed Ron's voice in his ear.

Harry's eyes opened. They were wide as he tried to sit up but was unable to. He knew he was about to become sick so he rolled over vomiting onto the floor. Ron was quick to hop out of the way as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded.

"This is the same thing that happened when Harry saw that snake. I think his mind's been linked with You-Know-Who's again." Ron said staring at his friend who was shaking like a leave.

Harry's face was wet and he was shivering though his hair was plastered to his forehead from the sweat. His vivid green eyes were wide open in pain as he retched again on the side of the bed. Mrs. Weasley immediately began to help him, cleaning up the mess and easing the pain with any spells that she knew. Finally when Harry was able to talk he told the Weasley's for now Ginny had joined them that had happened in the connection.

"He's got her. He's keeping her in a room in I think it was a mansion because it was a nice room. But something's wrong. She was bleeding and Malfoy was there. He said that she was…" Harry stopped as the tears came to his eyes. He turned his head away so that no one saw him crying.

"She can't be…" Mrs. Weasley said her voice trailing off as the sun slowly drifted behind a cloud. The room grew dark as the sun's rays disappeared.

Harry remembered what he saw on that bed. If she lived through that, he would be astonished. It was the only logical explanation because he saw it right from Voldemort's eyes. As much as Harry hated to admit it…Hermione was probably dead.

"He killed her." Harry whispered to himself.

He felt the anger growing inside him but had to keep it under control. It was much to soon after the linking to get worked up. He didn't want to get sicker than he already was.

"We have to call a meeting." Arthur said walking to the door of the room. He disappeared into the hall leaving both Ron and Ginny to comfort their mother.

Harry rested his head against the pillow again trying to clear his mind. Now he was even more determined to find Voldemort and make him pay for the things that he's done. Voldemort had taken his parents his godfather Dumbledore and now Hermione. He was not going to get away.

Harry ended up falling asleep again which was the best thing that he could have possibly done. He was peaceful as he slept though Ron watched him like a hawk anyway. They couldn't take any chances of him waking up and no one being there.

He slept all the way until dinner waking when he smelled the food. He sat up in his bed and looked around the now dark room. There was Ron sitting on his bed trying to do homework but not getting much work done for he kept looking at Hermione's picture.

"What's going on below Ron?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Everyone's here from the Order. They want you to explain what you saw after dinner." Ron said looking up from the frame.

"She might not be…umm…"

"I know. That's what I'm hoping. I want her back Harry. It's not the same without her here." Ron said softly. Harry could tell that things were going to get emotional if he didn't change the subject soon.

"Do you know what's for dinner?"

"No. I haven't been allowed to leave the room. I've had to watch over you." Ron said starting to pack everything away.

"Sorry mate." Harry said smiling and giving a little chuckle.

The only way that they would get through the night would be to keep a light happy mood between them. Without that both boys would break down like small children. They were lost without Hermione. Even if she did refuse to let them copy she was still like the pillar that held up the trio. She was their glue and their backbone. They depended on her and she wasn't there beside them anymore, and might never be again.

"Harry Ron come down its dinner time!" rang out the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

Both Harry and Ron stood and made their way to the stairs. They hurried down and walked into the kitchen to see that there was a huge group of people waiting to have something to eat.

Half of the order was there including Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mundungus. Charlie Bill Fleur Fred and George also sat together along the very long table. Arthur sat at the head of the table cutting the meat while Ginny sat across from Tonks discussing Hermione. The topic on everyone's lips was Hermione.

Harry took a seat across from Fred and George at the end of the table, Ron seating himself beside him. Ron looked a bit unhappy still and Harry knew that he would look that way until someone found Hermione.

The dinner was a slow thing because of all the people. Harry hoped that maybe Tonks would change her nose to entertain or maybe Fred and George would be their normal outrageous selves but everything was calm and somewhat depressing.

When dinner ended Mrs. Weasley started to clean up. She got a little help from Ginny and Tonks. Harry was about to help when Arthur told him to sit that they would be done soon and things would begin. So Harry sat.

His mind was racing on what exactly they wanted to know. The whole scene was growing fainter by the second now that he thought about it. He only remembered the image of Hermione on the bed covered in her own blood. That was something he didn't think he'd ever forget.

Mrs. Weasley Ginny and Tonks all took their places again as Arthur turned to Harry. He looked sad his eyes tired and his posture hunched. He looked like he'd been up all night the night before and was planning on being up again. Harry felt sorry for him.

"Harry can you tell us exactly what you saw?" Arthur asked.

Harry frowned. He'd known they were going to ask that and didn't want to think about what would happen when he told them that he didn't remember. He opened his mouth to deliver the bad news when a screech sounded through the room. A huge owl had landed on top of the cupboard behind Mrs. Weasley's chair and was watching everyone.

"Where in the hell did that come from." Remus said starring.

"It's got a letter." Arthur said standing and walking to the cupboard. He reached up and the owl dropped the letter into his hand. It then flew away squawking loudly as it flew. Arthur looked down at the sealed parchment. The wax seal was made of black wax and had a skull with a serpent for a tongue impressed in it. "It's for you Harry."

He handed it over and upon looking at the wax seal Harry knew who had written it. His anger resurfaced as he savagely tore at the parchment. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were bared waiting for something to spring out and try to kill him. Everyone at the table had their wands at the ready waiting to defend Harry.

But when he opened it nothing happened. It just unrolled as if it were only a letter from Ron. The neat but very small and barely readable handwriting inside was all that greeted Harry. He began reading the letter aloud to all.

_Potter,_

_I realize that you saw your little Mudblood friend earlier today. I can sense your presence just as you can sense mine only I'm strong enough to get through the effects with little problem. I would like to let you know that she is not dead, physically. But she is dead to you Potter. You wont be seeing your little Mudblood friend for a long while and when she does return I assure you that she will not be the same. _

_Normally I wouldn't be this generous to my enemy but I can still feel your fury even as I write this letter. I detest your feelings even if they are anger. Therefore you may stop thinking such thoughts (for I know what you're thinking) because you have my word that Hermione Granger will suffer no harm while in my company. But I warn you Potter. Do not attempt to locate Granger. Things may not go in her favour if you do. _

The letter ended with that final threat. Harry looked up at the faces around him. Some seemed relieved while some seemed worried and unhappy. Harry knew where both sets of looks came from for you couldn't help but be relieved at the news but terrified as well.

"She's not dead." Ron said eventually. His tone was one of relief and happiness.

"We have to find her. Even if we cant get her yet we have to find out where she went." Remus said. Others around the table nodded and agreed verbally though Harry and Ron said nothing. Ron was too busy smiling happily to himself obviously trying to hold back tears of joy. Harry however was concentrating on Ginny.

She was seated across the table her eyes looking relieved. She was holding back tears as well. Her head was bowed slightly her watery blue eyes focused on the table. Harry felt the familiar pang of his heart as he stared at her.

It had been only a few weeks ago that Harry had told Ginny that they had to break up. He had told her that he didn't want her to get hurt but now he knew whether or not they were going out they would end up getting hurt anyway. He resolved to talk to her that night. He wasn't going to ask her out again, that would be stupid, it wasn't the right time. But he wanted to let her know that he still cared about her. That she could always turn to him.

With the thought of talking to Ginny later that night, Harry was able to get through the rest of the meeting without a problem.

* * *

so that's it...review and i'll continue with the writing and the cookie giving...will give cookies for reviews...you guys get the better end of the deal...lol

Starry


	14. Powerful Dreams

Thank you so much for all your reviews... i'm lovin it...in the words of McDonald's...lol...

Disclaimer: Just like the McDonald's slogan...it's not mine...speaking of McDonald's i'm hungry...lol...

* * *

Powerful Dreams

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling a bit of pain in her abdomen. She let out a short low moan that made Macnair who sat sleeping in the chair sit up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked groggily making Hermione open her eyes. She looked up and saw Macnair standing next to her bed his face clearly concerned but probably not for her but for himself if she was hurt again.

"Just pain in my stomach." She said softly gritting her teeth at another sharp pain.

"I'll be right back. Don't move or you'll make it worse." He said and vanished from her line of vision.

Hermione lay there wishing she wasn't there but back in Grimmauld Place with her friends or at Hogwarts. She wished that she wasn't in pain and didn't have to rely on the Death Eaters and Voldemort to make it go away. She wanted to sleep again for when she was asleep she was taken away from that room and all those horrible people to a place where nothing seemed to touch her. She was happy in that place, something she knew she wouldn't feel for a long while.

"Granger." Said the familiar voice of Malfoy. Her eyes opened to slits and she saw him by her side. He was holding the familiar vile with the liquid that would ease her pain within.

"Malfoy." She said as he popped the cork off the vile. She couldn't move however so he picked up her head and poured in the liquid.

He laid her head back down on the pillow as Voldemort entered the room. He walked over and stood by Draco's shoulder looking down on Hermione. He saw her flushed cheeks, and the sweat beads forming on her forehead. Someone was doing it again. Someone was attempting to kill the Mudblood.

He waved his wand using all his power to disconnect the spell being performed on the Mudblood. It was easy enough for him, which caused him to believe that whoever was doing this was not a very strong wizard. He then waved his wand over her.

"Step back Draco." Voldemort instructed. Hermione grew nervous. She would much rather have Malfoy standing beside her than Voldemort.

Draco did as he was told watching beside Macnair as his master began to chant. He spoke what seemed to be a whole different language. His muttered words were strange and the wand movements that he performed were complicated. But as he spoke Draco could feel the energy that was being drawn to him from everywhere.

Voldemort's words grew louder and louder as his movements grew more and more rigid. A ball of golden light had formed just above Granger where the wand moved. It grew larger and larger with every sweep. But just as Draco thought it could get no larger, Voldemort stopped speaking. With his wand he guided the golden ball down toward Granger where it seeped into her skin and spread out.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked her voice low and soft.

"I performed an ancient form of magic. I gathered energy from the world around us, and added it to my own power. By seeping into your skin it will guard you against spells. The only one able to perform and magic against you is myself. Whoever was harming you will no longer be able to do so."

"My Lord why didn't you perform this sooner?" Draco asked.

"It is a very dangerous form of magic. It could easily have killed her, but upon entering the room a few minutes ago I sensed that this girl was strong enough to take the power that is now within her."

Hermione lay there for a moment; she felt the pain in her stomach slowly subsiding. But she realized that she was numb again from the potion. She wouldn't know if the spell had worked until the potion wore off. She opened her eyes all the way and looked up at the three men at her bedside. Her eyes however locked with one.

"Rest now." He said and turned away. Hermione blinked and laid her head back down. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep as Draco Macnair and their master moved away from the bed.

"The potion will wear off by lunch time. When that happens allow her to leave her room. She cant go very far because I'm linked to her power. I'll know if she leaves and I can make her come back." Voldemort said looking over at Hermione. He gave a small twisted smile. "I have big plans now that I can control this wild one."

Draco watched as Voldemort left the room calling Macnair after him. Draco turned to the girl behind him, sleeping as if there was nothing to fear in the world. She was so peaceful though Draco knew that the Dark Lord's immense power coursed through her. It was in her veins pumping through all her vital organs, in every nook and cranny of her body.

She was no longer just a Mudblood. She was soon to be much more than that. But before the wedding even happened she was more. She had brains and her own power that was strong. She had willpower along with magical power that kept her strong when any normal girl would be sobbing. And now she possessed this great power within her that would make her seem unbeatable.

Draco collapsed into the chair feeling tired, though he'd had a good night's sleep. He hated being the one always left to watch over her. He hadn't seen his friends in days because he had to sit and watch her. He had to make sure that she didn't escape and no one got in and nothing happened to her. He had to be there when she woke up to take her out. He was becoming annoyed with it. He was beginning to wish that they were married, for once they were he could do what he wanted again.

He wouldn't have to take care of her because she wouldn't have a wand. There would also be no where for her to run. She would be stuck there. He smiled at the thought as he sat back in the chair.

He caught a look at the Daily Prophet from the day before sitting on the floor next to the chair. Granger's picture was on it staring back at him. She looked happy standing there in the picture obviously taken a year or so before. Now she looked nothing like that picture. Her hair was a bit shorter and less bushy. Her eyes were not as bright as in the picture. They instead seemed dull with having seen so much in such a short time. She Potter and Weasley had seen more than their fair share of death and carnage since they started at Hogwarts. They'd been fighting evil before they'd even learned any of the hard spells.

Draco remembered in first year how she was so annoying, even to Potter and Weasley. They hadn't been friends originally he remembered that. But then one day he saw them walking the halls their heads close together locked in a conversation. It surprised him. Weasley had been saying some pretty terrible things to her, things that had he not been Weasley would have made him want to befriend Ron. But the next day they were like peas in a pod. It had made no sense.

Second year he had begun his real torture throwing out Mudblood. He hadn't called her that before and he would always remember when Weasley tried to stick up for her and how it had backfired completely. It had been the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen when Weasley flew back ten feet landing on his back. Draco had laughed so hard when Weasley suddenly began to spew slugs.

The rest of the years fell along the same lines. Draco spent his year torturing them while they foiled another one of the Dark Lord's plans. It was beginning to become a tradition, which Draco was perfectly happy with, until last year that is when he was forced to become personally involved with the destruction. He hadn't wanted to do it. But he was being forced and threatened.

All this traveling down memory lane left Draco a little groggy. He thought nothing of taking a short nap in the chair until Granger woke. So letting his eyes close he drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long until a dream was surfacing in his mind, one that he wouldn't soon forget.

Draco was sitting at a table; it was a large dark wood table polished to perfection. He could see his handsome face reflected in it. He looked older but not much as he looked. His hair had grown out a bit and he was about to reach up and touch it when a feminine hand reached forward and lightly pushed the hair out of his face.

He turned around catching the hand. He saw that it was Granger. But she looked different as well. Her hair was extremely different now. It was much less bushy but instead was almost straight only a wave running through it. Her skin was tanner and her eyes were bright as they stared into his own. She was smiling at him, smiling.

Her posture was different as well. She was standing there like she was proud. She didn't pull away from his grasp but instead moved his hand up to caress his cheek softly. He was startled at the touch. It was so delicate unlike anything he would have expected from her.

"Good morning darling." She cooed in a sweet voice. She moved closer to Draco who sat with his mouth slightly parted at her attitude towards him.

"Good morning." He responded his voice a mixture of confusion and surprise.

She stood beside him for only a moment before seating herself right in his lap. Her arms slid slowly about his neck her fingers intertwining themselves in his hair, something that drove him crazy. He loved when a girl ran her fingers through his hair. But Draco tried to fight the urge to kiss her so that he could inquire what on earth was going on.

"I'm so glad you're home Draco." Granger said hugging him closely. Her head rested lightly on his chest. She smelled of baby powder.

She lifted her head and leaned in to kiss him but he jumped up. Luckily she was paying attention for she got up before he could knock her to the floor. She stared at him like he was the crazy one as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"What they hell are you doing Granger?" he demanded.

It was her turn to become angry. Her eyes narrowed and Draco was surprised to see how quickly the smile was wiped from her face. She glared at him her mouth becoming a tight thin line. Her hands balled into fists that slammed into her hips as she stood before him.

"How dare you call me by my maiden name Draco Malfoy. You know how much it hurt me to hear you say it that way." She said in a dangerously low voice.

"What do you mean? We're married?" he said for some reason not understanding at all. It made perfect sense but at the same time was horribly confusing.

"Of course we're married. We have been for almost two years." She said, her expression changing again like it was nothing more than a clock changing the hour. She now seemed concerned.

"Two years." He said breathless. "But what about Potter and Weasley? I would have thought they rescued you."

"You don't remember anything do you Draco. Maybe you should lie down. You seem-"

"What happened to them." Draco demanded for he could tell that she was trying to avoid the subject.

"I don't want to cause a fight." She said softly turning away but Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"What happened to them." He said in a low voice that told her she should speak or no good would come of it.

"You don't remember how they came to base. How they attempted to kill Voldemort?"

"Explain."

"They found the base and arrived unexpected one afternoon with aurors and wizards ready to fight. They were looking for me. Of course I was upstairs with you and Voldemort. He ordered you to go out and fight so you obeyed but he told me to stay."

"You were determined to find them and kill them. You had always said that if they ever came to the base that you wanted to take on both of them alone with no help. Well Voldemort granted your wish and sent you out. But something happened." She said turning and sitting in a chair. He took his seat again all the while watching her. She seemed almost like she was indifferent to the fact that he had wanted to kill both Harry and Ron.

"They broke through and ended up in the room where Voldemort and I were. They started throwing spell after spell at him while I just hid. Weasley saw me and came over. He got me out of the line of fire and over to where Potter stood. The three of us were together in the doorway of the room. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed Weasley's wand and killed him. Then before Potter even realized I killed him as well. When you found out you were so furious with me. You said that you had wanted them. I'm sorry Draco but I couldn't let them kill Voldemort."

"You killed them! You killed your best friends? How could you do that? I thought you three were inseparable?" Draco was frantic. This was not Granger. This couldn't be Granger, not the same one that had spent the first fix years with Potter and Weasley.

"They were not my friends Draco. Not after I realized I was fighting for the losing side. I did the right thing. I protected myself and my cause." She said unhappily. "And look what my killing them has gotten us."

She raised her hands to signal to everything around him. The room his was in was filled with wonderful things and rich fabrics and rugs. But it reminded him of the Malfoy Manor that he'd grown up in. Dark and dreary.

"It brought us this house, it brought us everything that we have." She said softly. As she spoke he heard the sound of feet running up the corridor just outside the doorway. His head swiveled around and the most amazing sight greeted him.

A boy of maybe two stood in the doorway of the room. He was wearing black pants and a green T-shirt. His hair was blond like Draco's but his eyes were brown like Hermione's. His cheeks were rosy from running and his eyes were bright as they fell upon Draco.

"Daddy!" he screamed and rushed over to Draco. Draco caught the boy as he jumped into his lap. He through his arms about Draco's neck hugging tightly. Draco turned and looked at Granger who was smiling at the boy.

"Damion darling let Daddy breath." She said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Daddy you home." Said the boy in a happy shout. He looked just like Draco but the eyes were hers. Draco could feel his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry miss but," said a voice from the doorway. Draco looked up and saw a woman in her mid sixties holding a child in her arms. The child could be no older than nine or ten months. It had blonde hair just like little Damion but his eyes were blue like Draco's. "I'm so sorry my Lord. I didn't realize that you were home."

Draco turned to Granger who was holding Damion now. "My Lord?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes Draco. You've taken Voldemort's place. You're now the Dark Lord."

"Malfoy!" shouted a female voice from somewhere in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw that Granger was sitting up in bed. She was staring at him almost like he'd just shouted at her.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up straight.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes." She said. "I even tried throwing a pillow but I missed."

He looked and saw some five feet away from the chair her pillow. He stood and picked up the pillow. He took it over to her where she had now swung her legs over the side of the bed. She looked so small in that huge bed, almost like a little girl. Her feet dangled a foot or so above the floor her hands stuck beneath her knees. She seemed a bit embarrassed to be sitting there in her pajamas.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked when he stepped back slightly. She was nothing like the Hermione Granger from his dream yet he couldn't help but be a little uneasy around her. He thought at any second she would jump up and try to kiss him.

"Nothing." He said calmly. "We need to find you clothes. The Dark Lord said that you can leave the room if you want to."

"He's going to let me walk about freely?" she asked surprised.

"You won't be able to escape. You probably heard all the things he said earlier."

"No. I couldn't hear you." She said staring at his eyes, which tried to look everywhere, but at her. Something told her that whatever he dreamed she had something to do with it.

"He can control you. He can make sure you don't leave because now that part of his powers inside you he is able to control you. You're connected."

'He must have had control of her in the dream too. He told her that she was on our side and to kill Potter and Weasley.' Draco realized. 'Thing's have changed now. I'll have to keep that in mind.'

"Control me. No. He can't control me. No one can control me but me." She said defiantly but he could tell that she knew he was right. She was just proud and didn't want to admit she was defeated.

"Wait here while I get you something to wear." Draco said turning around. He walked from the room not bothering to close the door.

He was outside the Dark Lord's door when he saw from the corner of his eye Granger poke her head out her door. He kept his eyes ahead and knocked but a smirk spread on his face. The door opened and Draco entered wondering what Granger would do while he was in there.

"My Lord Granger needs clothes to wear." Draco said after Voldemort asked what was wrong.

He waved his wand lazily.

"There should be enough clothes in her closet to clothe her for her entire life now Draco. Remember that she's to be your wife, so be respectful to her. I'll know if she's upset."

"Yes my Lord. I'll try but sometimes we argue over nothing at all. It's like that's the only way we'll communicate."

Voldemort just stared at Draco for a moment before waving him away. Draco retreated to the door and bowed before opening it. He entered the hallway only to see Granger standing before a portrait. She was examining it as if she'd never seen one before.

"There are clothes in your closet. I suggest you wear something nice, you never know who might come across you in this manor." Draco said approaching the girl.

For some reason every time he saw her she resembled a small child. He saw the faces of those two little boys from his dream in her as well, but only slightly. Maybe that's what made her seem like a lost little girl in a new place.

She turned and walked back into the room and over toward the closet. Draco was surprised when she didn't close the door in his face. He stepped into the room and watched as she opened the door to the closet. She entered and disappeared from his view. After a few minutes she emerged carrying a mass of white. She hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Draco heard the sound of running water. He knew she would take a shower so he sat down to wait for her to get out. As he sat he kept replaying the last bit of the dream in his head. It was so strange to think that he had become the next Dark Lord. But what stood out the most in his mind was the image of the little boy, his son, sitting in his lap smiling up at him. The chubby little red cheeks and the shimmering brown eyes. The picture of that child stuck in his mind as he waited for Granger to get out of the bathroom.

* * *

another chapter up...this one was long...sorry if it was too long...let me know if it was so I'll shorten them...but also if you have anything to say anything at all let me know...review...

Starry


	15. The Back Garden

Hey...thanks for the reviews...i was hoping you'd like the length cause sometimes i get so caught up in writing that I just dont know when to stop or i forget to stop...lol...one of the review caught my eye however...

insanely-hyperactive- about your question...im sorry i cant answer that right now but i assure you that the answer is coming sooner than you think it is...but i'm oh so very pleased that you remembered the death eaters found something when they captured hermione...brava...cookie for you...

Disclaimer: noneo iso mineo

* * *

The Back Garden

Hermione took her time in the bathroom. She felt so filthy so she decided to take a long bath. She let herself soak in the water her muscles, which had been so tight, loosened. She was relaxed for the first time since being kidnapped, which was hard to believe. She wanted to be at Grimmauld place with everyone else but she was trapped there. But she had to look on the small bit of a bright side; at least he didn't torture her. And she wasn't dead.

She climbed out of the tub and wrapped a thick white towel about her. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked the same as usual but she felt so different. She felt like she had more power, which was true. But she just didn't feel like herself.

"Are you almost done in there Granger?" called a voice from the room outside.

"I'll be out in a minute Malfoy." She called back.

Outside the door Draco sat impatiently in the chair. The reason he wanted to get going was because he was hungry. He wanted to grab some lunch soon. He was sure that she had to be hungry as well. As he thought about what he would have for lunch the door opened.

Hermione walked out wearing a white sun-dress with thin straps. The dress hugged her upper body nicely showing off her curvy figure but loosened and flowed wonderfully from her hips to just above her knees where the dress stopped. White flip-flops smacked the floor on her feet as she moved. Her hair which was still damp hung in a curly curtain behind her shoulders and halfway down her back. She didn't notice him staring at her as she past him and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her. All the while he tried to keep from looking her up and down.

"I'm sort of hungry so I was going to go find the kitchen." She said not looking at him. She kept walking down the hall passing Voldemort's room.

"I can show you where it is." He said walking beside her. She turned and their eyes locked for a moment. She nodded and followed his lead.

They started together down the stairs passing no one on the way. Draco thought that it was strange to see no one because the house was usually crawling with Death Eaters.

They arrived in the kitchen after turning left at the bottom of the stairs and following a all to the back of the house. Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared at his feet.

"We'd like something to eat." He said in a commanding voice.

"Why cant we just fix it ourselves?" she asked. As he sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

"Because that's what house elves are for." Draco said nonchalantly.

Hermione just stared at him. She wanted to argue with him but something was telling her not too. So she kept her mouth shut. She just stared at him, like he was something new. She couldn't believe his attitude toward house elves. It was so annoying that she wanted to leave but she couldn't seem to turn away from him. She couldn't get away from him. Something kept her there.

"You can sit down Granger." He said pointing to the chair across from him. His eyes stayed locked to the table as he spoke.

"Why can't you look at me Malfoy. Was your dream about me that bad?" she asked.

"Who said I dreamed about you." He said quickly. Now she knew he had.

"Because ever since you woke up you haven't been able to look me in the face for longer than twenty seconds." She said tilting her head to the side.

"That doesn't mean a thing Granger." He said softly.

"You can tell me Malfoy. It's not like I have anyone to tell anyway. I wouldn't talk to any of these people here if my life depended on it. And I can't contact anyone. I only have you and Voldemort." She said softly.

"I don't have anything to say." He said determined to look at her for longer than two seconds just to prove her wrong.

As he stared at her though the image of her with that little boy in her arms floated behind his eyes. His wife and his son. Something in his mind told him that was what was going to happen, that was to be his future. He knew it was a dream but he knew that it was going to be like that.

"What are you thinking about?" said Granger's distant voice once again breaking him from his thoughts of her and their son.

"Why do you insist on asking all these questions Granger?" he demanded as the house elf brought them their food.

"You're a prat Malfoy. All I was trying to do was talk to you. We should talk a little before we get married you know." She said angrily. She picked up her plate and moved to the other end of the table and turned her chair so that she didn't have to face him.

Draco stayed quiet. She had mentioned their marriage. That only made things worse. That was the entire reason that he was being a prat. He neither wanted to think about or talk about the wedding but that seemed to be all that went through his mind.

"I really don't want to talk about the wedding." He called down the table to her. "But if you insist we can."

She turned around and looked at him surprised shinning in her eyes. She hadn't expected him to give in like that. She thought it would be murder to try and get him to sit down and talk with her. She smiled and nodded to him.

"You know if you just acted like that more people wouldn't see you as such a bad person." She said turning to face him but she stayed in her seat.

"But that would ruin the reputation I worked so hard to build." He said smirking to her.

They ate the rest of their meals in silence. When both were finished they stood and Draco told her to go straight out the door in the back of the kitchen. She did and found that she had walked out onto the back patio. It was a very lovely place so warm but yet cool at the same time. But just at the edge of the lawn was a forest. It was a dark dense forest that she was sure anyone would get lost in.

The furniture was all made of wicker. There were flowered cushions on the seats to make them more comfortable when you sat. The wicker table had a plate of glass over top of it to make an even surface. The glass was cleaned to perfection. Above their heads a fan spun creating a little breeze that blew Hermione's hair around.

She sat down in one of the wicker chairs looking out at the beds of flowers and the green grass of the back garden. Draco sat down near her and kept his eyes on the patio floor. When she turned and looked over to him she saw that he looked very uncomfortable.

"Do you know when we have to get married?" she asked making his head snap up.

"Two days after my seventeenth birthday." He said softly. He heard her gasp.

"How soon is that?" she asked.

"Well tomorrow's my birthday." He said.

"Three days!" she cried shocked. "I have three days until I'm married. I can't believe it that's too soon. Why can't it wait? At least until after seventh years over."

Draco shook his head. "It's apart of the prophecy. We have to be married two days after I turn seventeen on the hottest day of the year." He said just as unhappily as she looked.

"But isn't there so much to do before we can actually get married? Don't we have to send get decorations and clothes and things?" she asked a frown spreading on her face.

"My mother is taking care of all of that." Draco said simply.

Hermione turned her head away. She stared out at the grass as it swayed in the breeze. Her hair, which was drying with a slight curl to it, was still pushed behind her shoulders but pieces were still hanging next to her face. She pushed them out of the way unconsciously as she turned back to him. Her eyes were watery like she was on the verge of tears.

"What?" he asked more gently than he intended.

"It's just that I'd always thought that I'd get to plan my wedding. It's what every girl wants to do." She composed herself before going on. "And no offense but I never thought I'd have to marry you."

"Well it's not like I was privy to this information much earlier than you Granger." He snapped taking offense anyway. He was the one that was supposed to be disgusted not her. She was the lucky one.

"There you go being a prat again. I don't know how they expect us to marry and get along. We'll end up killing each other before our first anniversary." She said heatedly.

"We'll have to wait until our second anniversary for that Granger. We have to have a son before our first remember."

"Don't start again Malfoy. We're outside, there are sharper things to throw." She said in an angry tone before standing.

He watched her jump to her feet and start off onto the grass. He wondered where she thought she could go since that thick wood surrounded the whole house. It was not a place you could just walk from. You couldn't even walk to there if you wanted.

"Where do you think you're going Granger?" he called after her in an I-know-you-have-no-clue-where-you're-going voice.

"Wherever I want Malfoy." She called back.

Hermione stomped across the softy grass her anger bubbling on the surface ready to spill over. She had to get away from him or something bad would have occurred. She couldn't understand why he had to be so rude to her all the time. They were going to be married in three days. She wasn't going to be the same to him anymore. He could at least treat her with a little respect.

She kept walking until she realized that she had no where to go. If she kept heading in that direction she'd hit the forest. She stopped and sat down on the ground tucking her legs up next to her. She sat there picking at the grass feeling the cool breeze on her skin wishing that she were far away.

The sun shone down on the garden warming her skin. She tilted her head toward the sky. She covered her eyes so she could look without hurting. It was such a beautiful day. The sky was fairly clear only a few giant fluffy clouds floating by lazily. She smiled at them as a shadow fell over her.

Turning her head and dropping her hand she saw Malfoy standing there beside her. He had followed her to where she had retreated. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked up at him.

"Come on Granger, let's go back inside for a bit. It's starting to get hot outside." He then did something very unlike a Malfoy. He stuck out his hand to help her up.

She took it and made to stand. However in her attempt to make it to her feet something tripped her. She fell forward luckily into the arms of Malfoy who caught her with a sort of expertise. His arms had reached out and were now wrapped about her waist hugging her to him tightly to prevent her from hitting the ground.

After letting her heart settle for a second Hermione looked up at Draco. He was staring down at her looking smug with that trademark smirk on his face. He was proud that he'd saved her from the certain pain that would have befallen her if she'd hit the ground.

He pulled her into a standing position making sure to keep his arms wrapped about her waist until she was firmly on her feet. When he was sure she was steady he let her go. He then waited as she straightened her dress.

Her hands ran lightly over the thin material of the dress smoothing it out. Her head was bowed as she bent slightly to wipe the dirt from her leg. Standing up straight she ran her hands down her sides one last time. Draco's eyes followed their slow trail down her sides moving with the curves of her body. His mind went blank as he watched her entranced by her movements. When she lifted her head Hermione saw him staring at her.

"Thanks for catching me." She said slowly wondering if he could hear her at all.

"Your welcome." He said not even thinking. She smiled as he realized what he had said and tried but failed to right it with a smirk.

"I like it much better when you like that. Who do you have to prove anything to when it's just you and I?" she said their eyes locking once more. They were going to talk about something's whether he liked it or not. It was only the place and the time to do it that Hermione had to figure out.

"Let's go." He said turning away from her.

'I'll get you to talk to me Draco Malfoy. Whether it be as Granger or as Mrs. Malfoy you will talk to me.'

* * *

so...my wonderful readers...tell me what you thought...hurry hurry now...it's ohh so very important...lol...

Starry


	16. The Seeker Chases

Hey...thanks for all the wonderful reviews...now onto the story...

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah not mine...

* * *

The Seeker Chases

The rest of that afternoon was spent in the house for the outside had gotten quite hot. If the hottest day of the year was to be three days from then Hermione wondered what the ones in between were to be like. They would probably be steamy just like that one.

She spent the time following Draco around the house as he showed her everything. They still encountered no one, which was beginning to make Draco nervous. Had the Dark Lord kept everyone away from the house just for them? Did he intend for them to bond? Was he trying to make one of them fall for the other? Or both?

Those questions flew around like flies inside his head. The Dark Lord probably did want them to grow closer because it would be impossible for him to legitimately have a child with her if she hated him and refused to speak or touch him. But could the Dark Lord really be trying to get him to fall for a Mudblood?

The last place he took Granger was the place he knew she'd love the most. He also knew it would take the Dark Lord himself to pry her from there. He took her to the manor's library.

He watched her face as he opened the doors. Her eyes went wide and her mouth turned up in a joyous smile, something he had yet to see on her that close up before. Not that he'd noticed her smiling from afar.

She slowly and tentatively entered the large high-ceiling room. There were two floors of books the second floor being a small walkway at the base of the shelves that lined every wall. A spiral iron staircase on in the back left corner and one in the front right were the only ways to get up there. The furniture in the center of the room looked old and a tad on the shabby side but comfortable none the less.

Draco closed the double doors behind them as to not be disturbed. When he turned around he found Granger had moved from her spot before him and was gazing at the books on the shelves. Her hand reached up and dusted the covers off. It had been a long time since anyone had been there to care for the books in particular. The room was cleaned everyday but the books were left alone. Forgotten much like the girl who now tenderly stroked their spines.

His eyes followed her all the way around the bottom half of the room. Every once in a while she would tuck strands of hair behind her ear and continue on. She took care not to miss a single book yet it didn't take her long to get through the thousands of books on the first floor alone. When she ended up right back where she started he expected her to head to the nearest staircase and start up to repeat her act on the second floor but she didn't. She stood their all her weight on one leg while her other foot began to tap the soft throw rug beneath it. She was trying to pick a book.

"You know Granger, you shouldn't get to attached to this place." He said having to burst her happy little bubble.

"Why not?" she said turning to him with a frown that shot straight through his mask of meanness to his heart. He was taken aback by how that look made him feel.

'Feel, I'm not supposed to feel anything about her!' he cried in his head. But then he remembered her question and put off his mental scolding to answer it.

"Because we'll most likely have our own library at our house that you can tend to." He said as if it were an everyday thing to mention. He walked past her and sat in a particularly overstuffed armchair. He sank a bit into it but had no other problems.

"Our house? We're going to have a house? I would have thought we'd just stay here until school." She said following him. She stood beside the chair looking down at him.

Draco looked up and saw how flushed her skin had grown in the last few minutes, just after the mention of the house. She was embarrassed for she knew that by living with him things would never ever seem normal again. She'd see him everyday, whether she wanted to or not. She'd also, though he didn't want to think about it either, have to share a bed with him.

"Have you seen it?" she asked softly.

"No. All I know is that my father bought it for us." He said turning his head so it faced forward.

But that room from his dream loomed up in his mind. He wondered what she would say if he told her about the dream. She had confessed to him about her suicide attempt, it was only fair. His wasn't even that bad compared to hers for his was only a dream whereas hers was real. Her pain was real; his was only what he caused for himself.

"Sit down Granger." He commanded. His voice was low as he resolved to tell her.

"Don't tell me what-" but she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

'He's about to tell me something important.' She said to herself as she took a seat opposite him.

"My dream was about us. We'd been married for two years almost. We didn't look much different, your hair was straighter and mine was a little longer but nothing major. What made the dream so memorable, and I don't necessarily mean that in a good way, were two things."

She nodded understanding and encouraging him to continue.

"We had children. Not just a child but two boys. The oldest must have been a product of our wedding night because he wasn't more than two." He stopped seeing her look. Her eyes were watery again something he had seen enough of for a while.

"What did he look like?" she asked. He realized why she was crying. It was her son as well. He had seen their son, a beautiful creature that they would make together, no matter how much they hated each other.

"He had your eyes. My hair. He had chubby cheeks and your nose. His name was Damion." Draco said softly. A tear fell from her eye as they widened.

"That was the name I've always wanted for my first son." She said in a whisper.

She'd wanted Damion to be her son's name? That was a Slytherin name. A name that he hadn't pegged Granger for. He thought, maybe he'd thought of the name or even his father or the Dark Lord. But definitely not Granger.

"What about the other one?" she asked.

"He was over with the nanny so I didn't get to hold him. But he looked like me. Just like me as a child. He couldn't have been more than ten months. I didn't get his name either."

"You got to hold him too." She was taking this much different than he thought.

"Yeah. He ran in and jumped on my lap. He kept calling me Daddy." Draco said smiling to himself. But she saw it and it softened her heart. He did have a tender side. If it wasn't toward her at least it was toward the children they would have.

"What was the other thing though?" she asked drying her eyes.

"The nanny called me Dark Lord." Hermione stopped.

"You become the next Dark Lord?" she asked.

"Supposedly. But it was just a dream. I mean something you told me in the dream seems like it would never happen." He said brushing some lint off his pants.

"What did I tell you?" she asked feeling strange asking that question.

"You killed Potter and Weasley to save the Dark Lord. They had come to rescue you and found their way to the Dark Lord. You had been in his quarters when they arrived. Potter went after him while Weasley got you away from danger. But you grabbed his wand and used the killing curse on him then on Potter before he could react." Draco said his tone even and flat. "But it was just a dream so…"

"I wouldn't do that. No. Never. They're my best friends." She said to him.

"I know Granger." He said looking at her.

"I can't believe this is all happening so fast. I didn't plan to have children until after I had completed Auror training. I didn't want to start a family so soon." She said shaking her head.

"Well I didn't want to get married or have kids at all. And especially not with a Mudblood." Draco said before he could stop himself.

Hermione stood angrily. Her eyes were dangerously dark and glistened with fury. Her hands were balled into those tiny familiar fists but now something was different. There was an aura about her that put Draco on the defensive immediately. It felt like the Dark Lord's aura when he grew angry.

"You cant just look past that can you Malfoy. You just have to keep bringing it up just to hurt me. You're no better than Voldemort." She said marching past his chair toward the door.

"You don't know what I'm like Granger!" Draco shouted fed up with her mood swings.

"That's because you can't talk to someone without insulting them. I don't want to get to know you Malfoy. I don't want to marry you and I don't want to have sex with you. I don't even want to be in the same room as you!" she screamed at him. She kept walking toward the door as Draco stood.

"Well I frankly don't care what you want Granger. And it's not an insult it's the truth."

"Well you want to know the truth. You're a bastard."

"Don't you dare insult me Granger. I don't care if you will be my wife or not, you wont say things like that to me."

"Sod off Malfoy." She said her hand reaching for the doorknob.

Draco strode across the room as she started to open the door. His hand slammed onto the dark wood forcing the door closed. His other hand grabbed Hermione's upped arm and turned her around, slamming her back into the door. She let out a gasp and a short whimper as his fingers bruised her skin.

Draco was angrier than he'd ever been and he truly didn't know why. He wanted to lash out to yell scream kick. He wanted everyone in the world to know how much he hated this, how much he hated the way his life was going. But the only thing there was Granger. Now she was getting the full brunt of his anger.

"Don't speak to me like that you stupid Mudblood. I won't tolerate it." He said pushing her harder to the door.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Her eyes were fiery, like someone had sparked the life back into them. She seemed to come alive like she'd been waiting for this. Her face grew a reddish tint to it as her arms wiggled under his grip. Her hands were suddenly flat against his chest and she was pushing him back. Draco didn't let her go as he took a step back. She was pulled with him and they were standing in the middle of the floor glaring at one another.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll touch you if I want to, you're going to be my wife." He said arrogantly. "I can do what I please."

"You think just because we'll be married that you'll own me." She said her fingernails digging into his forearm. He didn't even flinch though she was beginning to draw blood. "Well news flash, you don't and never will own me."

"I'll have the wand Granger. You won't get yours back until school. I will have control over you until then."

"You won't have control over me ever. You have no idea what I'm capable of Malfoy. Now let me go!" she cried. She twirled in a circle making him cross his arms breaking his grip on her.

She rushed away from him as he recovered and started after. She made it halfway to the iron stairs in the back of the room when she felt him grab the back of her dress. He pulled hard and she was thrown backward as a tearing sound was heard from the dress.

She collided roughly with his chest as his right arm grabbed her around the waist keeping her tight against him. Her dresses left strap ripped and the front of the dress flopped down almost exposing her left breast. Luckily she grabbed it with her hand and clutched it to her.

"I don't think you understand Granger. I will have complete control over you. No Potter or Weasley to help you." He whispered in her ear. "I'll get to have something Weasley could never seem to get. You'll be mine, even though I don't want you. I don't want to have my first son and heir with a filthy disgusting Mudblood."

"Fuck you." She said softly. Her voice was strong as she suddenly elbowed him. He'd expected it and released her before her elbow could come in contact with his ribs. But what he wasn't expecting was for her to turn around and slap him right across the face.

It seemed that Hermione hadn't been expecting it either. After she did it her hand flew to her mouth, utter surprise written on her face. His head slowly turned to face her again his eyes filled with hate and anger. She turned and ran.

She reached the steps and started to scramble up thinking there might be a way to escape. She didn't know that there wasn't however. Draco followed at a slower pace knowing she was trapped.

She tripped at the top and landed on all fours with a thud. She could hear his feet on the stairs just a few feet below as she scrambled to her feet. She couldn't go as fast because of her shoes which kept tripping her. His feet moved a little faster as she jogged down the walkway the shelves of books flying by. She looked wildly for a door but found none. She saw that he'd reached the top.

"Trapped Granger. There's no way out from up here." He called in a playfully menacing voice.

"Malfoy I didn't-"

"Shut up Granger."

She watched in fright as he started to jog toward her. Her only chance was to get to the other staircase. She had to get down and get out of the library. She would have to find a room to lock herself in until he cooled down.

So she started running down the narrow walkway rounding the corner. There it was just at the end. All she had to do was get there. But Hermione had never been a fast runner and Malfoy was an athlete. There was no way that she would make it.

Draco rounded the corner and caught up to Granger halfway to the stairs. He grabbed her arm, which was a bad move. She was running in flip-flops and she tripped taking him with her. They landed with a thump on the floor of the walkway both panting. Hermione started to struggle to get out from under him and get to the stairs but he was too strong.

He pinned her to the floor beneath him after flipping her over to face him. Her dress was ripped exposing the skin just above her breast. Draco couldn't help but look as he panted above her. His hair hung down shadowing his face. His mouth was open slightly as he stared at her.

Her face and chest were red whether from embarrassment or tiredness he didn't know. Her hair was spread out around her head in gentle brown waves. Draco wondered if it was as soft as her skin. Her eyes were wide with fear as he chest rose and fell with her hard breaths. Her lips were parted and he could feel the warm breath coming out of them.

'She's…well…' Draco didn't want to admit it. He knew that she was pretty. He was perfectly happy tricking himself into believing she was ugly. But was it wrong to think your fiancee was pretty? Even if she was a Mudblood?

Draco wondered what she would do if he kissed her. He wondered what she would do if he ran his fingers through her hair. Ran his hands over the hot skin of her shoulders and arms. Would she push him away or allow it? There was really only one way to find out.

Draco's head lowered as he moved in to kiss her. Hermione watched and waited to see if he really would. She had her doubts thinking he was just trying to bait her into it. Then at the last second pulling away to laugh at her belief that he would kiss her. No she would wait.

Their lips were less than an inch apart. Both could feel the others warm breaths brushing their skin. Hermione felt his weight atop her as his hands released her shoulders from their death grips. On moved up and touched her hair as the other was felt running down her side. She felt a shiver from his touch.

Less than a second and they would have shared their very first kiss, but the house elf that appeared caused both to jump up and scramble away from one another. Draco had thought it was his father while Hermione thought it was Voldemort. They looked around and saw the elf by the stairs huddled and looking nervous. Draco stood and brushed himself off. Then too a few steps forward passing Hermione whom still sat on the floor.

"What is it?" he demanded angrily. He'd almost done it. He'd been so close.

Hermione slowly rose to her feet behind Malfoy all the while her eyes following his every movement. She still clutched her dress to her not wanting to expose herself more than she already had. She could still feel his hand running down the length of her side over every curve. She could still smell his cologne on her dress and feel his warmth against her. But she was supposed to hate him. She shook those things from her mind as she pushed some pieces of hair from her face. When she lifted her head she saw Malfoy staring at her.

"What's happening?" she asked in a bashful voice.

"My friends are here."

* * *

Review please...the more you review the quicker i write...

Starry


	17. When Friends Come Knocking

Hey there everyone...I'm sooo glad you liked the last chapter...i've gotten alot of reviews...it's really great...I got more than I thought I'd get when I finished!...it's all because you guys are the coolest...thank you thankyou thank you...lol...now onto the story...

Disclaimer: Own- _verb_ possess by right...well according to the dictionary I don't own none of this...except Marie...she's all me...hey that rhymed...

* * *

When Friends Come Knocking

Hermione stood there her mouth hanging open. His friends were there, expecting to see him. She had to get back to her room. She couldn't sit in a room filled with Slytherins and expect to survive.

"Come on let's go." Draco said heading to the stairs as the house elf left to do whatever Draco had just told it to do.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked carefully before taking a step forward.

"Well we should take you back to the room so you can get cleaned up. I have to get cleaned up. Then we're going down to see my friends." Draco said casually over his shoulder as he started down the stairs. Hermione stopped and stared at him.

"I don't want to see them." She said.

"I don't care." He said continuing to walk.

She stood there by the railing as he reached the floor. He turned and looked back up to her as she held her head high. With that gesture she told him he would have to force her to go down to see them for she wouldn't of her own free will.

"Granger get down here." Draco called unhappily from the floor.

"I don't want to see them Malfoy. They'll just make fun of me and hurt me like you." She said.

"They wont Granger."

"And I'm supposed to believe you why?" she said her free hand resting on her hip.

"Because I won't let them." He said earnestly.

"But as soon as you said something horrible they'd do it too. I know them Malfoy they're just like you." Hermione retorted.

"I promise Granger. All right. I give my word as a Malfoy that they will not insult you."

Hermione looked down at him. He could very well be lying. But how was she supposed to tell? And he would end up forcing her down there somehow anyway. She nodded and turned to follow him to her room. When she reached the floor she walked over to him.

He had watched her descend the stairs his eyes traveling slowly up her body. A small hidden smile graced his lips at the curves of her hips and the smoothness of her legs. He took pride in the fact that he would have such an attractive wife, even if she did have bad blood. He didn't have to love her or even like her, all he had to do was marry her.

"Come on Granger." He said walking to the door as she reached his side. She threw him a sideways glare but followed anyway.

They walked in silence only the sounds of their footsteps on the hardwood floors breaking it. They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hall. They reached her door and she reached for the handle. But Hermione stopped.

"Malfoy can I ask you something?" she asked.

'Here it comes. She's going to ask about the library scene.' Draco thought rolling his eyes. He turned to face her.

"What is it Granger?" He asked.

"Were you going to kiss me back there before the house elf came." She asked keeping her eyes locked on his.

"And if I was Granger?" he asked.

"I want to know why." She stated clearly.

"If you're wondering I still hate you Granger, but you will be my wife."

"I'll always hate you Malfoy and I don't care." She spat turning and closing the door in his face.

Draco glared at it before turning and heading down the hall to his own room. He was frustrated. He had showed her weakness in that library. She now knew that he had feelings. She wasn't supposed to know that. She was only supposed to see his anger and cruelty. No one was allowed to know, besides maybe his mother, what other feelings he possessed, especially not the girl who could potentially use them to her advantage.

He was unhappy with everything that had happened so far that day. Unhappy about the library, unhappy about his friends being there, unhappy about Granger being there. He just wanted things the way they had been the summer before. Things had been natural then. He'd been with Marie.

"Marie." He said as he entered his room. "Is she down in that sitting room waiting to see me?"

He thought about that beautiful girl. The one that he had loved so much. His feelings were not completely gone. They really never would be. But it was impossible for them to even think about getting together.

He walked into his bathroom and began to fix his hair. He washed his face all the while recalling his time with Marie. As he thought about her and remembered the feelings he had he began to dread going down there just a little bit more. It was bad enough that his friends would have to meet the Mudblood formally. She would be introduced to them as his fiancée, something that made his lunch want to come back up for a visit. But seeing Marie after almost kissing the Mudblood would be…hard.

"I have to do it. No point in dreading it." He said as he turned away from the mirror.

He looked very stately as he left his room and started down the hall. He approached the door quietly trying to hear if she was actually in there or if she had left. He could hear nothing however so he knocked on the door before opening it.

Granger was in the bathroom of her room. She was pulling her hair up into a bun as he approached. She saw him in the mirror and looked at him. He was just leaning on the door frame watching her as she put the finishing touches on her hair. Somehow the strap of her dress was fixed and whole again. She had washed her face and her eyes were no longer red, like she'd been crying.

They stood there staring at one another through the mirror for a minute or so. Draco couldn't understand how she looked like that over the summer, almost like a normal girl, but then looked so frumpy and ugly at school.

'It's got to be the clothes. She always wears those baggy robes in school and on weekends she's wearing jumpers or sweatshirts. She never put her hair up that way during school. It's almost like at Hogwarts she doesn't care what people think of her.' He thought as his eyes scanned her entire body. He even looked at her small feet still clad in those flip-flops.

"How'd you fix your dress?" he asked.

"The house elf helped me." She said turning to face him.

Draco turned around and started for the door. He looked over his shoulder noticing that she wasn't following. She had moved to the doorway of the bathroom and was standing there. She was afraid and nervous, looking again like a small child lost in a crowd. For some reason Draco liked it when she looked like that.

"Come on Granger." He said opening the door.

"I really don't want to Malfoy." She said softly looking down at the carpet quickly.

"You have to Granger. You'll see them at the wedding anyway. And they're my friends so they'll be coming to our house to see me. You'll have to get used to being around them." He said his hand dropping from the handle of the door.

She stepped out of the bathroom and started toward him. When she past him and walked out into the hall he smirked. He was already starting to get some control over her. Soon enough he would be in full control of everything.

She seemed to know her way down to the foyer pretty well but after that she had no idea where she was going. Draco past by her the thin material of his white dress shirt lightly brushing her arm. She felt chills move up her arm and down her back. She watched him as he started down a hall heading toward the back of the huge house.

"Come on Granger," he called over his shoulder.

She followed slowly her wonderful white dress swaying with her hips. Her flip-flops slapped the floor softly in a rhythmic way as she stopped beside him. He turned and looked down at her. Her head was turned up toward him her eyes large and nervous. Her long eyelashes helped emphasize her eyes even more and for some reason he could look away. They were so close what if he just leaned down and…

'No Malfoy!' he scolded himself. Quickly turning away he opened the door.

The room they entered was the very same sitting room that he and his father's group had done all the research on her. And there, sitting on the couch, were all his friends Crabbe Goyle and Blaise along with the three girls, Millicent, Pansy and Marie.

"Hello everyone." Draco said smiling to Blaise who had the biggest smirk on his face.

"How are things Draco?" asked Blaise rising to be the first to shake his hand.

Draco stepped into the center of the room meeting Blaise halfway. They shook hands as Draco turned. He looked back at the doorway seeing no sign of Granger at all. She must have been hiding by the door hoping he would forget about her. But he wouldn't do that.

"I'd like you all to formally meet my fiancee, Hermione Granger." She appeared on the doorway as he finished her name. He could hear a very distinct growl from Pansy but he ignored it. "Come in and close the door please."

Hermione entered the room filled with Slytherins. She was sure that by the end of the visit she would have been in some way insulted. She closed the door being sure to keep her eyes on them. It was stupid to turn your back on your enemies, even if he said he wouldn't let them hurt her.

She walked to stand by his side like she expected he wanted her to. All she had to do she realized was stick by him and do what he said to get through this. Though it went against her feelings she stood right at his side and would do what ever he said.

"This is Blaise Zabini. That's Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Marie Harrison. These are my friends." Draco said pointing to each person as he said his or her name.

'She's standing so close to me.' He thought wishing she would back up.

Draco moved to a small sofa and sat Hermione sitting neatly beside him. She kept her legs together and crossed her left foot beneath her right and pulling them a little to the side. Her back was straight against the back of the sofa and her hands were folded and placed in her lap. Her shoulders were dropped and back. She looked elegant. She sat like his mother. She sat like a pureblood.

He looked over at Pansy Millicent and even Marie. None of them sat that way. The closest was Marie sitting with her legs crossed her back straight and head forward. But she didn't have that prim and proper air about her like Granger. It amazed him. He hadn't expected it.

"So Mudblood how have your days as a prisoner been?" Pansy snarled her face twisted in an ugly smile.

"Pansy do not speak to my fiancee that way. Soon enough she will be my wife and treated with respect." Draco said. Blaise looked over at him. Draco caught the look of curiosity and knew at one point that evening Blaise would want to speak to him alone.

"Since when do you treat her with respect?" Pansy demanded her voice taking a defensive tone.

"Pansy must you make things so difficult?" Marie said softly.

Hermione looked over at the girl with the strawberry blonde hair. It was the first time that she remembered ever being this close to her. She was always with Malfoy and his little gang of friends but she kept to the back of the group and never tossed out any insults. She was quiet and so…unslytherin. It was strange to see her in that room with those people.

"Of course Marie. I can't believe this. Draco you're sticking up for a Mudblood. Even if she will be your wife why in Merlin's name would you stick up for her?" Pansy demanded.

"Pansy I've asked you not to insult her. And as for me sticking up for her it's because I've given her my word. I did it because things would have been much worse for all of us." Draco said his icy eyes narrowing slightly.

"Let's have a change of subject eh?" said Crabbe his voice sounding a bit annoyed.

Hermione's eyes traveled to him. She studied the two boys she Harry and Ron had all believed to be dense for years. They sat there watching the group eyeing Pansy like she was crazy. They seemed all right to Hermione. She'd never really had anything against either of them. They'd never spoken to her or messed with her in any way. Everything that had been done to her was by Pansy Millicent or Malfoy.

"What have you been doing the last few days?" Blaise asked.

"Granger's been sick. I've had to keep watch over her. That's mostly it. She got better today though so the Dark Lord said she could go out and explore the manor." Draco said.

"You were sick?" Marie asked Hermione directly. It surprised her because none of the others had even referred to her except Pansy.

"Yes." Hermione said softly. She could feel Malfoy's eyes on her face watching to see if she'd speak more.

"What was wrong with you?" Marie asked.

"Oh you too now Marie?" Pansy said throwing her hands in the air. "Has everyone in the room just suddenly forgotten how extremely filthy and disgusting she is. She's a MUDBLOOD!"

Pansy was angry now for no one was going after Hermione as she had been. They were all basically overlooking her. They saw her but didn't speak to her. But Pansy wanted to attack her. She wanted to degrade her and hurt her both verbally and physically. She wanted Hermione to feel pain.

"Pansy shut up! That's my fiancee and if you can't show her and I some respect than get out!" Draco cried slamming his hand down on the arm rest of the sofa. Everyone saw the anger in his eyes. They were all a bit shocked.

Pansy glared right back at him. She stood throwing her long brownish blonde hair over her shoulder. She walked over to the sofa where Hermione and Draco were sitting. She glared at Hermione. She wanted to raise her hand and slap Hermione but she restrained herself. She settled for threatening words.

"You'll never fit in Mudblood. No one here will every care about you. After you've fulfilled your purpose you will be disposed of. They'll kill you before you ever even get to hold you baby. I'll be there to watch it. And I'll be glad to see your filthy body dumped where Potter can find you. So enjoy this while it's here because soon enough you won't have a life to live."

"Get out Pansy." Draco said his voice calm but scary. His fists were clenched and shaking slightly.

Hermione had backed away from Pansy when she neared. She was actually leaning back against Draco's right arm. Her hands were up by her face just in case there was an attempt to strike. Her eyes were wide with total fear. This Pansy smile and evil smile before she turned and left the room. To where she went they all had no idea.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked when Hermione had straightened. She was shaking nervously staring at the hands that were wringing in her lap. Her face was pale as she looked up at him.

"I told you I shouldn't have come." She whispered.

"Pansy's really just a bitch." Everyone turned and looked at Marie. Draco had never heard her speak about a fellow Slytherin that way. In fact he'd never really heard her speak of anyone that way. She normally kept her opinions to her self.

"She can't see past this stupid blood issue. I'm getting tired of hearing about it myself. I don't think her blood matters anymore. Maybe it did once but she's marrying you. What difference does it make now?" Marie was really miffed about this. Her face was slightly red and she was leaning forward in her chair her eyes serious. "This is ridiculous. Don't worry about what she said Hermione."

Hermione found that she liked Marie very much. Something about her was different from the others. She was nicer. She had different views from the others yet they seemed to respect her just the same. She and Hermione were sort of alike in the way that they were both the girls that everyone protected. Hermione could just tell, by the way Draco looked at her that he would do anything for the girl, sort of like Ron.

'Maybe he's in love with her.' Hermione thought frowning inside. 'He looks at her the way Ron looks at me sometimes. He likes this girl a lot.'

Hermione felt bad. She was marrying a man who was in love with someone else. She had never thought about what this marriage might be taking away from Draco. She'd never really thought that he could love. She'd just thought he was against it because he hated her.

"She should have a drink. It will calm her nerves. She's shaken." Marie told Draco. "Are you all right Hermione?"

"Yes thank you." Hermione said softly. She looked around the room at the remaining Slytherins. None of them looked angry. Maybe they were hiding it. Or maybe what Marie said had gotten to them. Were they thinking about maybe giving her a chance? Would they be able to treat her nicely? Or were they not glaring at her because Draco was seated beside her still livid about Pansy?

* * *

another one up...what happens for the rest of the visit?...and where oh where has Pansy gone?...review and I'll write so u can find out...lol

Starry


	18. Perfect End

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ FOLLOWING BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!_**

I write this story on Microsoft Word. It's not the first story that I've started on word because I have disks full of them. But something very special has occured with this chapter. This chapter has caused my story to reach page one hundred in word! This is something that rarely occurs for me because I normally don't get this far in the stories. Out of the sixteen or so stories I am currently writing I've only reached one hundred in three. I want to thank all the reviewers for this. If you all didn't review I would have given up on the story and never strived to get this far. THANKYOU!

I know you'll all love this chapter...so now you may continue on and read it...lol...and thanks again...

Disclaimer: Not mine...I only own Marie...

* * *

Perfect End

Draco stood from the sofa and walked over to the corner where a house elf stood. Draco was still furious at Pansy and the way she was treating Granger. He had told her to be nice and what did she do?

"Bring me a strong cup of coffee. Then begin preparing the dinner, we'll eat a little early." Draco said softly. He turned around. "Would anyone else like a coffee?"

The others nodded and Draco told the elf to bring coffee for everyone instead. The elf bowed and disappeared as he turned around and started back to the couch that Hermione sat on.

'Marie was right. She is shaken. I guess I underestimated Pansy.' Draco said contemplating what to do about it.

"What happened to you over the last few days umm…Granger? You said you were sick." Blaise said trying to sound normal. Draco could tell that he was uncomfortable but appreciated his friend's attempts to be civil.

Hermione looked up her eyes a bit wide still. She turned and looked at Draco. His eyes weren't harsh any longer but were a bit gentle. She saw however that was because he wasn't looking at her but at Marie. His eyes were soft because of her not Hermione.

"Someone has been trying to kill me." Hermione replied softly.

"Someone used a voodoo doll to try to kill her. They would have too, but I revived her and the Dark Lord stopped the voodoo witch. Then we got a surgeon to fix her up. They've still tried to kill her but the Dark Lord gave her some of his power to protect her. She's perfectly fine now." Draco said looking down at Hermione who was looking at her hands.

"Did you discover who it was?" Marie asked taking the coffee offered by the house elf that had reappeared.

"No but the Dark Lord said that they can no longer use their magic to harm her."

"Well they're obviously trying to stop you and Granger from getting married. But why would they think they'd be able to kill her. She's in the Dark Lord's care. He wouldn't let anything happen to her." Marie said softly contemplating.

The elf had made its way around the group only having one cup left. It scurried over to Hermione and held out the cup. She took it and Draco saw it shaking slightly in her hands. The black liquid rippled as she brought it slowly to her lips. She sipped cautiously almost as if she were afraid the cup would hurt her. The warm coffee made her lips redden as she took the cup away. He watched her tongue slide innocently over her lips.

"Do you think it's one of the Death Eaters?" Blaise asked sipping at his coffee as well.

"Why would any of them be stupid enough to try to kill her?" Crabbe said sitting his cup down on the table.

"They might just be trying to torture her? Who knows?" Blaise said softly his eyes straying away from Hermione. He couldn't look at her as they talked about someone attempting to kill her.

"When's the wedding?" Millicent asking speaking for the first time.

"Three days." Draco said his attention turning from Hermione to his friends again.

"That's soon. Have you picked out a dress Hermione?" Marie asked as if she and Hermione had known each other forever.

Hermione felt comfortable with Marie for some reason. Maybe it was the way that she seemed to be so understanding of her fear of Pansy or maybe it was because she was the first one out of them all, including her fiancé, to call her by her first name and treat her nicely.

"No. Today is the first day I've been allowed to leave my room." She said taking another dainty sip of her coffee.

"Are you going to go soon?" Millicent asked seemingly interested.

As the girls began a conversation about the wedding Blaise motioned to Draco to stand and walk with him to another part of the room. Draco did and Crabbe and Goyle followed. When they were far enough away Draco turned to look at Blaise wondering what exactly he wanted.

"Draco what's going on with you and Granger?" Blaise asked using her last name just to be safe.

"We're getting married in three days." Draco said unhappily.

"But you're sticking up for her mate. You've changed toward her. What's happened between you two?"

"She died right in front of me Blaise." Draco said staring at his friend right in the face. "Whoever tried to kill her succeeded for a few minutes. She wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped. It was the scariest moment of my life. She was lying on her bed a hole in her stomach."

"The Dark Lord looked pissed when I told him she was dead. Then he said to bring her back. Do you know what it's like to have to figure out a way to bring someone who's been dead for at least three minutes back? It was so hard having to try to figure it out all the while telling myself I shouldn't help her. I could have decided right there, not to help her and let her stay dead. I couldn't take her life."

"I had to save her the muggle way. CPR. Then I had to clean and bandage the wound, which wasn't just a wound but a bloody hole. Her stomach was completely ripped apart and blood was everywhere. When it was all over I looked down at my hands. They were covered in her blood." Draco shivered. He remembered the feeling of the warm sticky thick liquid covering his fingers and palms. It had been like his own blood.

"She's just like me Blaise. She's stuck in this too. She doesn't want to be here and I've found that treating her somewhat civilly has made things go smoother between us. Not to mention a dream I had." Draco then commenced to talk about the dream leaving no detail out.

The boys had founds seats in their secluded corner as Draco talked. The girls however chatted about the wedding. Hermione still sounded a little nervous but was beginning to become comfortable with Marie and Millicent. It turns out that Millicent wasn't that bad of a person. She only did the things she did to Hermione because Pansy told her to. But Hermione didn't fully trust any of them. She knew it was to good to be true for them to suddenly accept her. She was still wary of them and would be ready to run if something happened. Where she would run to she had no clue.

"Have you heard anything about the wedding at all?" Marie asked.

"I only know it's three days from now. I don't get to plan it his mother is." Hermione said sitting properly again.

"Have you met Mrs. Malfoy?" Marie asked.

"Not yet."

"Oh you'll love her. She's so nice." Millicent said. "She would seem like she'd be really snobby and stuck up but she's completely the opposite. She's kind and really sweet."

'How sweet would she be to me, a Mudblood.' Hermione thought trying to fight the tears back.

The boys were heading back over when Blaise overheard Millicent's comment.

"Who's so sweet?" he asked sitting down beside Millicent.

"Mrs. Malfoy. We were just talking about her because Hermione said that she's planning the wedding."

"Yeah. She's been picking out flowers and china and all types of things." Draco said gracefully sitting beside Hermione, a little closer than he'd meant to.

"Does Hermione even get to pick her dress?" Marie asked a slight frown appearing on her face. For some reason that hit him hard. He hated to see Marie frown, especially over Granger's wedding dress.

"We go the day before the wedding to pick out attire. Then she'll meet my mother." Draco said turning to Hermione to see her reaction to this. He was surprised to see that her eyes were watery. Was she sad that she'd not get to plan her wedding or was it something about his mother?

The rest of the visit was spent talking about everyone else's summers. Marie was going to be going on vacation just after the wedding. Blaise was planning on starting a little Quidditch tournament in his backyard pitch. Millicent was going to France to visit an aunt for a few weeks. Crabbe and Goyle had no plans but were going to play the summer by ear.

It made Draco so happy to get off the subject of he and Granger and get lost in his friend's lives. He was taken away from his own troubles and got caught up in helping Blaise plan out the tournament with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione he saw was getting on with Millicent and Marie quite well talking about both their vacations in wonderful places.

'She doesn't seem so afraid anymore. Marie really helped out, I'll have to thank her before she goes.' Draco thought a small smile forming on his lips as he watched the girl's talk of clothes and things.

But Draco was a little excited about this tournament. He loved to play Quidditch. Blaise was planning on having all their friends from Slytherin form teams of four people and play games until their was one team left. It would take place over two days. The teams would stay at his house and it would just be a great time.

"So you're gonna be on my team with Crabbe and Goyle right?" Blaise asked.

"Sure what position?" he asked. Since they would be teams of four they would have one Keeper, two Chasers, and one Beater.

"You can play a chaser. I'm going to be Keeper." Blaise said smiling.

"We're gonna win you know that right."

"Win what?" Millicent asked the girls tuning into what the boys were saying.

"My Quidditch tournament." Blaise said smiling.

"When is it?" Marie asked.

"Not until at least the beginning July." Blaise said. "You will both be home in time to watch."

"Good. I wouldn't want to miss that." Millicent said smiling.

At that point a house elf popped into the room and announced dinner was served. They adjourned to the dinning room where they sat and ate. They talked more about the things that they were planning for the summer. Then they started talking about their seventh year of school. That discussion got everyone involved.

"Well of course you two will be the Heads." Blaise said to Draco and Hermione who sat beside one another.

"Most likely." Draco said nodding.

"And of course they'll have to trade those Heads rooms in the common rooms for a single dorm because you'll be married." Millicent said smiling.

'Oh how I hope not.' Hermione thought. 'It'll be hard enough to tell Harry and Ron about this without having to explain that I have to stay in a dorm with him.'

"But who do you think the new Headmaster will be?" Crabbe asked.

That question made everyone stop eating. The room went very quiet. Eyes landed on Hermione then Draco everyone knowing one was involved with Dumbledore's death and the other had been close to Dumbledore.

Hermione kept her eyes on her plate. She didn't want to look up and see the eyes upon her, questioning. She wondered if Draco was looking at them. Or was he looking at her?

"Probably McGonigall." Said Marie softly.

The discussion moved away from the Headmaster to all the things that could happen in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They talked about balls and Hogsmeade trips and exams and classes. Hermione even participated in a discussion on History of Magic and whether the class was even worth paying attention in. Of course she argued for the class.

It was close to nine o' clock when their fathers entered.

"I'm afraid it's time for everyone to leave." Lucius said to the group of teenagers.

"It was nice to meet all of you." Hermione said softly as they rose. She struggled to keep from turning around to see the disgusted stares of the parents waiting just outside the door to the sitting room that they were in again.

"We'll all be at the wedding. We can talk more then." Marie said giving Hermione a reassuring smile. Then she pulled Hermione aside while Draco said his good-byes to the others.

"You mustn't fear Draco Hermione. He really is a good person when you get to know him. He is more like his mother than his father, remember that. Just try to help him understand you and try to understand him. Trust me." She said in a whisper. "Goodbye."

Hermione turned around as Marie past her. She watched the strawberry blonde walk to the door where her father waited. She didn't turn back to give Hermione a look but continued on. Hermione could tell just by the way that she walked that she was confident her message had gotten across to Hermione.

Hermione walked over to the others. Her mind still filed with Marie's words. She said a warm goodbye to Millicent, whom Hermione was beginning to consider as a friend, though she couldn't be entirely sure yet.

"Goodbye Granger." Blaise said. "It was nice meeting you formally."

He reached out a hand and gently shook hers. Draco stood beside him smirking. He was proud his friends could be so civilly to someone they considered dirt. He looked around wanting to say good bye to Marie but saw she was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Marie go?" he asked as Blaise turned and started away with the others.

"She was the first to leave." Hermione said simply. He looked down at her as she continued to watch the others leave.

Draco noticed then just how much shorter Hermione compared to him. The top of her head barely reached his chin. It might have been because he was in proper shoes and she was wearing flip-flops but he was fairly sure that she'd be that short even if she were wearing regular shoes.

Draco and Hermione were the only two left, standing side by side in the room. Lucius had gone to the living room where people were double Apparating to the Goyle's home. From there they would Floo to their own homes.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Draco said softly not looking at Hermione.

"Can we talk first?" Hermione asked.

"About what Granger." He said turning.

"There are a lot of things."

"Can't we do it upstairs. I want to change out of these clothes." He said.

"All right." She said giving in.

They started out of the room and down the hall. All the while Hermione wondered what Marie had meant by he's more like his mother. What was his mother like? Was she sweet in a Slytherin way or sweet in a Gryffindor way? Would she be nice in Hermione's terms?

They started up the stairs Hermione staring at Draco's back. He had been so angry earlier over the things that Pansy had said to her. Did he really care about her or was he just doing it because he didn't like to be disobeyed. She followed him down the hall to his room. When he reached the door he turned and looked at her.

"Why don't you go to your room and wait?" he suggested.

"I want to talk to you immediately. Please." She said looking into his eyes.

He turned and opened his door stepping back so she could enter first. She walked past him entering his room. She stopped and waited for him to tell her where to sit.

"Just wait over there." He said pointing to the bed.

Hermione walked over and sat down. She watched him walk into his closet and start going through the clothes. She watched as he walked all the way to the back of the closet. He picked out a shirt and pulled it off the hanger. He started to unbutton his dress shirt. Hermione turned away.

Draco turned around and saw Granger was sitting with her head turned away. He smirked as he pulled off his shirt. He started to pull on the emerald green T-shirt.

"So what did you want to talk about Granger?" he asked as he grabbed a pair of back sweatpants.

"A lot of things Malfoy." She said.

Draco unbuttoned his pants first kicking off his shoes as he continued to talk.

"Why so eager Granger?" he asked looking up. Her head still faced away from him. He took off his dress pants and put on his sweat pants. He grabbed sneakers and socks and started out of the closet.

Hermione turned to look at him when she heard the door click shut. She watched as he approached her carrying his shoes in his hand. He sat down beside her on the bed sitting his shoes and socks between them.

"Well you can begin whenever you want Granger." He said looking at her.

"I was wondering why you yelled so much at Pansy when she was talking to me." Hermione said picking up the bundle of socks. She pulled them apart and handed one to Draco.

He sat there watching her. He wondered why she was doing it as she held out a sock for him. He took it and put it on his foot then took the other one and did the same. He put on his shoes then turned to look at her.

"Because she was disrespecting you after I told her not to."

"You yelled an awful lot."

"Yes." He said.

"Was it because she disrespected me or because she disobeyed you?" Hermione asked carefully.

Draco could tell by her tone that she didn't want to start a fight but did want an answer. He thought about it. It had pissed him off greatly that Pansy had the audacity to ignore what he told her. She was disrespectful and rude. But had he really been angry about Granger being personally insulted?

"A little of both maybe. You're not just Granger anymore. You and I will be together so if she insults you she's insulting me."

"Do you and Marie have a relationship that's being broken up because of me?" she asked her eyes filled with curiosity.

"No. We had a relationship last summer but it ended. It had nothing to do with you." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Did you love her?" Hermione asked. Draco's head snapped to her. He stared at her, just stared, unable to speak.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but something she told me makes a little sense."

"What'd she tell you?" he asked.

"She told me to try to understand you, and to help you understand me. I think she's right. I think maybe if we get to know each other better than maybe we could get along. Then maybe this marriage could be a little more bearable, you know?" she said turning her head and looking down at her hands.

"That sounds like something she'd say." Draco said standing. Both of his hands reached up and went through his hair. His fingers laced behind his head as he stopped and stood still. Suddenly he dropped his hands and turned around to look at Hermione. "Yeah. I loved her."

"I could tell. Do you still love her?"

"In a different way now. Did you ever love someone?" he asked turning the tables on Hermione.

"No."

"Not even Weasley?" Draco asked lying down on his bed beside her.

"I like Ron. But we fight so easily and certain things he does or says just drive me crazy. I'll always love him and Harry, but it's like you said, in a different way." As she spoke she reached up and pulled the band out of her hair, It cascaded down her back in brown waves.

"Did you like my friends?" he asked.

"I did. I was surprised that they were being so nice. It makes me wish I was pureblood." She said softly keeping her head turned away from him.

"You know that's not true Granger." Draco said sitting up. "You fight so hard against me because of your blood. You're proud to be Muggleborn."

"Not all the time. Sometimes I wish I were pureblood just so life would be a little easier. Everyone would accept me. You would even accept me, though you still wouldn't like me because I'm a Gryffindor and friends with Harry. But at least it'd be one less thing to think about constantly." She said slowly. "But that's only times when I'm really depressed."

They sat together in silence. Draco was lying with his hands beneath his head his feet dangling off the side of the bed. He was staring at Hermione's back. He could tell that she was sad and unhappy. But there was nothing that he could do to help her. They were both stuck in a situation that they couldn't get out of. They would never be able to escape. It was impossible.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed her feet crossed at the ankles. Her flip-flops had fallen off long ago. She locked her fingers together in her lap trying to keep from crying. She was tired and overwhelmed. So many things were happening; she couldn't deal with it.

"Why were you so interested in why I yelled at Pansy?" he asked her softly.

"Nothing." She said making to stand but Draco sat up and stopped her.

"Just tell me Granger. It's not like I'm going to laugh at you." He said as her deep brown eyes turned on him.

"Do you care about me?"

"What?" he asked taking his hand from her shoulder.

"Do you care about me?" she repeated.

"Don't change the subject. I asked you a question." He said trying to hide the confusion on his face.

"I'm not changing the subject. I thought you were yelling at Pansy because you might care about me, even if it were just the tiniest bit."

They both stared at one another. Draco was completely astonished. She was asking him if he cared about her just because he stuck up for her. Her brown eyes sparkled with hope. She was hoping that he did care if only at minuscule amount, about her. She was in a strange place, captured, afraid. She was about to marry him and enter a relationship where she wouldn't be loved. She had never been loved, or been able to love, and he and his father and the Dark Lord were taking all that away from her. Now she was sitting before him, her wild hair hanging down in a curtain behind her shoulders, her sweet face with her piercing brown eyes staring at him, waiting to see if he could give her the one thing that she wanted now more than anything. She realized she would never have love, but she wanted anything, anything that might make the relationship bearable.

Draco asked himself if he cared about her. Of course his first answer was 'Absolutely not! She's a Mudblood.' But something deeper within him told him that it wasn't true. Though she was a Mudblood she was different. She was special. That part of him that his father had taught him to keep way down deep in the recesses of his mind told him that she was important to him. She was much more than just a mere Mudblood. It didn't tell him why he felt that way but it did show him that in that small minuscule way, he did care.

"It's all right. I knew the answer already, I really shouldn't have asked." He heard her say. The sound of her voice brought him back. His eyes focused again on her small form sliding off the bed. He watched as she slipped her feet into the flip-flops and started for the door. Her fingers had just closed around the doorknob when he called out to her.

"Wait."

Hermione turned around. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy hurrying over to her. He stopped before her as she looked up into his eyes.

"And what, if I may ask, is the answer?" he asked.

"Don't play with me. I feel enough pain already." But he still stared at her. He wanted and answer. "You don't care."

"You're wrong Granger. Though you might think I'm nothing but a heartless git, you're wrong. I do care about you. I care about your safety and your feelings. Sometimes I act like a prat, but I do care. You cant be engaged and not have some degree of caring for the other, even if you are enemies."

"You care about me?" she asked turning to face him. Her hand fell from the doorknob to rest at her side.

"Yeah, but let's not make a huge deal of it all right." He said.

Hermione just looked at him for a moment. So many things were flying through her mind that she didn't think before she acted. She had no control of her body. She smiled lifting her arms and encircling them around his neck. She pulled herself against him in a hug.

Draco was completely blown away by her actions. Her skinny body was pressed against him. Her arms were wrapped about his neck and her head lay against his chest just below his chin. He could feel her breaths as she took them against his chest. She had to be standing on her tiptoes to reach around his neck.

He responded the only way that he knew how. His arms lifted a bit and he slowly and gently touched her sides with his hands. He could feel the soft material of the dress against his hands and the curves of her body as well. His mind went completely blank as his hands slid behind her back and encircled her. His chin rested lightly on the top of her head.

Hermione's heart began to pound hard in her chest. She couldn't understand what was making it do that. It was only a hug. It wasn't like she liked Malfoy; it was just the only way that she knew to thank him for the words he'd just said. She had hugged plenty of guys and not felt this way.

The hug seemed to last forever to the two of them, but in reality it only lasted a moment or two. Hermione was the one to break it as her arms unattached themselves from him. She slowly got off her tiptoes her body sliding down his front. She looked up into his eyes and saw something else within them. Something that she couldn't explain. He didn't look happy but not mad. He looked almost content, yet sad. What could that look mean?

Her hands rested on his shoulders as his barely touched her hips. Her heart was still racing. She knew that she should let him go and go to her room but something kept her there. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't let her go either.

Draco's mind was still blank as he stared at her. It was almost as if he'd forgotten who her was. She didn't look like the girl that he was supposed to hate at the moment. Instead she looked like any other girl, anyone. That little part of him, the one that he wasn't supposed to listen to told him to do something that the normal him wouldn't really consider. Something he'd almost done earlier that day.

But earlier he had been controlled by pure curiosity. He had been curious to see her reaction. He'd also wanted to do something that he knew would scare confuse and anger her all at once. But this time he was driven by that same part of him that cared for her. Slowly he inclined his head.

The kiss was soft and simple. But with that simple kiss the world was changed for the two forever. It last only a sweet second and when it ended both seemed to come to their senses. Hermione turned away and opened the door slipping through without another word. Draco stood fixed to his spot staring with surprise at the door.

A few minutes later Hermione lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She lightly touched her lips where she could still feel his. She could still smell his cologne on her, feel his hands touching her hips with gentleness previously unknown.

Draco also lay in his bed. He had removed his shoes and pulled down the covers in a complete daze as the feel of Granger's lips on his played over in his mind.

'I kissed Granger.' He thought to himself closing his eyes and remembering the feel of her body against his. In her own room Hermione was thinking the same thing about Draco.

As if planned by some all-seeing being in heaven above both Draco and Hermione, at the same moment uttered exactly the same words.

"And I think I liked it."

* * *

didn't I tell you you'd like this one...lol...let me know just how much you liked it...

Starry


	19. Birthday

Hello all...how are you...thank you very much for all the encouragement...it's really nice to see that I have 91 reviews...i love each and every review and reviewer...thank you...I also have a question for one person then everyone else...computer boy...are you really a boy...I know it sounds like a dumb question but...i'm dumb...so humour me...lol...if you don't want to answer it's fine I was just curious because i didn't think there were many guys on this sight...which brings me to the question for everyone...how many of you are of the male persuasion?...again if too personal don't worry about it it's fine...I was just curious to know how many men are reading my fic...thanks...

Disclaimer:...JK is a bloody genius...but I'm not her...

* * *

Birthday's

Then next morning Draco awoke later than he normally did. He lay in his bed for a moment just staring at the curtains around him. They kept out all the light from the sun that broke through the cracks in his thick dark curtains making sure that he was shrouded in darkness as he slept. He should have been thinking about going to see the Dark Lord that early in the morning, or maybe even thinking about himself since it was his birthday. But instead Draco was thinking about the night before, and everything that had happened right in that very room.

He had kissed Granger. He had kissed a Mudblood. He knew he would have had to at the wedding but that would have been forced. This was something he did willingly. Something he did on impulse. It wasn't planned and it was thought about. He just did it.

He remembered it had seemed so right at the time. He had felt her against him, felt the strange feelings coursing through his entire body. They were yearning for her, yearning for the Mudblood, to taste her lips to touch her skin. He had craved her.

Now all he wanted was to somehow erase the memory from both their minds. He didn't know how he was supposed to face Granger after doing that. She would most likely be smug about it. She would be happy with herself that she had kissed him. She would use that against him at a later time, a fact that he hated. He had handed her ammunition against him.

"Get hold of yourself Draco." He said aloud. "You could always play it off, pretend."

He thought of the look, Granger had given him right before that hug. She had looked so happy and surprised as her eyes showed with a new brightness. Then they had disappeared as she clung to him. She had seemed so relaxed in his arms, almost like she was glad to be there.

"Things have gone wonky since she's been here." Draco said aloud. "I never would have kissed her in my right mind."

Sitting up in his bed he pulled the hangings apart and slid down. He was quick to get in the shower realizing just how late it was. But no one had come to get him up. Normally if he was late his father would be in the room slapping him across the face to get him up. Draco wondered as the warm water cascaded down his body why no one had come.

But soon all the thoughts left his mind. The only thing he could think about was how marvelous the shower felt to his tense body. He could feel every muscle relax and loosen as the jet stream beat against his back in relaxing and rhythmic waves. He closed his eyes putting a hand against the wall to steady himself.

He stood under the shower-head for a few more minutes allowing the water to pound the frustrations from his shoulders and upper back. His mind was clearing and he was beginning to feel that he was going to have a great day…until he opened his eyes. That's when he remembered where he was and what was happening. He remembered what he had done and all the hard work the shower-head had just put in went right out the window. His body tensed up again and he stiffly got out of the shower.

He reached for a towel when he heard the sound of knocking on the door.

"Well I knew he'd come sooner or later." Draco said as he grabbed the towel and pulled it about himself.

He walked his hair still dripping wet towards the door. He reached for the handle, grabbing the towel for it had started to slip. He opened the door and turned to fix his towel but when he turned back he nearly dropped the whole thing. There before him stood…

"Malfoy! Oh my Merlin!" Hermione screamed turning away in embarrassment.

Draco's cheeks, he could feel were burning red. He fought to keep his towel on as he turned and hurried back to the bathroom. Hermione had reached out for the handle of the door and closed it quickly. She was standing in the hall her cheeks flushed her heart racing.

'Why is this happening to me?' she demanded of herself.

She was growing frustrated for she couldn't figure out what these feelings were. Her heart went and started beating like mad now whenever he was around, especially if he was touching her yet she still hated him. Last night was an accident. She had put that out of her mind. It hadn't been real; it had all been just one big forgotten accident. But these feelings that she couldn't explain or understand were driving her bonkers.

She paced the hall for a minute until the door was suddenly wrenched open startling her half to death. She fell against the wall barely catching herself with her hand. Draco stood in the doorway staring out at her. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white polo with thin emerald green stripes. His hair was still damp and hung in his face. His icy eyes stared at her.

"What did you want Granger?" he asked stepping aside to let her in as she approached.

She walked into the room and sat down on a chair beside a desk. She was wearing a pair denim shorts that Draco noticed were fairly short. She was wearing a plain white T-shirt and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was watching him as he turned around to close the door.

"Again Granger, what did you want?"

"Happy Birthday." She said simply.

"What?" Draco was astonished. Of all the people he hadn't expected that from her.

"I said Happy Birthday. You're turning seventeen today you deserve it." She said giving him a small smile.

"Thanks." He said turning and sitting on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

"What are you planning on doing today?" she asked him.

"I was planning on just sitting around relaxing, since there's nothing else to do." He said standing.

'She hasn't asked about the kiss. Hopefully it stays that way.' Draco thought as he started for the door.

Hermione stood and followed him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked waiting for her to catch up so they could walk side by side.

"Yeah actually." She said looking up at him.

The morning went smoothly for the most part. They went downstairs and had breakfast together. It had been going fine until they had gotten an argument over what they would have. Both were trying to suggest things to one another which neither wanted. They ended up moving to separate ends of the table and eating in silence. Draco had been done first and got up from the table. Hermione had jumped up after him and was right behind him as he walked to the billiard room.

"Why are you following me Granger?" He asked frustrated.

"I didn't want to be left alone." She said as she stood by the end of the pool table.

"And why is that Granger?" Draco asked. He was still a little annoyed at her for the breakfast incident but he was also interested.

"I think you know the answer to that Malfoy." She said softly as he picked up a stick.

"Granger I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Must you be so difficult?" she asked. Draco looked up from examining the top of the stick and saw that she was smiling at him.

"With you, of course." She shook her head her lovely smile still stuck in place.

Draco liked her smile. It was nice. He remembered making fun of her once because of her horrid teeth but now he saw that they were perfect. They were pearly white and straight. Her smile was a wonderful sight. Then Draco realized what he was thinking about. He shook his head and turned away.

"Are we getting along Malfoy?" she asked somewhat unsure.

"It's possible."

"Are you really going to play a game of pool by yourself?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" he asked looking over at her sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yes." She said nodding. He rolled his eyes and sat the stick down on the table. He walked about pulling all the balls from the pockets and tossing them on the table.

"I was planning on it. Why did you want to join me?" he asked taking the eight ball from the pocket before her.

"I don't know how to play." She said softly. Draco was not behind her taking the number one ball and the number two balls from the pocket. She was looking at him over her shoulder and they were very close.

Draco had the urge to put a hand on her waist and kiss her over her shoulder. He thought about running a hand down her side and over one of the smooth legs that dangled off the side of the table. The thoughts made his hand lift from the table where it had been.

He saw her lips before him. They were pouty and pink. Her white cheeks had the tiniest hint of red in them as her curly hair hung behind her head. He T-shirt was tight and clung to every curve of her slim body. Her remembered the kiss from the night before and his hand moved another inch toward her in mid air.

He realized what he was about to do and turned away. He couldn't understand where these urges were coming from. He didn't like Granger at all. He did care about her but that was only because she was his responsibility. He had to take care of her. He had to make sure that she was safe because if he didn't the Dark Lord would have his head. But he surely didn't like her. He could barely tolerate her. There had to be something wrong with him.

"You don't know how to play?" he said quickly as he wandered over to the next hole. He was trying t regain his composure.

"I never learned. I've watched plenty of people but it's never caught on." She said shrugging. He arched an eyebrow.

"I could teach you." He said in a throwaway manner.

"All right then." She said hopping down from the table.

He got a stick down for her and handed it to her. Then he grabbed all the balls and put them in the triangle leaving of course the all white cue ball out. He set up the triangle and took it away leaving the balls in the shape of the triangle in the middle of the table.

"The first thing you need to learn before I teach you the game is how to use the stick." He said walking her around the table where to where the cue ball sat. "Now what you do is try to hold the stick between two fingers to steady it. Then take aim and push it forward to knock the cue ball at the others. I'll show you."

He grabbed his stick off the table and lined up his shot. He hit the cue ball with enough force to break the balls sending them rolling every which way with a crack. Hermione nodded understanding perfectly. She walked over to where the cue ball stopped and bent over. Draco watched as she tried but the tip of the stick only tipped the cue ball sending it about a centimeter to the left.

"Here let me help you." Draco said walking around the table to where she stood.

He took her left hand and rested it on the table spreading her fingers apart lightly. She was bent over the side of the table as he moved to her other side and put the stick down, positioning it so it would strike the cue ball. He made her try again but at the last second she flinched and missed completely. Draco shook his head a this-is-hopeless smile spreading on his face.

"Let's try again." He said calmly.

He repositioned her hands and fingers again only this time when she bent down he did to. He leaned over her his arms against hers guiding them to the right spots. His chest pressed against her back his head just over her right shoulder.

He could smell her perfume as his chin brushed her shoulder. She was glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. His left hand slid up her forearm lightly and readjusted her elbow his fingers barely touching her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other for he could feel her against him. His right left the table where he had been steadying himself to lightly touch her right elbow. His fingers skimmed her soft skin until they reached her fingers. His hand surrounded her smaller one as it grasped the stick.

When he finished his movements Hermione turned her head. Draco turned his as well and they were staring at each other for a moment. Draco's eyes connected with hers steely grey searching through chocolate brown for something, anything. He saw her unconsciously, lick her lips and he knew at that moment that he had to have them. He had to claim her lips for his own.

He leaned in, his left hand leaving her arm and wrapping about her waist as his lips almost touched. Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation of another accident. But just before their lips connected for the second time both heard voices, very familiar and close voices.

Voldemort and Lucius were coming down that very hall headed in their direction. They would definitely spot the two if they began snogging against the billiards table so Draco straightened and stepped away. Hermione straightened herself as well trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face.

Both heard the distinct sound of feet approaching. It was only a moment before the two men appeared crossing the doorway. They would have been safe had the Dark Lord not looked over at Lucius at that very moment to see Draco and Hermione in the room.

"Good morning Draco." Voldemort said entering the room, Lucius right behind.

Draco bowed. "Good morning my Lord."

"And a Happy Birthday as well."

"Thank you my Lord."

"And how are you Mudblood?" he asked smiling his evil smile.

Hermione felt shivers travel down her spine as she stole a quick look at Draco. He was facing forward but she could tell that he was trying to look at her. His head was turned ever so slightly toward her. She looked back at Voldemort holding the stick tightly in her hands before her.

"It seems you are feeling much better. That's good for your wedding is in only two days. Try and stay healthy child. Excuse us." Voldemort turned and started back down the hall Lucius right beside him as they started their conversation again.

When he was sure they were gone Draco turned to Hermione. She was staring at him. Her hands no longer clung to the stick like she was terrified but instead the stick looked ready to fall with a crack to the floor. He walked over and took it from her hand sitting it down on the table. Her eyes however never moved from him.

"Were you going to kiss me again Draco?" she asked.

"You used my first name." He said softly.

"I thought I should considering the circumstances." She said.

"I'm not sure." He said turning away. "So many things are happening. I'm all mixed up."

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting on a barstool over by the elegant serving bar. Draco walked over and joined her sitting beside her on his own stool.

"I feel things that I never felt before but I know they're not real. It's like someone's trying to force them. I feel like I want to touch you and kiss you but in my mind I know I don't. I don't like you like that, yet something inside me wants you." Draco said staring her right in the eye. "Take now for instance. A part of me wants nothing more than to snog you, but I know that I don't. I know I don't want to snog you because I don't like you in that manner. I mean we barely like each other in a friendship manner."

"I feel the same thing. Do you think someone's trying to make us love each other?" Draco asked.

"I don't think they want us to love each other because then we would be even worse. I think they just want us to be together physically."

"It has to be Voldemort. He wants me to be pregnant as soon as possible to get this prophecy over with." Hermione said. "That would make sense. He's the only one able to cast spells on me and we only want to physically be with one another not emotionally."

"But why would he do it? It's not like it will make a baby come much faster. It will still take nine months." Draco said rubbing his eyes. He was becoming frustrated.

"He wants the baby and to get me out of the picture as quickly as possible." Hermione said looking at her hands.

Draco didn't know what to say to that. He kept his mouth shut as she sat there staring at her hands then the floor. It was when she looked at him again that he looked up and their eyes connected. He began to feel those feelings again. The ones that made him want to pull her into his arms. He could feel them whenever he looked at her but they were extremely strong and almost impossible to fight when their eyes connected. He told her that.

"We just cant look into each other's eyes then." She said turning her face away but it was to late. Draco had to taste her.

Reaching out his hand he used his index and middle fingers to turn her face back. He leaned in quickly and claimed her lips as his own. She had been taken by surprise and just sat a moment as his lips touched hers but when that moment was over she was reacting. She kissed him back with just as much hunger as he.

"Happy Birthday!"

* * *

what in the world?...who could it be interupting the wonderful Draco Hermione snog fest?...oh no...will things be different for Starry after asking such a horribly personal question?...could I be way to excited about this?...tune in next time to find out...same bat place...same bat channel...lol

Starry...(not a bat)...(nor related to one in any way)...(Nor related to Batman)...(Robin's kinda hot though)...lol...j/k


	20. Seventeen Candles

Sorry for takin soooo long to update...but so much has been happening...I'm about to go on my High School's Senior trip to Florida...I actually leave Tuesday the 14th...so I wont be back until saturday night...late...so no updates until after that...but this should tide you over...lol

Disclaimer: Not mine...but I want the dress...lol

* * *

Seventeen Candles

Hermione's lips were torn from his as her head snapped to the doorway of the billiards room. There in the doorway stood a very shocked looking woman. She was thin and pale, her eyes sunken into her head. They were the darkest eyes Hermione had ever gazed into. Shadowed by all the horrible things she'd done and seen. Her brown hair was pulled back in an elegant twist. Her bony hands balled into fists as recognition flashed through her eyes.

"Get your filthy disgusting hands off of my nephew." The woman said her voice gruff and deadly serious.

"Aunt Bellatrix wait a moment."

"How could you let that filth touch you Draco?" Bellatrix demanded in her growl.

"Ah Bellatrix you've arrived." Said the Dark Lord as he entered the house through the door just past the doorway.

Draco jumped to his feet as Voldemort appeared. Both he his Aunt and Uncle all bowed to the man as he entered the room. He walked over and sat himself down in a chair motioning for everyone to join him. Draco motioned for Hermione to follow him and they sat down together on a small sofa. Bellatrix shot Hermione a death glare as she gracefully placed herself in a chair on Voldemort's left-hand side. Lucius was on his right and her husband Rodolphus said there as well.

"Master why is that vermin sitting beside my nephew? I thought she was supposed to be killed this year in your plans?"

Bellatrix was one of the few people that the Dark Lord let speak to him like that. He just looked at her a moment before smirking. Hermione felt her stomach drop down to her toes at that and she shifted slightly closer to Malfoy. He looked over at her and saw that she was almost curled up beside him. Had her feet not been planted solidly on the floor she would have brought her knees to her chest in the fetal position. She was terrified.

"She is Draco's fiancee." Everyone saw Bellatrix's mouth open wide her eyes becoming wide, their bleakness striking Hermione's heart with even more hysterical fear. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and Draco knew why.

Hermione was currently in the presence of the Dark Lord who hated her and her kind beyond anything in the world. His father had disliked her since his first year when she became the top in the class, never giving up the spot, and also the fact that she was a Mudblood didn't help matters. But now his Aunt, the escaped Death Eater from Azkaban who had killed Harry Potter's godfather Sirius Black only two years prior. She was in a room surrounded by the most deadly people in the world, and she was defenseless, and she was weak. Draco shivered at the thought of himself being in her place.

"It was discovered that she was the girl from the prophecy Bellatrix. They will be married in two days time and will soon produce a son." Voldemort said looking over at Draco. His stare told Draco that he had better get a move on with the baby situation. Again Draco shivered but for a different reason.

"With that filth?" Bellatrix said in utter surprise.

She looked over to where Draco and Hermione were sitting watching the whole thing. She could tell Hermione was afraid. It brought a smile to her face and brought the evil glint into her eye. Hermione saw the look and knew that it couldn't signal anything positive. She was sure that at some point soon she would be alone with Bellatrix. She would face the wrath of the woman who killed Sirius. She would surely be murderous.

"Yes Bellatrix. Before their first anniversary they will produce a son. But enough about that. I believe you are the first of the guests."

"Guests my Lord?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Of course for your party. You have become a full wizard Draco my boy. You will be honoured today." Voldemort said as he rose once more. "Now Bellatrix Rodolphus please accompany Lucius and I to the back garden." He inclined his head toward Draco and Hermione who were both standing as everyone started out.

"She didn't look pleased to see me."

"That's because she wasn't. Aunt Bellatrix is worse than my father when it comes to Muggleborns." Draco said starting back over toward the pool table.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saying Muggleborns instead of Mudblood." Hermione said as Draco turned to look at her.

There was a long pause that was only filled by the sounds of billiard balls smacking into one another. Draco was quite good and sunk nearly every ball on the first shot. She just watched as yet another, ball fell into the corner pocket. Her eyes followed his hands as they positioned themselves on the stick. Those hands had been touching her earlier. They had sent shivers through her a pleasant yet frightening experience.

Hermione couldn't understand why Voldemort was rushing things. She didn't want to rush it. She would rather have it happen when they were ready if she had to do it at all. As the eight ball fell into the middle left pocket Hermione looked up at Draco's face.

"You're quite good." She said softly.

"Thanks."

He walked about the table pulling the balls out and tossing them toward the center. She helped him handing over the only ball that he had hit toward that hole, the number one. Their fingers brushed each other's as she handed the ball over.

Draco placed the ball in the triangle with the others. But he stared at it. Was it only coincidence that that ball happened to be the one that fell into the hole before her? The black number on the ball and the bright color were all that he saw as his mind unfocused and his thoughts took over. Hermione seemed to notice that he was thinking about something important.

She watched him wondering what it was that he was thinking so hard about. Could it be her? Or was it what they had been doing before Bellatrix arrived?

'He's probably just as confused as me about us. Well there really isn't any us. It's more of what's happening between us. We need to figure out what to do about it. If we just continue to let Voldemort force us together we might do something we're not ready to do yet.'

Hermione knew that neither of them would ever really be ready to do that. Neither wanted to be with the other intimately yet soon enough they would have to be. She dreaded the thought as she looked up and saw Draco had placed his stick on the table and was walking to the stool he had been sitting at before.

"Who do you think will be coming to the party?" Hermione asked walking over to lean on the bar beside his stool.

Draco lifted his eyes to hers. They stared at each other for a moment. Draco was fighting the urge to kiss her again and was winning. The Dark Lord understood that he didn't want to rush things but he was telling Draco that he wouldn't wait much longer. He was speaking to Draco using his thoughts. They echoed through Draco's mind, the Dark Lord's voice clear yet foreign.

"Probably my entire family, all my friends and their families. It's a big thing to turn seventeen in the wizard world. It means you're a fully-fledged wizard. It also means that I can be given my mark in the spring."

"You're going to get the Dark Mark." She said breathlessly. He nodded silently. "But you cant. You're too young to become a Death Eater."

"No one's too young. When he wants us he takes us. But normally he waits a few more years, however I am to take my father's place as first minister. My father's moving up to general or something like that."

"So I'll be the wife of the first minister to Voldemort." Hermione said in a stunned tone almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I'm like a confidant."

"Do you have to kill anyone?" she asked.

"Not unless he tells me to. I will be the one sending people on missions, not going on them."

"And what of me? Will I be involved with anything?"

"Well seeing as you should be pregnant by then I would hope not. If you are involved in anything that means things aren't going as he planned, and that's bad."

At the mention of being pregnant Hermione looked down at her stomach. Her fingers lightly touched the material of her shirt that clung to her flat stomach. She tried to envision herself with a large round tummy. She just couldn't see it.

Draco reached out a hand and touched her stomach as well. His hand rested lightly atop her own the warmth both confusing and comforting her. She looked up at his face wishing that he wasn't the one touching her. She wished that it was someone who she could enjoy being with. She tried to picture another face, but none seemed to work.

"Don't be afraid Granger." Draco said softly. Hermione nodded slightly.

"What's happening between us Draco?" she asked her voice barely audible.

"I don't know Granger." He said. She had expected him to become defensive and declare that there was nothing between them, that there wasn't even a them. But he hadn't.

A few hours went by as Hermione and Draco went back to the library where they both curled up on separate couches and read. They were so engrossed in their own books that they completely forgot that the other was even in the room. The room was quiet except for the ruffle of paper as one turned a page. But at one point Draco was pulled from his book by sounds coming from another area of the house.

The book sank into his lap as his head turned toward the door. Hermione had peered over her book at the door as well having heard the sound. There was silence again and both Draco and Hermione waited a moment before raising their books to begin reading again.

A few more moments of silence filtered through the room but no matter how hard he tried Draco could no longer concentrate on the book. All he kept thinking about was the sound that he had heard. As he thought he heard it again. It was a strange almost muffled roar. It would get louder and louder than suddenly disappear completely.

"What is that?" and Draco looked up to see Hermione looking at him.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"It sounds like voices, lots of them."

"It must be the party. Some more guests must have arrived. We will probably be sent for soon."

"Shouldn't we go and at least get changed, it might be special dress." Hermione said placing the bookmark in her book. She looked anxious and a little frightened.

"Just sit still and relax. Everything is fine." He said. "When they send for us we'll ask what we should be wearing. Then I'll change you and myself, now that I can do magic."

She rolled her eyes at that little add on at the end. She knew that he was just trying to rube it in that he was older than she was and that he had his wand. She would have to get him back for that one. But she did as he said and relaxed beginning to enjoy the book once more.

It was only a few minutes however of relaxation. There was a knock at the door that made both Draco and Hermione look up. The person didn't wait to be invited in but just opened the door. It was Lucius, not who Draco was expecting.

"Everyone's arrived. It's time for you to come to your party." Lucius said not noticing Hermione on the couch. She was so small now that her legs were pulled under her. She was watching the father and son as they spoke to one another.

"Yes father."

"And Granger you will come too. Keep her close Draco, there are many enemies of her out there."

'Everyone out there is and enemy. Everyone in here is an enemy…at least I think.' Hermione thought in her head as she stood from the couch placing the book on the sofa.

"Are there any special dress requirements father?"

"Dress robes." Lucius said before turning and leaving the two.

"He was wearing dress robes?" Hermione asked Draco as her turned and took his wand from his pocket.

"He always wears dress robes."

Draco waved his wand and his normal muggle clothes changed into long black elegant silk dress robes. They shimmered slightly in the dim light of the library. Hermione thought he looked like a dark angel, but once she realized what she thought she scolded herself.

His hair contrasted well with the dark clothes that he wore. His pale skin looked paler yet there was an undeniable attractiveness about him. Hermione looked him once up and down before her eyes settled on his lips. They were pink and the only other vivid point besides his hair and icy eyes.

"Now it's your turn." He said waving his wand in a soft slow swish.

Hermione could feel the clothes on her body changing. They grew tighter in some areas and looser in others. She looked down and saw she was wearing robes that she would never wear normally. They were black satin, the softest she'd ever felt. The top of the dress was a black corset. It was embroidered with red designs, elegantly done. It laced up her back with red ribbon and tied in a droopy red bow in the back. The skirt was long and black. The same red designs were embroidered all around the bottom of the skirt. Hermione even noticed that her hair was pulled up in a bun with pieces sticking out in all directions. The dress was strapless but Hermione looked up to see Draco holding a sheer hooded cover up and the most surprised expression.

Draco couldn't believe it. He had thought about a dress and hair and things but everything that he had been thinking hadn't looked like that. It was truly a creature of beauty standing timidly before him, looking frightened and nervous.

'No, she's just Granger. There's nothing beautiful about a stuck up know-it-all Gryffindor Mudblood.' Draco thought horribly though he couldn't really convince himself.

Goose bumps appeared all over Hermione's visible body. Her eyes flicked nervously from the ground to Draco's eyes then back to the ground again. She wanted him to say something, anything.

"Come on Granger." He said struggling to make sure that his voice sounded normal. He was quite surprised at himself that he had.

Hermione started forward her head bowed. Draco held out the cover up as Hermione neared him. She slipped one pale silky skinned arm on to the first sleeve and started on the second one. As he arm went through the sleeve Draco turned her around to face her. She stiffened as he reached his arms around her head and pulled the hood up over her hair shielding her arms. He then started to button the cover up.

He started down by her hips slowly making his way up. She felt his fingers sometimes lightly brush against her robes. When they reached her chest she held her breath. When the last one was buttoned Hermione looked up at him her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Why am I wearing this if we're only going to the other side of the house?" she asked as Draco's hands lingered between them, closer to her.

"Because it is a tradition within the Death Eaters. When the females wear dress robes they wear these sheer things until the Dark Lord permits them to take it off. It's to show respect for him and to show that he has the power. All the other women will be wearing them."

Hermione said nothing as his hand smoothed a ruffle in the sheer cover on her shoulder, or at least she thought it was because of a ruffle. His head inclined slightly his lips barely brushing her own. It was the sweetest thing Hermione had ever experienced and it was from the foulest boy she'd ever met. It made her crave more.

But it was not to be as Draco turned away and started for the door. He had taken her hand without her notice and she was following along just slightly behind him. When she realized what was happening she tightened her grip on his hand slightly and was surprised to feel his grip tighten as well. He was holding her hand protectively, almost as if the devil himself would have to pry it from her.

It took less time than Hermione had anticipated for them to reach the area of the party. Hermione knew it was the area where the party was being held because of all the noise. A house elf had seen them coming from up the hall and quickly scurried inside. The noise promptly ceased as they stopped before the doors.

"The doors will open and we'll be announced. Don't be afraid Granger, as long as you hold my hand nothing will happen to you. They won't say a word with me there." Draco said softly from the corner of his mouth. "And don't speak. You cant speak until you have taken the cover off, understand?"

Hermione nodded and Draco gave her what Hermione thought might have been a smile. As she was examining the facial expression in her mind the double doors before them flew open.

Draco gave her hand a quick squeeze as they stepped forward.

"I give you the guest of honour Draco Malfoy and his fiancee Hermione Granger." Called a voice above the crowd.

Everyone was looking at them. Hermione could barely see them through the sheer black but she could just feel their eyes on her, glaring with enough force that if looks could kill she'd have been dead long ago. She moved closer to Draco gripping his hand almost as if afraid they would pull her away just so they could hurt her.

Draco tried to calm her by stroking her hand lightly with his thumb. He led them both into the large ballroom being surrounded on every side by the mass of people. Hermione kept her eyes on the floor not looking up at anyone at all. She kept her mouth shut like Draco had instructed trusting that he was right.

Draco kept her pulled close to him to be sure that they weren't separated. As they passed by people the men all congratulated him and wished him a happy birthday. He smiled and nodded but kept on his way to the high table where the Dark Lord waited.

They finally reached it and Draco positioned himself beside the Dark Lord. The man beside him was smiling. Draco would have normally felt nervous at seeing his true smile but for some reason he didn't he was excited. He couldn't wait to find out what was in store for him.

"Congratulations Draco for becoming both a man and a full grown wizard." As he finished everyone clapped. "Now dinner will be served. Ladies you may take your seats."

Draco pulled out the chair beside his and Hermione sat. She looked out and saw all the covers. It was a mass of black. There were bits of color underneath the covers but it was dulled tremendously. Hermione couldn't tell who was who. She saw the men still standing.

Voldemort slowly took his seat. Hermione watched as he sat all the men in the room sat as well. They all had to wait for him to sit while he gave the women permission to do things. He really did have them under his thumbs.

There was a very extravagant meal. It was six courses starting off with a light salad. Then came a very rich meaty soup and some bread. After that was many fancy French dishes that Hermione could neither pronounce nor remember. The final course was the desert. It was wheeled out on a large silver cart.

It was a large chocolate cake with candles poking out of the top. There were seventeen, and as the cake stopped before Draco the lights all around dimmed. The only real light was coming from the cake. Draco's smile was wide as his eyes flickered from staring at the fire. To Hermione he looked so young and innocent as he stared into those candles.

A chorus of Happy Birthday rang out through the entire room. Hermione was smiling as she noticed all the Death Eaters singing. Even though they were horrible and cruel they were still able to treat people this way. It was strange because for the first time Hermione realized that Death Eaters were people just like her with everyday lives. They just happened to do such unforgivable things. It was so different yet not.

When it was over the cake was served, after of course Draco blew out the candles using his wand. Everyone was eating their cake and the men were talking. The women were still quiet not yet told to take off the covers. Hermione was frustrated with it because it made it much harder to move her arms to reach for things. And she couldn't tell someone to pass something or get up to get it so she had to reach for it.

When everyone was finished, things took a different turn. Voldemort stood again and everyone else rose as well. Hermione felt Draco's arm beside hers his hand ready to grab if they were instructed to move. She was glad to have him beside her for without him she would surely be in much more trouble.

"Now I think it's time for the guest of honour and his fiancee to share the very first dance of the evening. Gentlemen remove your ladies covers."

Draco turned to Hermione. His wand in his hand he slid it down her front. All the buttons undid themselves. Draco took the material in his hand and pushed back the hood. Hermione turned around and he slid the cover from her arms freeing her of its sheer sleeves. Neither however had noticed that none of the others had moved. They were all watching Draco and Hermione as he took the cover off and draped it over the back of her chair.

The people looking up and seeing Hermione for the first time must have been astonished at her beauty. She looked even more radiant in the dim lights of the ballroom. Her dress fit her magnificently. She looked more beautiful than any other woman in the room did. Even the Dark Lord seemed surprised at her appearance.

Draco not noticing all the stares started over to the dance floor to do just what the Dark Lord had said they should. He turned toward Hermione looking down into her face. She was completely entranced. Her eyes were focused on his and only his. It was no one else was in the room.

Draco's hand snaked about her waist pulling her body very close to his. The music began and they danced. Other couples joined after watching them for a moment or two. Hermione felt for some reason deep within her that what they were doing was right. She felt like she was supposed to be in his arms. She couldn't deny the feeling, but she wasn't sure if she was the one producing it or if Voldemort was. That was one of the things her and Draco would have to work out.

When the song ended Draco bowed slightly to Hermione. She smiled slightly as he lifted his head. He held out his hand and she slid hers into it. They walked from the dance floor and headed over to where Draco's friends were all standing.

"So happy birthday then." Blaise said smiling.

"Thanks. It was quite a surprise. I didn't think that they would do all this." Draco said moving his fingers about.

Hermione thought that he wanted her to let go, but then she realized that he was just trying to change the way they held hands. His fingers laced between hers. With that single gesture, Hermione felt that same feeling she had on the dance floor. The feeling that she was right where she was supposed to be. She knew then that it wasn't a feeling produced by Voldemort. She knew it was that real thing. She was beginning to have feelings for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

All right...so another chapeter up...oh and thank you Computer Boy for answering my question...that was actually a neat story...but I like all kinds of stories...lol...all right...Florida here I come...lol Bye for now...review as well...oh and you can check out my myspace in my profile if you want...lol...


	21. Silver and Gold

Sorry for taking forever to update...there is no excuse...i'm going to try to get more updates out closer together...thanks for the lovely reviews...they made me want to get this out quicker...everyone who check out my myspace is cool...everyone who commented and added me is great...lol...and now I have a blog for my poetry...so check that out...lol...

Disclaimer: How does JK (who owns Harry Potter by the way-not me) do this?

* * *

Silver and Gold

"You look amazing Hermione." Marie said smiling at her. Marie's sheer cover was draped over Blaise's arm. Hermione wondered if there was something between them.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly. Her mind was still racing from the realization that she was beginning to like Malfoy. She couldn't think straight least of all with him standing so near to her.

"Let's go sit down at the table. I want to eat my cake." Goyle said turning away from the group and leading them away.

The rest of them followed finding seats around the table. Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione and pushed it in after she sat. She kept her eyes on the table not knowing how to act anymore. Things were different now that she had feelings other than hate for him.

"So Happy Birthday then. You're finally of age." Blaise said smiling wickedly. Draco smiled back something that hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. His smile was amazing.

"Thanks. It won't be much different though." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Sure it will. Now you can do magic whenever you want. Curse someone if they act up. You have more power now." Blaise said. "I wish I were seventeen."

"It's only three and a half weeks away Blaise. It's not like an eternity." Marie said shaking her head. She turned to Hermione; "Boys are so strange about time aren't they?"

"Don't start Marie or I'll have Draco here curse you good." Blaise said giving Marie a look that said he wasn't serious but might be.

"I've never really understood boys myself." Marie said turning away from Draco and Blaise.

"They are difficult sometimes. But others they're so simple."

"Granger you have no room to talk, girls are the most difficult species on the planet. I had a better time understanding that damn hippogriffe in third year than I do girls." Draco said laughing with Blaise.

"That's because there is more than one thing involved with girls, something boys can't comprehend." Hermione said smiling.

"You two fight like you're already married." Blaise said laughing. Marie couldn't help it and laughed as well.

Draco on the other hand scowled. He looked put off and offended. Hermione blushed furiously. Her cheeks were such a deep red colour it seemed as if she'd been dancing for hours.

"Well what's with you two then?" Draco asked looking for a way to get his friend back.

"What do you mean mate?" Blaise asked looking at Marie.

"Are you two an item. You were awfully close on the dance floor earlier." Draco said leaning forward his elbow resting on the table, his chin resting on his hand.

"No!" both Marie and Blaise said at the same time. They looked at one another immediately Marie looking scandalized Blaise just surprised.

"Uh-huh." Draco said in a bored tone.

The rest of the night continued on like that. Hermione stayed at Draco's side for every moment, yet she wished that she could just leave. He got up to make his rounds of thanks yous and hellos clutching Hermione's hand in his own.

When Draco walked up and greeted people that he knew the first thing Hermione noticed was that their eyes immediately flew to her. It was almost as if she weren't a human but some interesting animal that Draco had discovered. Then they noticed his hand clutching hers and their noses lifted in the air a little more and their eyes narrowed on her, fixed with a hateful stare. She hated being in that room having to put up with all those horrible stares filled with loathing.

At close to midnight a voice rang out through the ballroom. The music halted the dancers stopped. All movement ceased as everyone looked up at the high table. Hermione moved a bit closer to Draco not knowing what to expect at all. He looked down at her for a second and saw her eyes widened and focused on the table.

"Everyone return to your seats." Came the order from the same voice that had announced Draco's entrance.

Draco led Hermione back up to the high table. He pulled out her chair and pushed it in when she sat, like a true gentleman was supposed to. He sat himself beside her and noticed that there were two tables set up along the wall. Tables that were completely empty. Voldemort beside Draco stood motioning for everyone to remain seated.

"The party will now come to a end. I would like to thank you all for attending. In two days time a wedding will be held here at my mansion. Draco and his fiancee will become husband and wife. Everyone here is expected to be their and any guests will be welcome." He paused, turning slightly to the tables. "There are empty tables set up for you to place your gifts on as you depart. Ladies please rise and allow you gentlemen to put on your covers."

Hermione stood and turned her back on Draco. Just like before everyone seemed to be watching them. It was like they were curious to see how close they would get. Everyone wanted to know just how close he and Hermione had become.

Draco picked up the weightless cover and opened it up. He helped Hermione slip one arm in, then the other. She turned to face him and he looked at her beautiful face for now he couldn't deny that it was in a tiny way attractive. He reached over her shoulders and placed the hood over her hair and her eyes. Then his hand reached into his pocket and took out his wand. Starting at the bottom he slowly slid his wand upward the buttons fastening as the wand passed them.

She looked at him through the thin black fabric wishing all the while that she hadn't. When their eyes connected she trembled. She looked down at where her hands started to wring nervously. Movement told both Hermione and Draco that all the guests had begun putting on the covers. When the rustling stopped Draco and Hermione turned to face all the people.

"Draco please lead your fiancee out. The honoured guest will depart first."

Draco took Hermione's hand in his own and led her away. They passed through the many people toward the doors. Hermione watched to little house elves pull open the large heavy doors before she and Draco passed through them. He turned her and they started down the hall toward the stairs.

When they were far enough away, Draco walked quite a bit faster pulling Hermione along behind him. She was confused as to why they were hurrying and wanted to ask but wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak yet. She just kept up with him as he made the sharp turn and started up the stairs.

It was a moment later that Draco closed the door to his room panting slightly and turned to face Hermione. She was standing there silent as he approached. His fingers worked quickly on the buttons and he hurriedly pulled off the cover throwing it onto a chair.

"Why'd we run up here? And why'd you take it off. I could have done it myself you know." Hermione said trying to calm down her beating heart from his touch.

"No you wouldn't have. The covers are enchanted. Only I can remove it."

"Are you serious?" Hermione said her mouth agape.

"Yes. The Dark Lord enchanted them so women couldn't disobey him. Whenever you're wearing that cover you are silenced as well. But it's better to not try to talk because if you do the Dark Lord will know and you'll be punished. He makes sure that only the male that brings a certain female can take off the cover. Only I can remove yours since I am your fiancé." Draco said as he collapsed on the bed.

"But then why'd we hurry up here so fast?" Hermione asked. "Was it just so you could get the cover off?"

"No Granger. I came up here quickly because as soon as we were out of sight people would start for the exit. We can't be seen after we're dismissed. It's one of his rules."

"There are a lot of things I'm going to have to learn aren't there?" she asked sitting beside where he was currently lying.

"That's for sure. Since you won't be a Death Eater I'll have to teach you everything. If you became one you'd be taught in Death Eater training. That's where I learned everything, well there and my father." Draco said moving further on the bed so that his head rested on a pillow and his feet rested on the end of the bed.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Hermione asked softly as she looked at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to turn and look at him.

"Yeah for the most part. It was all right." He said in a tired voice.

"When will you get to open all your presents?"

"You really do ask too many questions." He said closing his eyes and stretching his arms above his head.

"Sorry." She said making to stand.

"Where are you going Granger?" he said sitting up.

"I was going to go back to my room. I'm exhausted." She said only half lying to him. She really was tired but really she wanted to get away from him because she didn't want to nurse these feelings that she had for him into something bigger. She didn't want to fall in love with him.

'That would be impossible really.' She tried to reassure herself. 'Liking him is all right because he is being nicer to me. But I could never fall in love with him. We have a history of nothing but pure malice toward each other. That would never allow us to fall in love.'

"But don't you want to help me open my gifts?" he asked smirking at her.

"They're coming tonight?" she said turning and catching the tail end of his smirk.

"Yeah they should be. I was only going to open a few. Save the rest for tomorrow." He got up and walked to where she stood. They'll be here any minute. Just stay for a little while longer."

'Why does he want me to stay so badly? It's like he actually wants to be around me.' Hermione thought as she looked at Draco. He stood before her still wearing his dress robes. His hair was a little tousled from lying on the bed. His eyes were staring through like he was trying hard not to really see her. There was so much about the man before her that confused her.

"Fine Malfoy I'll stay but only for five minutes." She said sitting herself down in a chair beside the desk. She didn't trust herself to be so close to him.

A moment passed in silence while Hermione looked at her shoes. She wished she were in her room fast asleep so that she could escape from this immense embarrassment. But as she was about to rise and tell him that she was exhausted and wanted to go to her room the door burst open and in walked Lucius Malfoy. He was being tailed by at least five house elves each carrying a stack of gifts.

"Here are your gifts. More should be up in a few minutes." He looked between the two a questioning look sent to his only son.

"Thank you father. Granger and I will open a few now and I'll open the rest in the morning."

"Goodnight." Lucius said as he turned and left the room.

Hermione watched as Draco removed his wand from his pocket and flicked it. The presents soured in the air and began to sort themselves. He was arranging them in a special way. Hermione wished so badly that she had her wand. She missed magic and wanted to do it herself though she knew she wasn't allowed to.

The smaller of the two piles landed on the bed before Draco. The packages were wrapped in brightly coloured paper. It shimmered in the dim light of the room before Hermione's very eyes. She wondered what those people had gotten her.

"Come on Granger you can help if you want." He said not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice as he stared at the gifts.

Hermione walked over and sat on the bed beside him her dress robes rustling softly against his hand. He looked at her as she reached for a gift. He stared at her skin, the longing coming again. He wanted to touch her, caress her back and shoulders with his experienced fingers. But he fought off the feelings and turned to take a present.

The present Hermione held was small and rectangular. It was wrapped with green and silver paper. She was sure that it was from Blaise and when she read the tag she was right.

"This one's from Blaise. Should I?" she asked holding the box away from her slightly in case he decided to snatch it away from her.

"Sure." Draco said watching her fingers.

Hermione ripped the paper off and revealed a small heavy black box. She turned to Draco who was staring at it with confusion. A card had been sitting beside the box when it was on the bed so Draco picked it up and read it.

"What do you suppose it is?" Hermione asked.

"It's a box Granger." Draco said as he read.

"I know that Malfoy you prat. What's inside? Does the card give a hint?"

"No it just says happy birthday."

Hermione handed Draco the box and he undid the little gold latch on the front. When he opened it the Golden Snitch flew out. Draco watched as it zoomed around in a small circle before him. Hermione had seen it fly out but couldn't seem to see it any longer Draco could tell by the way she looked all over the ceiling for it.

He watched as it moved. It flew quickly as lightning to hover above Hermione's head. He reached out and snatched it. Hermione's head turned his hand clutching the struggling snitch an inch from her right cheek. Her eyes connected with his and he couldn't help but be blown away again by her appearance in that set of dress robes.

"So that's what it was." Hermione said reaching for the box. Draco slipped the snitch into the box and closed the lid.

He picked up another present and saw it was from Crabbe. It was a box of the finest candy in Diagon Alley. He smirked. Draco had known that Crabbe and Goyle would probably get him something edible since that was basically all they knew. But he was curious to see what was inside the package that Hermione now held.

He had seen her face become like stone. Her eyes widened. She was staring at the tag on the gift. It was the strangest look he'd ever seen almost as if she were frightened and surprised at the same time. She looked up and he watched as she extended the package toward him.

He read the tag. It said: To Draco my son and Hermione my daughter to be. Love Mum.

Why was his mother presenting a birthday gift to him and Hermione?

Draco slowly ripped the paper from the object. Underneath what had once been wonderful red paper and a black ribbon was a silver box. Draco looked amazed. The box was made of pure silver. It must have been quite expensive. It had what seemed to be vines carved in the lid. It was very detailed and Draco wondered where his mother got it as he ran his finger over the top.

Hermione handed him a heavy envelope. He stared at it a moment then looked up at Hermione but she was staring at the box. It was almost as if she knew what was coming. He thought nothing of it however as he opened the envelope and dumped the lumpy contents into his lap. It was a large golden key. Hermione gasped beside him. He looked at her and saw her eyes were wider than ever as she stared in horror at the key.

"It's the same one." She mumbled.

"What on Earth are you talking about Granger?" Draco demanded fed up with her staring at his present like they were truly that important and not telling him why.

"Open the box Malfoy." She said softly.

"Don't tell me what to-"

"Just open it Draco." She said her eyes clashing with his. She did know something.

Draco picked up the key and picked up the box. The key seemed all wrong for it. A small silver box didn't go with a large gold key. It was just odd. But the key slipped into the lock with no effort at all. He turned the lock and heard it click. He pushed open the lid another gasp escaping Hermione's lips.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to get something out...lol...another should be coming soon...thanks

Starry


	22. Plan Without Protection

Here is the next chapter...sry this one took long as well...but guess what...I got a new story up...it's called All Unfolds...there's only one chapter but there will be more...it's hard to keep up with all of them but I'm gonna try...on my other story Could This Be It? I've got a little bit of writers block...but I'm about halfway done with the chapter...

Disclaimer: I'm not JK...KK?...lol

* * *

Plans Without Protection

"What in the bloody hell?" Draco said not even looking at the box. He had turned at the sound that Hermione had made. "Why do you keep doing that Granger?"

Draco was a little annoyed. She seemed to be surprised every two seconds suddenly and he couldn't understand why. He sat the box down and turned her to face him for she had been staring intently at the box. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. Her eyes were beautiful that close up yet it was strange to see eyes that wide. They had changed from their normal brown colour to a shade much darker and more mysterious.

"Look at what's in the box Draco." She said, softly her eyes still focus directly on his own. He however couldn't pull away from her. He couldn't turn away from her eyes or let go of her shoulders. But he did.

He looked down at the box the lid sitting right in its natural place blocking out the contents. He reached out and touched the cool silver metal wondering what could possibly be inside that would freak out Granger so badly. She was shaking beside him.

The first thing he saw as he slowly lifted the lid was a cushion of black soft velvety material. He felt it when it brushed against his fingers. But when the lid had been lifted completely Draco knew why the sight might make someone a little nervous. Sitting, stuck in the black velvet cushion safely, were three rings.

"What's wrong Granger? They're just rings." Draco said looking at the rings again. Two were most definitely wedding bands. They were matching sterling silver and quite magnificent. One was slightly larger that the other one and Draco figured that must be his. The last ring in there however was one that he knew. One that he knew very well.

It was his mother's engagement ring. It was the ring that his father had given to his mother when he proposed. He had looked at it many times as a small child and heard the story from his father of how it was passed down through generations.

That was when he noticed the not attached to the lid of the box.

Dear Draco and Hermione,

It's a mothers biggest wish hope and dream for her child to be happy. I know that was my mothers dream for my sisters and me and I'm sure that it's Hermione's mothers wish for her as well. As it is mine. Therefore I want to tell you that I'm glad that the two of you will be together forever because I'm sure that at some point you will be happy.

It is my duty as a member of the Black family to pass these wedding bands on to you. They were used at each and every Black family marriage ceremony since the earliest days of magic. It is a tradition that will end with you two.

It was foreseen when the rings were forged that there would be a couple of mixed blood to marry in this family. You however were not the first. It has happened before in the black family but the way that we knew it was you was because it was said in this prediction that the couple would not be in love.

With you this tradition will die. You will be the last to wear the rings. But they aren't normal rings. Every witch and wizard who slipped these rings on gave a small bit of their power to it. When you put on these rings you will inherit that power and grow stronger. Therefore do not put on the rings until the time that you are told to at the wedding.

The last ring is a Malfoy family tradition. That ring has been given by a Malfoy to their bride to be. It is the tradition that the bride wears the ring for twenty years without removing it for any reason. I and many others before me have completed this ritual, Hermione, and I'm sure that you can too. But Draco, don't give it to her just yet. It will be presented when you come to visit me tomorrow.

I hope you both are getting along and aren't fighting too much.

Love,

Mum

Hermione was surprised by all that Draco had read. She hadn't expected Narcissa Malfoy to be so sweet sounding. But the thing that fought its way to the front was not her confusion but her fear. That was the same box that she had found the day they had kidnapped her. It was the same box that she had seen in her dream.

Draco looked at the rings for a moment longer. It was just another reminder of how close his wedding was coming. It was so near that Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it. There might have been a way out, somehow.

He closed the lid and locked the rings in. He sat the box down and put the key in his pocket. When he turned to Hermione however he saw the same frightened look on her face and her eyes staring through the bed. It was quite annoying for she wasn't speaking at all. It seemed almost as if she had mentally left the planet.

"Granger what is wrong with you." He said snapping a finger before her face.

"What?" she asked snapping out of her reverie. "I was just-"

"Why are you so afraid of the rings?" he asked before she could finish her sentence.

"I've seen them twice before. I saw them once in a dream and the second time I found them in the attic of Grimmauld Place." Hermione said softly. "I couldn't believe that they had found me again. It was so eerie in the dream and finding them the first time. Finding them again is scary."

"Don't worry about it. It was only a dream like you said." She merely nodded. "You know I think we should both go to sleep. It's late and we have to be up early tomorrow."

Hermione merely nodded and stood.

Draco watched her start toward the door of the room. Her dress robes trailed slightly behind her. He stared at the corseted back and thought about how much he'd like to undo it and slip it off. With the thoughts of Granger before him allowing him to remove her robes Draco rose from the bed.

He slipped off his jacket and tossed it on the bed. He closed the distance between him and her in only a few quick strides. He was thinking about what he would do when he reached her. But as he reached out and touched her shoulder a thought crossed his mind.

'But she's a Mudblood.'

Hermione turned to see Draco standing before her looking as if he'd been asked how he'd like to die. His eyes were contemplative and his stance was one of great confusion. Hermione wondered what was running through his mind. And also she wanted to know why he had stopped her.

'She may be a Mudblood but she's my fiancee so I can do what I like. It's not like it means anything at all. I don't love her and I barely even like her. My kisses mean nothing with her.' Draco reminded himself.

So with those thoughts in his mind reassuring him he moved closer. Hermione tilted her head up to continue to look into his eyes wondering why he was getting so close. He couldn't possibly be trying to kiss her again. A shiver slide through her body as his fingers touched her arms. They moved slowly from her elbows up to her shoulders.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she asked taking a step back. It was the other night all over again.

"Shut up Granger." Draco said in the most soothing voice. It was deep and very sexy and she couldn't help but melt at the combination of his voice and his touch.

She said nothing as he leaned forward and kissed her neck right where her pulse thumbed wildly. She was sure he could feel it against his lips. A blush crept up into her cheeks as he kissed her neck again. His arms had encircled her waist pulling her body against his. Her arms were still at her sides, unsure if she really wanted to continue or push him away.

Draco kissed up to her jaw where he followed it to her mouth. Before kissing her mouth however he looked into her eyes. With that quick glance he saw something that surprised him. But could he be sure that was what it was? He stored that look in the back of his mind before caressing her lips with his own.

Hermione leaned into the kiss, leaned into him. Her feelings had completely taken over. She was no longer the rational one but instead following him blindly. She kissed him back with fervor her hands slipping around his neck. She clung to him as he slowly broke the kiss.

All the breath was taken out of Hermione as her eyes fluttered open. Draco had gone back to laying soft kisses on her neck. His hands moved up her back and were lightly caressing her skin. She was frozen there hoping the moment never ended.

She felt the corseting top begin to loosen slowly but didn't really register what was happening at first. All she could think about was his lips touching her skin and how it made her feel. But soon she realized and took a step back, bumping into the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked her voice trembling.

Draco just looked at her for a moment. His eyes stayed on her face for he wasn't sure what she would do. He couldn't figure out what to tell her. He couldn't tell her the truth. She would not be very happy and probably wouldn't ever come near him again.

But at that moment the perfect excuse came into his mind. He could blame the Dark Lord. He could tell Hermione that it was the Dark Lord forcing him to in his mind.

"What were you doing Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

"You should go Granger." He said turning away from him.

"Not until you tell me why you tried-"

"It wasn't me!" he cried trying to make it believable. He turned around to face her running a hand through his blonde hair.

Hermione stared at him wondering what it was that he meant. She realized as she looked into his eyes however that he meant Voldemort. It hadn't been him but Voldemort. Her narrowed eyes softened and Draco looked on in confusion.

"I'm sorry Draco. We need to figure out how to make him stop this. It can't be forced. Things like that just cant be forced." Hermione said softly.

"He won't stop until it's done. He won't stop trying until your pregnant." Draco said looking into her eyes. Something inside him stirred. He felt horrible lying like that for some reason. He'd never ever felt bad about lying. It must be something else; maybe it was the cake he'd had.

Hermione's eyes were sad as they looked up at him. He had never seen her look that way. She looked almost as if all the light and hope had flown away. Flown out of her body to be smashed and crush by the Dark Lord. She turned before him and started toward the door.

Draco walked back to his bed when the door closed behind her. He lay himself down wondering why Granger had gotten that look. Could he have done it to her? Could he have taken away her hope to get out of it? Had she been hoping that they would be able to get away from the fate that the Dark Lord planned for them?

His eyes closed slowly as thoughts of his future with Granger drifted in and out of his mind. It was a strange but in every scene that his mind produced he and Granger were smiling. They looked happy.

He fell asleep there atop his covers in his clothes.

Hermione opened the door cautiously for the Malfoy hadn't responded to the knock. She peeked her head in and saw him lying there on the bed. She walked over and looked down on his sleeping form. He looked like a child, so peaceful and serene.

Carefully Hermione pulled the blankets down. She moved him up only a little so that his head rested on a pillow. His angelic face was tilted toward her as she stopped to look at him. After a moment she returned to the task at hand. She took off his dress shoes and laid them by the bedside. Then she took off his belt and laid it on a chair. She unbuttoned his shirt one button so he could breathe better. Then she pulled the blankets up around him using a finger to push a few bits of hair out of his eyes.

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She hadn't been able to stop herself because he was so handsome asleep. She turned away and walked to the chair where she had left the cover. She picked it up and left the room.

The night continued on. Owls hooted softly in their trees catching mice for their nightly feast. The moon hung over head only halfway full. The other half was concealed by the thick darkness of space. Stars shimmered and glowed above almost watching over the mansion and the pair within. The wind blew making the trees sway and leaves rustle in that wonderful yet eerie swish noise.

The mansion was absolutely silent. There wasn't a sound to be heard at all except the breathing of the sleepers and the rustling of sheets. It was dark in the halls until the sun started to come up. At that point the pink sunlight began creeping up the hall and into the windows falling across sleeping peoples eyes.

Voldemort was up at dawn as always and the day began for the many servants and house elves in the house. They hurried to prepare him breakfast and ready the house for the meetings that were to take place that day. It was the day before his plans were to begin and he had to be sure that everything was as he wished it.

He sat in his large king sized bed propped up against the headboard staring out at the room. He was waiting for the tray to be delivered. The black covers were pulled up about him the hangings closed on the sides of the beds but open at the end. He was hidden in shadow when Lucius entered.

"Lucius. I'm glad you've come to me early. How is the boy?"

"He still sleeps my Lord." Lucius said bowing to his master.

"Good and the girl."

"She sleeps as well."

"Is Narcissa ready to receive her guests?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"Of course my Lord." Lucius said after taking a few steps forward.

"At nine o' clock send a house elf to wake them both. It will give them their instructions to dress and make their way together to the living room. Draco, will then Floo with the girl to your manor. There are guards there, surrounding the house in case she tries to escape?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. They will chose attire and have a visit with Narcissa. When all that is finished they will come back here and have dinner with me. After that they girl is to be sent to her room for the night and Draco is to attend the rest of the meetings with the other young men." Lucius nodded at his master's command. "You may go Lucius."

Watching the long blond headed man leave his private chambers Voldemort smiled a wicked smile. Things would be perfect. The wedding would go perfectly and after that everything was up to Draco. The girl wouldn't resist for Voldemort could sense the change in her. She held no contempt for Draco, no true hatred. In fact it seemed that she was beginning to have feelings for the youngest Malfoy.

Voldemort thought that Granger might have been more of a challenge. Actually he'd been hoping for her to be more of a challenge. He wanted to have to force her, to see the fear and the loathing in her eyes. But now she didn't even flinch when he entered the room. She seemed almost as if she were growing accustomed to seeing him. But he would shake things up.

He reached for the wand on the side of the table. He waved it speaking the same complicated string of words he had that day when Hermione had been dying.

In Hermione's room she began to glow. The colors of her clothes were glowing around her body as she rose slightly off the bed. Suddenly like it was being sucked up out of her with a muggle vacuum, the glowing bits gathered into a ball above her leaving not even the tiniest bit with her. It soared through the wall and away from her leaving her to sink back down to the bed.

He had taken away the power that he had given her to protect her. She would have to do that herself, and so would Draco. She would be susceptible to being hurt or even killed now, and he would never know. He would care however and would keep a watch on her, but he would let Draco know that he was responsible for her health and her safety from now on.

Hermione slept on peacefully not even aware that she was now in great danger again, for the person who had tried to kill her before was still at large. She stayed in her slumber, dreaming of things unknown, unaware that everything around her was changing more than ever before and would never ever go back.

* * *

well...that's it for now...check out my other story...if u want...lol

Starry


	23. Visits for Tea

READ IF YOU NEED CLARIFICATION PLEASE!

There are a few things that I have to say before I can continue with this story...to the person who reviewed my story as Kidd...let's get a few things straight alright...I'm sorry that you got offended but you are wrong about my story...you see in the story Hermione isn't a cutter, she's trying to commit suicide...she uses a straight blade to cut very long very deep cuts in her forarms...I'm absolutely positive that this will kill someone because I've watched someone die by this very process...He started at his wrists and made and incision of close to ten inches long...and one on each arm...the cuts weren't small as a normal cutter might do...they were very long...and down to the bone...in my story...Hermione's incident is based on that...she cut herself very deep and was bleeding very badly...I will go back and change the chapter with more description to clarify things...but let me repeat...HERMIONE IS NOT A CUTTER...she was attempting suicide because she felt there was no use in living...if anyone else becomes offended by that chapter...i cant even remember which...well this paragraph clears it up...and thank you Beach-Babi...I'm happy that you think they are still in character...that's what I've tried to do all along...

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

Visits for Tea

It was five minutes until they had to Floo to his house and Hermione was standing beside him nervously. Her hands were wringing before her and she shifted from side to side a lot. It was beginning to drive him insane.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked.

"Because she's your mother. What if she doesn't like me?" Hermione said.

"She likes everyone." Draco said not wanting to admit to Hermione that his mother would be nothing like anyone else on the Dark side.

"Even Mudbloods?" Hermione said her eyes staring at the side of his face. Draco kept his mouth shut.

'Exactly.' Hermione thought her head bowing. She had a huge feeling that this visit wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You may take some Floo powder Draco." Lucius told his son.

Draco stepped forward and reached into the pot that hung beside the grate. It was filled with Floo powder. The cool grains slipped like water through his fingers. He stepped back and reached for Hermione's hand. Her palms were sweaty as his hand tightened around hers.

Draco threw his fistful of powder into the flames and watched as they changed from orange to a bright shinning green. They rose higher and higher shooting out of the grate slightly as Draco led Hermione into them.

"Malfoy Manor!" Draco cried loudly and felt that familiar feeling of spinning so very fast.

Hermione's hand clenched Draco's tighter as they were whisked away toward the Malfoy Manor. She could feel the soot hitting her face as they passed other grates. Eventually they landed hard on their feet in the drawing room of Draco's home.

"Mother!" Draco called out and Hermione heard movement from another room.

He had his wand out and was muttering a spell to tidy them up when his mother entered. She wore long wonderful white robes that flowed when she walked. They were made of a light airy material that breathed well in the heat of the summer. Her crisp blonde hair was amazing, style back with a wave, her lips had a light red colour on them, making them stand out and catch the eye quickly. Hermione noticed that those lips were turned up in a smile.

"Draco my darling." Narcissa said stepping forward and embracing her son.

Hermione had never seen Draco show true affection before but the moment she was witnessing was wonderful. His eyes were bright and shinning like they never had before. He was smiling that smile that she wished she saw more often. He embraced his mother tightly and kissed her on the cheek when they parted. His voice was soft when he spoke and he used a tone that was unfamiliar to her.

"Mum this is Hermione, my fiancee." Draco said pulling the nervous girl forward.

"Hermione dear I've heard so much about you from Lucius." Narcissa said her voice still polite yet inquisitive. "He never mentioned how beautiful you were however."

Hermione was taken aback by this comment. Narcissa Malfoy had just complimented her beauty. The mother of the rudest boy in Hogwarts, the boy who hated her, was telling her that she was beautiful. It was so much for Hermione to handle. She could barely believe it.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said softly looking Narcissa in the eye.

"Don't call me that dear I'm not that old. Call me Narcissa, or mum if you wish." Narcissa let out a soft laugh that Hermione hadn't expected. She had thought it would be more evil. But then Narcissa did something Hermione hadn't expected at all. She gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione and Draco followed Narcissa into the living room where tea was being served. Hermione was still in shock from being hugged by the wife of a Death Eater. She had been under the impression that Death Eaters weren't supposed to show feelings like these. They were supposed to be angry and mean all the time, never smiling unless of course it was at some rotten deed done to perfection.

After the tea was consumed they went out to the back garden and sat together on the patio. Narcissa looked lovely under the shinning sun. Hermione was no longer nervous and was talking away. She was talking more than Draco had seen her since she was first brought to him. His mother looked pleased and smiled talking as well.

Draco kept quiet just watching his mother with Hermione. It was like she was helping Hermione feel comfortable and he was suddenly appreciative. He was glad that Hermione was no longer afraid of his mother.

"So how was it that you and my son met?" Narcissa asked.

"We met in our first year. It was so long ago." Hermione said her smile, that had been wide and beautiful was now shrinking. Draco thought back, to the first time he saw her.

"She was in my potions class." Draco said his mother's attention turning to him. "She was sitting in front of me answering all the questions Snape asked. After class I, well, I started picking on her."

"You picked on her Draco. Why on earth would you do that?" his mother asked.

"Because Mum…she's a…" Draco paused not really knowing how to put it. His family had always used the term Mudblood but it was offensive to Hermione. He couldn't offend her before his mother.

"I'm a Muggleborn Narcissa." Hermione said quietly watching his mother with large eyes.

"Well that's certainly no reason to pick on her Draco." Narcissa said.

Draco knew that his mother was different from the other Death Eaters wives but he'd had no idea just how different. It was very brave to say there was nothing wrong with Muggleborns when you were supposed to side with the Dark Lord.

Hermione stared at Narcissa for a moment, for she was astounded. Narcissa was watching both her son and Hermione a smirk on her face. Her eyes darted between the two waiting for one of them to speak. But when neither of them did Narcissa started to explain.

"I've never believed that Purebloods were better than Muggleborns. There are Muggleborns in our family Draco, on my side of course. My sister Andromeda married a Muggle man by the name of Tonks. I believe she's even had a halfblood daughter." Narcissa said recalling her favorite sister.

"But mum don't you support the Dark Lord?" Draco asked confused.

"Your father supports the Dark Lord. I have no say in what I want to support." Narcissa said cautiously. "But enough about my views."

The rest of tea was spent talking about safe topics like the weather and how the previous year of school went. But soon the topic changed again to a subject that neither Hermione nor Draco wanted to talk about.

"Well, it's time we begin choosing attire for the wedding." Narcissa said standing. "If you'd both just follow me I will show you to the fitting rooms for both of you."

Draco stood and walked beside Hermione toward the large staircase inside the house. His mother started up her robes dragging up the stairs behind her. Draco turned his head and looked at Hermione to find that she was already staring at him.

Hermione was picturing the night before in her mind. She saw the man beside her, sleeping his eyes closed, his blond hair falling into his eyes as he breathed softly. She smiled at the memory. She liked him best asleep. He was so much easier to deal with asleep.

"Why are you looking at me like that Granger?" Draco asked not liking that smile. She looked like she had a secret that she was keeping from him about him.

"Like how Malfoy?" Hermione asked still smiling.

"Stop Granger." He said turning to face his mother who was watching the two who had stopped on the stairs. She had a smile on her face.

"Come along." She called to them.

Hermione kept climbing the stairs Draco just a step behind her.

Narcissa led them down a long hall. On the walls hung painting of long dead Malfoys with the noticeable blond hair. They were calling out things to Narcissa and Draco as they passed. Hermione wondered if they all knew what was going on.

"Ah Draco." Said one painting and when his deep voice rang through the hall Draco stopped before it.

"Grandfather." Draco said inclining his head in respect.

"How are you my boy?" the painting asked. "It's been so long since any of us has seen you."

"I'm fine Grandfather." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione stood off to the side watching Draco interact with the painting. She saw him smile as he spoke and he seemed happy to be talking to the painting of his grandfather. Narcissa stood beside her and both women watched Draco glad to see him looking happy again.

"That's a painting of my father. He was a good man and Draco loved him very much. He died when Draco was but five years old. He had a painting of himself painted and after his death requested in his will that it be left to Draco, always to be near him he said."

Narcissa seemed stuck in the past as she watched her son interacting with the painting of her father. Her eyes were glazed as she stared ahead blankly leaving Hermione behind in the hall and traveling off to another place.

Draco turned from the portrait to see his mother and Hermione watching him. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling stupid for talking to a portrait before Granger. He was showing his weaknesses.

Narcissa snapped out of her memories and turned to lead them to their separate rooms that were only a little further down the hall. Draco of course was getting his room. Which was the first door after his grandfather's portrait on the right. Hermione was going to be in the room right across the hall.

"Now both of you go inside and await the tailor." Narcissa said waving her wand. Both doors opened and Hermione and Draco parted to do as Narcissa said. Little did Narcissa and Draco know, however, that the day wouldn't be a simple, as both believed.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews that you've given and thank you for reading my story...if you are confused or feel like confronting me about anything else let me know and I will clarify...but that review sorta bugged me because I do know what I mean and I was hoping that you all understood as well...Hermione was attempting suicide...she tried to do it by cutting her arms open...not making little cuts in her arms...

Starry


	24. Surrounded by Green Covered in White

This is my longest chapter for any story that I've ever written!

This chapter (according to my little counter in Microsoft Word) is 13 pages long...that's the longest ever...it covers alot so I hope you don't get lost...this chapter is twice as long as a normal one because I know you all want to get to the wedding...so I took everything that I wanted to happen before the wedding and put it in one chapter...therefore...next chapter should be...the night before the wedding...or will it...I don't know you'll have to wait and see but read this one because you'll love it...and I hope it recaptures your attention...because some things will happen in this chapter that will change the whole story...

Disclaimer: Even JK (who really own Harry Potter by the way) would like this chapter...

* * *

Surrounded by Green Covered in White

Hermione sat down in a chair positioned beside a table in the room. It was bare except for the table a few chairs and a mirror. It was however a large room, almost the size of her entire house.

She waited patiently hoping that they would come soon for she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. She looked around, as she waited noticing no portrait on the wall. She wondered why there were no pictures on the wall at all as the door opened.

Draco stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. She watched as he walked over and sat himself down on the table beside her. She wondered if he'd already been measured and was just coming in to watch or if there was another reason behind it.

"Your house is very nice." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"My father loves only the best." He said not looking at her.

"Did you already get measured?" she asked.

"No I was just bored. I wanted to see what you were doing." He said turning to look down at her. She was staring at him again with that look as if to say that she had a secret.

"Did you miss your Grandfathers portrait while you were staying at Voldemort's mansion?"

"I don't want to talk about it?"

"I have grandparents too. I love them a lot. Once set died already. My mother's parents. But my father's parents are still alive. Why'd you love him so much?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Draco said again through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help notice how differently you treat him than me and it was only a portrait." Hermione said.

"Just shut up all right!" Draco screamed angrily.

He jumped off the table and stomped across the room. He stopped and turned around to confront Hermione his eyes narrowed and gleaming grey. She hadn't seen him look like this in a long time toward her. It was scaring her as it used to.

"Don't yell at me." She said softly. "I haven't done a thing to deserve that. I was only asking a question."

"Oh that's right because little miss perfect doesn't deserve to be put in her place." Draco said angrily.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about!" Hermione cried, now just as angry as him was.

"You think you're like me. You think because you had grandparents that we're similar. Well guess what Granger, we're not. That man wasn't just a Grandfather; he was the best bloody man on the planet. But you don't want to listen when someone tells you not to bring something up."

Hermione watched as he walked over to her. He looked on the verge of slapping her.

"And do you want to know why Granger? Do you want to know why he was so good? Because he was the complete opposite of my father. He hated killing. He refused to join the Death Eaters. But one day they discovered that he was helping Mudbloods escape from them. He was saving their lives. And he was murdered because of your kind. Mudbloods like you killed him!"

"You bastard. You horrible prat!" she screamed. "You scream at your friends for calling me that but you have no problem saying it yourself. I thought things had changed but how stupid I am. You will never change. You'll always be the same Malfoy, the same rude horrible complete evil bastard that you were."

"That's right I have no problem saying it myself. I never had. I can say what I like to you Granger. Don't you understand that yet?"

"You think because we are being forced to be married that I'll listen to you." She said angrily staring at him. Her eyes were dark and narrowed with fury. It was just like the first time that they had seen each other.

"I'll have control Mudblood. I'll have the wand." He said angrily.

"Why are you acting this way? You didn't hate me this much a while ago." Hermione said as the tears appeared in her eyes.

"Don't kid yourself Granger. I've always hated you."

"But why are you suddenly telling me so viciously? Have I done something? I know it's not because I brought up your Grandfather."

"I can tell you that I hate you more than anything in the world whenever I want to and I don't need a reason you filthy excuse for a witch." Draco spat with venom.

In all reality Draco didn't have a reason for saying the things that he was saying. He had been trying to convince himself for days that he really wasn't beginning to think of her as a friend. He was trying to make her hate him again, the way she had before. With her hatred things would go back to the way they were supposed to.

He couldn't understand why he was beginning not to hate her. He wanted to, and he tried to think about her bad points but she would always do something that he liked, or something funny. He liked being around her, yet hated that he liked being around her.

"Fine, then I'll just leave if you hate me so much you prat." She screamed as she stormed to the door, throwing it open and leaving the room.

Draco walked to the chair throwing himself into it. He felt that he had done it. She would surely hate him and things would go back to the way they had been, the way they were supposed to be.

Draco sat in that room thinking about the things that he had said not realizing just how much time had passed. He finally snapped out of his thoughts when there was a sharp knock at the door. He turned his head and saw a tall thin woman standing in the doorway.

"Where is the girl?" the woman asked.

"She stormed out a while ago. She's probably talking with my mother somewhere." Draco said turning his head away again.

"But your mother is in the living room speaking with Nott and Macnair."

"You mean no one has seen her?" Draco said jumping from his chair.

"Oh Merlin!" cried the woman and Draco watched as she turned and ran down the stairs. He could hear her shouting all the way down.

Hermione had gotten out of the house easy enough but now the question was how was she supposed to get anywhere else. She could try getting down the drive until she reached a main road. But when she saw the front of the house and how open she thought against it.

"There's always the forest." She said aloud looking off to her right where the dense forest loomed.

It seemed that no matter where she was she was always surrounded by forest. She examined the forest from her position behind a large tree. It seemed pretty dense with no clear-cut path. It looked dark as well, but now that she had started she couldn't turn back.

She looked about making sure that there was no one around before she dashed from her hiding place and hurried across the yard. She looked back and thought that she saw someone looking out a window but she didn't stop long enough to find out. She just kept running.

"There she is!" roared Macnair who had been looking out the window by chance as he paced the room nervously.

Draco was on his feet and saw the back of Hermione as she started through the forest running as fast as she could. He knew that if they didn't follow her they would lose her in the thickness of the forest.

"We have to go after her." Draco said as every second she got further away.

"You won't be going anywhere." Macnair said as he called the other Death Eaters who were posted around the house to the room.

"But I know why she ran. It was my fault and she won't come for any of you. She'll only come for me."

"I don't care if she'll only come for the Minister of Magic himself, you're not going into that forest. That girls a tricky one, she could fool you right into helping her."

"How dare you presume that I'd let her fool me. I don't think you understand Macnair. If there is anyone in this room right now that she'll come to it's me. She wont come to you, in fact she'll use that brain of hers, to out smart you and get your wand. But I happen to know that she wont do that with me because I wont even have to use my wand to capture her."

"Let him go." Narcissa said softly.

Macnair looked at Nott and both seemed to nod in agreement. It was minutes later that the search party set out. Draco moved swiftly ahead of everyone else having grown up playing in these woods. He knew his way around and could tell just by the way that Hermione had entered the forest which direction she headed and where she was going.

He pushed through the forest so far ahead now that he could no longer hear the crashing of the other Death Eaters as they made their way heavily through the forest. His movements were swift and silent his steps quick but still at an even pace.

Hermione was further ahead he knew but she was most likely still running, therefore she was going to get tired soon. She would either slow down or stop somewhere ahead and that would be where he would catch her.

He followed the trail that she left of footprints and broken branches listening for the sound of her feet ahead. He was deep in the forest now, hot on her trail. All the while he wondered just what the Dark Lord was going to do when he found out that she had escaped. He would obviously be furious, but would Hermione be punished badly?

As she moved through the forest she knew that she was being followed. They had seen her. But she would get away from them. She would do everything in her power to escape. At that moment she didn't even care if she never made it to the Weasley's and Harry she just wanted to get somewhere.

As she pushed her way through the underbrush Hermione began to grow tired. She knew that she couldn't stop but her legs were growing tired and heavy. She felt her body beginning to slow and it was getting harder to climb through the trees. She stopped and began to crawl until she found a hole in a tree. She squeezed in and hoped that they would pass her by.

Draco stopped and looked about. She was very close. She had to have stopped by now, for they had been out there for over and hour. They were so deep in the forest that Draco was sure the others had stopped and maybe even turned back. He listened carefully trying to hear the sound of feet crunching over the leaves.

After a good long rest Hermione crawled from her hole. She stood and looked about wondering if anyone was still following her. But when she turned to look behind her she saw a few yards away, Malfoy scouring the forest looking for her.

Hermione froze not knowing what to do. He hadn't spotted her yet but she knew that he would if she didn't duck or move. Her whole body however was frozen with fear. He would see her she knew it whether she ducked or stood there. And her fear was confirmed as Draco turned and saw her frozen in fear. He started immediately toward her and she turned and started to run.

She was glad that she had taken that rest for it had rejuvenated her slightly giving her the ability to run away. She ran as fast as she could, darting between the trees. But she could hear him behind her. She didn't dare look over her shoulder for she was afraid, if she did she would trip. Her heart was racing as the branches scratched at her face and arms.

"Granger stop!" he screamed at her as he chased her. He wasn't far behind but she was faster than he had thought.

Draco however wasn't as tired as she was. He had been walking the entire time therefore he was a little more energetic. She was only about two meters ahead of him. He called to her one last time and watched as she turned to look at him.

Hermione wished at that moment, she hadn't instinctively turned her head. It was at that moment that she stumbled and fell into the forest floor. She scrambled to try to get to her feet again but he had grabbed her arm.

She wrenched it free and pushed away from him turning to start running but he grabbed her around the waist. She twisted around to face him screaming loudly.

"Let me go!" Draco however held on tightly.

"You know I cant Granger." He cried above her yells.

"Why not Malfoy. You don't want me around you. I'm nothing but filth. Let me go and I can go be filthy in the muggle world away from you. I wont ever come back." She cried the tears streaking her dirty face.

Draco held her tightly as she continued to struggle. She wriggled her arms to break his grasp all the while trying to run away from him. At one point however, her jerky movements and unsteady balance caused both of them to fall over.

They landed on the forest floor Hermione flat on her back Draco on top of her. She was slightly dazed as she lay there for a moment, but when she regained her composure she started to wriggle away. She almost got away until Draco crawled after her. He grabbed her about the waist and held her down and as she turned to push him off he flipped her onto her back pinning her arms to the ground on either side of her head.

Hermione still fighting for her freedom tried to kick him off but he easily stopped that by straddling her and sitting on her thighs pinning her legs to the ground.

"Get off me!" she screamed as Draco's body hovered above her.

Both were panting as they stayed that way. Draco refused to move and all the wriggling in the world wouldn't make him move. Eventually she stopped and let the tears roll down her face and mix with the dirt on the ground. Draco stared down at her his hair shadowing his eyes. Hermione couldn't look at him and turned her face away.

"I want to go home." Hermione said softly her tone striking Draco right in a soft spot. He couldn't understand why that simple phrase made all the strength drain from him.

He felt her muscles loosen beneath his hands. Her body seemed to go limp. She was still breathing heavily and they sweat mixed with tears still trickled down the side of her face.

"I know Granger. I know you want to go home." He said as he moved off of her. She didn't move, nor did she turn her head to look at him.

He lifted her up so she was sitting on the forest floor. She turned her head and looked at him. He was dirty like her. His white dress shirt covered in dirt his hair no longer the wonderful white blond but dirty with leave and things caught in it. She watched as he sat back leaning against a tree. He was tired and looked unhappy.

"Are you letting me go?"

"No Granger. If you try to run I'll chase you again. But you won't run. There's no where to run." He said taking his hand from his head and opening his eyes to look at her. "We're both trapped, remember."

"Why do you have to be like that? Why do you have to be so hurtful?" she asked the tears falling faster.

"Because I don't want things to change between us. I don't want to like you. I don't want to be your friend. I hate this and you know it." He said trying to keep from shouting again. "Why'd you run?"

"I can't take being constantly insulted. Even when you're not speaking I can feel it. It comes off you in waves Malfoy."

"What?"

"The hatred. Do you know what it feels like to be in a place where everywhere you turn is something more frightening and now matter who you look to you cant get anything but hate. I can see it in their eyes. All these people here hate me. I knew they would because of my blood but it still hurts. At least at school I could get away from it. I could stay away from you and the other Slytherins. I can't escape it here."

He watched as she broke down before him. Only tears had been coming from her eyes but now she was sobbing into her hands, her voice distorted from them. She shook violently as all those feelings escaped.

"You told me that you cared, even if it was just a tiny bit, and I believed you. But now I know it was just a lie like that little kiss you gave me before we left the library to go to the party. Like when you held my hand. They were all lies. And I fell for them."

"I wasn't lying when I told you I cared Granger." Draco said sounding hurt.

"I know you were Malfoy. You had to be because it's impossible for anyone to care about me. My own family doesn't even care. None of them even know I'm missing. And the ones that do care about me probably have stopped looking. They probably think I'm dead. All I've got left is you and the rest of the Death Eaters, and hell will freeze over and thaw out before anyone here cares about me."

"I just told you that I care." Draco said leaning forward.

"You care about nothing but yourself. You only think of me as a burden that you'll have to watch over until I have a son and heir for you. After that they'll kill me and I'll be wiped from your mind completely. It'll be like I never existed at all really."

Draco, now angry crawled forward and grabbed Hermione by the upper arms. He started to shake her. Her head rose from her hands and her eyes locked with his. At that point he stopped shaking her to scream.

"I told you that I care Hermione!"

He let go of her arms and watched as she fell into his arms. He held her there in his lap as she cried. He deserved it for he had caused this entire mess. Had he not yelled at her she would not have tried to escape and things wouldn't be horrible as they are now.

He pulled her into his lap and held her close as he had for Marie when she would cry. Her head was buried in the space where his neck and his shoulder met. She had one arm behind him and was clutching the back of his ruined dress shirt in her small hand. The other hand held onto his shoulder.

"We have to get back." Draco said softly. He moved his head to look into her face but she had hers buried in his chest almost as if she were afraid to look up.

"I don't want to." She said as a muffled reply.

"I know you don't. I know you'd rather just stay here all day and not have to face that house full of people that dislike you. But we all have to do things we don't want to do. Plus my mother's worried sick about you. She likes you Hermione. So if you don't do it for me, do it for her." Draco said as he made to stand.

When he was on his feet he reached down and pulled Hermione up with him. She was weak and tired he could tell. But she stood there beside him and walked with him through the forest.

"What's going to happen to me?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Well Macnair wont even have to tell the Dark Lord because I'm sure he already knows. He'll either be waiting for us when we get back to the house or he'll be waiting for us when we get back to his house. Either way he'll want to speak with both of us."

"But why you. I ran away." She said.

"Because it was my fault." He said turning to look at her.

It took them almost half an hour to walk all the way to where the other Death Eaters were searching. They all looked at the two dirty teenagers and exchanged glances. Draco told them that she was fine that she hadn't gotten to far and that he wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible.

"We'll Apparate." Macnair said reaching for his wand. "Do you want to take her or should I?"

"You should, I haven't done double Apparation yet." Draco said.

Hermione looked at him her eyes wide. She was afraid of the other men around her for they all looked angry with her. And they all probably were for by running away she had caused a lot of people to get in trouble with the Voldemort.

Hermione walked over to Macnair and he put an arm around her. Moments later she was gone and with a pop she was in Draco's house again. She looked around and saw the others popping in beside them one after the other. Draco was one of the last, to appear.

"Come on both of you." Said a soft voice from the doorway. Hermione turned to see Narcissa standing there wringing her hands.

Draco and Hermione followed obediently. They walked behind Narcissa back up the stairs. She led them back to the rooms they had been in. Draco before closing the door watched Hermione walk into the room with his mother. He wanted to make sure that she was in there before he closed the door.

When Hermione was in her room Narcissa showed her to the bathroom.

"Have a nice long bath. I will have the house elves mend and clean your clothes. Things will be fine, I promise." She said softly before turning to leave.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly to the air before turning and starting the water for a bath.

After and hour or so Hermione got out of the bath and dried off. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to understand the thoughts that were coursing through her mind.

'I know he's still lying.' She thought to herself. 'He's Draco Malfoy. There's no way he could care about me. But I'm not going to care anymore. I'm just going to do what they tell me to do; I'm not going to fight anymore. But when we go back to school, and I get my wand back, there will be hell to pay.'

Hermione then made a promise to herself. She would learn everything she could about their plans. She would learn everything she could about what they were doing and what they had gathered. She would use all the information against her, keeping it stored in the back of her mind until she was able to get hold of a journal or something to write it in. When she had it all down she would give it to the order the moment that she was able to.

With thoughts of her revenge on her mind Hermione smiled into the mirror. As she smiled and dried her hair in the mirror she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hermione dear, the tailor is here again and is ready to begin designing your dress." Said the voice of Narcissa through the door.

"I'll be right out." Hermione called and proceeded to finish what she was doing.

She opened the door and stepped out to see a tall stout woman standing beside a large stool much like the one in the robe shop in Diagon Alley. She looked around and noticed there were more people in the room then there had been before the whole escaping ordeal.

Narcissa stood beside the tailor and Draco sat in a chair in the corner. Macnair stood by the window and Nott by the door. They were taking extra precaution to make sure nothing happened again. Draco was watching her his eyes following her every move.

"Come here darling. I will not hurt you." Said the woman in a soft tone.

Hermione walked over to where the woman stood. She watched as the tailor reached for a tape measure and her wand that sat on the table behind her. Hermione felt a bit nervous being watched by so many people. It was eerie to have to grown male Death Eaters watching as she was about to be measured for her wedding dress.

"Now climb up on the stool Miss Granger so that I may measure you." Said the woman.

"Mrs. Hambalm is one of the most talented designers of wedding gowns in England. She agreed to do your dress. She did my dress for me." Narcissa said her tone light and somewhat excited. But Hermione could still hear the nervousness in her voice.

As Hermione got up on the stool Mrs. Hambalm moved her wand in sharp motions. She noticed that the two Death Eaters guarding the exits had their wands out. Maybe they thought she would steal Mrs. Hambalm's wand. As she thought about what they might do to her if she did a tape measure zoomed past her face and started measuring every part of her that Mrs. Hambalm wanted.

"Now we'll do the dress in white of course for it's traditional and this girl would look absolutely ravishing in white." Said the old tailor behind her. "But before we do any designing I'll have to request that the groom leave the room. It's bad luck to see the bride in her gown before the wedding or to even know what it will look like."

"But Mum-" Draco started but Narcissa interrupted him.

"Please Draco go. It's better for it to be a surprised anyway."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Draco as he stood. He looked at her one last time before he moved to the door. Nott unlocked it and stepped away keeping a watchful eye on Hermione all the while. Draco slipped out and that was the last Hermione saw of him for almost an hour and a half.

"It'll be glorious." Mrs. Hambalm said as Hermione finally stepped off the stool, dressed in her normal clothes again.

For those few minutes that she stood there, the dress fully completed and on she had felt like a princess. It was a wonderful dress, one that every girl wished to have for their own wedding. She wondered then if Draco would think she looked nice. She hoped someone thought she looked nice because all the people that she really wanted to be there wouldn't be able to be there.

Draco opened the door to his room upon hearing voices in the hall. Hermione walked out of the room staring at the floor, deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking as he tapped her shoulder. Her head turned and once again he was staring into those deep chocolate orbs. He felt that stir of emotions that the Dark Lord creates when he wants something to happen between them but they weren't nearly as strong as usual.

"Yes." Hermione said softly. Macnair was coming out after her and Draco saw him watching Hermione like a hawk.

"Your finished then?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. It's all ready and created. It's been sent to the mansion and put away in the room where I'll be changing. And no you can't see it." She said knowing that he would ask that sooner or later.

"We have to get going back to the mansion. We have to have dinner with the Dark Lord in less than an hour." Draco said glancing at his watch.

"We have to have dinner with him." Hermione asked slightly astonished.

Macnair stood nearby keeping a watchful eye on the two. Draco was annoyed with this but he knew that Macnair wasn't going to let Hermione out of his sight until they were back in the safety of the mansion and within Voldemort's range of power. He however was also unhappy with the fact that Macnair was listening in on their conversation.

"When did anyone say that we were going to have dinner with him?" Hermione asked unhappily. Draco knew how much she didn't like him and how unafraid she was to talk about him that way and he was already used to it, not trying to correct her any longer for she was never going to change. But Macnair seemed outraged and offended by her comments.

"I was told this morning by my father. He wishes to have dinner with us, then you'll be sent to your room while I attend a few last minute meetings with the other Death Eaters in training." He said closing the door to his room and turning to walk beside her down the hall. "It's not like it's spending the entire day with him so you'll be fine."

"Spending any time with Voldemort is to much time." Hermione said unhappily. Macnair who followed then spoke up.

"How dare you speak his name. Draco are you going to let her talk about your master that way?"

"I can do nothing to stop her. I've told her time and again not to use it but she claims she's not afraid. If you can change her mind by all means go ahead. But if you harm her the Dark Lord will be the one you deal with." Draco said knowing that Macnair wouldn't touch her. And as Draco predicted he said nothing and did nothing but follow them to the first floor where they said goodbye to Narcissa.

"I will be at the mansion tomorrow to help you prepare Hermione. Things will be splendid, you'll see." She said giving Hermione a hug and light kiss on the forehead. Draco was truly astonished that his mother had taken to Hermione so quickly. It was like they had known each other for years.

"Draco may I have a word with you?"

Draco followed his mother out of the room into the hall. They walked away from the room where they would Floo. She stopped when she was sure that they were a good distance away and no one would hear them.

"Did you bring the ring with you Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"The engagement ring, yeah, it's in my pocket. I forgot to give it to her with the escape and all." Draco said reaching into his pocket and taking out the ring. It was still a shiny and wonderful as it had been in the box. He stared into the emerald and noticed the tiny little M.

"When you go in there to Floo away, do it then. I'll get Nott and Macnair out. But be gentle. Don't just shove it at her, be a gentleman." His mother said placing a hand on her son's cheek. "I love you Draco darling."

"I love you too mum." He said giving her a small smile but he looked down at the ring that had once been hers, the ring that he was about to give to a girl he didn't love. He wondered if his father had loved her when he had presented that ring to her?

Draco turned making a fist around the ring and started for the living room again. His mother's footsteps were right behind his as they neared the room. When he turned the corner and entered the room he saw Macnair and Nott who were standing at the entrance turn.

"Nott Macnair, come out here for a moment, I'd like a word." Narcissa said in a commanding tone.

Hermione was watching him as he moved toward her. He stopped and watched Macnair and Nott leave following his mother down the hall, their heavy footsteps growing fainter. He turned back to Hermione and saw that she was watching him again.

"What did she want to talk about?" Hermione asked hoping it had nothing to do with her.

"Something I forgot to do." Draco said moving closer.

Hermione's eyes followed him as he stood before her. He was looking down at his hand; the fist and she felt her stomach drop. Something was wrong? Had she done something? Was he angry?

"I know that you and I haven't gotten along, well, never gotten along in all the time we've known each other. I know that you think I'm a liar and a completely heartless prat. But I want you to know Hermione that's not all I am. I can be good sometimes, and I've tried to be good to you. I'm sure that when the wedding's all over and things finally settle down you'll begin to see I'm not such a bad guy, though I know we'll never really like each other all that much. But let's have a truce on insulting one another. I'll try to be civil with you just so we can live together without killing each other."

She looked up into his eyes as he continued to stare at his fist. She wanted to know what the point was to all this. Why was he trying to make her trust him, feel that he was being nice, just to tear her down again?

"Though it's really done anyway, I wanted to try and make it as normal as possible." He said and she watched as he slowly knelt.

Draco Malfoy was on one knee before her. She watched as the hand that was balled into a fist slowly unfurled and revealed the engagement ring that had been in the silver box. He took it in his right hand between his thumb and index fingers and then looked up at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," he said taking her left hand. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione could feel the tears stinging her eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried again but still no sound issued forth. He had made her speechless.

Eventually Hermione nodded and Draco stood, giving her a little hug. He wasn't at all happy that she had said yes for if it had been real she would have slapped him in the face and called him a ferret, and frankly that's how he would have preferred it. But since things weren't normal anymore hugging Hermione Granger after asking her to marry him seemed like the natural thing to do.

When they parted he watched her wipe the tears from her eyes. She seemed pleased, though he knew that she was probably imagining someone else was the one doing the asking. He took her hand and they stepped into the green flames that he had caused with the Floo powder.

When they landed at the mansion Draco used his wand to clean them both up again. He was stunned however when a house elf greeted them timidly from behind a chair.

"Master wishes yous to joins him in the dinnings rooms sir." The house elf said to Draco.

"We'll be right there." Draco said looking at his watch. The Dark Lord was calling them quite early, but it must have been because of the escape attempt earlier.

He turned to Hermione who held her head high. She was ready to face the punishment that she would get. He couldn't understand how someone in her position could be so unafraid. She was nervous of course but she wasn't afraid, not of him not of Voldemort, not of what they could do to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." She said not looking at him. He nodded and led the way toward the dinning room where her punishment would be dealt.

When Draco entered he bowed deeply to the man sitting at the head of the table. Hermione however just stared, unblinkingly at him. She couldn't take her eyes from him and really she wouldn't. It was stupid to drop your guard when with a man of his power.

"Sit down Draco." The Dark Lord instructed.

Draco moved forward and took his seat. Hermione made to follow but the piercing red eyes turned on her and she froze. She stared right back, determined not to show him weakness and let him make her feel afraid. She was taking her life in her hands however because defying Voldemort in his presence was like begging for death.

"I've been told that you tried to escape today Miss Granger." He said his voice cool but she knew he was not happy.

"Yes. I tried to run away through the forest."

"And why would you do that?" he demanded.

"Because I was unhappy and wanted to escape the emotional pain that I've been going through lately. I didn't get far though, Draco caught me." Hermione said taking a quick glance at Draco.

"I understand that this is an emotional time for you Miss Granger. You are about to be married to someone that you don't love and you've been taken away from your friends and placed here where everyone looks upon you like you are dirt. But that is no excuse for your disobedience."

Hermione stood and took all the things that he was saying. She thought that Voldemort would be a little harsher. He was being awful tame compared to how she thought he might be.

"You will receive a punishment. Normally if a prisoner tries to escape they receive lashings in the chamber building in the center of the woods. But since tomorrow is your wedding day we wouldn't want you staining your dress with your Mudblood, therefore I will send you to your room tonight with no food. But the rest of your punishment will come after the wedding. You won't escape these lashings."

As he finished a man stepped out from behind her and took her by the upper arm. She turned her head and glared at him. She pulled away sharply and turned her back leaving the room and starting up the stairs. Draco had watched the whole ordeal praying that she wouldn't get lashings. He didn't want to have to deal with it but she had and now there was nothing to change it. She would be whipped sometime after the wedding took place and he would have to tend to her wounds.

'Damn you Granger.' He thought angrily. 'Why'd you have to run.'

"Come Draco, eat for you have meetings to attend." Said Voldemort before standing. He left the room and Draco alone to finish his meal in complete silence.

Hermione sat locked in her room staring at the things around her. She knew that she would receive a punishment like this and she feared the pain, but she would take it because there was nothing else she could do.

"I want to go home." She said again before she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the rumbling in her stomach.

* * *

THE END

just kidding...haha...no but really what would you do if I just ended it there...I know it would be ridiculous...but it would be pretty funny to see what you would all have to say to that...

anyway...

Next...THE WEDDING...the moment you've all been waiting for...

I should get to work...

Starry


	25. White Wedding

Here's the moment that you've all been waiting for...this is the chapter that you've been reviewing so much for and this was the most difficult chapter I've ever had to write...It's so hard to do a wedding because you don't want it to be like every other wedding in the history of the world...I hope you all think it's individual...or good for that matter...anyway...here you are...enjoy...and review...

Disclaimer: you know this already...but also the wedding vows and basically the ceremony itself are not mine either...I borrowed and changed a few things from a website...

* * *

White Wedding

When the sun peaked through the curtains the next morning, the whole mansion seemed to be up. People were all moving, everyone performing some task, for if you seemed idle you were given an even heavier workload. Of course at the head of it all was Narcissa, the person who had planned the entire wedding in only four days.

Voldemort had been up since the crack of dawn making sure that Narcissa had everything that she needed to put on the event. He had her every need taken care of. When he wasn't ordering elves to retrieve something for Narcissa he was tending to other things like which plan of attack to put into place first when they started their attacks at the end of the summer.

Hermione and Draco were left alone, both still sleeping.

Hermione's night had been a rough one, something the Dark Lord had monitored. He watched her, though she had no idea, as she held her stomach and looked out the window for what seemed like ages. He smirked evilly when she laid down in her bed one hand on her stomach the other on her head.

He knew that she was hungry, not as hungry as she could be had the punishment been worst but hungry none the less. But he enjoyed the most was the mental torture that he had left her with. It was a torture that he hadn't had to put her through because she did it to herself. She worried about the punishment, dreading what it would be like to be whipped. She worried herself to tears, building it up in her mind. She didn't sleep much to say the least for she saw the lashings she would receive in her nightmares.

Draco slept soundly after going to the surprise stag party that Blaise had thrown for him. All of Draco's friends had attended because all their parents were going to be at the wedding, being Death Eaters as well. It was not as wild as it might have been but it was fitting for the Slytherin Prince as he'd come to think of himself. He enjoyed many rounds of Fire Whiskey until he could barely see straight, then had a go at Quidditch on Blaise's pitch. Their father's watched them, though barely, for they were having their own party. Draco had gotten home very late and fell right to sleep with no trouble and absolutely no thought of his quite hungry bride to be.

As the morning dwindled away and the back garden underwent rapid changes, Draco woke with a massive headache. His father had to come into his room and shake him quite hard to wake him. But when he opened his eyes and saw his father he knew exactly where he was and what day it was, something Blaise had told him the Fire Whiskey would help him forget the night before.

"Come Draco, get up and go downstairs and eat something." Lucius instructed.

"And where is Granger?"

"She's in her room sleeping still." Lucius said turning around from his position in the center of the room, a questioning look on his face.

"Won't she be eating breakfast with me."

"No. She's not permitted to eat until this evening. And if she were allowed to eat, your mother would never allow her to eat with you. She wants you two not to see each other until she comes down the aisle.

"Oh. I'll be down in a few minutes then." Draco said slumping back into the bed.

Lucius shook his head and turned to leave not wishing to bother.

Draco laid in his bed his mind moving very slow for he could feel a wicked headache coming on. But no matter how slow his mind was moving he knew one thing was for sure for he could hear the banging from his room, the wedding was today.

'I'm going to be married today.' He thought finalizing everything with that single thought.

Before there had been ideas that maybe Granger would escape, maybe she would get away and be protected by those people that loved her. And with half a heart, he believed them. But now he knew that they were not real, just illusions of things that could only happen in books. He was left with only reality and that was hard.

Never would he be able to, if one day he had chosen to, marry the person that he loved. He would instead be married to his enemy. His legitimate children would all have dirty tainted blood, something that could never be fixed. She would be stuck to him forever, whether alive or in a memory.

He wondered if Hermione was feeling the same way about it. It had to be different for her though because she didn't have her entire blood history to think about. But she did have feelings, not for him of course, but maybe for others, others she would never be with.

'At least I don't have to worry about infidelity with Granger.' Draco thought as he sat up in his bed, the room taking a jolting lurch, to the left. 'She'd never cheat on me, even though she hates me she believes in morals and the like.'

He rubbed his eyes then stood untangling himself from the mess of sheets on his bed. Everything was so bright making his eyes hurt as he walked across the room to his closet.

"Oh I feel like my heads going to explode." He said as he entered the dark room and walked all the way to the rear. He couldn't focus as he walked and tried to pick out clothes at the same time.

When he had chosen a set of comfortable clothes he started for the bathroom hoping that the shower head would be what relaxed him instead of more alcohol. He needed to relax before the ceremony for his body was so tense it hurt.

Then he remembered the night before and how Granger had been punished. She was going to be hurt that evening. Well she was likely to be hurt all day, being forced to marry him, and denied of any food. Then she was to go and be whipped in the forest before he could take her to their new home.

He thought about the people that he had seen being whipped. First red marks cover their backs, looking horribly painful, but that's only after a few whips. By the end their backs are ripped apart, all bloody and just a mess. The first time he had seen it he had gotten sick. The sound of the muggle mans screams and the sights mixed with the smell of fresh blood had gotten to Draco both mentally and physically.

Now he imagined the soft skin of her back broken and torn, bleeding her dirty blood all over the floor of one of those rooms while some masked Death Eater just continued to whip her. She would scream and cry until she lost consciousness, and he would have to watch.

That tiny part of him that cared filled with guilt. He felt as though it was his fault, and in a certain way it was. He was the reason that she ran for he had been the one to cause so much emotional pain.

But why didn't the Dark Lord stop her? He was connected to her through his power that he put inside her. Why was it that he didn't sense that she was upset as he said he could? Why hadn't he known that she was escaping? Could it be that the Dark Lord had taken away his power?

Draco turned on the water and stepped into the shower these thoughts wandering through his mind. He was drenched in seconds yet for some reason he felt numb. He couldn't feel anything but the guilt and unhappiness within him about Granger. He didn't want her to be lashed. She didn't mean to run but she was so emotional she didn't realize.

"Ugh!" he cried slamming a hand against the wall. "I can't make excuses for her. I don't care that much. I shouldn't care at all."

Frustration made him want to strangle someone but the one he wanted to strangle was in her room, unable to leave, unable to eat, trapped. He couldn't stand the things he was thinking about her. He couldn't stand that he was even thinking about her. He shouldn't be, he should be thinking about Marie, or anyone, anyone with pure blood.

"Damn it." He growled as he reached for the shampoo.

When he was out of the shower he reached for a towel, wrapping it about his waist before stepping before they mirror. She was on his mind and wouldn't leave. He couldn't get her out of his head yet every thought about her made him angrier than the one before it.

After he had dried his body and pulled on his shirt pants and underclothes, Draco started from the bathroom, slipping into shoes and over to his door. He was rubbing his temples as he opened the door.

He arrived in the dinning room a few minutes later to see that he was not to be the only one dinning. His father was seated beside the Dark Lord. Peter Pettigrew sat on the Dark Lord's other side and he seemed a bit nervous as his silverware clamored against his plate.

Macnair and Nott were both seated there as well. They were deep in conversation about a Quidditch match that they had witnessed many years ago. They seemed very excited about it though Draco was sure that they had their dates or facts about the entire match mixed up, for he was also sure that both men had been completely smashed that evening.

Crabbe and Goyle's fathers were both there along with Blaise Pansy Millicent and Marie's. He was sure that they were all gathered there, for some meeting that was going to take place about Granger's beatings that evening. Draco just hoped that he wouldn't have to attend that meeting for the mere thought of having to listen to them decide who was going to be the one to beat her would make the tiny bit of guilt that he, reluctantly, had in his gut grow.

"Draco! The groom has finally woken up." Said Mr. Zabini, a man that Draco had known his entire life.

"Good morning." Draco said softly flopping into a chair and watching as an over excited house elf rushed to his side.

'She hates elf labour.' Draco thought immediately. Then he remembered what he was thinking about and whom he was thinking about.

"How was your evening Draco?" asked the Dark Lord a smirk appearing on his face. Everyone at the table laughed and Draco couldn't help but get caught up in it. He was laughing as joyously as the others were though deep within him he felt tired and wanted nothing more than to disappear.

The hours leading up to the wedding time were spent that way. Draco had been right, there was a meeting regarding Granger's beating that evening, and Draco had attended it. He had to sit there and listen while they formally wrote out that Hermione Malfoy, as she would be by then, was to be lashed fifty times in room three. The person that was going to be lashing her however was someone that Draco had not expected. The man that was to lash her was the Dark Lord himself.

He listened as they had described the instrument that he was going to use. Instead of the usual whip, he was going to use something new. He was going to use a leather strap that was about the length of a belt. It was attached to a thick handle. It was flat and wide and was sure to do some damage on its own, but it wasn't to be on it's own the entire time.

After twenty-five hits, the Dark Lord would switch instruments. He would change to a different type of whip. This one would also be shorter but it would be rounder and thicker. After the first one tenderized the skin, making even the slightest touch immensely painful, the second would rip her apart. It would cause gashes in her back, not deep but so painful she was liable to faint.

But Draco realized that was what he wanted. The Dark Lord had thought that he had control over her. He thought that he had broken her that she would obey him but she had proved him wrong. He was trying to break her spirit and rid her of the disobedience.

After the meeting had ended Draco left the older men to go and find Blaise and the others. He found them in the billiard room where Blaise was beating Goyle at a game.

"Hey mate how are you feeling?" Blaise asked smiling wide.

"Very funny." Draco said as he sat back in a comfy chair.

The four of them played pool for hours, joking about the night before and discussing the odds that their teams would make it to the World Cup in Quidditch. It was like old times again. Draco was so caught up in everything that he forgot about the wedding. He forgot his thoughts on the event that would take place after the wedding and he forgot about Hermione.

It was late afternoon, three o' clock to be precise when Lucius found the boys arguing about whom would be on the Slytherin house team that year. He walked into the room looking around at all of them, his eyes looking stern and hard.

"Oh hello father." Draco said noticing his father standing behind Goyle's chair.

"It's time for you all to prepare. You must go up and put on your attire."

Draco's stomach fell to his toes. It was there. It was finally there. The time was near and soon enough she would be his wife and he her husband. They would be united and stuck together forever.

Draco stood, his friends following his lead. They all followed Lucius up the stairs to a room that wasn't Draco's own. They walked inside and noticed that the room looked much like a sitting room but there were dress clothes hanging all around.

"Sit down while I explain everything to you."

All four guys sat as instructed and Lucius stood before them; much like Snape would in class. He had his hands behind his back, his eyes looking at each boy in turn. Draco could feel his father's eyes linger however just a little longer on him.

"The back garden and the entire back of the house has been changed for this wedding. That door, just back their leads to a small balcony. The balcony has a stone staircase that curves like and s, the landing being a small patio."

Draco turned around and looked at the door. His mother really had a vision of this wedding and was going to do everything in her power to make it come out right.

"The girl has a balcony and staircase just as you do. When the wedding begins, you three will come out before Draco. You will walk down the stairs and up the aisle. There will be a white carpet on the stairs, leading right to the aisle so just follow it. You will wait at the altar. Draco that is when you will come out. You will follow their path. Do you all understand?"

"Yes father. But what about Granger? What shall I expect? The same thing?"

"You will see what your mother has planned for the girl. She wishes everything having to do with Granger to remain a secret to you. Merlin knows why." Lucius said as he turned and left the room.

After Lucius left the room Draco looked at his friends and saw that they all looked just as nervous as he was. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Normally you only got nervous about things you cared about, plus, Malfoy's never got nervous.

"Well let's get the clothes on then." Blaise said standing.

"What are they anyway? I mean what do you where to a wedding?" Goyle asked.

"Their tuxedo robes. They're modeled after muggle clothes called tuxedos, but they are nicer and made for a wizard." Draco said.

"How do you know that?"

"I asked the tailor the same question."

They walked over to their specific robes and pulled them on. Draco couldn't believe that he was actually preparing to be married. His friends were right there beside him, as if it were their burden as well. But he hated the fact that any of them had to be there.

After Draco had on his tuxedo, he walked to the bathroom and fixed his hair and made sure he looked all right. When he emerged he saw his mother entering the room looking around with the largest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"You boys all look so handsome." She said softly as she approached where they had gathered.

"Are guests arriving yet mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes. If you look out the window you can see them being seated."

The four boys rushed over and looked out. There were little white chairs set up in nice neat rows and Draco was surprised to see that they were already starting to fill. All the people below were dressed in elegant dress robes, only this time there were no covers.

"When will it all begin?" Blaise asked Narcissa.

"Very soon. Lucius will be downstairs and will give the word for the conductor to come out. Then the music will start. We will send you a signal and then you do what it was you were instructed to." She said still peering out the window.

"It sounds simple enough. Do we just stand there until it's over?" Crabbe asked picking up a pumpkin pastry.

"You Blaise and Gregory will stand on Draco's side. You stand in a line yes until it's over."

She let the curtains fall back into place before she turned and looked at all the boys. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. She hurried past them and toward the door.

"I have to go down to the guests now boys. Wait here until you receive the signal. You'll know it." And with that said she was gone.

Many minutes passed in anxious waiting. They could now hear the massive crowd below sitting, talking amongst themselves. The low hum reached their ears and made them fidget in their robes. All of them wanted things to begin, for the sooner they began the sooner they would be over.

Crabbe was standing by the window looking out when he noticed that everyone was sitting still no longer walking about shaking hands and leaning forward in their seats to talk to the person before them. He noticed that it seemed to have grown quieter as well.

"Draco I think it's beginning." Crabbe said softly turning to look at the others.

"Are you sure Crabbe." Blaise said. It wasn't really a question, but more of a hopeful statement.

Draco however, didn't need to hear the answer to that for just as Blaise finished he saw his father's signal. It was hard not to for the door that led to the balcony had opened.

"Time to go then." Blaise said standing and straightening himself.

They all stood in order, Crabbe first Goyle behind him. Blaise was behind Goyle. Draco stood by the window and watched as his friends started out the door. Everyone below was turned to watch the three descend the stairs. Their heads followed along, something that would have been a little humorous, had things not been so incredibly serious. They watched his friends until they reached the altar and took their place on the side. He knew then that it was his turn.

He stood at the door and took a deep breath. He felt numb as he walked from the room to the balcony. His face couldn't feel the warm sun's rays or the slight wind that carried a few strands of hair across his face. He looked down and saw everyone watching him.

He stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs to gaze back. Then he slowly descended the stairs his feet following the white carpet. He came up the aisle between the rows of hundreds. He felt all eyes upon him, but he never turned his head. He had to get to the altar and turn to face them before he could look again.

When he reached the small wooden stand where the man who would perform the ceremony would stand, he stopped and turned. He saw everyone that he'd known since he was young sitting before him. They were dressed in their finest robes all watching him. They sat in the little white chairs every single eye upon him. There were flowers everywhere and everything seemed to be expensive and fancy.

But in a moment their eyes were not focused on him. They weren't even looking in his direction any longer. They turned and focused on the other staircase as the music began. He watched the guests all rise as one and turn to get a better look.

Draco turned his eyes upon the balcony door as the others had. The door was open and two figures dressed in lovely pale pink dresses were walking in a line out the door.

They slowly made their way down the stairs and up the aisle until they stood far to Draco's right. It was Millicent and Marie. They were Granger's bridesmaids. Both looked wonderful. Their hair had been pulled up in twists with small pink rosebuds fixed in them. They held bouquets of pale pink roses in their hands and wonderful smiles on their faces.

The music changed to the wedding march and Draco knew it was time. His eyes scanned the crowd and he saw that everyone looked excited. Maybe they were all glad that everything would finally fall into place, or maybe they were curious to see what Granger would look like. He wondered as he looked at his mother and father what they were thinking. His eyes searched for the Dark Lord, for he was wondering if he would have a huge smile on his face for his plans were finally going to be partially complete, but he couldn't find him.

Draco turned his attention to the balcony again and was surprised to see the Dark Lord standing at the top. Then he saw Hermione step out of the room and start down the stairs.

Draco was so blown away at the fact that the Dark Lord was walking the aisle with Granger, his arm locked with hers, that he didn't even notice what Hermione looked like. It wasn't until she was at the end of the aisle that his mind switched tracks and he realized.

She was wearing a strapless white gown as all brides did but for some reason Draco knew that there had been no one in the world to look more stunning in white than her. It was tight at the top hugging to her every curve until it reached her hips. That's where it slowly widened the smooth material spread out about her. There was a train in the back that followed her. Her silky smooth skin glistened in the sun. Her hair was pulled up and fastened atop her head, spiraling pieces falling forward dangling before her face. Her head was lowered so he couldn't see her face.

When they reached the altar Hermione raised her head and looked up at the Dark Lord. He merely smiled that evil smile that Draco knew so well. He was pleased to see her so weak.

The Dark Lord took her hand in his two larger paler ones. He then offered it to Draco.

"I Voldemort, give this woman to this man to be wed." Voldemort said to everyone, and Draco tried hard not to flinch as he said his name. Hermione however remained still.

Draco took her hand in his stepping up to take Voldemort's place beside her. Her grip was weak and he knew that she was probably exhausted, not to mention starving. He held her hand in a soft grip hoping that she understood that he didn't enjoy seeing her this way.

Draco watched as Voldemort took the spot behind the alter. He was performing the ceremony. This had not been told to him and he was a little surprised. But he said absolutely nothing as the ceremony began.

"Followers, we are gathered here to witness the joining of two houses as one, two lives as one, two people as one. The ceremony about to take place must not be interrupted, therefore if anyone has cause why these two should not be joined speak now."

He paused and there was total silence. Draco wondered if someone had put Pansy under a silencing spell.

"Turn and face one another." Draco turned and faced Hermione and looked at her as she raised her head.

Her face looked so beautiful before him that he felt something, deep within him, scream to stroke her cheek, gaze into her eyes and kiss her. He forced those feelings away not understanding their origin. He cleared his head and focused on the Dark Lord's words. "Join hands."

"The joining of hands symbolizes the willingness of the union. Both Draco and Hermione have entered into it willingly by joining their hands and understand that this marriage is unbreakable."

Draco inwardly smirked at this. Neither of them had entered into this marriage willingly and everyone there knew it. But Draco knew that for the marriage to be official they had to do everything by the book so to speak.

"Do you seek to begin this ceremony?" Voldemort asked them.

"Yes we do." Draco heard them both say. It was as if they were merely prerecorded answers. But Draco knew that Voldemort had to force them to answer that way, for Granger might decided to be rebellious again and not answer at all.

"Let us offer a magical blessing on this union. Blessed be this union with the powers of the East: communication of the heart, mind, and body. Blessed be this union with the powers of the South: warmth of hearth and home, the heat of the heart's passion and the light created by both to lighten the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the powers of the West: Commitment to one another absolutely, swift excitement, and passion. Blessed be this union with the powers of the North: firm foundation on which to build a family and a stable home to which you may always return. And now I ask you to look into each others eyes."

Draco stared into the chocolate brown orbs before him. The little spiral curls that had gotten loose from the gathering atop her head were hanging beside her face adding to the already amazing and unparalleled beauty.

"Draco, will you cause her pain?"

"I may." Draco heard himself answer.

"Is that your intention?"

'Of course.' Draco thought but said "No."

"Hermione, will you cause him pain?"

"I may."

"Is that your intention?"

"No."

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding spell is made." Voldemort said as he used his wand to tap their joined hands.

Draco watched as his and Granger's hands began to glow gold.

"Draco, will you share her laughter?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding spell is made." Again he tapped their hands. Draco watched their hands turn green then.

"Draco, will you burden her?"

"I may."

"Is that your intention?"

"No."

"Hermione, will you burden him?"

"I may."

"Is that your intention?"

"No."

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your magic may grow in this union?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding spell is made."

"Draco, will you cause her anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intention?"

"No."

"Hermione, will you cause him anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intention?"

"No."

"Will you take the heat of anger and use it to strengthen your union?'

"Yes."

"And so the binding spell is made."

Draco wondered how long these questions were going to last. He thought it was a bit ridiculous for the Dark Lord to have to ask the same questions twice. But he could do nothing about it. But that was when the Dark Lord asked a question that Draco hadn't really expected.

"Draco, will you promise to love and cherish her forever?"

"Yes." He heard himself say.

"Hermione, will you promise to love and cherish him forever?"

Draco waited for the automatic answer, but it never came. Hermione said nothing. She continued to stare at him and Draco wondered what was happening. Had she decided to fight Voldemort?

Then her answer came, and it was vastly different from her other answer. The others had been quick and simple as if there was no question, but they had also been fake. He could tell by her tone. But this answer was soft, barely even audible. It was said in a defeated way, as if she felt she could fight it no longer. But what could she be fighting. Was she giving in to Voldemort and deciding that she would willingly go along with everything, giving up the fight she'd once told him she would fight?

"Yes."

"And so the binding spell is made."

There was a pause. Voldemort stopped to look at the couple, examining their joined hands, which were now a deep red color.

"The spells of binding used in this union will fade as all magic does, but with the aid of the rings you will be reminded of them and their meanings. The magic used today is sacred and should never be broken. Draco, place this ring on Hermione's finger and repeat after me."

Draco took the ring and took her the hand he would put it on. It shook slightly in his hand and he looked up at her for just a second. Then he slipped the ring on her finger and repeated the Dark Lord.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"Now Hermione, place this ring on Draco's finger and repeat after me."

Hermione took Draco's hand and slipped the ring on, repeating the very words Draco had uttered only now her voice shook and he saw tiny tears gliding down her cheeks.

"You may now seal the promises you've made here with a kiss." Voldemort said as both Hermione and Draco looked up at him.

Draco turned back to Hermione and saw she was already staring at him. Her eyes flickered to the guests; slight fear slipping into them but Draco only smirked a little. He leaned forward his hand, now with a new ring on it, reaching out and touching her cheek. Their lips connected in a kiss like no other they had ever shared.

They could both feel the power coursing through them. They could feel the magic that they now shared. Every part of his body tingled and Hermione shivered slightly before him. He didn't want to break the kiss for it was the most exhilarating feeling to be touching her at that moment.

But when he did break the kiss he heard Voldemort call, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

The guests clapped and Draco even saw some women crying as Draco and Hermione walked down the aisle toward the stairs. When he reached the back door Draco hurried inside pulling his new bride in behind him.

* * *

There it is...it's finally happened and it only took...twenty five chapters to do it...lol...let me know how you like it so far...and theres more to come I promise...lol

Starry


	26. Marriage and Living Dead

Now I know that you're all looking forward to this chapter so I wont keep you...

Disclaimer: Not Mine...

* * *

Marriage and Living Dead

Once the door was closed Draco walked down the hall at a quick pace. Hermione was pulled along behind him until they reached a small sitting room Hermione had never been in. He entered throwing her hand away from him as if it were contaminated. His back was to her as he spoke.

"It's over." He said one hand on his hip the other on his forehead, his fingers rubbing his temples. "It's over!" He bellowed turning to face her.

His eyes were fiery and filled with all sorts of emotions that Hermione couldn't recognize. She just watched him as he plopped into a chair rubbing his temples again. She could feel the frustration and anger in the air around her making it heavy. But she had no idea why he was so angry and frustrated.

"That's it. We're trapped. We can never get out of this." Draco said the anger coating his words making Hermione flinch slightly.

Her eyes were still watery from crying as she stared at him, something that made the fury grow. He couldn't stand to see her; he wanted to hurt her. She had done nothing to get them out of this. She hadn't used that brain of hers to concoct some scheme. Some trick that would alert her friends to where she was, something, anything. All she had done was to cause herself to receive a punishment she would never escape.

"But you knew that already." Hermione said softly, her voice shaky and weak, much like it had been during the ceremony.

"Why didn't you do something? Fight him. If you're so damn brave. If your not afraid of him, not afraid to utter his name why the hell didn't you fight him."

"Because look where running got me Draco." She said as she paced before him nervously. "He would have done ten times worse had I tried anything like contacting the order."

"What could be worse. He can't kill you, all he can do is beat you."

"Now you know that's not true. He could make life for a me an even greater hell than it had been." She said her eyes narrowing. "Besides why was I the one that had to do something? Why couldn't you have sent a message to the order or something, alert them."

"I'd be in the same boat as you that's why. I'm under constant surveillance around here. Everyone knows where I am and what I'm doing all the time."

They remained in silence for a moment or two before Hermione spoke again. Her voice was soft and the sound of it woke Draco from his brooding thoughts.

"Why are we here Draco?"

"I was told by the Dark Lord to come back here and await instructions." Draco said looking up at her. She still stood in the center of the room walking about every few minutes, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Will you sit down." Draco said annoyance clear in her voice.

"I don't want to wrinkle the dress." Hermione said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Why you'll never where it again." Draco said.

Hermione just glared at him. She turned away and walked to the window where she pulled the curtains apart slightly to gaze out at the sky above. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shinning down on the house as if it were a perfect day.

She was thinking about how angry he was making her and how she wanted to calm down when she felt him near her. She didn't know how she knew but she did. It was like she could sense his power, their power.

"What do you want?" she asked as his hand touched her shoulder.

"I'm angry all right." He said as he turned her around to face him. He was so close that Hermione felt a little trapped.

"I can tell."

"I'm not angry at you really. I'm angry at the whole thing. I mean I can't believe it happened. I don't want to believe it." He said staring into her eyes.

She had been crying earlier but you wouldn't even be able to tell now. She looked like a stunning young woman who had just been married, except for the look of misery. Draco wished then that she had been Pureblood. Had she been this would have been fine. He would have been happy to marry her. But alas she was a Mudblood and this was not fine.

"Well it's not like we can change anything. We're married. We have to be together. I don't like it and neither do you but we are. We might as well just get on with our lives together because trying to act normally will just be to much of a hassle."

"Are you suggesting we just learn to get along?" Draco asked.

"That's exactly what she's suggesting, Draco." Said the voice of Voldemort behind them.

Draco spun around and stared at his master a moment before bowing deeply. Hermione just stood there, her eyes fixed on him. She wished that she could kill him. She wished that she could make him suffer such a horrible pain that he wanted to die.

"Sit down." He said motioning to a couch.

Draco who knew that she would refuse to listen pulled Hermione to the couch. But when she reached it Hermione sat on her own, without having to be told thought she looked a little put off. She smoothed out the dress as best as she could before looking up at Voldemort.

"Here is what is to happen. Your reception is being held at Malfoy Manor. The guests are currently making their way there. Your mother is there along with your father and I shall be on my way shortly. You two are to go upstairs and change out of your wedding attire. There are clothes waiting for you, simple yet formal wear. A house elf will come to you when you are to Floo together to the Manor. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord." Draco said bowing his head.

Voldemort smiled his wicked smile sending shivers up Hermione's spine. That smile was never good. He left them a moment later, his long black robes flowing behind him.

After Voldemort left, the two rose and went upstairs to their separate rooms and changed. Draco was finished in a matter of seconds, only really having to change from one dress shirt to a different one. The difference between them was the new one was silk.

Wondering what was taking Hermione so long, Draco left his room and walked down the hall to hers. He knocked on the door only to hear rustling and a little shriek. Draco panicked and opened the door only to see Hermione on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking at the mass of white that surrounded her. She was still wearing the wedding dress as she sat on the floor. She looked comical sitting there the dress puffed up around her like a cloud.

'She looks like an angel floating on a cloud.' Draco thought only to scold himself.

"I can't get the dress off. When I went to open the door for you I tripped because I'm not wearing my shoes so the dress is too long." She said giggling a little at herself.

Her face was flushed, probably from attempting to get the dress off. The free pieces of hair hung beside her face as her eyes shimmered with amusement. Draco laughed at her as she nearly fell again trying to get up. He reached out his arms and helped her up.

When Hermione was standing again she realized how close her and Draco were. A blush crept on her face, something she couldn't hide. She tried to turn away but Draco reached out, and stopped her. His fingers barely touched her chin, but all the strength in the world wouldn't have been able to move her face.

Their eyes connected a moment before their lips and Draco saw it in her eyes. He saw that same look he had seen before, but it still made no sense to him. He couldn't register it with any emotion.

Draco caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers as he kissed her. They weren't hungry and demanding kisses like ones they'd shared before, they were soft and gentle. Draco was surprised at his own gentleness. He had never been that way before with anyone, even Marie. But something within him told him to be slow with her.

Hermione didn't move. She just closed her eyes and allowed his lips to touch hers. She was fighting him without him even knowing it. She was fighting the feelings and the compulsions that she had. Her body wanted desperately to react, to respond to his touch, but she wouldn't allow it.

When Draco broke the kiss he opened his eyes and looked at her. They were still dangerously close, his lips brushing hers even as he breathed. That close up Hermione had to fight harder to resist him and that's when he realized. That's when he figured it out.

"You like this don't you?" he asked her ending the question with a kiss.

When he broke it Hermione gave her head the smallest shake.

Draco moved his hands about her waist pulling her body against his own. She didn't push him away or fight but allowed him to hold her. His arms wrapped about her while hers stayed by her sides.

"You're lying. I know you like it, I can see it in your eyes." Draco said kissing her a little deeper this time. He even went so far as to nibble her bottom lip a little.

"You're wrong." She said softly against his lips, her eyes half closed as she spoke.

"Then why haven't you pushed me away?" he asked in a whisper his lips touching hers with every syllable.

Hermione lost all control. She could no longer keep her body from reacting, being so close to him. When he kissed her that time, she kissed back sending electric sparks through her body.

Both felt the power; much like their wedding kiss, as their lips stayed connected. It was like static build up. The electricity between them was amazing. Draco however still had himself under control and knew to stop her before something happened.

"I told you, you were lying." He said turning away from her and leaving the room and Hermione standing there completely floored.

Draco held a triumphant smirk as he headed back to his room to await the house elf.

Hermione was furious with herself. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to give into him. She should have known he was trying to trick her into admitting something. And she had without even speaking. Her giving in and kissing back had said enough.

Frustrated with her lack of self control Hermione walked to the bathroom to attempt to get the dress off again though she was sure that she wouldn't be able to.

She fought with the zipper behind her all the while wondering why it wouldn't come off. It had slipped on and off so easily the day before. But now it was being so difficult. Or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't stop her hands from shaking that was making it impossible to unzip the dress.

She struggled for another few minutes before there was a knock on the door. She called for whomever it was to enter as she still stood before the mirror in the bathroom. She didn't look up from the zipper in her reflection to see who it was that stood in her doorway.

"What do you want?" she demanded, thinking it was Draco, but when she finally did look up to see who it was behind her, she wished it had been.

'What could be taking her so long?' Draco thought as he walked back down the hall to Hermione's room. But when he reached the door he immediately knew that something was wrong.

The door was wide open and the room within looked a mess. The furniture was ripped apart almost as if an animal had done it. Draco saw the stuffing in some chairs lying about on the floor and feathers from her pillows strewn across the floor. He walked to the bathroom where it was even worse.

The mirror was shattered into a thousand pieces. The door was almost ripped right of the hinges, a huge gouge in the center. It looked almost as if someone had tried to cut it in half.

That was when he saw it. Blood splattered on the wall and the door. There were drops all around on the floor and he saw some on the carpet. He however couldn't find Hermione. She was gone.

Immediately his mind went blank. Something had gone terribly wrong. His wife was missing only minutes before they were to arrive at their reception party. He had to alert the Dark Lord.

Draco ran from the room and sprinted down the hall.

"Is anyone here!" he screamed as he ran.

There was no reply when he reached the stairs. He looked about hoping someone would come walking out of a room, having heard his shouts. But nothing like that ever happened to him. He never was able to get the easy way out of anything.

Deciding he could waist no more time he took his wand out and used it to write a letter. The paper and quill appeared in mid air and began to compose the letter all on their own. When it was finished Draco snapped his fingers. When the elf appeared he handed the letter to him and told him where to take it.

When the elf was gone Draco hurried back to the room and began checking for clues. He saw that there were droplets of blood staining the carpet leading out of the bathroom. Maybe they led to where Hermione was?

Draco followed the drops, which were few and far between. They led out the door and down the hall to the right. They grew even further apart the further he went. But at the end of the hall just before the servants staircase was a large splatter of blood across the wall and a small puddle on the ground.

Draco knew that he had to find her. He had to help her. There was no choice. If something happened to her he would be dead, and not figuratively. He hurried down the stairs reaching the kitchen and the servants quarters. The blood splatters were larger again making him nervous. That meant that her blood was flowing more and not staying within her body where it belonged.

Toward the back door of the house Draco found a bloody knife lying on the floor surrounded by a puddle. He just stared down at it, his mind blank. Then he looked at the back door, which was wide open and lost all hope of finding Hermione.

'She could be anywhere.' He thought walking through the backdoor and standing on the lawn. 'Or she could be dead.'

"Hermione!" he screamed hoping she was still conscious and could respond.

He listened carefully for anything. The rustling of bushes, the snap of a twig, anything. But there was nothing, not a single sound, to help him find her. He looked around the grass and saw that the blood splatters continued. They seemed to head toward the forest that surrounded the house.

"Hermione!" he screamed again as he sprinted to the edge of the forest.

He knew that the Dark Lord was on his way, but he had to follow the blood trail. What if he could reach her before the person did something with her. What if he could save her?

He hurried into the forest loosing the trail of blood but he used his skills at tracking, which his father had insisted he learn as a child, to follow their trail. As he hurried deeper into the forest her screamed her name repeatedly. He was beginning to think that she was gone forever when he heard something.

"No! Hel-pmm!" It was the sound of Hermione's voice followed by a splash.

Draco knew exactly where they were and he was only a few meters off their trail. He cut through the thick underbrush, heading for the buildings that had been constructed in the middle of these woods for the torture of muggles and wizards the Dark Lord chose.

There was a lake nearby the building and as it loomed up from the green forest around him Draco made a sharp right. He sprinted through the forest, dodging the trees as best he could. The lake was deep and had been created on the Dark Lord's orders but for what he had no idea.

He stopped at the bank seeing the murky water rippling violently. It looked as if there was some sort of fight happening below the surface. He couldn't tell what it was that was attacking Hermione, but he knew that she wouldn't last much longer because she was under the water and needed to breathe. He started to remove his shoes and prepare to jump in when a hand slammed onto his shoulder.

"Step aside." Said Voldemort his voice calm but Draco knew that he was furious.

Draco moved to stand by his father's side. They watched on, as did many others as Voldemort removed his wand from his robes and waved it. An amazing white light erupted from the end and hit the lake. The water parted and lifted up into the air as if it were only a drop.

With the water now removed Draco could see the bottom of the lake. It was a huge muddy hole in the ground and in the center still in her dress lay Hermione. Surrounding her, until her body was almost completely obscured however, were hundreds of people.

It was like something out of a child's ghost story. Fighting to get a piece of her were Inferi. Their skin was green and blue and they looked horrifying. They scrambled about slowly trying to get just close enough to rip off a piece of flesh from Hermione's breathless body.

Inferi were the living dead. They were corpses that the Dark Lord had put under a spell that became reanimated and attacked the living. All that had to happen for them to attack was for a living being to disturb their resting place, in this case the lake, or for the Dark Lord to command them.

She was lifted out of the hole and the water fell like a waterfall back into place crushing the Inferi under it's power. She was lying on the bank of the river her once white dress now a dull and dirty brown. Her hair was sopping and her face was tinted blue. There was another stain on the dress besides the mud from the water and that was blood.

There was a stab wound in her side that had stained most of the side of her beautiful wedding gown. Some of the Inferi had gotten to her and she was scratched and battered. Had she been breathing Draco was sure she would have been fine, but she wasn't breathing. He was fairly sure that she had died for the second time while in their care.

* * *

So did I trick you? You guys should kno that nothing is ever as it seems in this story...things that take a day in this story take like three chapters...plus I couldn't do what you expected so quickly...I had to throw something in to mix it up...and I hope it worked...anyway...I'll post the beatings chap soon...kk

Starry


	27. Pensieves and Trances

Well here it is everyone...this is the chapter you've been begging me for so badly...read on and enjoy...let me know what you think...

Disclaimer: If only...however I am not JK Rowling...

* * *

Pensieves and Trances

It was a few hours later that Hermione's eyes opened slowly to gaze around the familiar room. Every part of her body ached and breathing was painful. She tried to sit up but for some reason her body decided not to listen.

She felt lightheaded as her eyes rolled in her head. The light that surrounded her was dim and she felt the soft covers that were pulled up to her chin warming her chilled flesh. It was the sound of the door somewhere to her right being opened and then closed softly again that made her wish she could turn her head.

A person, unknown to Hermione for her vision was blurred, approached the bed. All she could make out were colors smashed together in a shape. This person was a mass of black and white and quite tall.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Mrs. Malfoy." Said the voice of Voldemort. She cringed at the sound of his voice saying that name. That wasn't her name.

She opened her mouth to utter something along the lines of how much she detested him but no sound came out. Her throat was dry and her voice refused to work properly. But it seemed as though Voldemort hadn't really come to listen just yet but to explain.

"You are quite resilient." He said as if admiring her. "Any normal witch, whether Mudblood or Pure would have surely fallen dead by this time. You however refuse to do that."

Hermione wondered what he was talking about. For some reason she couldn't remember just what it was that had happened to her. She tried to force her mind to remember but it only made her head pound more.

"Do not try to remember, for there are no memories. I have removed them for analyzing. They are clouded and unintelligent, and to figure out just what happened we need to see what you saw. But do not fret, you will have them when we have fixed them." He said perching himself on the edge of the bed beside her.

She turned her head the tiny amount that she was able to and looked up at the man that had been the cause of all of this. It had to be him in some way whether directly or indirectly. If he hadn't kidnapped her she wouldn't be going through all this.

"You look as if you are in great pain Mrs. Malfoy." Voldemort said finally coming into focus as her eyes adjusted to the light and her basic surroundings. "There are things that can be done to fix that."

Hermione stared at him. Was he offering to lessen her pain? Was Voldemort actually asking something that would help her? It baffled Hermione so much that her head began to pound forcing her to close her eyes against the room.

As she lay there with her eyes closed she felt something touch her forehead. Then she felt the pain in her head slowly begin to subside. He was taking away all the pain in her body. She felt every bit of pain slowly lift from her body seeming to evaporate into the air. When he finished she opened her eyes.

"I want to know what happened." She said softly. "Did I go to the reception?"

"No. I'm afraid you never made it to the reception." Voldemort said still sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

She felt strange being so close to the man who had done such horrible things to people. She wanted to move away. She wanted to run from him, to run back to her friends who would keep her safe from him.

"You have been here for quite a while. In fact we were afraid that you might not even wake up." Voldemort said a smile upon his face.

'You mean you were hoping I wouldn't wake up.'

Voldemort stood at that point and started across the room. It was then, as she watched him walking to a door, that she noticed she wasn't in her room. She was back in Draco's. She wondered why they would take her there.

"Are things ready yet?" Voldemort asked someone through the door.

Hermione knew he must have been talking to a Death Eater about her memories. It made her feel weird that there was a group of people going through her memories, ones she didn't even know for she didn't have them.

"Yes my Lord. We've just cleaned the last one." Said the voice of Macnair.

She watched as Macnair entered the room carrying a large basin. It was made of a dark black stone and looked to be quite heavy. Voldemort followed Macnair to the other edge of the bed where he sat the stone basin down and Hermione was able to peek at what was inside.

It was filled with swirling white material that she remembered Harry describing to her. This was a pensieve. She sat up as best she could and looked into the swirling mass that were thoughts.

"I'm going to put them into your head now Hermione." He said bringing her attention back to him. She shivered at his saying her name. It sounded so wrong coming from him.

He pushed Hermione back down onto the bed and told her to close her eyes. Of course she listened to him not wanting him to use his wand for other things. As she lay there she would feel his wand tip touch the side of her head something cool brushing her cheek every once in a while. But nothing appeared in her mind like she'd thought would happen.

"Open your eyes." He commanded.

She did as he said and sat up. The first person that she saw however sent fear into her. There standing at the end of the bed was Draco. All the memories came flooding back to her in an instant.

"NO! Keep him away from me." She screamed. Voldemort looked from Hermione to Draco who looked quite astonished.

"What do you see Hermione." Voldemort asked making sure that she was focused on him. "Close your eyes and describe everything as it happens."

Hermione glanced at Draco fear filling her eyes. She was afraid to shut them, afraid of what might happen. But she closed her eyes as Voldemort had instructed and let the memories come back.

"I was standing at the mirror. I was trying to get the zipper of my dress to open because it was stuck. There was a knock and I thought it was Draco so I said come in. It was him, but he looked angry. He stood in the doorway for a moment before he took out a dagger."

"He lunged at me but I got out of the way as fast as I could. He broke the mirror and basically chased me around the bathroom. It's kind of mixed up but I remember at one point he stabbed me in the side. That was when I fell and he dragged me across the room. Then he picked me up and carried me away down the stairs and out of the house." She couldn't look over at Draco. She couldn't see the person who had done it all to her, even if it was her husband.

"He took me out to the forest and I tried to get away but he held me to tightly. Then we got to that lake and he told me that he hoped I'd die and he'd never have to see me again. He used his wand to cast a spell and that's all I know." She said her whole body beginning to shiver at the memories.

Such horrible things were happening to her. Nothing like this had ever happened when she was with Harry and she was fighting against these people. But now that she was with them things had grown worse. She wanted to get away from them. She needed to or she wasn't sure that she'd live to see September.

"We must find this person. I will not allow this to happen any longer." Voldemort said calmly.

"But he's right there. It was Draco!" Hermione cried looking around at everyone in the room except Draco.

"It was not. I would never do that. Why would I hurt you when I would die for it?" Draco said angrily.

Hermione's eyes finally shifted to him. He stood there tall and strong. He had hated her for years so he had every reason to want to do it. But would he be so stupid as to attempt to kill her on the day of their wedding?

"It was not your husband. It was someone who has been trying to kill you since you arrived here and their methods have been getting more and more clever." Voldemort said standing. He snapped his fingers and immediately Macnair rose and took the pensieve from the room.

"Who would try to kill me? Who would do such a thing when I'm sleeping right down the hall from you?" Hermione said aloud.

"Someone who obviously doesn't realize just why you're here. But they should understand now I think." He said before leaving the room.

Hermione lay in her bed Draco watching her. She couldn't understand why someone would really try to kill her when she was where she was, when she was so close to Voldemort, when she was married to who she was. She couldn't fight it anymore; she was apart of them even though she didn't wish to be. She was the wife of the future first minister to Voldemort; she was very much apart of the Death Eaters though she would fight against them in the coming war.

"I was the one who found you." Came Draco's voice from the end of the bed.

"What?"

"I was the one that went to get you because you were taking so long. When I saw your room in that state and I saw the blood I followed the trail. I went out to the lake after I heard you scream. There was a splash and you were gone when I got there. The Dark Lord was the one who got you out, but you barely lived. The Inferi were already fighting over you. Another minute and you would have been one of them." Draco said softly. He hated thinking about death, and that whole lake was filled with it, and she had been at the bottom.

"Inferi? No one told me there were Inferi." She said in a panicked tone.

"It's ok. They didn't infect you. The Dark Lord got you out before any of them could bite you." He said walking around to stand by her side.

"I want to go home. I want to get far away from here forever. I don't want to go through this anymore. I don't think I'll last much longer."

"What a pity, because we have to perform your punishment this evening. In an hour to be precise." Came the voice of Voldemort from the doorway. "Watch her for the hour. Then we will come for her. You know what will happen after that Draco."

Then he vanished again, leaving just as noiselessly as he had entered. Draco's head turned back to Hermione whose eyes were wide with fear. She had hoped with this horrible experience she wouldn't have to go through with the punishment but she knew that hoping for a kind-hearted thing was like hoping for snow in hell.

"I'm going to die tonight." She said lying her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. "There's no way I'll survive this."

"There's one way that you can get off a little lighter." Draco said softly into her ear. Hearing those words made her eyes open and she turned to listen to his proposition.

"Bring forward the girl." Voldemort called an hour and fifteen minutes later.

He was standing in the center of a large empty room. The walls and floor were grey concrete and were so very hard and unforgiving. Water trickled from spouts fixed into the walls, making small puddles on the floor. Hermione walked her arms tied behind her back between two very large men.

They pushed her forward to stand between to thick metal poles that rose from the floor. There were chains that would soon be attached to her wrists and ankles dangling from the poles. She kept her head bent and refrained from looking around at the Death Eaters who came to was another Mudblood get beaten.

"Restrain her." Voldemort said his voice echoing back into Hermione's ears a thousand times louder.

The ropes that held her arms behind her back were loosened and her hand were clamped with the shackles. They had told her to put on these long black robes with only her underwear underneath, and she obeyed wishing she didn't even have to go through this.

As the shackles were placed around her ankles Hermione looked up. She saw that she was standing just before Voldemort who seemed pleased with everything that he was seeing. Nearby stood Lucius who had his eyes narrowed slightly and beside him Draco. Draco however looked at her with a point. His stare had a meaning that he hoped she understood, and she did.

"On your knees." Voldemort commanded.

Hermione knelt down, wishing the floor were softer. She was kneeling before him as he pulled out a role of parchment and unrolled it slowly. As he started to read Hermione remained still as she knew that he wanted. She bowed her head and said nothing as he read her fate.

"Hermione Malfoy is sentenced to fifty lashings by whip for attempted escape. Let it be known that I Lord Voldemort am to administer all fifty lashings. And now if I shall have the whip we will begin."

Voldemort put away the parchment and Hermione made sure to keep her head down. She was preparing herself for the pain. As she concentrated she heard the shuffling of feet before her and behind her. Two sets of hands had grabbed the back of her robes and pulled them up. Her entire back was exposed and she could feel the vulnerability creeping up but she wouldn't let it effect her.

She shut her eyes tight and concentrated. She thought about Harry and what he would be doing right then if this were he. He would show no weakness and she would do just the same. She focused on Harry and Ron, wishing she were anywhere but there, with people that cared about her.

The first smack echoed through the room. Hermione barely moved yet she felt the pain. She felt the sting but fought. She fought against her body telling it that there was no pain. The second came, to no effect at all. Draco watched, as every few seconds the Dark Lord delivered another blow. He watched Hermione's back slowly redden and start to swell; yet she hardly flinched.

'What is she doing! I told her to faint. That's the only way she'll get through it.' Draco thought angrily in his mind. She wasn't going to listen to his advice but try and be strong and defiant.

Hermione was doing quite well, something that surprised both Draco and the Dark Lord. The twenty-five lashings with the first tool were almost complete and Hermione had hardly flinched at all. Draco wondered how it was possible at all. He had seen some of the strongest men cry out in pain after twenty-five.

As the last blow was delivered the Dark Lord crouched took her by the chin. He lifted her face and Draco saw that her eyes were closed. They weren't clenched tight but closed as if she had dozed off.

"She is meditating. She is putting the pain in the back of her mind. What amazing resilience this girl has. Smart powerful and strong." Voldemort seemed to appreciate what talents she had as he took the second tool in his hand. Hermione's head fell back down as he let it go. He rose and watched her for a moment. Draco wondered if he was contemplating whether or not to do it.

Her back was a deep red color. There were welts that looked painful even to Draco beginning to swell. But she made no noise of pain. She made no move to fight back or resist or beg. She just remained there on her hands and knees before her enemy.

Voldemort raised the whip and took his first shot. There was a sickening crack that echoed through the room. The blow had created a gash right across the middle of her back and blood began to slowly trickle down the sides.

It wasn't the initial contact that caused the damage but the quick pull back. It was a whip and used in the same way as a whip only it was much shorter, therefore when it was cracked across her back it's return pulled a layer of skin with it.

Smack after smack created a pattern of ruby red gashes. Blood spilled from the wounds in an even flow that dripped onto the floor in a puddle. It grew larger with every hit to an already damaged spot. After fifteen more hits Hermione was kneeling in a pool of her own blood. Her hands were drenched in it, the same liquid that seemed to always be spilling from her body.

Draco watched Hermione's face, which was hidden by hair at every hit. He noticed that she still didn't seem to move even though her back was literally being ripped to shreds. She was in such a deep meditation it would take a spell to wake her.

It was finished five minutes later. Voldemort handed the bloody whip to another man and walked over to crouch before Hermione again. He lifted her head and saw that even though she was bloodied and broken, she looked peaceful.

"Take her to the house and have a house elf treat her wounds. Then take her to Draco's room." Voldemort said standing.

"My Lord, are we to take them to their home this evening?" Lucius asked stepping up to walk beside Voldemort.

"Not tonight. The girl will need the night to heal. When she comes to you room Draco wake her. Let her feel the bit of pain that will be left over." And with that he left.

Draco walked beside the body of Hermione as it floated on a stretcher above the ground. Macnair who was like the couples body guard now walked beside her as well leading her through the woods. They were silent the only sounds heard were the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet.

When they arrived at the house there was an elf waiting by the door to receive Hermione. It took control of the magical stretcher leading it into a small room and lying her on a cot. The elf moved quickly, placing its hands an inch or two over the broken skin. Draco watched as the wounds began to heal slightly. The skin seemed to be closing over the gashes leaving no trace at all that there was even a wound.

"I've never seen anything like that before in my life." Macnair uttered finally.

"What?"

"In all the years that I've been a servant to the Dark Lord, I've never seen someone go through a beating like that and not utter at least a moan. She never made a sound. She looks as if she's asleep. It's amazing. Is this girl really a Mudblood?"

"Yes. Her parents are both muggles." Draco said turning away from Macnair to watch the elf again.

He heard the large man beside him whisper amazing before the elf finished. Her back looked normal making Draco wonder what pain she would be in, but Draco knew there would be pain. When the Dark Lord said something you could take it as a promise.

She was taken to his room and Macnair left a moment later after making sure that the windows were all secured and there was no way for her to escape. He was concerned that if she could go through that beating she would risk trying to escape and going through more.

When Draco was alone with her he wanted nothing more than to just change and go to sleep but he was told to wake her and that's what he would do. He took out his wand and cast the only thing that he could think of to wake her.

A moment or two passed and he thought that the spell had failed, but then he saw her eyes begin to flutter open, eyelids pulling back to reveal the chocolate brown lids. But as her eyes opened he saw the pain in them.

She let out a short soft moan closing her eyes again. Draco walked around the side of the bed and looked down on her. When she opened her eyes the pain in them seemed to go away.

"What happened?" she asked. "The last thing I remember is getting on my knees."

"You got your punishment of course. But you were in a trance or something. You couldn't feel anything, but you're feeling pain now aren't you?"

"I guess. It doesn't feel like I'm being lashed though. It's worse. Like sharp pain coursing through my body."

"Well if you had just listened to me this wouldn't have happened. Why the hell didn't you let yourself faint? Why couldn't you just listen to something I say once?" Draco said throwing his arms in the air as he paced the length of the bed.

"If you had said something that you knew I would do I might have listened. You had to expect I wouldn't listen to your sorry excuse for advice. I will never roll over and play dead for that man, Draco, and you should have known that before you said anything."

"Well since you decided to be defiant again I'm stuck taking care of you." Draco said angrily turning on her.

"I never asked you to. Don't touch me if you feel that way about it." She said attempting to sit up. A horrific pain wracked her entire body but she just gritted her teeth and lay back again. She was determined to remain calm and stony faced, not wishing him to see the pain. If he was going to act like a pureblooded bastard she was going to be defiant with him as well.

"Don't act like that to me. I'm your husband now and you have to treat me with respect." He said knowing in his head that he was dead wrong.

"And where does it say that? My parents never treated each other with respect." Hermione said softly.

Draco looked at her and noticed the sadness that crept into her eyes. She looked away from him toward the door. He wondered if she was thinking of disregarding the pain and getting up to leave the room. He wouldn't put it past her and if she did he would have to stop her and bring her back. But she didn't make a move; she just lay there. That's when he noticed the tiny trickle running down her cheek and disappearing.

Without a word Draco used his wand to change her into a comfy pair of pants and tank top. She still didn't turn though he was sure that she knew what he did. He used it again to change himself into his usual sweatpants.

He crawled into the bed pulling the covers up around himself. Hermione was lying there very still, facing the door as she had been before. He wondered if she had finished crying or if she was even awake any longer.

He waved his wand and the lights around the room extinguished themselves. He curled up with his back to his new wife and closed his eyes. He hoped that sleep would come soon for him and for once his wish seemed to be granted.

Hermione however, lay awake for hours in that bed, clenching and unclenching her fists. She ground her teeth together as her jaw tightened. Her eyes were shut tight as every wave of pain passed through her. She held in her vomit and covered her mouth with a hand when the pain grew so intense that she thought she would scream. All the while she hoped she would hurt so much she'd pass out, but relief didn't come until the early hours of the next morning.

* * *

Well that was it...now on to the mystic unknown...what will happen to Hermione now that she is married to the handsome Draco? What will happen to Voldemort now that Hermione has shone her true strength? What's going to happen if I don't get another chapter out soon...i know the answer to that one...

Starry


	28. Everwood Manor

Hey guys...soooo sorry it took so long but there has been a billion things going on...for one...i had my prom on the twentieth of May and I was crowned the Prom Queen...totally by accident by the way but thats a different story...then I've been doing all kinds of college stuff and now i have finals because I graduate high school in like a week...but I haven't forgot you! here is the next chapter...

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

Everwood Manor

The sun rose on the horizon in a mess of pink and gold the next morning as always. It poured through the gap in the curtains and spilled across the room. Before falling asleep the night before Draco had used his wand to close the hangings on the bed so the light didn't penetrate inside and wake them early. It worked for the most part except for the tiny sliver that made it through and fell across the mass of blankets.

It had been Draco's plan not to wake up until much later than usual. He didn't want to have to wake up and immediately be taken away to some meeting he wasn't going to pay attention during anyway. He wanted to just relax. It wasn't however how it happened.

He had been sleeping peacefully until he felt something move. Normally he could sleep through anything but this time he was woken. His eyes opened slowly and things were a blur for a moment. But when his vision corrected Draco was astounded to find his arms wrapped about Hermione's middle.

His arms were wrapped about her, one arm beneath her body the other atop. Her back was pressed against his bare chest and he could feel every breath that she took. Her body was warm against him and he could feel that their legs were tangled together under the blankets. She was sleeping soundly in his arms as if she had always been sleeping there, as if she were meant to be there.

Draco couldn't think of a thing to do. He wanted to push her away but he remembered the pain she had been in the night before and if he did that she might wake up and be in pain again and frankly he didn't feel like having to deal with her. He just wanted to roll over and go to sleep but her tiny form was lying across his arm.

He laid there, one arm beneath Hermione, wondering if the girl would wake soon or roll over or something. His mind went over all the things that had happened the night before and over the last few weeks. They had been through a lot together and there would be much more to come. They would be together for a long time probably.

As he thought he felt her stir beside him. She was moving. She began to turn over, lifting herself in her sleep to turn and face him. In one quick motion he pulled his arm out from beneath her. When she settled she was curled against his side on arm tossed across his chest the other held close to her chest. Her chestnut hair spilled over her shoulders and all over her pillow. Some stray strands even ticked his shoulder, which her cheek was pressed against.

He wanted now to turn but to do that might wake his wife up again for she was still close to him. He could do nothing but lie there listening to the silence and feeling her small warm breaths against the skin of his shoulder. She looked like a little girl to him as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Like a little girl who just fell asleep after a long day of playing. Her cheeks were rosy and she seemed to even smile in her sleep. But Draco knew that she wasn't as happy as a carefree little girl.

The rhythmic sounds of her breath against his shoulder made his eyes droop and he soon found himself dosing. Eventually he fell all the way under and was breathing as evenly as Hermione beside him. His blond hair fell onto his forehead as he turned in his sleep, his back to Hermione. But not even that could separate them as he had thought when he was awake.

Hermione's tiny body remained curled against him and that was how they were found an hour and a half later when Macnair was sent to wake them. He pulled the hangings apart and looked down on the sleeping couple. Had everyone approved their marriage he wouldn't have taken offense to it, but seeing as Hermione was a Mudblood, things were different. Macnair automatically looked disgusted as he shook Draco awake.

The boy opened his eyes at the feel of the rough hands moving his entire upper body back and forth. He turned on his back looking up at the man who thankfully blocked most of the morning sun from hitting his eyes. Hermione, he felt, was just beside him and hadn't been affected by the movements. His eyes turned to her for a mere second and in it he saw her looking as peaceful as if she'd died in her sleep.

"Time to get up. The Dark Lord wants you and your wife downstairs. Wants to eat with you." Macnair said glaring at Hermione. Draco didn't stop him but it annoyed him to see that she, now a Malfoy was being treated with such disrespect. "Get her up."

With that last order Macnair turned and left the bedside. Draco heard the door open then click shut again a moment later. He sat up leaning his upper body against the headboard. His arms stretched automatically above his head waking the toned muscles of his body. After he finished his stretch he reached down and shook Hermione on the shoulder.

Her eyes opened slowly and as they did, the tiny smile that had been playing across her lips as she slept vanished. She looked up at the ceiling then turned her head and looked up at Draco. Their eyes connected for a second before he turned away.

"We have to get ready. We're dinning with the Dark Lord." Draco said keeping his face diverted as he climbed from the bed.

As he left her she sat up, the sheets falling from around her. She stared after him not speaking but thinking of a million things to say. But she couldn't say them. She couldn't force herself to speak to him.

"Do you want the shower first?" he asked from somewhere across the room.

"No you take it. I'll go to my room and take one." She said making to leave the bed.

"This is your room. All your clothes have been moved to my closet. We're married, we don't need separate rooms." Draco's voice said from even further away. She assumed he was in the closet.

"Fine, just take one first." She said falling back into the bed.

She closed her eyes rubbing her temples. She was so frustrated by seeing his face that morning when she woke that she didn't want to argue. She wanted nothing more than to just not speak to him or hear his voice.

But of course she never would get what she wanted. Draco, when she opened her eyes, was standing just where her feet dangled over the edge of the bed. She lifted her head staring at him until she got annoyed at his lack of speech.

"What do you want?" she asked frustration escaping in her tone and forcefulness of her voice. She sat up her eyes level with his chest. She hated having to look up to him; it made her feel like she was inferior.

"Don't be so rude to me all the time. I haven't done anything to you remember." He said knowing he'd said the wrong thing as her eyes widened in initial shock then narrowed with fury.

"Haven't done anything to me eh? What a load of rubbish. You have done just as much to me as that so called Lord. Don't speak to me." She said turning her face away. She was much to tired, to argue with him but he seemed to think otherwise.

"What I said was not what I meant. I meant that I haven't done anything to deserve being treated so rudely. I was just trying to be nice offering the shower to you first. So just calm down all right. I don't want to start fighting so early."

Hermione turned to face him again and their eyes connected once more. She hated those eyes; those icy blue eyes, yet she loved them. She couldn't stand these feelings that she had for him, she couldn't stand the fact that she like him yet wanted to kill him all at the same time.

'Must things always be so confusing for me?' Hermione wondered as Malfoy broke eye connection and walked away.

After both Hermione and Draco were showered and dressed they stepped out of their room together and started toward the dinning room. Hermione was wearing a white prairie skirt, a light blue tank top, and black flip-flops that slapped the floor as she walked. Draco was beside her, wearing nice black pants and a white shirt. Hermione figured he always had to wear them when he was going to be in the presence of Voldemort.

They hadn't spoken since before Draco took his shower and Hermione was wondering if they could go on like that for the rest of the day. She knew that she had nothing to say to him but what about him?

They reached the dinning room and Draco entered first. Hermione frankly didn't want to enter at all but she knew to fight it would only land her in more trouble. She took her seat beside Draco and kept her eyes focused on the table. She didn't want to look at the man sitting at the head of the table.

"Good morning to the newly weds." Said Voldemort the stupid smirk planted on his face.

"Good Morning my Lord." Draco said.

Hermione couldn't understand why Draco could still treat that man like a master when he has done nothing but ruin his life. She was beginning to think that Draco was afraid. That was the only other thing. He was either scared or completely evil.

"You don't greet me Mrs. Malfoy?" Voldemort asked. Hermione noticed Lucius slight look of disgust at the name being used toward her.

"Good morning." Hermione mumbled softly under her breath hoping that he heard so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"How was your night? Slept well I do hope." Voldemort said smugly and Hermione raised her head and looked down the table at him.

"My Lord, is today the day when we are taken to the house?" Draco asked quickly saving Hermione from the wrath that she would have surely met.

"Yes. Today Lucius will take you and your bride to the house. The house elves are above packing up all your things."

"House?" Hermione asked as another set of house elves brought out their food. "What house?"

"The house that I acquired for you and Draco. It's not to far from here in fact so I will be able to keep an eye on you." Voldemort said picking up a fork.

Hermione suddenly remembered something that she had forgotten up until a few days before. The dream that she had back in Grimmauld Place. She remembered that there had been a box where a picture of a house fell out, and a sign. Could this be the house?

"Everwood Manor." Hermione said softly to herself not realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Pardon me?" Lucius said astonished. "What did you just say?"

"Everwood Manor."

"How did you know about that? Did a servant tell you?" Lucius asked.

"No. I had a dream."

"Another one?" Draco asked looking at Hermione confused.

"Tell me about this dream. Leave out nothing."

Hermione then spent the rest of the meal both eating and explaining about the dream that she had all that time ago. It seemed like months but however it had only been about a week. When it was over Voldemort excused him calling Lucius with him. Draco and Hermione were left sitting side by side at the table wondering what was to happen next.

They finished their meal and sat in silence for only a minute before being called away. Draco knew exactly where they were going for his father had told him all about the house, but he'd never actually been there. He wanted to know what the house looked like, for he would be the master of it. He wouldn't have to listen to his father's rules anymore but make his own, and the thought of that excited him.

Hermione was curious to know what her new prison would look like for she would never see the place as a home. It would never be friendly to her because she was forced to live there. She would never find comfort in its walls or the people within them. She would never have refuge under its roof. It would only be another cell, another locked door without a key.

So when they were led to the fireplace where they would Floo together to the Manor, Hermione felt a mixture of dread and sadness. She would be stuck in this new place with only Draco and his friends for comfort and who was to be sure what they would be like now that she was married to him. Who was to say he wouldn't become his old self and torture her continually, making her life a living hell?

She stepped into the green flames beside her husband a moment later and listened as his voice called out the name of her new prison. She felt his hand grab her own, not as a gesture of affection as one would think but as a movement of restraint just in case she tried to scoot out someone else's fireplace.

She shut her eyes tight feeling her body bump softly against his own. She wanted to stop herself for she had never really liked traveling by Floo. She hated the feeling that it brought to her stomach and being beside Draco at the moment was making the feeling worse. But soon the ride was over and she felt her feet touch the grate at the other end.

Eyes still closed she was pulled out of the fireplace. Her hand was still locked together with his and she felt him moving around beside her. She didn't want to open her eyes and look about at the place she was in. She didn't want to betray herself and start to like the place. She wanted to go back and live in the mansion with Voldemort for at least she knew she hated that place. She preferred to willingly live somewhere she hated that she was supposed to hate, rather than unwillingly live in a place she was supposed to hate, that she began to love.

But she had to open her eyes for she couldn't walk around forever with her eyes shut. When she did she saw that she was standing in a dinning room. There was a long elegant polished wood table with eight chairs positioned around it before her. There were paintings on the wall of wonderfully peaceful scenery and a crystal chandelier hanging above. A cabinet with frosted glass front doors stood against the wall; it was filled with hand painted china. Tiny tea cups, plates, bowls and other things sat decoratively behind the frosted glass. It looked beautiful though you could barely see it.

Her eyes drank in all that surrounded her as Draco stood beside her dusting off the soot on his clothes. When he lifted his head he looked just as astonished as she. It was the roar of the fire behind them that tore their eyes from their surroundings.

"Welcome to your home." Voldemort said before the grate where the green flames died away after his arrival.

He led them into the hall outside the doorway where Hermione saw portraits of meadows with swaying flowers and rivers with fluttering birds. He led them to the dazzling living room that contained, as did many living rooms of the wealthy, silky soft chairs and sofas polished wood tables and lamps made of shinning metal.

Each room held in it things more decorative and special than the last. It was when they finished the tour in the sitting room that Hermione learned just why the house was so wonderful. It had been furnished and designed entirely by Draco's mother. Narcissa had been the one to create their home.

"She wanted to give you both a gift that you would always remember." Voldemort said rolling his eyes slightly.

Hermione couldn't understand why she would do such a thing. Even if Narcissa didn't hate Hermione she still shouldn't have risked doing this for them. It might cause her trouble and Hermione didn't want that for the one person who was nice to her.

"This evening there will be a meeting held at the Malfoy Manor that I want you both to attend. Draco I expect that you will teach your wife the ways. You shall be there by seven thirty." Voldemort said as he rose to his feet.

He walked to the dinning room where Draco bid him and his father goodbye. Hermione was left behind to stare at the room around her. She was sitting on a high-backed sherry coloured armchair. There was another sitting next to hers with only a table between them. Two more were positioned on the other side of a black and sherry coloured throw rug that lay atop the soft white carpet. Another table sat between that pair as well. To her right was another grate though there was no fire burning. Just above the mantle hung a mirror and Hermione saw her husband enter the room as she looked into it.

"I don't want to go to the meeting. Why can't he let us be." Hermione said turning to face him as she spoke. Her eyes followed him as he walked over to the box window and sat down on the window seat. He pulled back the sheer white curtains and stared out upon his property.

It was just hitting Draco then how big this really was. This wasn't just some little plan the Dark Lord had cooked up for something bigger. This was the something bigger. Draco was married with a house now. Life was never ever going to be the same even if he was no longer married to her. People would always remember that they were married.

"The papers." He whispered.

Hermione heard him.

"What papers?" Hermione asked.

"The newspapers. They'll find out eventually and we'll be front page stuff." Draco said finally turning to look her way though he seemed to look through her.

"Why would our marriage be front page news Draco." Hermione said with an attitude. She didn't understand how big it was to the wizard world.

"Because of who I am and who you are. And what we both are." At her look of frustrated confusion Draco elaborated. "I am the son and heir of one of the richest pureblood families left in England. You are the best friend of the most famous wizard in the world, and you're a Muggleborn. Everyone knows how much we hate each other. Especially Rita Skeeter who, we both know, would be the first on the story and everyone else would take their cues from her. We're screwed."

"But they won't find out will they? This would have to be kept secret wouldn't it?"

"Why? It's perfectly legal to marry at our age. And of course they'll find out. We have to go back to school sometime. And my parents will most likely put in an announcement at the end of the summer. All Pureblood families put important events in the papers."

Hermione just looked at him a moment longer before she turned away. She should have known that something else would come up. There really weren't enough things for her to deal with, she knew there would be more. Nothing ever got easier when she was near Draco.

She would just have to take things as they came for a while until she could figure out how to get away from there. How long that would take she had no idea but she could wait.

"Well let's get on with it then. What do I have to know for this meeting tonight?" She asked, rising from the chair her eyes connecting with the icy ones that had been watching her every move.

* * *

Ok...so Let me know what you think about it...sorry again that it took so long...check out my myspace group...the link for it is in my profile...just copy and paste...

Starry


	29. THe Inner Circle

Hey guys...alright there are a few things I wanted to ask you and tell you...First the question...are there any guys on this sight at all? If there are and they are reading this...tell me honestly what you think because I wanna know from a guys perspective...I think most of my reviewers are girls and that is fine...but i was curious about how a guy thinks this story is going or how he thinks it will or should go...

Second...Addicted Reader53...At my Prom we didn't vote on king and queen...we did it a bit differently. You see the queen was chosen by doing it Bridal Style. They had a bouqet of flowers that they had a teacher (female btw) toss over her head into a mass of pushing and shoving senior girls. I wasn't even going to do it but a friend made me. I was standing all the way in the back to the left. She threw it and it started to bounce from hand to hand and finally made it to me where I caught it.

The king was chosen in a more interesting way. They blindfolded me. Then they told me to touch the faces of a select group of men. So i had to go up and down the line of the most popular guys in my class touching their faces. Then I picked whoever I felt was the the best. Pretty good huh?

Disclaimer: JK...hah I wish...

* * *

The Inner Circle

As Hermione stepped out of the grate beside Draco, she felt all eyes fall to her. Everyone there was waiting as Draco had said they would be. They were waiting for the time to be right to join their master.

Draco had explained what would happen through the night for everything within the Death Eaters was done by tradition. These ways were passed down from father to son and mother to daughter and that was one of the reasons that the pureblooded families married into one another, to keep up the traditional ways.

"These people have been trained since birth." Draco had told her that afternoon in the sitting room where he had decided to do the instruction. "They've known no other ways but these. They are all expecting you to fail because you are an outsider. You weren't trained from birth like them. You will never be accepted unless you can prove to them that you know better than anyone how a Pureblood acts."

Hermione knew that she could do this. She was better at picking things up quickly than most of the students at Hogwarts. She learned easily. But she knew that this wasn't just any learning. She would have to succeed in this or it could mean dire consequences for both her and Draco.

She had her arm linked with Draco's as they stopped just behind Lucius and Narcissa. Hermione was dressed in the traditional black robes. Draco had placed the veil over her head and she was unable to utter a sound. She stayed close to Draco as he had instructed keeping her eyes on the floor.

"When we arrive you'll get plenty of stares because people will want to see you mess up. But you cant Hermione. Pretend like this is school. Pretend like McGonigall is watching from somewhere ready to grade your performance."

She had nodded in understanding perfectly.

"Remember to keep from looking up. It is a sign of respect when a new bride bows her head to those older and wiser than her. I will be right along side you so don't feel stupid."

Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Draco bow his head to his father. Lucius raised his head then gave a slight nod. Narcissa behind her veil nodded as well.

They only waited for a few moments before a large set of double doors opened and the couples moved in one at a time. Draco ushered Hermione in and walked to the table where they would soon be seated.

"Now when we get inside there's a lot you have to do before you can actually sit."

Hermione remembered everything that Draco told her would happen and was prepared. She knew exactly when she was to do everything and how to execute it perfectly.

She stood facing the table her eyes trained ahead as was everyone else's. They were like and army. She felt almost like a mindless robot that was being told what to do and she couldn't help wishing that she were anywhere but there at the moment.

Suddenly the door to Hermione's left opened and out Voldemort stepped. He walked forward and stood before his large, throne like chair. He was dressed, in long flowing black robes, and Hermione was sure that they were made of the most expensive and rich material.

"Gentlemen, please remove your ladies hoods." The wicked man called out to the room.

Hermione turned to Draco her heart beginning to pound. Things were starting and she felt the nerves coming on. This was nothing like school. But she looked into Draco's eyes and saw the message that he was sending. The message that begged her not to mess up for both their necks were on the line.

As the hood came off and Draco slide it slowly from around her shoulders a shiver moved up her spine. Now here came the hard part. Hermione would have to go up with the other women and kiss Voldemort's hand.

"It has to be the left hand. He won't let anyone touch his right hand for that's his wand hand. You will curtsy then he will hold out his hand and you will kiss it. Then you come right back to me, understand?"

She had nodded thinking at the time how easy that would be. But she hadn't really thought it through. She would have to kiss the hand of one of the most repulsive people ever. Now that she walked behind Narcissa she didn't know if she could do it.

All the men stood around watching their wives pay their respects to their master. Draco's heart pounded furiously in his chest as Hermione inched ever closer. When she reached him and curtsied perfectly as they had practiced, his heart skipped a beat. He didn't feel it beat again until she was positioned beside him again.

Next Draco lined up with the other men to pay their respects. Each male brought an offering from the house to show his devotion. Draco held in his palm a key to the house. That was the gift that every newlywed was to give. It was to signify that their house was always open for their Lord, though Draco hated the idea of that man in his house.

As he reached the table again Voldemort spoke.

"You may all be seated now."

Draco pulled out the chair for Hermione and pushed it in when she was seated. He took his seat beside her and turned his attention to the Dark Lord.

"When the meeting starts you can't speak." Draco had told Hermione at his house. "You must sit there with your hands on the table or in your lap within his sight. That's the only suitable place."

"What's the point of me even being there then?" She had asked.

"Because there must be two representatives of every house of his inner circle. You can't speak about anything discussed in that room unless he asks you to speak himself. Other than that you have to be silent."

So Hermione placed her hands in her lap and kept her mouth shut. She listened as Voldemort talked about nothing that interested her. He talked about how now that Dumbledore was dead things were going to change in the world. These were all things that she knew already. But then he started talking about a specific person that Hermione hadn't seen since that fateful night when the light side lost their greatest fighter.

Draco noticed Hermione's hand suddenly flinch at the mention of the name of his godfather. She had to keep it together. He had planned this. The Dark Lord had planned this the entire time. He was testing her to see just how well she could control herself. If she failed this test then things would be very hard for the two.

"The other hero of the Phoenix mission Severus Snape."

The doors behind Voldemort opened and none other than Severus Snape entered. He looked around at all the people at the table nodding his head at a few. Everyone around looked at him with looks of admiration something that bothered Hermione greatly. How could they admire a murderer, but then Hermione had forgotten who she was sitting with.

'Just keep it together please.' Draco thought desperately as he eyed his wife.

Severus kept looking from face to face until his eyes landed on Hermione. When he saw her, his eyes widened slightly but not enough for anyone who hadn't watched his face for the last six year to notice. He was surprised to see her there something she was happy about. Because then it would be a complete surprise when she turned him in after she escaped that place.

Severus took a seat and turned to face the Dark Lord but Hermione couldn't help feeling that his eyes wandered in her direction every once in a while. She kept her eyes focused on Voldemort remembering what Draco had told her.

"He wants attention on him when he speaks. It's believed that he thinks you're plotting against him when you avoid looking at him."

Hermione watched his lips as he spoke about Severus and the plans that he had been brewing up for him. All the while the rage within Hermione was beginning to grow. The man who had killed her headmaster, the world's hero, and her mentor was sitting before her and all she could do was stare. She knew that she had no chance against Voldemort, he would destroy her within a second, but she could surely take on Snape.

She was ready to reach for her wand, when she remembered where she was and what was happening. All her thoughts of revenge had carried her away from everything. She had, for one fleeting moment believed that she was somewhere else, and not held captive.

"The reason I have called you all here is to welcome the new house to the circle. The new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will now formally be welcomed to the innermost clan of followers."

Draco had told her about this part as well. Voldemort would present both of them with their traditional robes. That evening they were wearing dress robes of their choice as would everyone else, but when normal meetings occurred everyone was to wear matching robes. Men wore black while women wore the deepest emerald green. They also had cloaks to match the robes for sometimes the meetings were held outdoors, especially when there was something a bit messier on the agenda.

"Wormtail bring out the robes." Voldemort said softly yet his voice could have been a shout from the way that Wormtail jumped and scampered off. He returned a moment later carrying two sets of folded robes and two cloaks.

"Draco rise and lead your wife please." Voldemort said standing Wormtail standing nervous on his left his silver hand shimmering in the candlelight.

Draco rose from his chair and turned to Hermione. She was looking up at him her face trying to seem normal but her eyes gave away her nervousness. He pulled out her chair as she rose and took her hand, leading her around all the people to stand before Voldemort.

"These robes signify your induction to the inner circle of my followers. You are to wear them to all of these meetings to show your pride in being so truly devoted. I present them to you with great expectations that I am sure you will live up to."

Hermione couldn't help but feel that Voldemort sounded just a bit like Dumbledore. It was strange but after hearing his little speech Hermione thought only of Dumbledore.

Voldemort turned and took the black robes from Wormtail and handed them to Draco who bowed deeply. The black cloak was draped across the robes as Draco rose. Voldemort then took the green robes from Wormtail and turned to Hermione.

She looked into his eyes for the shortest second before curtsying. She held the curtsy as he draped the cloak and rose when he finished. She wished then that she could just go home for she felt sick to her stomach.

"Turn around so that you may be greeted by your fellow circle members." Voldemort said loudly.

Draco turned as did Hermione and faced the group at the table. Draco saw his father smirking and his mother smiling. His godfather looked on with his usual forced grimace while his aunt and uncle Lestrange stared on proudly. His friend's parents looked on happily almost as if they saw their own children in his same position one-day.

After they had been presented with their robes the meeting continued with Voldemort questioning specific people on their progress in their certain tasks. Hermione was lost on this conversation because he never went over what the task was and she had no idea so none of the information that she stored in her memory was of any use at the moment. But she had a feeling if she kept gathering information the plans would form before and she would figure them out.

The meeting concluded with Voldemort telling all the men to put the hoods on their wives. Then he rose and left them all. When he had vanished the couples exited the room and left one at a time for their homes. Hermione and Draco walked to the grate and were about to Floo back to their new house when Lucius called out to his son.

Hermione was turned about when Draco turned and was surprised to see not only Narcissa and Lucius moving in their direction but also Snape. She watched as he neared her eyes narrowed and focused only on him. She wished that she had a wand at that moment for she would have hurt the man badly.

Draco felt the hand in his own tighten. Her grip was amazingly strong. He squeezed hers back lightly to try and relax her, or at least tell her that she was hurting him. Her grip loosened but only a little.

"Draco, congratulations." His father said which was the closest thing to encouragement or pride Draco had ever seen from him.

"Thank you Father." Draco responded.

"Yes congratulations Draco. It's a great honour to be apart of the Dark Lord's inner circle." Severus said looking down at Draco.

"I'm honoured."

"Severus I believe you've already met Hermione. She's Draco's wife, they were married yesterday." Lucius said smirking at the unhappy look on Hermione's face.

Severus nodded and shook Draco's hand to congratulate him again. Hermione stood rooted to the spot for a few more minutes listening to the conversation but not truly hearing it and of course not being apart of it. She realized she was leaving when Draco squeezed her hand tightly as he said his good byes. Hermione bowed her head to the adults and turned with Draco toward the grate.

When they arrived at their house Hermione turned to Draco waiting for him to take off the hood. His wonderful blond hair was dulled by the darkness of the material and Hermione felt a little sleepy because of way it dulled the colours around her.

Draco stared for a minute looking contemplative.

"I have a few things I want to say before you can interrupt me and tell me I'm wrong like you always do."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He was really going to leave on the hood just so that he could make a bloody speech. She marched away from him angrily, determined not to hear a word until she had the hood off.

"Where do you think you're going eh?" Draco said following her out into the hall. She spun on her heels to face him and he saw that she was glaring at him through the veil.

"I'm going to talk whether you want to listen or not, but I'm going to get it all out before I take that thing off because with it on you have no choice but to stay silent." Draco said as he looked into her sharp eyes.

"You did really well tonight. Damn near perfect I'd say. I think you've proved yourself but we still have to play it safe. Now that you've been inducted into the inner circle things should quiet down a bit. We will be able to stay home and relax. But there is one downside to that. He's going to expect us to consummate the marriage."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to speak but remembered. She closed it and violently shook her head telling Draco exactly how she felt about that thought.

"You think I want to either. But we really have no choice now do we? It's either we do the thing willingly or he could use a spell that will make us against our will. We'll be trapped in our own bodies unable to stop ourselves."

Hermione turned away and continued up the corridor. She reached the stairs and lifted her foot to start up them when she looked back down the hall and saw Draco standing there. She knew that he was right but she wasn't about to give in.

"If you fight him Hermione you'll only lose. You already know what will happen." He said remembering the mangled mess that had been her back after the whippings.

Hermione remembered as well, but she knew that she couldn't let this man take over her life. She would have to come up with something, some way to make sure that they could never consummate the marriage.

* * *

So...sorry bythe way for that little snipit of my life in the beginning but I thought maybe you might have been interested. I'm glad so many of you are loving this story because guess what...theres lots more to go...i hope you guys like long stories because this one is gonna knock your socks ooff then was them and hang them out to dry...hehe...

Starry


	30. A Letter and A Decision

Hello friends...I'm sorry for the long wait but it's here...Chapter 30...wow this story is getting pretty long...but that's ok right?

I'd like to thank Touma08 for his review...thank you for responding to my last note...I'm glad I finally got the opinion of a guy...I'm glad that you get that into the story...I do too sometimes...Thank you for your review and please let me know what you think about my story in the future...it's always good to have the opinions of a guy on my story...

Thank you everyone who reviewed as well...I come straight to this story to see who has reviewed and to read everything you've said...now on to the chapter...hehe

Disclaimer: JK has to be the smartest woman in the world to come up with such an amazing story and dynamic characters...but I'm not her...

* * *

A letter and A Decision

Draco found Hermione almost an hour later slumped in a chair in the library, a book resting open on her lap. The veil was still in place, as he knew it would be and she looked very peaceful as she slept. He took his wand out of his robes and ran it down the front of the robe. The buttons instantly separated and he pushed back the hood.

Instantly he could hear the soft sounds of her slow breathing. He couldn't leave her there because if she woke up in the middle of the night and saw the veil was gone she would be furious. He would take her upstairs and put her to bed.

There were so many things between them. So much that neither wanted to discuss or confront. The biggest on the list was this baby they were supposed to conceive. Yet neither brought it up and if they did the other would fight. That was why Draco hated Hermione.

She was stubborn. She refused to give up things without a fight and would risk anything to do what was right. These might be admirable traits in another person if you weren't being forced to do things against your will with them. Every time that Hermione challenged the Dark Lord she not only risked her neck but his as well. And Draco hated having his life depend on someone else.

He bent down and picked up his wife knowing perfectly well that he could have used a spell. But he figured that he would have to get used to being so close to her if he were going to get to work on the baby problem. Though the idea of having sex with Granger wasn't something that he was looking forward to.

He shifted her in his arms carefully before he started on his way. He carried her through the house, because the library was one of the furthest rooms from the front. He made it up the stairs with no trouble at all and started down the hall toward their bedroom.

He laid her on the bed for a moment before he began to take off the veil. He slipped one arm out, then the next, all the while Hermione slept. He slipped off her shoes and sat them together by the end of the bed. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Take her things and put them away." He said softly and the elf did as he said.

Draco turned back to Hermione and took out his wand. He tapped her robes and watched as they changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. He took her hair, which was pulled up in an elegant fashion, down and watched the curls fall onto the bed around her head. He pulled back the covers and placed her under them.

He looked down at her sleeping face. He had noticed the peace that fell over her face whenever she was sleeping and somewhat envied it, for even when he slept he was haunted by their present situation and all the things that had transpired within the short time from end of school and then. He dreamt about Dumbledore's words and arguing with Hermione. He used to dream about their wedding and the beating she would receive. He saw his father and the Dark Lord in almost every dream, and sometimes he woke up sweating.

'Your going soft Draco.' She said turning away from Hermione. He walked toward the closet, as he did he took off his robes. Beneath them he had on a pair of black boxers and an undershirt that he promptly stripped off. He grabbed a pair of pants and a new pair of boxers and slipped into them before stepping out of the closet.

When he got into the bed beside Hermione he resolved that he would be stronger against her. If he had to he would resort to his old ways but he would make sure that she understood that she wasn't going to be able to fight anymore. He wasn't going to let her get him killed. He wanted as much as she to get out of all of this but there was no safe way anymore.

The next morning when Hermione awoke she found herself curled up against Draco, one of his arms thrown over her body holding her close. She knew she was supposed to despise the idea of him even touching her, but the feeling that coursed through her told her different. She felt like she was supposed to be there with him.

She remembered the wedding only a few days ago. She remembered the feeling that his touch created. It had been amazing to her. Her whole body had shivered from the tingle. Every thing her body did felt as if it were magnified by ten. She could feel the blood moving through her veins and her heart beating in her chest. It was still that way sometimes when she touched him.

At the moment her body was warm even though the room was cold. She was comfortable. And it felt nice to be held even if it was by Malfoy. He wasn't himself at the moment for he was asleep.

She remembered what he had said the night before. They would have to have sex. There was no way around it. She would either have to do it willingly or forced by a spell, but whether she wanted it or not it was going to happen. She hated not having a wand. If she had a wand she would be able to stop this.

As she thought about her relationship with Draco she felt him stir beside her. She couldn't let him see her awake so she quickly shut her eyes and relaxed her body. She felt his arm lift off her and the warmth slowly leave her as he sat up. Goose bumps sprouted up all over her as the sheet fell away.

Draco got out of bed not even realizing that Hermione was in the bed. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Hermione laid in the bed her eyes still closed. She was thinking about her feelings for him. What were they?

She couldn't fancy him because if she did then she would be betraying her friends and even her cause. But then she'd already done that by marrying him. But she couldn't deny that she had felt something. There were feelings that she didn't understand when it came to him, though she knew it was wrong. But she couldn't stop them.

For instance her heartbeat picked up whenever his hand touched her or his eyes turned her way and seemed to gaze through her. When his voice was soft and deep it sent shivers through her. When she woke up the feel of his arm about her made her feel safe, like nothing could possibly touch her. But all the while she knew that these feelings couldn't possibly be real.

The bathroom door opened and Hermione relaxed herself. She could hear him approaching the bed and knew he was there when the bed sunk a little under his weight. He lay down beside her and pulled the blankets up around them. Hermione felt the cool sheets against her skin and wondered what he was doing. She wanted to open her eyes just a bit to see but what if he was looking right at her.

Draco stared down at his wife's sleeping face. It was so strange to refer to any girl as his wife. But she was his wife for she had the ring on her finger to prove it. The ring shimmered in the early morning sunlight and he stared intensely at it. That little band of precious metal was the obvious sign that they were bonded forever but Draco could also feel something inside him. He could feel the power of the magic between them. The magic not only left over from the ceremony but maybe even from the ring itself. His mother had said something about them…

She started moving and Draco's eyes were taken from the ring and redirected to her face as she turned on her side to face him. Her hair gently fell forward covering her face in its thickness. Taking his hand he gently pushed it away.

'What are you doing!' he thought to himself outraged when he quickly withdrew his hand. 'I can do things like that or father will think I've gone soft.'

He lay down and turned his body around to face the night table. Hermione felt the bed shift and peeked through a crack in her eyelid to see his back turned. She was a little taken aback by his sudden gentle gesture and somewhere deep within her she felt happy about it. She stared at his bare back trying to figure out what her feelings were. She also tried to figure out if he felt something within him as well.

She knew that at one time Voldemort had been toying with her emotions. She had felt lust for Draco before she even got along with him. She enjoyed her touches at first but after a moment when she thought about it she really detested the feel of his skin on hers. But that wasn't how she felt now. She felt longing towards him. Every time his fingers brushed her arms by accident she wished it would happen again. If he grabbed her arm in the heat of an argument she wanted him never to let go.

She wondered if he was beginning to feel for her what she already felt for him. She would have to test him. She could no longer deny that she had feelings for him and she certainly wouldn't be able to hide it from him much longer. The only thing she would have to figure out was exactly what these feelings were.

All the thinking had made her forget about pretending to be asleep. She was lying there staring straight ahead of her eyes wide open. She also hadn't noticed that Draco had rolled over and was staring right back at her searching her eyes to figure out what she was thinking so hard about.

"Hermione." He said but she didn't respond. It was almost as if she were in a trance or something.

"Hermione!" He said a little louder and her eyes shifted to his in a second. She stared at him with her wide eyes startling him for a moment.

"What?" she asked softly.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Hermione shook her head as she sat up the covers falling down. She looked around her not really having ever seen the room properly before. That was when she remembered the night before and all that had transpired.

"How did I get up here?" She asked her eyes narrowing toward Draco.

"I brought you. You fell asleep in the library and I thought if I left you there you'd be furious so I brought you up here and took off the veil." He said narrowing his eyes right back. There was a slight edge to his voice and she knew that she was annoying him already.

"Oh. Well thank you." She said turning away from him and crawling off the other side of the bed.

Draco watched her stroll across the room and enter the bathroom. He knew that every morning he would have to deal with her annoying comments and looks and it made him angry. But there was nothing that he could do. He would have to put up with it.

He heard the sound of water running. She was brushing her teeth. He got up off the bed and entered the bathroom to see her spitting into the sink. He leaned against the bathroom wall for a moment before he held his wand to his mouth. He knew that she was watching him in the mirror as he used his wand to clean his mouth.

"Jealous Hermione?" Draco asked when his mouth was clean and tasting fresh like hers.

"Not in the least Draco. I've always used a toothbrush. My parents were dentists." She said smiling.

He was still leaning against the wall as he watched her wipe her mouth on a towel. He was frustrated but mostly he was attracted. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top. So much of her milky skin was exposed and every inch of it kept Draco yearning to touch it. He could feel the spell in his head making him want to touch her. He tried to fight it but Voldemort was just too strong.

Hermione started to leave the bathroom, passing her husband by. But just after she passed him his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. He pulled her back to him. Hermione was basically thrown against Draco's chest and when she looked up and opened her mouth to demand what he was doing he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Hermione's whole body went limp as Draco kissed her. Her arms slipped around his neck and she leaned into him enjoying every bit of this, deciding that she would scold herself later. His hands ran from her waist down over her bum to her thighs then back up again only this time they worked their way beneath her shirt. That made her snap out of her enjoyment and break the kiss.

"I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work. I don't care what happens I will not have sex with you." She said pulling herself away from him.

Draco looked at Hermione his mind telling him to grab her and throw her on the bed. But that little spot inside him that seemed to be gaining more control of his mind told him to leave her alone. It told him that it wasn't the right time. So Draco remained still as Hermione left the bathroom.

After Draco had showered and dressed he opened the door to see an elf waiting in his room. It was standing there nervously but as Draco approached it seemed to stand up straighter.

"A letter froms the Darks Lord sirs." The elf said trying to hide the tremble in its voice.

"Thanks." Draco said taking the envelope knowing exactly what was inside.

_Draco,_

_The Mudblood has perfected her resistance to my spells. And you seem to be fighting me as well. I will cease my pushing, but if I do not learn that you have consummated the marriage before tomorrow evening both you and your wife will have a very harsh punishment to face. Your charge will be disobeying orders and I'm sure you know what the penalty is. _

_Voldemort_

Draco stared at the letter at a complete loss for words. He would have to explain the circumstances to Granger for if they didn't have sex that evening then both she and Draco would face much worse that what Hermione had faced at her punishment.

"Where is my wife?" Draco asked the elf who was still standing in the room beside him.

"She's downstairs sirs. She's eatings breakfasts."

After racing down the stairs and coming to an almost screeching halt in the kitchen beside the table Draco handed the letter to Hermione. She sat her fork on the plate before reading the letter and was glad that she had.

"He can't be serious." Hermione said softly turning to Draco.

"How could you even think that he wasn't serious Hermione." Draco said sitting himself beside her. "He would never joke about this. Actually I don't think that he'd every joke about anything."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She was being forced to give away her virginity to her enemy. But then again she had been forced to marry him. That was just the next step wasn't it?

"We have to Hermione. There's no choice. I've seen what he does to people who disobey him." Draco shuddered at the memory.

"I can't stay here." Hermione said suddenly. She stood and hurried from the room.

Draco didn't bother to follow her. There was no where for her to go. There were spells all around this house that would make sure that she didn't leave unless permitted. She could barely get into the woods before she was transported back.

She was going to fight and make him suffer beside her. They would both be dead before they were even married a month if she kept on that way. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to either rape his wife or suffer an unbelievable punishment.

Hermione ran until she couldn't any longer. The grounds were beautiful but she hated them anyway. She could feel the tears sliding down her face as she thought about her friends. She missed them terribly and wondered if they were still looking for her. Or had they given up? Had they thought that she was dead or lost to them forever?

She knew that none of them could save her from any of this. The only one that could do that was she. But there was nothing that she could use. She couldn't get out of the house without Draco and there was no way to escape Death Eaters from the only other places she ever went. The only way to completely escape anything was death but that would be a last resort. She wouldn't do that unless things were absolutely hopeless.

She sat down on the grass atop a large hill and looked out at the surrounding world. She could see the tops of trees and in the distance a small town. She and Draco seemed to be the only things around for miles and that didn't help matters any.

Hermione would have to give her virginity away to the one person in the world who didn't want it or deserve it. She didn't want him to have it either because she had always promised herself that she would wait for someone who loved her and whom she loved as well.

But if she didn't she would have to be beaten again. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to get through another beating. She wasn't even sure how she made it through the first one. She had intended to do just as Draco had told her and faint but the last thing she remembered before waking up in Draco's room was putting her head down and thinking about Harry. After that there was nothing but black.

She stayed outside for a good portion of the morning walking around through the forest. She would get to a certain point and feel the power barrier that would prevent her from leaving and she would turn and walk in another direction. She was still in her pajamas as she walked but she didn't care. She just couldn't go back in that house yet. She wasn't ready.

Draco looked out the windows in almost every room of the three-story house trying to see if he could spot his wife. He needed to talk with her about this because they needed to figure out what there were going to do. But no matter where he looked she wasn't there. She was walking aimlessly through the surrounding forests probably thinking just as hard about everything as he was.

Giving up he turned and started back down the stairs to sit and reread the letter. They had until the next evening to get it settled and he knew that it would probably take until then because she would fight until the last moment. But Draco prayed that just once she would give in quickly without too much of a fight so they would have a chance of not facing any consequences.

When she finally returned to the house in the early afternoon Hermione had made a decision. She had decided what she would do about the issue and knew that once she made the decision she would stick with it. There was no more being unsure of things because the consequences of going back on something could be painful.

Draco, who was still walking through the rooms looking out of the windows, heard a door creak open and slam shut a moment later. He hurried down the stairs to see Hermione gliding down the hall. She was heading toward him as he stood on the stairs but she never looked up at him.

"Where have you been? We really need to talk about this." Draco said stepping aside so that she could climb.

"There's nothing to talk about. I've made my decision." Hermione said softly as she passed him. Her tone was even and flat with no feeling.

"Wait we have a lot to talk about. I have a say in what happens too, you know. I want to talk about it." Draco said frustration and anger seeping into his voice but Hermione kept walking to their bedroom not turning to look at her husband. Draco continued to gaze angrily at her back until she shut the door.

Draco kept himself locked up in his office for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't want to even look at Hermione because after she came out of their room, showered and changed, she refused to talk about the note and the situation that they were in. She just pretended not to hear him.

They ate dinner in silence. Draco kept his eyes on his plate eating quickly so that he could get away from her before he exploded. When he got up from the table he saw her head lift and their eyes met for the briefest moment before she looked down again.

It was late when Draco decided that he should go up and try to sleep. He started up the stairs wondering where his wife was but not wanting to look for her lest he start an argument with her about the letter. When he reached his room he pushed the door open. He reached, without looking, to turn on the lights but a hand stopped him.

Draco turned his head toward the figure that was draped in shadow. It was Hermione, he could tell by the little tingle he felt where their skin met. But why was she standing in their room in the dark?

As his eyes adjusted he could see her moving to stand before him. Before he could open his mouth to ask her what was going on however they were locked in a kiss. It wasn't like any of the kisses that they had shared that morning but a soft shy almost nervous kiss. He knew at that moment what was happening.

This was Hermione's decision. This was her way of giving in. She wouldn't say that she gave in but just do what was asked of her. And he knew also why she did it this way. It was easier this way. It seemed more natural even if the entire thing was strange to her.

Draco understood how hard this all was for her because he knew, without even having to ask that she was a virgin. He knew that all this was foreign territory to her. So he decided that he would make it easier on her and go slow. Hecaressed her lips softly, allowing her to stay where she was. She still held his hand in hers from when he'd reached for the light. They hung connected between the two. As they kissed Draco lifted his free hand and softly touched her cheek. He allowed Hermione to set the pace, allowing her to make the moves when she felt comfortable. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't feel in some way prepared for.

The kisses grew a little deeper. Hermione dropped Draco's hand and wrapped hers about his neck moving in closer to him. Her body was pressed lightly to his own and he slipped his hands about her waist.

As he kissed her Draco's hands stayed in place but Hermione's were beginning to roam. One moved to his cheek the other to the back of his neck. And Draco noticed that her kisses grew deeper. Her tongue moved along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth allowing it to enter.

'She's an amazing kisser.' Draco admitted to himself as he caressed her tongue with his own. Draco felt hot and wondered if it was the room or them.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing against the wall Hermione broke the kiss and looked up at Draco. Her eyes were so deep and filled with meaning that Draco wished he could look away. But he knew that if he did that he would ruin everything. So Draco looked into her eyes and opened his mouth.

"Are you ready?" he asked her his voice deep and soft.

All Hermione did was nod and take Draco's hand, leading him to the bed.

* * *

Well that's where I'm going to end it and I know your all going to hate me but don't worry...it will be alright...

Starry


	31. Realizations During Tea

Ok...so I was mean ending where I did...but you guys will forgive me when you read this next chap...or will you?

(insert evil laugh of your choice here)

Now go on faithful readers...go and read...be free...

Disclaimer: We all know what I've said in the past...but what would you do if I told you all the other disclaimers were a lie...(insert second evil laugh of your choice here)...just kidding...

* * *

Realizations During Tea

When she reached the bed Hermione put her hands on the mattress ready to hoist herself up. So she was surprised when Draco put his hands on her hips and lifted her gently. When she was sitting on the bed she pulled Draco closer and kissed him again. She couldn't help but feel excited now. She had been nervous but now that she was kissing Draco like they had been together for years Hermione was relaxed.

Something within her took over. Her hands slid up his front slowly until they reached his broad shoulders. The fabric of his shirt was so soft beneath her fingers. Tingles shot through her wherever his hands touched and she couldn't seem to get enough of it. Her mind was overloaded with the feelings that his touch was bringing on. She couldn't think clearly so she decided to leave the thinking to when it was over.

Her hands began to fumble with the buttons on Draco's shirt. He broke the kiss to watch her slowly unbutton it. Hermione kept her focus on the buttons afraid that if she looked up she wouldn't be able to continue. When they were all undone Hermione lifted her head and their eyes connected. Her fingers skimmed his chest as her hands rose. She stared right into his icy eyes as she pushed his shirt off letting it fall to the floor.

Draco leaned in and kissed her again only this time he really wanted to. He couldn't help but be attracted to the woman before him. The innocence in her eyes as she pushed off his shirt was too much for him to handle and something within him snapped. He wanted her then and he was ready to have her.

Draco's hands unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants faster than they ever had before. He'd already tossed his shoes off and was standing before Hermione in nothing but his boxers and socks. She looked him up and down drinking in the sight that was her husband. His body was more remarkable than she'd thought. He had defined stomach and chest muscles that she ran her hands over lightly.

Hermione didn't protest when Draco grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it off, nor did she stop him when he pulled down her skirt. But after both articles of clothing were off Draco stopped moving. Hermione saw that he was staring at her seemingly drinking in every bit of her. She felt self-conscious and looked away embarrassed. But Draco reached out and lightly turned her head back to his own.

"Your beautiful." He whispered before he kissed her.

Draco climbed into the bed as Hermione slid up toward the pillows. Draco crawled along behind her and when she stopped he wasted no time catching her lips in deep passionate kisses. His hands roamed over every inch of her soft skin. Tingles shot through her whole body but she didn't want him to stop. She was enjoying his touch and the things that it did to her. That combined with the intensity of his kiss was driving Hermione wild.

He laid her down her head touching the soft pillow. He slid a hand up her side his thumb just grazing her left breast, which was still covered by her bra. But that would soon come off leaving her top half exposed to him. Hermione no longer felt nervous before him.

Goose bumps spread across her stomach as Draco planted a soft kiss just above her navel. He kissed his way north, up her flat stomach and through the valley between her breasts. His other hand was gently caressing her right thigh as he sucked and nipped at her neck.

Hermione's fingernails lightly scratched at his back while he did all these things. Her breathing was quickening, as was her heart. Her body was poised and ready for what was going to happen. One of her hands strayed up to his hair. She ran her fingers through it letting them get tangled in the wonderful blonde locks. That drove Draco crazy. In the end making it harder for him to take things slowly.

At every nip Draco heard her gasp and felt her shudder beneath him. He couldn't take the teasing any longer. He wanted her. He sat up above her and pulled the blankets from beneath them. He slowly slid off her panties and tossed them to the floor. He did a quick sweep of the woman lying beneath him and knew she was more beautiful than any other. There was no doubt in his mind.

He slipped off the last bit of clothing on himself before leaning toward her. He asked her once more if she was ready and received a yes in reply. He gave her a long soft kiss before he pulled the blankets above them.

He positioned himself above her, having done this many times before with other girls. Gently he began. He knew that this being her first time it would hurt. He would go slow and try his hardest to make sure it didn't hurt more than it needed to.

He gently moved in stopping when he saw her wince. Her eyes were closed tight for a moment but then they opened and she gave her head the slightest nod. He leaned in and kissed her before he continued. His pace was slow, as he moved in and out, so that he wouldn't hurt her more than he had to. Her body was tight so he would lean in to kiss her softly relaxing her before he moved again.

Soon the pain lessened and Hermione began to move in time with Draco. Their hearts were beating so fast as Hermione moved her hips. She let out a small moan that made Draco smile. His movements grew quicker, but she kept up with him. Their bodies moved as one beneath the covers as the passion flowed through them.

Draco brushed his lips against hers as he went deeper. Hermione moaned again then did something Draco never thought she'd allow herself to do. She softly moaned his name against his chest before planting a kiss on the area where his neck and shoulders met. Her fingernails dug gently into his shoulders then released as her hands slid down his back. The pleasure she was feeling was heard in her moans and whispers of his name.

His movements grew quicker and Hermione knew that it was almost over. The sensations pulsing through her very skin had her on another level of ecstasy. Her back arched as Draco pushed one last time and Hermione tried to hold it in but couldn't, she called out his name one final time before falling back to the bed.

When he was finished Draco collapsed beside her breathless and sweaty. Hermione felt him move beside her after a moment and saw that he was propped up on an elbow and looking down at her.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked and she could tell by his face that he was genuinely worried for her. The git did have a heart after all.

"Yes." She said softly and he nodded.

"All right." He said then looked at her for a moment. He decided that he wouldn't mention her calling out his name for it might cause an argument. Instead he would settle for a kiss.

Hermione watched as he leaned in and kissed her softly before lying back down. She could, and probably would have lain there beside him pondering just why he had done that but her body gave out and she fell asleep. She turned on her side and curled up against her already sleeping husband and the two spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.

Draco woke the next morning to see that Hermione wasn't beside him. He heard the water in the bathroom running and assumed that she had gone to take a shower. He was tempted to go in and take one with her but he wasn't sure she would appreciate it. After all the night before had only been to save them from punishment not because she wanted to be with him.

He got up and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and his robe and walked over to the window to wait for his turn in the shower. There were plenty of others in the house that he could have used but he wanted to use that one. It wasn't because Hermione was in there but because the bathroom was his as well and why should he go to another one.

The water shut off and five minutes later Hermione walked out dressed and ready for the new day. Her hair was parted right down the middle and braided on both sides. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with a white prairie skirt that went to her ankles. She headed right to their closet and returned with a pair of tan wedges that she slipped on.

"Why are you getting so dressed up?" Draco asked curiously.

"Didn't you see the letter?" she asked pointing to the night table.

Draco walked over and picked it up reading what was most definitely his mother's handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for tea this afternoon. Please come round at eleven. We have much to do and talk about I can assure you. Till then._

_Narcissa_

It was a quick note scrawled on a scrap piece of parchment. Draco sat it back down on the table and turned around to see Hermione at the desk. She must have been writing a reply. He walked past her to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

As he stepped into the shower Draco thought about last night. His mind recalled the amazing feel of their bodied combined and the power that seemed to surge between them. He wondered if that was normal for married couples or if it had something to do with this prophecy.

He remembered the things that he had said to her and felt his stomach drop. He had told her that she was beautiful. But he had only said it to make her feel comfortable. He couldn't really mean it. No, he didn't he was only trying to get the thing done.

He wasn't attracted to a Mudblood.

After convincing himself Draco stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel. He left the bathroom in a cloud of steam and headed toward the closet. At hearing the door open Hermione looked up. She watched as he crossed the room and entered the closet disappearing from view.

Thoughts of the night before ran through her mind. She had to admit to herself the truth. After last night she could hide the fact no longer. She did fancy him. She thought he was physically beautiful but she knew that beneath all those rude words and smirks that there was a gentler more caring side of him. She hoped that she would see that side more often but knew that she probably wouldn't.

She turned her attention and thoughts back to the paper before her. She had responded to Draco's mother's invitation earlier. Now she was writing a reply to the letter that they had received the day before. She was writing the Dark Lord to tell him that he wouldn't have to punish them because the marriage had been consummated the night before.

It unnerved her to have to write something like that to her enemy but after everything that she'd gone through in the short time that she'd been kidnapped she had no problem getting it done. She folded it and sealed it with the wax crest that had been given to them as a wedding gift.

"Where are you headed?" Draco asked coming out of the closet fully clothed. Hermione couldn't help but remembered what was underneath those clothes.

"Down to send my letter."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No not yet, why?" she asked wondering if she was going to witness Draco Malfoy being a gentleman again.

"Just wondering." He said turning away and closing the doors.

She shook her head before leaving the room. But she knew that she wasn't alone however. She could hear the sound of his feet behind her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up before walking again.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked him, turning to look up at his face.

"I have to go with my father to pick up something's." Draco said wondering why she was walking with him.

When they arrived in the kitchen Draco called for a house elf and told it what he wanted for breakfast. Hermione however walked right to the refrigerator and began taking things out. He watched her walk confidently around the room her head held high. She glided gracefully back and forth and seemed to know where everything was.

"Why don't you just let the elf make it." Draco said from the table.

"Because I can do it myself. I detest elf labour." She said not looking at him. Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"I heard about that. How you made all kinds of clothes and left them all about the Gryffindor common room hoping elves would pick them up and be set free." He said with a chuckle.

"How would you find out?" She said turning about.

"I have my ways. And don't you even think about giving any of our elves clothes." He said with a stern voice.

Hermione didn't turn to look at him or even acknowledge his comment. She was too busy fixing herself something to eat. Draco could smell the eggs and sausages from where he sat. He rose from his seat and walked to the counter where she had set up a plate for herself.

He looked over her shoulder at the sizzling sausages in the pan. But he didn't really see them. He was too busy taking in her scent. She smelled of lavender and vanilla. It was a strange combination but he didn't mind. It suited her really.

"What do you want?" she asked turning her head and seeing his face awfully close.

"That smells good." He said softly his breath tickling her ear.

Shivers ran up her spine at that. Was he trying to do that to her? She had to fight it. To let him know that she fancied him could possibly make living with him unbearable. She tried to move away a bit but she felt his body behind her. He was so close and after the night before and all the things he said and how he acted Hermione felt that she couldn't fight him. She wouldn't be able to say no.

He pulled her from the stove and she opened her mouth to speak but Draco held up a hand. He then leaned in and kissed her deeply. He pulled her close with the hand positioned on her lower back and caressed her cheek with the other. His mind was completely blank as his lips claimed hers as his. But when the kiss ended Draco turned and sat back down.

She stared at him for a moment before turning back to her breakfast. Was Draco just fooling with her? Was all this affection that he was bestowing on her true, real? Or was it another trick to get things to work in his favour. Was he just using this weakness as a way of controlling her?

Draco sat at the table wondering what he had just done. Why had he kissed her? The Dark Lord hadn't forced him to but he had felt the need to do it anyway. He couldn't allow this. He couldn't let himself enjoy her. They were still enemies no matter what. He couldn't let feelings that would get him killed form between them. It was too dangerous.

Plus she was a Mudblood.

Draco reminded himself of that fact. He remembered all the things that he'd been taught about them. He remembered his father's description of the filth that they were and the filth they came from. He forced himself to think of her that way. But it was still hard. After seeing her so innocent and beautiful beneath him last night, looking neither filthy nor disgusting, he had trouble convincing himself. But he had to for both their sakes.

He turned his attention to the elf that delivered his breakfast bowing lowly before scooting away. Hermione also had her breakfast finished and was approaching the table. He looked at the plate and noticed that the food looked identical, but one plate was cooked by and elf and the other by hand. What made his plate so much better?

'It wasn't made by walking filth.' He thought harshly in his head feeling a quick pang of guilt afterwards.

"Why do you have two letters?" Draco asked getting his mind onto other topics.

"On the other one is nothing." She said trying to hide her eyes. He could tell right away, she was hiding something.

"Whom are you writing to?" he asked. "If it's Weasley or Potter don't even think about it."

"It's not." She said looking up. She hadn't even thought of writing to them in fact. She'd been preoccupied with other things that escaping had been her last thoughts.

Draco eyed her suspiciously before continuing his breakfast.

Just as Draco rose from his chair after the elf had taken away the plate there was a roar of the fire. Someone had arrived. Draco walked into the parlor where the Floo grate was located and watched as Macnair and his father moved through the room.

"Hello father." Draco said in a flat tone.

Hermione came round the corner and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there. She stopped in her tracks as his cold eyes turned on her. His expression turned to one of slight disgust before his attention turned back once again to his son.

"I've come to collect you. Macnair will be escorting her to tea with your mother. Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course." Draco said turning to go back into the kitchen. Hermione followed him.

"I don't want to be alone with him." Hermione said softly making Draco turn toward her.

"He's not going to hurt you. He wouldn't." Draco said picking up his wand.

"When will you be home?" she asked as she stepped in his path. He stopped and looked down into her eyes.

"I'm not sure exactly." He said wondering why she was asking.

She only nodded before standing on her toes and giving him a long kiss. It was only fair that she get him back for earlier by the stove. He had done it to confuse her and control her she was sure of it. But this was a message that said she wouldn't be control. He wouldn't be able to use her emotions against her.

When the kiss broke he paused before kissing her once more quickly then sidestepping her to join his father. She followed and watched him and Lucius Floo away. Macnair was standing watching them go as well and Hermione felt nervous now being alone with a Death Eater. But then again she had been spending most of her time around him.

"Would you like something to drink?" she said before turning to the kitchen.

After an hour or so of waiting Macnair announced that it was time to head off for the Malfoy Manor. Hermione rose and took the glass that he had been using and went to the kitchen. When she returned Macnair waited by the grate. She stepped up and used the Floo powder calling out her destination. The last thing that she saw was Macnair standing before the fire waiting to follow her.

When she arrived she hurried from the grate. She had tucked the second letter in her purse deciding that she would just send it with Macnair. She had already sent Narcissa's note by owl.

As she stood there dusting herself off the fire roared and Macnair appeared. Hermione took a step back as the man ducked out of the grate. Hermione reached into her purse and removed the letter.

"Are you going to see Voldemort after this?" she asked softly as Narcissa entered.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Narcissa said walking over and giving Hermione a hug. Macnair looked at her confused and slightly surprised.

"Yes of course. I have to report to him so that he knows nothing went wrong." Macnair said raising an eyebrow.

"Take this to him. He'll know if you opened it." Hermione said handing over a note. Narcissa watched the exchange with interest.

Macnair only nodded then left by Floo. Narcissa turned to Hermione and asked her what the letter was about and why it had to be delivered to the Dark Lord.

"It's a long story." Hermione said as Narcissa led her through the house to the back garden where the tea would be served.

Narcissa took her seat in a lovely white wicker chair that sat facing the rolling lawns of the back garden. She motioned for Hermione to be seated in the chair beside hers. Hermione stared out into the garden with wide eyes. The flowers were wonderful, in full bloom and adding colour to the yard. She saw a large hill that sat bare over to her left. The trees seemed to turn away from it leaving it and the space behind it wide open.

"Now dear about that note."

Hermione felt nervous telling Draco's mother about their love life but Hermione knew that she would discover it anyway.

"Yesterday Voldemort sent a letter to Draco and I telling us that we had to consummate the marriage by tonight or be punished."

"And was that note telling the Dark Lord that you wouldn't be consummating the marriage?" Narcissa asked softly for she knew the consequences.

"No. The note was to tell him that there was no need for a punishment." Hermione said looking at her feet.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Hermione." Narcissa said. "I see how you two treat each other. And I know, Hermione, how you feel about him. I can see it in your eyes right now."

Hermione looked up at Narcissa who was smiling and nodding. Was it that easy to tell how she felt? Was it that easy to tell that she had feelings for the man that was supposed to be her enemy, the man who she was supposed to despise?

She couldn't fight it anymore. She didn't despise him. He wasn't as bad as he had been. He hadn't called her a name and truly meant it in a long while. He showed her affection, kissing and touching her gently even when he was supposed to despise her. His eyes were beautiful and his touch drove her mad. She wanted to be near him all the time just because his smell was so intoxicating.

"I'm just afraid. I'm not supposed to feel like this about him. He and I aren't friends. We can barely even tolerate each other. We are supposed to hate each other Narcissa and I can't do it anymore. I can't hate him, not after last night, not after the first time he kissed me. I just can't and I've tried, I've tried so hard." Hermione could feel the tears welling in her eyes. But she held them back not wishing to cry anymore.

"Hermione don't try to fight the feelings that you have for him. It is all right to love him." Narcissa said softly. She laid a motherly hand on her shoulder.

"I don't love him, do I?" she asked quietly looking Narcissa dead in the eye.

"I believe that you do Hermione. You may not see it yet, but you do."

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she remembered her reaction to everything that Draco had said to her. What she had done everytime they'd ever touched, even by accident. And the realization finally set in. She had, somewhere over the years, fallen for Draco Malfoy. It hadn't only been over the last week or so that would just be impossible. It had started ever since her first year, ever since he'd first noticed her and decided to insult her. She'd loved their little insults that they would throw back and forth though there were, of course, times when he'd just angered her.

She'd always thought him annoying and a complete git, but deep inside her, way down in her heart she'd loved him. She'd thought he was the most beautiful creature even if he was lost to her. But now she had the chance to have him and save him all at once, it was only how to do it.

"I think I'll see what's keeping tea." Said Narcissa.

She stood and disappeared into the house leaving Hermione to contemplate her new found feelings for the man who had been her greatest torment and was her greatest love.

Hours went by after the tea was served yet it felt like only minutes. Hermione and Narcissa moved away from the topic of Hermione's just discovered feelings to things lighter and happier. They talked about Draco's childhood and how he was wild and happy and smiled a lot, until his father got hold of him. Narcissa told Hermione that Draco was the rude and arrogant person that he was because of Lucius.

Soon it was time for Hermione to leave. Macnair had returned to retrieve her and take her to her home. Narcissa and Hermione said their good-byes, giving one another a quick peck on the cheek and loving hugs. Narcissa was someone that Hermione was glad to have helping her through everything. She wasn't sure what would happen if Narcissa wasn't there to talk to.

After their good-byes Hermione stepped into the green flames and disappeared from the Malfoy Manor. Macnair soon followed leaving Narcissa alone in the room.

Turning Narcissa moved quickly from the room. She rushed up the stairs and down a hall. She ran through the complicated halls of the manor twisting and turning until she reached a darkened hall. This wing of the house was rarely used therefore it was covered in dust and inhabited by cobwebs.

Narcissa started down the hall careful not to touch anything lest she get three inches of dust on her. She reached the only door located in that hall and gripped the door handle firmly. She composed herself before turning the latch and entering.

"It has been done. I put the potion in her tea, she had no idea." Narcissa said softly a smile playing across her pale lips. The figure in the large armchair stationed in the center of the room merely nodded.

* * *

I was really worried about this chapter...did i put in too much sexual stuff...if i did let me know and i'll sort it out...I don't want to offend anyone...also tell me something...do i use to much or not enough detail in my stories...cause I don't think i do enough really...infact I don't think i do well at all but you guys seem to disagree...your comments really are what keep me writing this...

Starry


	32. The Cold and The Mission

Ok...I'm sooo sorry...I apologize...I took absolutely far to long to update and I really feel bad...please forgive me! I've been doing so much that I completely forgot to write and I moved so things are like everywhere but I'm going to write now...I promise...

Thank you for having patience with me and this whole forever update thing...It's been a while since I wrote on this story so I lost a little bit of that touch that it had but it's coming back...so if this chap isn't soo good just bare with me...it'll get better...

The Cold and The Mission

When Hermione arrived home after tea, Macnair close behind her, she felt a bit better. She had realized and unlocked the feelings that she had kept deep inside her for Draco. It had been eating away at her for years but she hadn't been able to identify the cause for her unhappiness even when with wonderful people. Now she knew.

It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt freer, like something inside had been released. She smiled as she wound her way through the darkened room toward the faint light from the kitchen. Macnair was behind her somewhere trying to make his way with his wand pointed before him. She heard furniture being moved and tables being bumped and her smile widened a bit.

When she reached the kitchen she noticed that there were no house elves preparing dinner. It was customary, by Draco's command of course, for the elves to be preparing dinner for them when they learned one was to be arriving home. That's why it was strange to enter an empty kitchen.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked turning to Macnair who'd finally joined her.

"The business he had to attend to with the Dark Lord will keep him out later. I was instructed to stay and keep watch over you." Macnair said flicking his wand. The rest of the lights in the house went on. Hermione shook her head, how someone with this man's IQ could be put in charge of her was a mystery.

"Well I'm just going to go to sleep. You don't have to come up and make sure I haven't escaped, I'm not going to." She said before turning away and starting up the stairs.

Macnair didn't follow but went back to the living room to wait for Draco's return. Hermione however went to their room. She closed the door behind her and walked to the bathroom. She slipped off the skirt and pulled on something more comfortable to sleep in. She left the tank top on but slipped out of her bra. She brushed her teeth and washed her hands, a normal bedtime ritual. When she was finished she clicked off the light and walked to the bed in the darkness only the sliver of light from the moon, peeking behind the curtains to guide her way.

She climbed in bed all the while wondering where Draco was. Were they out doing terrible things, as Death Eaters did? Or were they just sitting in a meeting discussing ways to destroy Harry? Either way Hermione wished he weren't there. She didn't want him to become evil, to become his father. She didn't want to be married to another Lucius. She wanted Draco to see how wrong that path was for him.

Hermione saw the potential in him. She saw the good that he had within him, especially when he was being nice to her. He could be so useful to the Order if only he'd stop being so obedient. His father had him on a leash though she could tell there was tension between them. He still did whatever the man said showing no resistance.

Pulling the blankets around her, Hermione looked up at the ceiling wondering if she would wake up when Draco finally came home or if she would just keep sleeping. She was unusually tired this evening so she suspected she would sleep through just about anything, but she hoped that she would at least open her eyes to see him before falling back under.

With the thoughts of her husband swirling through her head Hermione lay back on the pillow and shut her already drooping eyelids. She was asleep minutes later a peaceful expression on her face. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this sleep it seemed, but there was more going on within her than just rejuvenation.

While Hermione slept upstairs, Macnair sat in a chair in the living room. He was staring at the fireplace wishing he were at home instead of baby-sitting, a stupid Mudblood. But he was there and he had to stay or the Dark Lord would punish him.

He sat there for almost an hour before the fire waiting. His head had nodded multiple times but he'd woken up a moment later. It was late and things were so quiet and peaceful that Macnair soon, though he tired to fight it fell asleep. His chin rested against his chest as he snoozed. And that was how he stayed for the rest of the night.

When dawn broke over the horizon and the sun began to pour through the windows Macnair opened his eyes to see that he was still in the Malfoy's living room waiting. He jumped up from the chair mumbling as he felt around for the wand, he'd had in his hands when he'd arrived.

"It must be here somewhere." He said as he bent down and stuck his hands deep under the cushion of the chair.

After another moment of frantic searching he found the wand right where it had fallen under the chair. He stood up and straightened himself before moving to the windows to look out. That was where Hermione found him when she entered.

"Where is Draco?" Hermione asked making Macnair turn quickly and draw his wand.

"He is still with the Dark Lord." Macnair said unhappily.

Hermione was a bit worried and slightly nervous but she said nothing more as she walked out into the hall and down to the library. When she stepped inside she closed the doors behind her and walked to the window. She sat down on the window seat and pulled aside the heavy curtains. Sunlight spilled through and cast a long silhouette of Hermione on the carpet. She curled up on the seat, her legs pulled beneath her before throwing the curtains around her, shielding her from view.

She stared out at the grounds, at the beauty that surrounded her. She watched the leaves dance on the trees as the wind pulled at the branches. She watched the birds swooping and fluttering between trees. She watched the sun slowly move across the sky. She would fall asleep from time to time but she never moved from that spot.

When the darkness settled upon the house, Hermione woke from one of the naps that she'd taken. Though she'd slept through the nights with no problems she was still tired. Every muscle in her body wanted nothing more than to relax but she fought the urge to sleep again. Instead she perked up her ears to see if Draco had arrived home yet.

Nothing was heard in the house but silence. She wondered if Macnair was asleep or just off eating in the kitchen. She also wondered what it was that was keeping Draco away. But no one knew anything about where he was or what he and Voldemort were doing.

A slow creaking sound however caught Hermione's attention and made her pull back the curtain a small bit. She saw a crack of light where the door was opened but she couldn't tell who it was that was opening it.

As she concentrated on the door and the bright light coming from the other side she felt a bit dizzy. Her arms were growing heavy as they did when she was far too tired to still be awake. Her eyes were beginning to role in her head as the door slowly open and a wand turned on all the lights.

It was Draco. He was wearing the robes they'd been given a few days before. He looked fine as he entered the room looking frustrated. He walked to the other end of the room where Hermione couldn't see him. She heard him moving things and opening doors but he didn't reenter her view.

"How could you lose her?" Draco said in a frustrated voice.

Macnair entered the library and started looking on the other side of the room for her. They were both searching for her. Macnair must have gotten nervous after not seeing her for the entire day and called the Dark Lord to say she was missing. But she wasn't missing, nor was she even hiding. She was just sitting on a window seat.

"I thought she would stay in the house. Obviously she's not as trustworthy as you would think. I didn't anticipate she would try and run away with me in the house." Macnair said as he rooted through their things.

"Macnair, Hermione is the top student at Hogwarts. She's been doing powerful magic since she was a first year. She's also escaped worse than you, using less than what she has. She is capable of anything." Draco called across the room.

Hermione wasn't sure why she hadn't revealed herself. She could easily have opened her mouth and called out to Draco upon seeing him open the door, but something had prevented that. The curtain had fallen back into place after Draco had vanished from view and Hermione sat motionless in her seat. Sleep was coming soon and not even the pangs of hunger would keep her awake. But none of that explained her reluctance to show herself. But soon it was too late.

"If we don't find her Macnair, the Dark Lord will no be happy. We have to find her." Draco said as he walked to the door again. "Which way did you say she headed?"

"Well it was this morning. She came in and asked me where you were and I told her you were still with the Dark Lord. So she turned around and headed down the hall just outside the door. She didn't go back upstairs only this hall."

"So she has to be in one of these rooms. I was sure we'd find her in here." Draco said as he closed his eyes and began to rub his temples.

Draco was stressed. He'd hoped that after they'd been married Draco would at least get a few days of peace but of course nothing ever happens how you want it to. He'd been doing nothing but going to meetings and following orders.

He'd left yesterday for what he didn't know would be an over night mission. He had been sent along with his father to France where they were to kidnap and kill an important member of the French Ministry. Lucius was actually the one that was given the mission but Draco was being taken to learn how to be a Death Eater.

Hermione hadn't been told because the Dark Lord wanted to test her yet again. He wanted to see what she did while Draco was missing with only Macnair as her guardian. If she ran away she would be punished but if she stayed there without any problems she would earn some trust. Voldemort couldn't keep hold of her forever because she did have to go back to school. If there weren't a prophecy to be fulfilled she wouldn't be going back. But Draco had to go; therefore she did as well.

Now however Draco was running about his house looking for his missing wife. The Dark Lord had given Draco instructions to find her and bring her straight to him. He would deal with her while Draco was sent back to France to complete the mission. His head was beginning to hurt for he'd been searching for almost two hours and still had found no trace that Hermione had even been on the first floor that day.

He turned away from Macnair, angry that he hadn't watched her closely and angry that she had been stupid enough to try to escape. As he looked about the room he noticed something sticking out from beneath one of the curtains.

Draco approached the curtains carefully keeping one hand close to his wand. Hermione could be very resourceful at times and he knew that she would use anything she had and resort to any means to escape. When he was close enough Draco saw that what was sticking out from beneath the curtains were fingers, three fingertips to be exact.

"I've found her Macnair." Draco said as he used his wand to move the curtain aside.

There she was, curled up asleep in the window. She was wearing one of Draco's dark green sweatshirts and a pair of comfortable black pants. Her feet were bare and her hair was flowing around her head and face in wild curls. She was paler than she'd been the day before but Draco didn't pay any attention.

"Hermione wake up." Draco said shaking her a little roughly. Hermione's eyes opened only slightly before rolling back in her head and closing again. Draco shook her again but she didn't move.

"She's not dead is she?" Macnair asked.

"No, she's just sleeping. What time did she go upstairs last night?"

"Just after we got home. Maybe 9:30, she did seem tired."

"Go notify the Dark Lord that we've found her and will be bringing her over." Draco said as he slipped his hands beneath her and lifted her up.

He carried her from the window to a small chase nearby. After she was all spread out Draco looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully yet she was so pale. She also seemed to be shivering even though she was wearing a sweatshirt and pants. But what could he do about it? He had to be on a mission not here taking care of her yet again.

As Draco looked down on her he heard footsteps in the hall. He figured it was Macnair and looked up to tell him what to do but saw that it was Voldemort instead. He was sweeping into the room, the robes he was wearing, fluttering behind him.

"So you've found her." Voldemort said. "And where was she?"

"She didn't try to escape my Lord and she wasn't hiding. She was only sitting here; I've seen her do it before. She's asleep so that's why she didn't hear us calling. I think she's sick my Lord." Draco said as the man approached.

"Take her upstairs. I'll send for someone to take care of her. When she's in her room come find me." Voldemort said before turning his back on Draco and leaving the room.

Draco turned back to the chase where Hermione was sleeping. He hoped that he wouldn't be getting into trouble just because Macnair had trouble finding her. He would be quite angry if he did but with whom would he be angry? Should he be mad at Hermione who was sitting behind a curtain hidden from view in the first place or angry with Macnair for being so senseless.

He slipped his hands beneath her overly warm body and easily lifted her. Her curly brown locks fell over his arm as he cradled her head. She looked like a little child while she slept, a welcome change from the sometimes, commanding girl that she was. He headed for the door being sure that he made it through without waking her up.

He started up the stares, taking them carefully to avoid tripping. It was then that he realized just how careful he was being. Normally he wouldn't even think the word careful let alone be careful when around Hermione but she wasn't just normal Granger. She was a Malfoy now and his wife and needed to be treated with care. She was important to the Dark Lord and his plans as well as Draco's very own well being.

The house was quiet as he reached the landing and rounded the corner. He was coming up to their room quickly. It was when he reached it that he realized the light was even on. He pulled the door open with a little difficulty but assistance was there immediately.

"Mother?" Draco said as his mother's face greeted him from behind the door.

"Hello dear. The Dark Lord just sent you father for me. It seems I'm needed to care for Hermione." She said in her sweet manner.

"You're going to stay here and take care of her?" Draco said still standing there with Hermione in his arms.

"Why yes. Now take her to the bed and put her down."

Draco followed his mother's orders and transported Hermione to the bed. He laid her down carefully than pulled the covers up around her. Her face looked even paler in the candle light of the bedroom. He turned away from Hermione for a moment to focus on his mother.

"But what about Macnair?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to send him on a mission." She said sitting down in the chair nearby. "I think she just has a little cold. She did seem a bit flushed yesterday at tea."

"Will he no longer be watching over Hermione?" Draco asked perching himself on the edge of the bed by Hermione's feet.

"I'm not sure dear but you better head downstairs now. The Dark Lord wanted to speak with you."

Draco turned and looked at Hermione a moment. She would be fine in his mother's care so he wasn't worried but he did wish that he were being forced to care for her for then he wouldn't have to continue with that mission. He stood and leaned over Hermione kissing her forehead gently. Her head felt warm to his lips and it was slightly uncomfortable. He straightened a second later and strolled from the room as if he'd just insulted her.

After Draco left Narcissa closed the door and turned back to Hermione. She walked to the bedside and stared down at Hermione. She felt her forehead and used her wand to take Hermione's temperature all the while a small smile on her face.

"We can't let anyone grow suspicious now can we." She said a wicked smile on her face. "The plan is going superbly. The potions after effects resemble a cold so no one will suspect she's being slipped a potion at all. The only problem is how slowly the process will take."

She then used her wand to lower Hermione's temperature and bring back some of the colour that she'd lost. Hermione wasn't cured but she was getting better. Narcissa had to let her heal naturally because it would seem too suspicious for a witch who had no training in healing to cure a cold. Colds maybe common but not always curable with magic.

Hermione would be feeling a bit sick the next day but she would be fine. And with every bit of the potion slipped in the effects would return just like colds sometimes do. They might even think it were allergies or the flu. As long as no one suspected she was being fed potion everything was fine. With that thought in her mind Narcissa sat down in a chair nearby and relaxed letting herself fall to sleep.

Downstairs Draco was meeting with the Dark Lord in the living room. He'd walked in to find Voldemort and his father sitting there in silence. He wanted nothing more than to just turn around and leave but that would just be stupid. Instead he walked to a chair and sat, waiting for his instructions.

"Your mission is incomplete." Voldemort said leaning back in the chair, his face being shrouded in shadows.

"I'm sorry my Lord." Draco said remembering not to take his eyes from the man before him.

"It is not a problem. There were things that you needed to attend to. In fact I'm glad that you came here. It shows me that you know what is truly more important."

Draco was so glad that he wasn't being punished. He'd thought for sure that he would be getting some sort of punishment for leaving his father on the mission and coming back here. But it seemed that he wasn't going to have to endure lashings instead he would just go back and complete the mission, or so he thought.

"Draco instead of going back I sent Macnair out to finish the job. I have something new that I'd like you to do alone."

"Yes my Lord."

"There is a special mission that I have created just for you. It's mostly research and spy work but there might be some physical work later on." Voldemort paused to gauge Draco. When he was satisfied he continued. "Someone is relaying information to outside sources. I want you to find out who the traitor is and bring them to me. There is a traitor in our midst Draco."

Ok...so the line thingy isn't working right now...anyway...let me know how you feel...and yell at me if it's bad...I deserve it...but be gentle please...lol...I'm gonna start the next one immediately...and things will get rolling again...in the mean time...enjoy...

Starry


	33. More Potions and Dreams

Ok so here it is...this is the newest chapter in the greatest story ever...lol yeah right...but here it is anyway...

Disclaimer: Not and probably never will be mine...but theres always a chance...

* * *

More Potions and Dreams

Draco was sent back to Paris to finish the mission they'd started. It wasn't easy to capture the Ministry member but Lucius managed it. Draco watched as his father set the trap and lured in the man. Eventually they were back at their hotel room where Lucius tortured the man to death. Draco stood there and watched, looking unfazed. He wasn't concentrating on learning to become a Death Eater but instead was wondering who could possibly be relaying information to the Light.

He wondered if it was Hermione. Could she be contacting them somehow without a wand? Or was she sending notes out in the dark of night when Draco wasn't awake, or was she possibly using Floo powder? All these things were possible without a wand, but would she risk it?

Or maybe it was Severus. He had been working for Dumbledore before Voldemort's disappearance. He might be playing both sides again. Draco couldn't rule anyone out. He would have to investigate everyone that has access to important information.

After the man was dead Lucius told Draco to pack his things. It was around two in the afternoon the next day. Draco was eager to leave the room and Paris in general wanting nothing more than to get back to his home.

"Aren't we going to clean and dispose of the body?" Draco asked.

"No. There is no need. All we must do is leave the hotel room and be sure to put a Dark Mark above the building. Death Eaters don't try to hide their crimes when they've finished. In fact we delight in the papers noticing them. That is why we put up the mark. The only time the crime should ever be hidden is when it hasn't been completed." Lucius instructed.

Draco listened and remembered but he really didn't care. Being a Death Eater was not high on his list. He hated the idea and wanted nothing more than to tell his father and the Dark Lord that he refused. But thanks to the silly prophecy Draco was roped into it. He had no way to get out; therefore he knew he'd better learn these things.

After they left the room and the hotel building Draco watched as his father stuck the tip of his wand out the limousine window and whispered the words. The amazing green mark shot into the air making muggles and wizards a like screech in terror.

Draco watched, as wizards kept their hands close to their pockets ready to defend themselves if need be. Muggles just ran thinking it some sort of explosion. The car started and Draco was on his way back to England.

"When you complete your missions the first thing you must do is report to the Dark Lord. He wishes to know when all missions are completed the moment that they are. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Draco said robotically.

Draco remained silent for the rest of the car ride. They were heading to a point where it would be safe enough to Apparate. Lucius was continuing with his work, organizing things as the car moved steadily down the streets. Draco stared out the window wanting the car to move faster. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to spend any more quality time with his father. He wanted to spend sometime in his house relaxing and sleeping through the entire night.

Hermione's eyes blinked open as a bit of sunlight showed through the curtains. It was falling right across her face making it hard to sleep and painful to open her eyes. But not even a second after she opened her eyes the sunlight was shadowed by a figure standing beside the bed.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, her blurry vision making it impossible to see who it was standing there/

"No dear, he's still away." Came the voice of Narcissa.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked softly finding that her throat was incredibly sore.

"You have a bit of a cold dear. The Dark Lord sent for me to care for you while Draco was away. He'll be back soon though. Don't you worry."

"I'm so hungry but the thought of food makes my stomach turn." Hermione said.

"You should be fine in a few days." Narcissa said softly. "Now tell me your symptoms."

Narcissa whipped up something to make Hermione feel better before leaving the room to let her rest. Hermione sipped at the potion hoping it would take the ache from her body. She wanted nothing more than to fall back to sleep but it seemed that wasn't what was going to happen.

She turned and looked out the window, sitting the small goblet on the night table beside her. The sun shone brightly outside and she could hear all the wonderful sounds through the glass. She wanted to be outside enjoying all the beauty but she was sick and condemned to the bed. Her brown eyes stared at the puffy white clouds as they floated past the window. She made out shapes in her imagination but none as clever as when she was younger.

Narcissa popped in and out a few more times but other than that she was mostly alone. When Narcissa was in the room she would try and carry on a conversation but her throat would prevent anything longer than a few sentences. When she was alone however things were dismal. She wanted company, even if she couldn't talk.

She would drift in and out of sleep, the slightest sound rousing her. She continually stared out the window watching the world go on without her. Sometimes she was covered with sweat from the heat of the fever and other she shivered from the cold. She felt like she was growing worse rather than better. During the times when her fever spiked and she grew hot, she welcomed sleep.

Draco and Lucius arrived at the safe point and emerged from the car. They walked into the house and went directly to the Apparation point.

"Now just Apparate to the Dark Lord's mansion." Lucius instructed. Draco merely nodded before waving his wand.

He reappeared in the foyer of the mansion. Another Death Eater, who was there to escort him and his father to the Dark Lord, greeted him. He walked along behind the man in silence wondering why he even had to attend. He hadn't been apart of anything only stood watching. What use could he be?

They arrived before a door and watched as the other Death Eater opened it. Draco straightened himself as he followed his father into the room. It was the same study that Draco had been in many times before but this time he knew it was much more important. He knew it would be a big mistake to take this meeting lightly because everything was riding on it.

Voldemort sat in his usual chair, sipping his tea. Draco watched as the man's eyes trained themselves on his father then moved swiftly to focus on him. The red orbs glowed eerily but they only stayed focused on him for a moment before being trained back on his father.

"My Lord the mission is complete. We gathered all the information that you requested." Lucius said bowing his head as he handed over a folder.

"Well done Lucius. I'm pleased with the speed in which this mission was carried out even after the incident. You will stay here and I will give you your next assignment. But first I must speak with Draco."

Draco wondered just what he would have to do now. The last time he'd spoken to the Dark Lord he'd been given a mission that he found would be impossible to do. But he rose and followed the Dark Lord from the room. When they reached the hall the wicked man turned and looked down at Draco. His red eyes were burning into Draco's making him feel nervous.

"She woke up this morning. She was asking for you, or so Narcissa tells me. I suggest you go to her. Report back to me with any information that may incriminate her as the traitor." Voldemort said.

"Yes my Lord." Draco said and started down the hall toward the Floo Grate.

Draco knew that Hermione would be everyone's first suspect. She was his first suspect as well. But something inside him told him that it wasn't her. She was annoying and stubborn but not stupid. People were always watching her. She was hardly ever alone. She would never risk her life just for information that probably didn't even make sense to her.

But he had to do what he was told. He reached the Floo Grate and grabbed a handful of powder from the holder on the mantle. He threw it into the flames and watched them change from orange to green. He walked in and called out his destination. When he landed he stepped out and dusted himself off. He heard footsteps up stairs in the hall.

"Hello? Who's down there?" called his mother.

"Mum it's me." Draco said walking out into the hallway. He looked up and there stood his mother looking over the banister at him.

"Draco your home."

Narcissa started down the stairs and rushed up to hug her son. She was smiling her eyes twinkling with happiness. Draco smiled back at her when they parted.

"How is she?" Draco asked.

"She's fine. She has a high fever and her throat is sore but she should be fine in a few days. I think she's got the flu." Narcissa said softly.

"Is she awake?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure but she wants to see you so go up. I'll stay here." Narcissa said giving her son a little push.

Draco went up the stairs towards their room. He hoped that she was awake and that her throat didn't hurt too much to answer some questions. He had to get the information back to the Dark Lord.

He entered the room and walked over to the bed where Hermione was restlessly sleeping. Her head was moving from side to side and her eyes were shut tight. She looked like she was having a nightmare. Draco placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

Her mind was scrambled. The day and time were a blur. She couldn't remember where she was or how she'd gotten there. All that she knew was that Narcissa had been taking care of her. So when she opened her eyes Hermione expected to see Narcissa standing there above her smiling down, but that wasn't what she saw at all.

Draco was there perched on the edge of her bed like some fallen angel. His body was hallooed by the light of the day falling in through the partially open curtains. His crystal blue eyes were staring down at her with curiosity and just a hint of concern. He was a sight for sore eyes.

"Draco." She said softly the tiniest grin appearing on her lips.

"How do you feel?" He asked her reaching out to touch her forehead.

"Hot." She said her voice cracking. "My whole body is hot."

"Your fever is really high. Why isn't my mum in here?" he said standing to head to the door.

Hermione lifted a heavy arm and stopped him. She didn't want to be left alone. Now that he was finally back she wanted him to stay. She was afraid to be alone in the house without him especially in such a weak condition. Draco turned back to her and her arm fell to her side unable to be supported any longer.

"Don't leave yet." She whispered. Her throat was beginning to hurt again.

"But I'm going to get my mum. She can give you a potion." He said glancing at the door again.

"No. There aren't any." She said softly. Draco looked confused at that statement.

"What do you mean there aren't any."

"Fevers have to break on their own or you break the mind." Said Narcissa from the doorway. "But we can move her into a cool bath."

Narcissa crossed to the bathroom and went inside flicking on the lights as she passed. Draco heard the water turn on. His mother was drawing a bath for Hermione. He turned back to her and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Where were you?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"On a mission with my father. But don't worry about it. I won't be going on any more missions." She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He watched her for a moment longer before standing to see if the bath was ready yet.

"Bring her in Draco." His mother said when he peered around the corner of the door.

He headed back to the bed and pulled back the comforters. He watched Hermione open her eyes looking up at him confused. He slid his hands beneath her and lifted her up. She was so warm in his arms that he almost felt uncomfortable holding her. He carefully maneuvered into the bathroom and over to the large tub.

"Should we take her clothes off?" Draco asked not wishing to have his mother there if it came down to that.

"Just the clothes, but leave on her undergarments." His mother said. "I'll let you to alone. Just take her out when she starts to get feel cold."

His mother than stood and left the room. Draco sat Hermione down on the toilet seat and helped her take off the shirt and shorts she was wearing. Then he helped her stand and sit down in the tub. She gasped at the coldness and shivered a bit but she stayed seated leaning against the back.

"Why does it seem that every time I get better from something, something else comes right along?" she said turning to face him.

"Just unlucky I guess." He said and she smiled softly. She closed her eyes and rested her head.

After almost fifteen minutes in the bath Draco helped Hermione out. He handed a towel over to her then went into the other room and grabbed some clothes for her to change into. She smiled at him as her head popped out of the top of the shirt he was pulling down.

"Thank you for being so nice." She said giving him a weak hug.

Draco held Hermione gently. Her embrace was no longer uncomfortable because he'd figured her out. He understood how Hermione worked and knew that she was an emotional person. And now that she was his wife it was appropriate for him to hug her.

When they parted Draco helped her back to bed. Her body wasn't as fiery as it had been, but he knew by touching her arm that the bath had only helped cool her for a short time. The fever needed to break soon or she would be in serious trouble. How did muggles do this without even a touch of magic?

Hermione snuggled under the covers as Draco stood there above her. She gave him a small smile, almost as if to say she was glad he was there, before she closed her eyes and attempted to rest.

The fever didn't break until almost four days later. Draco remained at the house on call to help his mother at any moment. Narcissa and Draco both were worried that Hermione wasn't going to pull through the fever. She was beginning to hallucinate and was having terrible nightmares from the sickness. Narcissa seemed the most nervous, constantly checking Hermione's temperature and vital signs.

When the fever finally broke things got less hectic and uncertain. Hermione's body was no longer sweating and pale. She stayed awake longer and her nightmares ended. She no longer hallucinated but she was still very tired. There was a chance that the fever would return but Draco was going to make sure that it didn't.

"There's a large chance of a relapse Draco. But I'm positive that it will never be this bad again." His mother had said softly. Draco and his mother were standing at the end of the bed talking in whispers as Hermione slept. Draco kept turning to look over at her, staring at her.

Narcissa watched the display carefully. She knew just what was happening, even if Draco didn't. He was falling for her. He would probably deny it to the death, but Draco Malfoy was falling for Hermione, the Mudblood. He was worried for her, concerned with her health though he claimed it was because of the prophecy, but Narcissa could see through the act.

"I have to question her today Mum. If I don't get some answers to take to the Dark Lord I'll be punished. I'm not going to get a beating because of her stupid health." He said putting on his best annoyed face.

"She should be awake and well enough later on Draco. Just let her be. Things will be fine in a day or so."

Narcissa left the room and her son. She walked down the hall to the room she was occupying as she took care of Hermione. She opened the door and gasped. She hurried inside and shut it behind her locking the door as well. There in a chair sat the same figure from the forgotten wing of Malfoy Manor. Shrouded in a black cloak, it's face shrouded.

"Why have you come here?" Narcissa asked in a panicked voice. "If you're spotted the whole plan could be ruined. The Dark Lord would murder us both."

"The sickness will wear off soon, but another dose of the potion is needed. She will get sick again, Narcissa, and we can't risk her dying. I've decided to change the dosage. Give her smaller amounts more often. Smaller doses more often will help her system adjust to it quickly. There will be one more round of sickness that is just as terrible as this one, but after it ends she will be able to stomach the potion."

"When shall I give her the next dose?" Narcissa asked perching herself on the bed.

"This afternoon. It must seem as if she has relapsed. But remember a smaller dose."

"But Draco has to question her tonight. The Dark Lord is becoming impatient."

"Let him question her. He knows as well as Voldemort that the girl is not the snitch. She has nothing to hide."

A small withered hand reached out from beneath the folds of the black cloak. It clutched a bottle that it handed to Narcissa. Narcissa knew it wasn't the potion that she'd been giving Hermione.

"It's a pain relief potion. The girl is in more pain than you know Narcissa. Give her only a little bit of this for it is powerful."

Down the hall Draco was standing, still staring at Hermione. She was peacefully sleeping wrapped tightly in the sheets. He could see her tank top clinging tightly to her body. The sheets revealed her long shapely legs. Draco turned away. He couldn't think about her like that. They were married but they were still enemies.

Draco turned away and sat himself down at the desk. He could hear Hermione breathing evenly behind him as he reached into the stack of parchment and slid one sheet toward him. He pulled the ink and quill forward as well and prepared to write a note.

He was writing to the Dark Lord. The note was to tell him that Draco was going to question his wife that evening and would promptly appear before him with the results. Draco sent out the note in the fire knowing it would reach Voldemort the quickest that way.

He put away the ink and quill, leaving the desk just as he'd found it. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully, something he thought was good. The longer she slept the less he had to deal with her. While she was sleeping he knew just where she was and where she wasn't. He could trust that she wouldn't end up escaping or anything of that sort because she was always right where he left her.

Draco rose from his seat in the chair and walked to the door to their bedroom. He looked out into the hall and saw no one out there. He knew that there were people all over the house, people that were there for his father who had decided to remain there in place of Macnair who was out on a mission. He was the person who stayed in the room with Hermione while both Draco and his mother were away.

Most of the time Lucius sat at the desk and wrote letters and notes on the many things that flew through his twisted mind. Most of the time she was asleep and was no trouble but there was once the day before that Hermione had caused his father to leave the room in an uproar.

She had been sleeping when Draco left and sleeping when he returned two hours later. He had gone to investigate some things while his mother had gone to retrieve potion ingredients from Diagon Alley. Lucius was left in the bedroom with Hermione until they returned.

When Draco entered the bedroom however his father was pushing past her. His wand was almost completely out of his staff as he growled angrily. His blue eyes were icy cold as he took on last glance at his son, his blonde hair tossing about.

Draco entered the room again closing and locking the door behind him. He walked to the closet and grabbed a set of clothes that were a little more comfortable. He piled them together on the end of the bed and then turned to the bathroom. He was planning to take a shower. Then to sit and read until dinner.

Hermione however in the other room was not having a good rest. She was having a nightmare, one of the worst she'd ever had. Her eyes moved about frantically beneath the lids as her muscles began to twitch. She whimpered softly in her sleep a sound that would bring tears to the eyes. As the shower turned on Hermione cried out.

Draco was oblivious to the struggle in the next room. Hermione was crying in her sleep, trapped in a nightmare. She was seeing herself being chased through an old deserted building. She was being chased by figures in black she assumed to be Death Eaters.

She ran barefoot through the dirty old halls of this building that reminded her of a school. She knew they were right behind her but she couldn't run any faster, she'd fallen and cut her foot badly. Even if she could run faster they'd find her because she was leaving behind a sparkling trail of blood. Every step was utter hell sending ripples of pain through her body.

Tears were streaming down her face as her running slowed. She couldn't run anymore. She crouched down and crawled to a small cupboard that she slid into. The bloody trail ended in the center of the hall outside. As she lay in the cupboard she prayed that it would throw them off.

Every single part of the dream was being portrayed in that bed. She was currently curled up on the bed as if she were actually in the cupboard. Her breathing was coming in short breaths now as her whole body trembled. In the dream the Death Eaters had reached the end of the trail and were searching everywhere for her. They'd over looked the cupboard, figuring she was too large for it.

Soon the hall outside was empty. She couldn't risk staying in that cupboard because soon they'd come back and check it. But she couldn't go out there either because her foot would leave a trail as well. Hermione was trapped and she knew it. Tears were still flowing freely as she tried to keep from sobbing. It was when she heard a new voice that she was completely silent.

Heavy footsteps moved up the hall toward her. She pushed the cupboard doors open slightly and saw a man approach the end of her trail. He was dressed in all black robes and his hair was dark. She knew immediately who it was. That detestable voice muttering lowly. The commanding sound to it. It could be none other than Snape.

"She's here somewhere you imbecile. Find her!" he barked at another man.

Hermione knew now that there was no chance of escape. Snape was smarter and more cunning that the others. He'd do anything to find her and she was right there under his nose.

Draco got out of the shower in a cloud of steam. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it about himself as he moved before the mirror. His hair was slicked back as it had been all those years ago but he would soon run a brush through it and put it back to normal. He used his hand to wipe the dew away from the mirror so he could look at himself but as he did he heard sounds coming from the bedroom.

He walked over and opened the door to see Hermione curled up in the fetal position breathing quickly. He face was shimmering from the tears that were streaming from her eyes. He turned about and hurriedly pulled on underwear and pants before leaving the bathroom to investigate.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked but when he reached her he realized that she was still asleep.

He shook her but she didn't wake. He tried it again only harder but still nothing happened. He sat down on the bed beside her and shook her one last time but she was still sleeping, caught in whatever awful dream she was having.

He pulled her into his lap so he could look into her face. He opened her eyes but her eyes were rolled back. Her body was still scrunched as if it were impossible to straighten out.

"Hermione!" he cried his face close to hers.

Nothing happened as he figured. She was in such a deep sleep that she couldn't be awakened. But he would wake her up; he was determined to get her healthy again. She needed to be healthy.

He laid her back down and went to get his wand. Hermione was being as quiet as she'd been earlier but something was different. He saw her seem to cringe away from something. He turned away and hurried into the bathroom where he'd left his wand.

Hermione had been cringing, for in her dream Snape had noticed the doors open and looked right at her. She was cringing because she knew that she was caught. Once the other Death Eater moved away Snape turned and entered the room where she was hiding. He shut the door behind himself trapping her in there with him.

He kneeled down and pulled open the cupboard doors. He smirked his evil smirk down at her.

"Hello Miss Granger."

* * *

Ok so you guys know the drill...I post you read then review...no go on...go...lol

Oh and I have an announcement...On of your own...(reviewers I mean) Has posted a movie on YouTube about my story...I happen to enjoy this movie alot...and am proud of it...though I had no part in it's creation...I'm just happy that my story could be the basis for something so cool...I think everyone should check it out...I think if you type in this...http/ might work...if not just try searching for it...it's called That Fateful Summer: Narcissa's Secret...let the creator know what you think...thanks...


	34. It's All A Nightmare

Dear Readers whom I love,

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Im so happy that you like my story and am happy to be writing it for you. But there is some bad news that I should tell you right now before you read this chapter.

I will be ending the story. I cant write anymore.

Thank you for understanding.

Sincerely,

Starry

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

It's All A Nightmare

Draco's head whipped around at the bloodcurdling scream that was projected from the room he'd just left. He saw Hermione lying flat on her back, her legs kicking and her arms flailing. He rushed back in and jumped on the bed trying to restrain her. She was going to injure herself if he didn't stop her. But he couldn't get to his wand without leaving her.

It didn't matter much if he had his wand or not because a few moments after Hermione let out the high pitched sound Narcissa and Lucius came bounding in. Lucius had his wand at the ready and when he saw how Hermione was acting he waved it sending ropes of constraint toward her. Draco fell away just in the nick of time.

Once the ropes were secure Hermione struggled trying to escape their grip. Draco watched as she wriggled around on the bed her cries and screams of pain echoing around the room. Narcissa went to her side and tried to calm her.

"Lucius, she's asleep." She said when she looked down at Hermione.

"She's having a nightmare. Wake her up before she hurts herself." Lucius said standing on the other side of the bed looking down at her.

Narcissa removed her want from inside her robes. Draco who was sitting behind Hermione's head watched as his mother tapped her forehead with the tip of her wand. Hermione stopped struggling and lay there very still. Her body was limp and Draco couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. He thought for a moment that she might be dead.

But slowly Hermione opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before trying to raise her arm to rub the tears from them. When she couldn't move Hermione began to panic the dream still fresh in her mind. She'd looked up and saw Draco above her and her eyes widened.

"Draco? What's going on? Let me out of this, please." She begged tears threatening to pour from her eyes once more.

"Take the ropes off Lucius." Narcissa said softly. Draco only looked up at his father.

Lucius ignored his wife but looked directly at Draco. The two sets of lovely icy eyes stared into one another daring the other to blink. Lucius searched his son's expression for something he was hoping wasn't and never would be there. Soon however Lucius's eyes narrowed growing angry. He turned flicking his wand over his shoulder as if he didn't care. The ropes loosened as Lucius left the room his robes swishing out behind him.

Hermione felt the ropes loosen and wriggled out of them. She crawled away, looking at them as if they were poisonous. She was sitting beside Draco who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He reached out to touch her but at his movement she jumped. She turned her eyes at him and he saw nothing but pure fear. Whatever she had dreamed, it had terrified her.

"Hermione lie back down. Nothing will happen to you. You must rest for now." Narcissa said thinking about the potion that she was supposed to give her.

Hermione shook her head. She couldn't sleep again, not after what she'd seen. She'd seen such horrible things; things that she'd thought only existed in muggle horror movies. She didn't think that she'd ever be able to sleep again. So many bodies, the smell, the blood.

"You have to try to rest Hermione. No one will hurt you. We can stay here if you want. We'll stay and watch over you." Narcissa said softly.

"Don't worry mum. I'll stay. You go rest, I'll make sure she's all right and rests." Draco said turning to look at Hermione.

"You'll be fine Hermione. Draco will be right here." Narcissa said as she gave her a reassuring smile. Then Narcissa left.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Draco who sat beside her. She could feel herself begin to tremble. She watched every move he made as started to get off the bed. He walked around it and reached out for her. She stiffened up looking fearfully at him.

"What did you see Hermione?" Draco asked sitting before her. Hermione shook her head and tried to look away but Draco reached out and turned her face toward him. "What did you see?"

"People. Lots of them, lying everywhere, dead. Murdered by Death Eaters. There was blood everywhere. I've never seen so much blood. I was next. Snape was there. He found me, pulled me out by my hair. Dragged me to the table, it was covered in blood. They strapped me down and a man in an apron walked forward. There were going to kill me Draco."

He watched as she broke into tears again. He pulled her toward him and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. He knew why she was holding to him so tightly. She knew that he would help her. She knew that he'd have to help her. No matter what happened he'd have to help her.

Draco comforted her as she buried her head in his chest. Why would she be dreaming about Snape killing her? He would never even hurt her. Snape didn't like to kill; he only killed Dumbledore because of the mission.

Soon Hermione stopped crying and just sat there holding onto him. He wondered if she was asleep but he didn't want to move and possibly wake her. He just held her there for a few more minutes trying to comprehend what she saw. It must have been really bad for Hermione to be this shaken. She was normally so strong.

Downstairs Lucius was brooding in the library. Narcissa opened the door and peered around to see her husband standing before the fire staring into it. He looked furious his body stiff. Everything about him told her to stay away but she needed to know what was wrong. She needed to know why he was so angry. What had he seen when he stared at Draco?

When he heard the door close Lucius turned and glared at Narcissa.

"What do you want?" he asked in an angry tone.

"What's wrong Lucius? Why were you so angry upstairs?"

"Because Narcissa, my son and heir is married to that filth. And I can see it in his eyes; he's developing feelings for her. This will not end well."

"I'm sure he's not." Narcissa said, knowing very well that her son had developed feelings. He was trying to deny it, but he was losing that battle.

"Don't fool yourself woman, she's manipulated him. She's got him just where she wants him. She'll use him to get out and I'll have to go retrieve her. He's so stupid."

"He's not Lucius. He's not being manipulated. That girl knows she can't go anywhere. She's smart Lucius, she knows the consequences." Narcissa said firmly.

Lucius glared at his wife, his stare startling Narcissa. With lightning quickness Lucius was towering before his wife. She stood her ground however, something she'd never done before. This infuriated him even more making the blow that he dealt even more painful.

Narcissa was thrown to the floor from the force. She touched her face gently, feeling the red sting still on her cheek. She looked up at Lucius surprised and angry. But there was nothing that she could do. He could easily beat her in a physical fight and a magical one. All she could do was watch as he walked back to the fire.

"Get out." He whispered softly not looking at her.

Narcissa pulled herself up and moved for the door. She opened it and stepped out, holding in the tears that stung behind the lids. She was lucky this time. She escaped with merely a stinging face. Had he been in a truly bad mood he would have continued the beating until both she and Hermione needed medical attention.

She shut the door and hurried off, as silent as a mouse, to her room. She slipped inside to see that the figure in the cloak had gone. She was thankful for that. If they had been there all hell might have broken loose.

That evening Hermione was slipped the potion in her water. The effects were almost immediate. She grew warm again, only this time she got sick. She couldn't hold anything down and Draco was growing more and more worried by the second. If she died then the Dark Lord would be furious. Who knew exactly what he would do?

Draco stayed right by her side for she wouldn't let go of his hand. She would cry out, no words only a distressed whimper, if he tried to leave. He ended up falling asleep by her side her clutching to him in a desperate attempt to feel better.

He woke many times in the middle of the night to her panting from overheating or from her violent shivers. He'd never before in his whole life seen someone so vulnerable. And what made it even worse was the fact that it was Granger. She never let him see her weak but now she was completely dependent on him.

That was the worst of it though. That night ended and the next morning began and Hermione grew better. Every evening Narcissa would give Hermione the potion mixed with her water. Her system as the mysterious person under the cloak said, had grown used to the potion now. It no longer reacted so severely. Now she just grew a bit drowsy and sometimes fell asleep.

Weeks of this passed by. Draco had questioned Hermione and returned to the Dark Lord with his results. Voldemort was still very cautious of Hermione but believed that she wasn't the traitor. Draco went on to question some of the closest of the Dark Lords followers including both his parents. But all the questions were turning up nothing at all.

It was soon the beginning of August and Draco and Hermione had been married for almost a month. Hermione was up and about again but Narcissa still wished her to take it slow. Hermione knew that whatever it was that she had caught wasn't quite gone. She still didn't feel like herself.

Narcissa visited once a week making sure that the potion supply was always within the house. She had commanded one of the house elves to slip the potion into Hermione's glass of liquid at dinner every night. It had taken some convincing but it eventually listened.

Hermione was receiving regular doses of the potion and Narcissa's plan was working beautifully. But one evening Narcissa sat in the good sitting room reading when Lucius barged in followed by Snape. She looked up at her husband who looked as if something urgent were on the tip of his tongue.

"Narcissa we Severus and I need to use this room."

She made no effort to keep it but stood and left closing the door behind her. But she didn't stray far. She walked down the hall and entered the next room, seating herself beside the wall where she was sure she would hear what they were talking about. Nothing that made Lucius look that way, as if he were about to be punished, could be good.

"There is a problem Severus." Lucius said so softly that Narcissa had to strain to hear him.

"What Lucius? Why do you seem so grave?"

"It's that retched Mudblood. She hasn't gotten pregnant yet Severus. The Dark Lord is not pleased. The sooner she is with child the better for all. What if she can't bare children?"

"Have they been having sex?" Snape asked, uncomfortable with the entire conversation.

"It has been impossible with her illness. But everyone thought that the baby would be a product of their first time."

"It hardly ever works out that way Lucius. Is she well again?"

"She's recovered, not fully but enough to have her up and walking around." Lucius said his voice growing closer; he must have been pacing.

"It's up to Draco now Lucius, there's nothing that we can do."

"I think he has feelings for her Severus." There was a pause. "My son, having feelings for a Mudblood. It's impossible, I thought I trained him well."

"You did Lucius. He doesn't have feelings for her. Your son is a good actor, she thinks she's manipulating him, but really he's fooling her into a false sense of comfort." Snape said very perceptively.

Narcissa strained her ears but the rest of their conversation was drowned out by the loud sounds coming from the kitchen. Elves were preparing the lunch that the three would be eating soon. But Narcissa's mind was not on food; it was on the conversation and the relevance that it had on her plan.

Hermione wasn't pregnant yet and the Dark Lord was growing impatient. He wanted a baby. If Hermione didn't show signs of being pregnant things would not end well for her. Things would also not end well for Draco.

Narcissa rose from her seat, leaving her book lying flat on its spine on the cushion beside her. She crossed the room and hurried up the staircase toward the forbidden corner of the Malfoy Mansion. The corner where the figure, in the black cloak most likely stayed.

She entered the dusty old room where, sure enough in the center of the room sitting in the chair, was the black cloak. Narcissa closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"We will fix everything." The figure said before Narcissa could ever utter a word.

"This could be a disaster." Narcissa said. "What if she never d-"

"She will, eventually. There's no way around that; I've already foreseen it. But I will fix the problem, don't fret." The figure said in a confident voice. Narcissa only nodded, knowing that things would be all right if the figure said they would be.

Lucius and Snape emerged from the room a short time later as Narcissa was coming back down from visiting the figure still hiding out in the unused section of the mansion. She passed by the two men still conversing in the hall and headed to the kitchen to check on lunch.

She wondered as she watched the elves prepare the meal, how things were going to turn out. The figure had said that Hermione would…but what if they were wrong? What if she didn't? Things would not end well either way. Narcissa worried the rest of that day about the future and what her plans would cause.

The younger Malfoy couple was caught up in worries of their own. Hermione was worried every moment of the day that she would relapse and have to go through that terrible pain again. She didn't think she'd survive this time if it ever came back. The weather was growing cooler for autumn was just around the corner so Hermione made sure that she wouldn't catch anything else.

Draco on the other hand was stressed about this mission. Things weren't progressing very well. So far all the people he'd questioned had checked out. They weren't relaying information and didn't know of anyone who was. He couldn't understand how the person was so good at hiding it. It was frustrating him that he couldn't figure it out.

He was sitting in the library going through the notes he'd made during every interview when Hermione came in. Since she'd been sick Draco had been being nice to her. But now that she was growing better, he was being more and more like his normal self.

When she entered the room he glanced up and looked at her. She was standing there, seemingly out of breath. Her cheeks were pink and rosy but he knew by the tiredness that she displayed as she tottered to the chair before his desk that it wasn't from health that they were so pink.

"What's wrong?" he asked watching her carefully.

He saw that she clutched something in her hands, as a smile erupted on her face. She looked to be so happy. He couldn't remember seeing her look this way in a long time. She said nothing but leaned forward and handed him the paper that she had in her hand.

Draco took it and knew right away why she was so excited. This piece of parchment was from the school. He unfolded it and began to read the words written in the same familiar handwriting.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I would like to congratulate you. You have been made the Head Boy for this year. You will ride in a special car on the train and I will be there to give you your duties. Your list of rules and guidelines to follow as Head are enclosed inside. Also your supplies list is enclosed.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Hermione held out a small pin with an HB on it. It was his Head boy badge, the very same one that Percy had his seventh year. He reached out and took it from her hand.

Hermione was so happy. That letter meant that school was soon on its way. She would get to go back and see her friends and sort things out. She would have to explain what happened, but she knew that everyone would understand and most likely blame Draco. She would have to correct them about that though because it wasn't his fault either. He hadn't wanted any of this she was sure.

She would finally get to see Harry and Ron. She would finally be safe again. She would be away from all the Death Eaters. She would be able to figure out a way to keep from having to go back. Maybe even figure out a way to somehow get out of the marriage. Hermione was happy because soon enough her life would be saved.

"It doesn't say who the Head Girl is." Draco said sitting the letter and badge on the desk.

"If it's me the letter won't get here. Owls can't find people who are missing. I'll have to wait until we return to school." Hermione said sitting back in the chair.

But it was at that moment that Draco thought about school. He didn't realize that when she arrived with him on platform 9¾ that people would immediately suspect that he'd taken her. He would be arrested and things would get out of hand. Hermione couldn't stick up for him because everyone would think she was being forced to say it. What were they going to do?

Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same manner as he looked up and they locked eyes. She looked sad now for her happy bubble was being burst right there before her eyes. She slumped in the chair probably wondering if she'd ever go back to school.

"We should tell my father and the Dark Lord. There has to be a way to get you back to school without me getting arrested." Draco said softly gathering his papers.

"When?" she asked watching his every move.

"Now if he's not busy. The sooner this is taken care of the better." But as Draco rose to walk around the desk a house elf popped to his side.

"Sirs, this justs arrived for yous." Said the elf shakily. It stretched out its hand, which clutched a thin black envelope.

The writing on the outside said Draco's name only. He opened it as he sat back down behind the desk. Hermione leaned forward eager to hear what the writer had to say. But she knew that as Draco read the words, whatever they were, they weren't good news.

"It's from the Dark Lord." Draco said as he finished the letter putting it back inside the envelope.

"Is it about school?"

"No. It's about the baby, or the lack thereof."

"He wouldn't." Hermione said softly looking thoroughly horrified.

"He has, but that's not all." Draco looked down at the letter again before looking Hermione square in the eye. "He says that we have to have sex every night that we can sleep in the same bed together until you're pregnant."

"That's every night!" she cried.

"I know." Draco said defeated.

Hermione's mind was racing. She'd just gotten well enough to leave the bedroom after being sick, she wasn't sure if she were ever going to finish her education, now this. She was going to have to sleep with Draco every night until she was pregnant.

"No. Absolutely not." She said standing. She turned away from Draco, as if that would end the discussion.

"Don't turn away from me. We're not through here. We have to talk about this."

"I'm not doing it Draco. I'm not going to have sex with you again. We may be married but we aren't in a relationship, we still hate each other remember."

Hermione knew that she didn't hate him. She couldn't not now that she knew her true feelings for him. But she was still positive that he felt the same way he had when they'd first met. It was better to pretend that nothing had changed between them.

"That may be Granger but we still have to do this." Hermione turned quickly to face him again.

"I don't have to do anything." Hermione said narrowing her eyes. Draco hadn't seen her look this passionate and alive in weeks.

But Draco didn't want her to be this alive now. Not when something so important as their health was on the line. They couldn't return to school looking as if both had just battled forty trolls. Why couldn't she understand the situation better? There was really no choice in the matter. They had to do it. Or they would be forced and people would have to watch, but either way they would have sex.

"You don't understand Granger." Draco said his voice growing deeper with anger. He stood making his way around the desk to stand behind her. "If you don't do it willingly, he will force us not only to do it everyday, but he will force us to do it in front of him."

Hermione stared up at him completely shocked. He watched as she sank back into the chair she'd been in before. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was being forced against her will to have sex with a man she didn't want to have sex with. It was technically rape, but she didn't even want to think that word. It would make things seem even worse than the already were.

"I don't want to either Hermione." He said as she turned her eyes away, ashamed to look at him. "I don't want to be subjected to this, not because it's with you but because it's what it is. Being forced to do anything is not something Malfoy's take well."

"I wish I were home." Hermione said softly as she hugged herself tightly. "I just want to get out of this place. I want to go back to school. I want to see my friends and let them know I'm all right. I want to be me again."

"We will be going back, soon enough. But you will never be the same Hermione and you're going to have to face that. We're married; we're together forever. There's no reversing a magical marriage. We're stuck together."

He realized however that those weren't really the right things to be saying. She turned her eyes upon him once more only this time they were filled with tears. She didn't want what he was saying to be true, but she knew that it was. There was no way for her to keep any shred of dignity. She would have to do what Voldemort commanded. She would have to stay with Draco until she was no use anymore, then she would be murdered. She would serve her purpose, then be disposed of.

"Why did it have to be us?" she said breaking down once more. Her hands covered her face as Draco got down on his knees. He knew that it was weak and against his nature to be comforting to a Mudblood, but she was his wife. She was unstable. She was loosing everything right at that moment. She was turning herself completely over to them, allowing them to do what they wished to her.

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, intending to just rest it there. He didn't want to get to close to her. They would be getting close enough that evening. But Hermione saw the gesture as and invite into and embrace. She scooted off the chair making the entire thing slide backward. She then proceeded to curl up against him still sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears leaked through the cracks between her fingers and he could feel them against the skin of his neck.

He could do nothing about it. He closed his arms around her holding her to his chest. Her hands moved from her face as she buried that in the area where his neck and shoulder connected. Her arms circled around him and she stayed like that. Crying softly against him, crying for herself and all the freedoms she was loosing, the idea that her husband would never love her. Draco felt her pain, knew just what it was that she was feeling because deep within him he was feeling it as well, but of course he'd never admit it. He was just as unhappy with being unable to marry the love of his life, as she was he just refused to let anyone else see it.

They were undisturbed there in that office. No one came knocking, not even a house elf. It was as if the entire world knew that they were in there, both of them broken, trying to find some solace in each other. The silence was broken every once in a while by a sniffle from Hermione but ultimately it was quiet as death.

Draco had shifted from his knees to an Indian style sitting position long ago. She was curl in a ball against him, seated in his lap with her legs draped over one of his. He leaned against his desk his eye shut almost as if her were trying to nap. Hermione's grip around him grew weaker as she most likely began to fall asleep. Eventually Draco nodded off his head falling to the side to rest atop Hermione's.

When the couple awoke sometime later, Draco saw the darkness of the skies outside. Hermione was awake already and had been watching him, thoughts running through her mind all the while. When he'd shifted she turned her head away so as not to frighten him. Now he was shifting her in his arms, not knowing that she was awake. It was when she turned her head to look up at him that he stopped moving, almost as if he'd been caught doing something bad.

"Your awake." He said impulsively.

"Im still tired. What time is it?"

Draco brought his watch up and she looked. It was close to nine o' clock. They'd been asleep for quite a while, curled together against his desk. She sat up as his arms dropped to his sides. She started to get up, feeling the pain that sitting the same way caused. Her muscles were stiff and her bones cracked.

When she was standing before him he watched as she smoothed her clothes. He stood beside her and stretched his arms above his head. When he was finished he walked behind Hermione to the door. They were going to head up to bed, both to exhausted to do much else.

When they were changed into the pyjamas they climbed into bed. Hermione laid there for a moment as the lights around them went out. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about that evening. It was like she was with Harry or Ron, the way that he held her. He was just as gentle as either of them would be. It was like he knew her already, like he knew what to expect from her.

But she was still confused about him. She knew that she had feelings for him, it was a fact that she couldn't deny. But what did he feel for her. Times like these were the worst because he was being so gentle and sweet. How was she to know that it wasn't a lie. How was she to know that it wasn't all an act to make things between them for this prophecy go smoother?

It was easier to understand his feelings when he was angry with her, when he was shouting. She knew then that he really was angry. But the times when he was so caring it was so hard to descern what he was really feeling. Was it possible that he really was concerned for her and wanted to help or was everytime that he'd held her a lie.

She turned on her side looking away from him. All she had to do was get through the next few weeks and things would get better. They would be heading back to school. She would get her wand back and finally be able to defend herself. She would be with her friends and she would be safe.

The darkness that surrounded her was eerie. It was almost artificial. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. But when she opened them froze. The door was open slightly and she saw a hood peering in seemingly at her. She closed her eyes praying it was just her imagination. When she opened them the door was closed.

Hermione sat up staring at the door from her place in the bed. She turned and looked over seeing that Draco was asleep. Maybe she'd just imagined it. No one would be in their house now. But something in her head was convinced that someone had just been looking in their room. So with those conflicting thoughts running about her head Hermione laid back down. Her eyes remained focused on that door until sleep took her some time later.

* * *

So that's it...thats the end...ummmmmmmm **_NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Hahahahaha...im sorry...but it's almst Halloween and I wanted to play a trick...so now you can give me my treat...reviews!!!


	35. Summer's End

Hey guys...soo I guess I scared you a bit with that last authors note huh???

Well I promise never to do that again...I promise...

But I'm glad that you all enjoyed the chap and I hope that you like this one...

But I would suggest that you read the authors note at the end of the story...and dont skip ahead...you'll ruin it...and I'm being serious when I say that...

Disclaimer: Umm...so yeah we understand that this isn't JK Rowling speakin right???

* * *

Summer's End

"What was it that you wished to speak to me about?" asked Voldemort from his high backed armchair.

He was seated in a sitting room that had been darkened. The windows were all covered with heavy burgundy curtains and the lights were dimmed. Draco sat across from him clutching the envelope that held his school information. He was nervous to ask what the Dark Lord was going to do because it wasn't normal for people to question the Dark Lord.

"I came because of this." Draco said holding out the letter.

Voldemort leaned forward and took it. He examined the envelope not opening it at all. A smile appeared on his face. He sat the letter on a table beside his chair. He then looked directly at Draco.

"You've come to inquire what we will do about school am I correct."

"Yes my Lord. How will Hermione get to school? If she come with me I will be charged with her kidnapping."

"That is why she will not be arriving with you." Voldemort said picking up his cup and taking a sip of tea.

Draco just stared at Voldemort a confused expression on his face. He didn't understand what the Dark Lord meant. How would she not arrive with him? They were husband and wife of course they would be going back together. But he knew by the look on Voldemort's face that he had some tricks up his sleeve.

"I have decided to allow her to go back to Potter. The week before school is to begin we give her a sleeping potion. She will be asleep when we leave her outside the Leaky Cauldron. Some witch or wizard will find her and she will be returned. They will obviously question her but the girl is smart enough to know what will happen if she gives anything away. Then she will explain to the Order what has happened to her. You will not be implemented because she will say that you were forced into it as well."

"But why allow her to go to school at all, my Lord?"

"She must be around you Draco. A child must be born before the year is up. Time grows shorter. She will have to share your dorm with you. She is your wife. Therefore she will go back to school with Potter and his friend and she will be given her wand back. But she already knows there is nothing left that she can do. She is yours and will be until death."

Draco could just see what Potter and Weasley would do when they found out. They wouldn't believe her that it hadn't been him. They would be furious. He could almost see Weasley's face turning the same colour as his hair. Potter of course would attack him the moment he saw him. Weasley would be right behind and Hermione would be screaming for them to stop.

It was not something he was looking forward to, dealing with Potter and Weasley about this marriage. He knew that they were stubborn, just about as stubborn as he was. But he also knew that they were very protective over her. They'd do anything for her.

Since she has been missing the entire summer, there has to be loads of pent-up anger and frustration. It would all be directed at him. He would be their target. Weasley probably thought he was behind the whole thing already. Draco left the Dark Lords mansion giving his word that the plans wouldn't be revealed to Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on the patio facing the back garden when he returned home. She was curled on a bench swing wrapped in a blanket. It was warm out but since she was still ill she shivered. She had a book with her and was reading when he came up behind the swing and gave it a little push.

"Oh!" she cried at the movement. "Don't do that!"

"Do what Granger?" he asked seating himself in a chair before the swing as it still moved back and forth.

"Cant I have one moment of peace around here without something having to disrupt it?" she said turning back to her book.

"You're awfully moody this morning. What happened?"

"I haven't been able to relax at all. I've been trying to read this all morning and every time I start someone else comes to bother me. House elves, your father, now you.

"My father?"

"I was sitting on the window sill like I always do when I was trying to read. He freaked out because he said he'd searched the whole house for me. You'd think the first place everyone would look would be there."

"Maybe you shouldn't sit there for a while. My fathers not as patient as I am. He won't hesitate to use his wand on you."

"He won't hurt me Draco. But I won't sit there anymore." She said not wishing to argue about anything. "Now leave me alone I want to read."

Hermione turned her eyes back to the book, pulling the blanket closer around her. Draco pictured her lying unconscious on the pavement outside that dismal place, in the middle of Muggle London. What if something happened to her? What if some terribly filthy muggle did something to harm her while she lay there unprotected? The Dark Lord wouldn't let that happen, would he?

Draco stood, taking his eyes off of her. He headed back toward the house deciding to go up and change his robes. He couldn't stand wearing dress robes constantly. They were so constricting. They were bothersome.

When he reached their room however he stopped. From down the hall, in his mother's room, he thought he heard voices. Passing by his own bedroom Draco walked swiftly down the hall until he reached his mothers room. He stopped just short of the closed door and listened. He could hear two voices. One, he was sure was his mothers, but the other was strange to him.

He couldn't tell what they were saying because they were whispering but Draco knew that whatever it was had to be important. But whom would his mother have in her room? It couldn't be his father for his voice didn't sound like that. He wanted to knock on the door but as he raised a hand to do so he heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs.

He hurried back toward his own room as he saw Hermione making her way up the stairs. The book that she'd been trying to read, was no where in sight as she dragged the blanket behind her. She seemed to move slowly and Draco knew that it was another episode. The illness would sometimes make her very tired or even sick. The times that these would occur were never patterned but Draco knew one thing, when she was having one she should be watched.

"Feeling ok?" he asked as she approached.

It seemed that she hadn't seen him there for when he spoke her head jerked upward and she stopped. She swayed a little on her spot, telling Draco all that he really needed to know.

"Come on, get in here." He said taking her by the wrist and gently pulling her into the room.

"I'm fine Draco." She said softly but he could hear it in her voice.

"You are not Granger. Now just shut up and go lie down."

"You said that you hated taking care of me Malfoy." She said turning around and looking him square in the eye.

"I know. Now go."

Hours later Hermione was sound asleep. She'd retched up most of her breakfast and couldn't swallow the potion that Narcissa tried to give her to ease her belly. Eventually when everything calmed down and Narcissa was seated in a chair beside the bed Draco asked her the question that had been brewing in his thoughts since the moment he'd run down the hall to get her only to find her alone.

"Mother, who were you talking to earlier?"

"What do you mean Draco?" Narcissa asked looking up quickly.

"Earlier I was heading up the stairs and I heard voices coming from your room. Your voice and another."

"I was speaking to no one Draco. There might have been a house elf in the room with me but no one human." She said looking at Hermione who was breathing soundly.

Draco watched his mother. Was she lying to him? Was she protecting someone, the person that she was talking to? There were so many strange things happening in that house. All the illness, the quick glances, everything. Everyone seemed to be hiding something and Draco vowed that he would learn all these secrets.

When night fell and Narcissa retired to her bedroom Draco crept down and listened only to find that his mother was alone. He heard no voices at all. He even waited to see if someone tried to creep down the hall to his mother's room but there was no movement at all.

He walked back to his room to find Hermione just where he'd left her. She was curled beneath the blankets, seemingly dreaming. Draco changed and readied for bed. Another night gone by and he wouldn't have to sleep with her. Surely the Dark Lord did not wish him to have sex with her while she was sick.

But as Draco lay there beside his sick unwanted wife, he wondered about school. He was Head Boy, and with that responsibility came many more problems.

Each house had Head dorms. One room was for the Head Boy and the other for the Head Girl. They were separated from the regular dorms because they had their own special staircase that led from the common room of that particular house to the room itself. The Heads would then get special treatment but at the same time would be with their house.

So Draco would get to go through that door that led up to the Heads dorms. But what of Hermione? Where was she to be? He was almost positive that once she was returned to the Order and the wizarding world as a whole she would be presented with the Head Girl badge. It was something that Draco was sure Hermione knew as well. The thing had had her name on it since the end of first year. But since they were married, Draco was curious what the sleeping arraignments would be.

Would she be staying with him or the other way around? She would be tortured everyday if she lived in the dungeons with him and the other Slytherins. But he didn't think he could last the whole year without cursing a Gryffindor if he lived there.

So many things were going to have to change now that they were married. Not just within their own little world as both had thought so selfishly in the beginning. Things all over the wizarding world were about to change, and not just because of their marriage, but the fact that they were married was a large part of it.

He drifted off to sleep Hermione curled beside him. His sleep however was not peaceful. He tossed and turned, his mind dreaming up images and scenes that Draco had been thinking about constantly. He saw Hermione being attacked by ruthless filthy muggles on the street outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He saw her being whipped again. He saw her lying in her bed, covered in sweat.

He was sleeping so fitfully that he actually woke Hermione. She opened her eyes and rolled over to see Draco's head moving back and forth. His eyes were shut tight, almost as if he were in pain. He was sweating a bit, his forehead glistening in the moonlight.

"Draco." Hermione said as she propped herself up. Her whole body ached but she fought against it to see what was wrong with him.

He didn't wake up. He just continued to struggle. Hermione was growing frightened. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't get up because she was still weak from her episode. But Draco was having a terrible nightmare. She would just have to try as hard as she could to wake him up.

Draco was thrashing about wildly as Hermione pushed herself up into a seated position. It hurt her for some reason to do it but she knew that Draco waking from whatever terrible thing he was seeing was more important. She reached out and put a hand against his shoulder, pushing him flat with all her might.

"Draco please wake up!" she cried as she hovered over him.

His eyes started to open as his body relaxed. He looked at her above him through blurry eyes, confusion prevalent on his face. He didn't understand why she was almost on top of him. He could see the fear and worry in her face as she looked down at him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat up. Hermione sat back swaying slightly.

"You were dreaming. I had to wake you up Draco."

"Don't look so worried Granger I'm fine." Draco said in the way that made Hermione feel even more worried.

She watched him as he got up from the bed. He seemed a little unsteady for a moment but quickly regained his composure. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He leaned against the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming but he knew that it had to have been terrible. He felt as if he would be sick right there. But he took a few deep breaths and drank down a glass of cool water. Then splashing some on his face Draco turned about and opened the door.

He could make out Hermione's outline sitting there in the bed before him. He made his way over, his eyes not adjusted to the immense darkness that surrounded him. When he finally made it back however Draco saw the concerned look on Hermione's face. She hadn't gone back to sleep like he'd hoped she would. Instead she'd waited for him.

"Go back to bed Granger." He said as he sat down.

"What did you see Draco?" she asked softly.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep."

"But-."

"No Granger!" Draco growled frustrated. "Just leave me alone and go to sleep."

Hermione couldn't understand why he was acting this way. He was so angry, yet all she'd done was ask what was wrong. What was wrong with that? He'd scared her out of her mind dreaming whatever it was that he'd dreamed.

But she gave up and did what he said. She was too tired to argue with him and she knew that he was as well. So she laid down pulling the covers up around her body snuggling into their warmth. She watched through the darkness as Draco pulled down his covers again. He was lying beside her a moment later his blond hair haloed by the moonlight spread on the pillow. He looked so sweet to her when he was this way. His pale face looked even more paler in the very dim light.

There was a pang in her heart, almost of longing when she looked at him. She wanted to hold him, be close to him, for he was so beautiful that way. He was so beautiful, that it hurt her to look at him. It hurt because she knew that he didn't love her the way she knew she had come to love him. He didn't even like her.

Seeing him there, so close yet so untouchable broke her heart. A creature like him, though he was an arrogant prat, wasn't meant for her. She could never truly have him. She may be married to him and be close and intimate with him, but she knew that he didn't feel anything when he was with her. He did it for it was an obligation.

She turned on her other side facing away from him. She wouldn't allow herself to think that way any longer. It would only give him power over her if he knew that she loved him so. She just didn't know how long she could keep hiding her feelings. He was very perceptive to her feelings for some reason. He would figure it out eventually.

Slowly with thoughts of Draco spinning in her head Hermione fell asleep. However Draco lay beside her wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what he it had been that he'd dreamed. If only he could remember. He had his eyes closed hoping that he could remember but nothing was coming to him.

He opened his eyes as Granger turned her back to him. He stared at her wondering if it had been about her. So much was happening that involved her. It very well could have been. But Draco didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

He closed his eyes and turned on his side. He pulled up the covers to just under his chin and closed his eyes. His whole body was cold. He could feel her warmth nearby but he couldn't get any closer. No.

The night continued after that. It grew much colder during the night making both the occupants of that bed shiver and shake. They, though Draco had protested the idea before falling asleep, moved closer to one another using the others body heat for warmth. It would have been a sweet sight, had they been any other couple.

When morning finally dawned and the sun shone through the windows Draco awoke first. He was still quite tired but he knew better than to sleep in. His biological clock woke him up. It was almost as if he was trained.

Hermione didn't stir beside him. It was then that he realized how close they were. She was lying on her back while he was on his side. Her body was up against his chest and one of his arms had been thrown across her haphazardly.

Draco removed his hand and scooted away from her. He looked around the room before pushing down the covers and sitting up. He shook his head before reaching up and running a hand through his blond locks. He didn't want to get up but he knew that if he didn't his father would surely be there shaking him until he woke.

Outside the sun was shining and it was another beautiful day that their mansion. It was odd to think of it that way but it was, it was the mansion that both he and Hermione owned now. He turned around and looked down at her. She was still sleeping, probably still tired from the day before and last night.

'She had to have been in pain.' Draco thought as he remember that it was Granger who had to shake him and sat there waiting for him to return to her.

He'd never thought about the fear that he must have put into her. She was in pain the day before and quite sick yet she forced herself to sit up and take care of him. It made no sense. Draco stood and began his morning ritual.

He hopped into the shower all the while trying to force the images that he'd seen in his mind the night before. The warm water cascaded over his tight shoulders loosening the muscles and helping him relax. His hair was plastered to the side of his head as the water ran through it. He brought a hand up and pushed it all back, almost like he'd had it those many years ago.

As he washed his hair he remembered the times when he'd teased Hermione through the years. All the terrible names he'd called her, all the things he'd done. There was no way to excuse his behavior, or change it for that matter. He'd already changed enough for her. He didn't think he should have to change anymore.

'I already act civil with her. I can't change who I am. I cant change the way things have been, not even this marriage can do that.' Draco thought as he finally turned off the water.

He stepped from the shower shivering slightly at the much cooler air. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it about his waist as he stepped before the mirror. He looked at his lean body, the body that tons of girls at Hogwarts wanted to go after this year. He was always top choice. Yet he couldn't have anyone but Hermione. She was it for him.

He smirked at the thought of the disappointed looks on all the faces of the woman he would have to turn down. They would be terribly heartbroken. They would be furious as well with Hermione, something he might have to watch out for. The Slytherin girls would be ruthless toward her, for she was still the Mudblood in their eyes.

He was clothed and dry when he opened the door and walked into the bedroom where Hermione was still sleeping. He walked over and looked down at her, wondering if he should go get his mother. She looked, however, peaceful. She was breathing slowly and evenly, and her body was still. She was curled on her side facing away from the window. She had the blankets pulled up to her chin but Draco could see one of her small hands poking out from beneath it.

Her hair was spread about her head on the pillow; the same hair that he'd once made fun of. Her mouth was open a little and he could see the rows of now completely even teeth that he'd once cursed. Her milky skin looked radiant against the darkness of the blankets, the very same skin that protected the veins through which her Mudblood ran. Hermione was, in herself, something that Draco had been instructed to loathe and hate. But now he found himself feeling pity, and concern for her. He even found her funny and amusing.

He turned away and started for the door leaving her there safely tucked in her bed. He started down the hall turning to head down the stairs and to the kitchen when his father stopped him. Lucius approached from the room that he'd made his temporary office. He normally kept himself shut up in there or prowling about looking for Hermione.

"Where is the girl?" his father asked.

"She's still in bed. That episode yesterday was one of the worst yet. Do you suspect that she is getting sick again?"

"I'm sure she will be fine. But to be sure I'll send your mother in soon to check on her."

Draco and his father started down the stairs and emerged in the kitchen to see Narcissa already commanding the house elves on what to prepare for their breakfast. Draco seated himself at his usual chair not looking at anything but the tabletop before him.

The sounds in the kitchen kept his mind preoccupied. He was thinking more about what breakfast would be and why the house elves seemed to listen better when his mother used her softer voice. Lucius was buried behind his paper and didn't seem aware that anything was even going on around him. It was just as things had been at Malfoy Mansion.

Through breakfast things were silent. Draco kept his eyes on his plate. His parents didn't even try to converse as they sometimes did. So when it was over, Draco was glad to stand and begin to make his way from the room.

"Go upstairs Draco and check on Hermione." Narcissa asked him looking up at him from the cup of coffee he was sipping.

Lucius just looked at his wife possibly infuriated that his mother had called Hermione by her first name. In Lucius Malfoy's eyes Hermione was nothing more that apiece of filth, even if she was his daughter in law. He wished for her to continue to be treated as such, but continuing with Pureblood traditions, he remained civil.

Draco turned and left them to head toward the stairs. He hadn't planned to go up and check on her, he'd wanted to go to his office and do more research about who the snitch might be, but now he was trudging up the stairs to check on his wife, who was probably still sleeping soundly in their bed.

It was later than she'd ever slept before but he'd expected it. After what had happened to her the day before and all the things that had happened that night he was sure that Hermione was exhausted. But when he opened the door Hermione was attempting to get out of bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked as she slowly swung a leg over the edge of the bed.

He could tell right away that she wasn't well enough for that. Her movements were slow. She seemed too weak to even move her limbs. Her face was pale and her eyes were tired looking. She said nothing but merely continued to move.

He watched as she slid down off the bed her hands gripping the bed sheets as if for dear life. When he feet touched the floor and she was standing he saw that she was leaning heavily on the bed for support. He watched as she took a step forward but regretted it as she started to collapse.

Draco was there and caught her, sliding down to the floor in the process. She was sprawled across his lap staring up at him, trembling from fear of almost hurting herself. Suddenly, she began to cry. She was completely drained of energy, lying there limp in his arms. She didn't even have the strength to raise her hand and wipe away her tears. She just cried.

Draco knew just why she was crying. She was terrified. He would be too. No one had any idea what these episodes of illness or weakness were from and no one knew any way to stop them. All they could do was take care of her and help her through it.

"What are you trying to do Granger?" he asked, his voice serious but so soft. He knew that to yell at her would only make things worse.

She didn't answer. She just seemed to want to get up again but her attempts were futile. She was far too weak to support herself and she would never make it to where she was trying to go.

"I'll help you back into bed." He said slipping his arms beneath her body and lifting her with ease.

"No. I'm fine." She said slowly. Her voice was so small and quiet, like it wasn't even her own. She attempted to push him away and wriggle away out of his arms, but her movements had no force behind them.

"You're not fine Hermione. You can barely move. You fell when you tried to walk. You're still sick." He said as he placed her back into the bed.

She looked into his eyes as he pulled the covers up around her. He didn't look back but continued what he was doing. When he finally finished his task he looked at her before turning away completely.

"Stay in the bed." He said with his back turned. He was heading out of the room when he heard the sheets rustle.

She had pushed them all off and was attempting to get up. She had already throwing one leg over the side of the bed. She was pushing her body to move though he could tell that she truly wasn't strong enough. He watched for a second longer, both furious and astonished that she would try again to get up and walk around.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said not moving.

"Leave me alone." She said not looking at him but continuing her slow attempt to get off the bed.

"No Granger. If you keep doing this you're going to make yourself worse. Now please just get back into the bed. Then I'll get my mum and she can give you something."

"I don't want anything Draco. I just want to get out of this room. I want to get on with my normal day." She said tears still streaming down her face.

Draco shook his head and walked back over and tried to pick her up and put her back in the bed. She protested, telling him to leave her alone. She tried to push him away again but when she put her hands against his chest he wrapped his arms about her and held her there. She struggled for a moment before she broke down yet again.

He hated being there to see her that way, but he was the only one who cared, besides maybe his mother, but she couldn't really show it. Now Hermione was sobbing into his shirt. She wanted to be normal again. She wanted to get away from the illness and everyone in that mansion. She wanted to go home.

"It'll be all right." He said as he held her close. She cried for a few minutes more before composing herself and letting him help her into the bed. "Just relax. Try and rest some more. You'll get your strength back if you just let your body reenergize.

'She's resilient and stubborn she is.' Draco had thought as he pushed her back into the bed. She didn't try to leave this time, but just closed her eyes and did as he asked.

He stopped at the door and turned. She looked sad yet peaceful lying there in the bed. He hated thinking about her like this. He just wished he could make things right again. Make things the way that they were supposed to be, back when they hated each other.

Narcissa was sent up a few minutes later to give her a potion that would help her to sleep for a few hours. Draco however was pulled into his father's room where he and Draco went over the plans for September 2nd. Lucius was going to make absolutely sure that everyone knew what it was that they had to do. Because if there was a mess up at any stage of the plan the whole thing could be ruined and Draco could no doubt be charged with the kidnapping.

The plan was that early in the morning, possibly around one or two, Lucius Draco and Macnair would take a muggle car to the location that was chosen. It was a small alley just outside the Leaky Cauldron. She would be left there in the same clothes that they'd taken her in. She would be unconscious therefore she wouldn't put up a fight. They would leave her there, in the open, where any witch or wizard walking by would see her. Someone would recognize her because she had been all over the front page since her abduction.

Once she was recognized and taken to St. Mungo's for testing and asked all the questions that they would ask, she would be released to either the next of kin or her friends. But she wouldn't reveal that she was married yet, no, she would be instructed not to. As well as instructed not to reveal the things that she knew. She would be threatened; to keep her mouth shut until the time was correct to reveal these things. And Draco knew that Hermione would obey, Voldemort would know immediately if she did, and she knew that as well.

After Lucius was finished going over every detail of the plan, Draco was released into the rest of the house. It had been at least two hours since he'd gone into his room to find Hermione attempting to escape from bed. He wondered whether she was any better.

He decided he'd check after he had a bit of lunch. He didn't rush himself but took his time, really trying to delay seeing her lest she start crying on his shirt again. But soon there was nothing left to do, for he'd eaten his whole lunch. So he started up the stairs and down the hall to the door that stood between him and Hermione.

But when he opened the door and peeked his head in he saw that the bed was empty. She was no where to be found. He entered and looked about, wondering if she wasn't just in another area of the room. However after scouring the place he found it, the closet and bathroom all empty.

Hermione had taken the potion that Narcissa brought with her, wanting to accept anything that would take her, at least in mind, from that room. She gladly drank it down hoping for a quick reaction. She closed her eyes thinking that it might help the process along. Soon she'd fall into a deep sleep that lacked in dreams. She was however fine with not dreaming, for whenever she dreamed she saw most terrible things.

She'd woken after a while feeling much better than she had that morning. She felt stronger, and cheerier. But she knew that these feelings wouldn't last long for she was still sick, she could feel it. She tried once more to get up and found that she had the strength to support herself once again. So with that Narcissa allowed her to leave the room.

Now she was sitting in a big comfy chair in one of the back parlors. She was wrapped in a blanket. She had a book in her hand but she didn't seem interested in it. She was staring off into space as if everything around her wasn't actually there. Draco entered the room and she didn't even look up.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked her as he walked about her chair and stopped.

"Fine." She said shortly. She was quite unhappy again.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate being sick. I've never liked it. It's so terrible feeling like you can do nothing to help yourself. If I could I would cure myself in a heartbeat. But I cant and neither can anyone else."

"Well you'll get better soon Granger. Trust my mother, she knows what she's doing."

"It's not her I don't trust. It's my body. There obviously has to be something even more wrong with me if I cant fight off these episodes and this illness all together."

"If there was something very wrong with you the Dark Lord would stop it. You've just got the flu, or maybe even a severe cold, but you'll be fine. Stop worrying, and just relax so that you can get better."

Hermione looked up at him standing there before her. She was still very weak. It was an effort for her to shift positions in her seat so that she could see where he'd walked. He was now seated on a sofa nearby just staring out the window at the grounds. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and doesn't see her watching him.

'It's like he's in his own world. I wonder what's happened.' Hermione thought as she turned her eyes away and looked at the floor.

"Why'd you come to find me?" she asked not taking her eyes from the floor.

"I thought you might like company." He said snapping from his reverie to look over his shoulder at her. She thought it was sweet, until his smirk appeared. "And we all know what good company I am."

"Yeah right Malfoy." Hermione said weakly rolling her eyes.

They stayed in that room, Hermione lifting her book and making an attempt at reading before falling asleep again, while Draco just stared out the window at the grounds. The weather was changing, as were a lot of things, and Draco watched for close to an hour before he smelled the wonderful scents emanating from the kitchen. Dinner was almost ready. Something that would usher in the close of another day, and bring him and Hermione one day closer to their return to school, and the day that they would have to face the rest of the wizard world, explaining what happened between them that fateful summer.

* * *

Ok so I know that I said to wait until you read the story to read this...so I hope that everyone reading this now has read the story...Guess what guys...that was the last chapter of this story...and no I'm not kidding this time...I'm being completely one hundred and thirty seven and a half percent serious...

But don't be sad my faithful reviewers...

Just because this parts over...

doesn't mean there isn't still more to come...

(insert evil laugh of choice here)

Starry


	36. Hello FriendsREAD THIS!

Well friends….I know you were expecting another chapter in this story….but I'm sorry to say…it's never coming. I will not be writing anymore in That Fateful Summer. But I will be writing a sequel…well not really a sequel, but more of a part two.

You see, the reason I ended TFS so abruptly was because, the summer had ended. They were going back to school and I felt that with that very abrupt change of scenery, there should be a huge change in the story. Therefore I ended it.

But do not fear…I have started the next part and it will be up shortly for your reading. It continues just where I left off so it shouldn't be confusing.

Enjoy it and please read and review…


End file.
